La valse des saisons
by Little Sayuri
Summary: Partie 3. Blanche et les gardiens sont invités au bal annuel du monde magique, organisé cette année par la reine de l'hiver. Tous vont y aller, sauf Blanche. Mais quand elle se décide à les rejoindre, il se peut qu'elle assiste à une chose qui, pour sa vie, aurait les mêmes effets qu'une tornade. Et par la suite, elle remettra tous ces choix et ses émotions en cause...
1. L'invitation

**_Salut à tous ! :D et oui me revoilà déjà avec la troisième partie de ma fiction ! :D j'avais promis que ce serait poster avant Noël, mais que je n'avais pas donné de date. Et bien n'attendais plus ! ^w^ de plus comme la période des fêtes approchera plus vite qu'on ne le pense, je me sens en avance d'humeur bien festive et j'ai envie de vous faire un petit "gros" cadeau! :p TROIS CHAPITRES PAR SEMAINE ! HO HO HOO ! ^w^ ma fiction ayant un bon nombre de chapitres en avance, je n'ai que les corrections à faire ! :D_**

**_Cette partie sera un peu plus longue que la partie 2, mais moins longue que la partie 1. :) dire que quand j'en avait eu l'idée, ça devait être une mini fic de deux ou trois chapitres minimum! XD_**

**_Alors pour info, c'est partie risque d'être bien différente de ce que j'ai écrit dans les deux premières parties. La, j'ai plus centré mon histoire sur les nombreux sentiments humains, les relations entre eux, la torture des sentiments, du coeur, de l'esprit, etc. Avec le recul, j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir fait un truc du genre « Friends », « Les feux de l'amour » et « Game of throne » version « les 5 légendes » XD pour vous dire, j'ai encore eu des idées tordues qui j'espère vous plairont ! ^w^ _**

**_Il y aura encore beaucoup de romance puisque à la base, j'ai voulu inventer une histoire d'amour. :) Mais j'en dis pas plus ! je vous laisse tout découvrir ! ;)_**

**_Donc quand je dis trois chapitres par semaine, j'entends un chapitre le lundi, le mercredi, et le vendredi ! :D et par rapport à ma partie 2, j'aurais plus le temps et l'occasion de répondre à vos reviews comme dans la partie 1, en chaque début de chapitre. :) Je m'excuse au passage de ne pas l'avoir fait dans la seconde partie, mais j'avais pas trop la possibilité de le faire. Manque de temps. Désolée. :)_**

**_Voilà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! désolée pour le pâté ! XD je suis bien entendu ravie de tous et toute vous retrouver, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à mercredi ! bye ! ^w^_**

**_PS : La phrase qui sonne philosophique en tout début de chapitre, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé ! :D j'avais l'esprit assez philosophe là ! hé hé ! :p de plus elle a un lien avec le titre et ce qui va se passer dans cette fic. bonne lecture! ^w^_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les sentiments sont comme les saisons. Ils se renouvellent, ils s'éveillent, ils fanent, ils meurent. Et ainsi de suite. Little Sayuri.<em>**

Chapitre 1 – L'invitation

C'est dingue le changement dans une vie, quand même. On s'habitue à peine à un truc, qu'autre chose nous tombe sur le nez ! bon, même s'il s'agit d'un bébé, c'est une grande nouvelle que j'accepte avec bonheur, mais qui m'a demandé un temps d'adaptation encore plus rapide que si je l'avais su dans ma vie humaine ! pareil pour Jack !

Bon nous avons eu 8 mois pour nous y faire. Tous. Et Nord avait raison. Cette nouvelle a fait plaisir à tout le monde et montrer pas mal d'enthousiasme ! surtout de la part de Nord qui déborde d'idée créative pour des jouets, des meubles, etc.

Ces 8 mois se sont passé à merveille. J'ai pu prendre le temps de m'y préparer, ainsi que le papa. Ma grossesse c'est très bien dérouler, a part quelques petits désagréments physiques et émotionnels tout le long, mais surtout vers la fin. l'accouchement aussi c'était passer au pôle, et ça c'était bien passer malgré la douleur, les cris et les pleurs, tout ça sous les bons soin de Lunia.

Qui est-ce ? euh... dans le monde de la magie, elle équivaut à une sage-femme et nourrice pour moi et le bébé. Elle vient du peuple lunaire et m'a était présenter et envoyer par l'homme de lune vers le 6éme mois. C'est une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, à la peau très pâle mais qui l'embellissait, aux cheveux blond clair, mi-long et raide, coiffé d'une tresse et aux yeux argentés. Une habitante de la lune quoi. Nous avions pris le temps de nous connaitre de parler de tout ça, elle m'a écouté, conseiller et rassurer sur tous mes petits tracas. Sans son aide, je ne sais pas comment ça aurait pu se passer pour mettre Sélène au monde.

Oui. ma courageuse petite fille est bien la maintenant. Et je veillerais à ce qu'elle ne manque pas d'amour. Et même depuis sa naissance le 26 septembre, vu que nous sommes à présent au mois de décembre, ben depuis 2 mois 1/2, elle n'a pas manqué d'amour, de câlin, de baiser, de tout. et que ce soit de notre part à moi et à Jack, que des gardiens ! ils en sont tous fous !

Tous. Oui tous. Même Pitch. bon, lui le montre d'une autre manière beaucoup moins prononcée que Fée, Nord, ou encore Bunny. Mais comme avec moi, il montre envers elle une certaine affection que Sélène lui rend aussi. Par exemple, quand il la prend dans ses bras, ben elle ne pleure pas et ne montre aucun signe de peur ! Aucun. Je lui avais dit qu'elle l'aimerait. Et pas besoin d'avoir des visions ou prémonitions pour le savoir.

Enfin voilà. Chacun continue sa vie de son coté. Même Jack, même moi. Alors comment ont fait pour Sélène ? et bien dans la semaine, je prend des jours pour m'occuper de ma fille et des jours pour mon travail de gardienne et de sorcière. Et Jack fait pareil. Accord passé entre nous car nous n'avions pas trop le choix. Et pendant que nous sommes au travail, Lunia garde et s'occupe de Sélène. À mon grand soulagement, elles s'entendent bien toutes les deux.

Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes dans un de ces jours ou nous travaillons, et que Sélène est avec Lunia. Jack parcourait la terre pour sa traditionnelle distribution de neige pour le mois de décembre, et moi, je n'étais pas sur terre. Non. j'étais à la bibliothèque à étudier sur mes lacunes du monde magique. J'étais seule, en pleine après-midi, plongée et concentrée sur toutes sortes d'ouvrages aussi fascinants les uns que les autres ! genre des livres de sortilèges, d'histoire du monde magique, encyclopédie des monstres et créature magique, ainsi qu'un répertoire des personnalité et légende importante de leur monde. Mais aussi des livres sur les sorcières avec leurs rôles, leur sort, leur histoire, etc.

J'étais confortablement installé sur un bureau, au calme, les piles de livres m'entourant tandis que j'en lisais un avec attention, de façon très studieuse. Mais ce calme fut interrompu par un appel au niveau inférieur, dans la salle du globe.

- Blanche !

C'était Jack. Il était déjà de retour ? je n'avais pas vu le temps passer tiens !

- Blanche ! t'est où ?

- Je suis là ! criais-je du haut de la bibliothèque

Je m'étais levé pour m'approcher de la rambarde, pour lui faire signe avec le sourire. Sourire joyeux qu'il me rendit aussi avant de s'envoler à toute vitesse vers la bibliothèque. Au passage il m'attrapa par la taille et me fit tourner dans les airs avec lui avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Ce qui me fit rire.

- Eh ben ! t'est content de me voir toi ! lui disais-je en riant

- Hin ! et encore, t'imagine pas à quel point !

- Ah oui ? fis-je avec innocence

Avec un sourire malicieux, il m'embrassa avec tout son amour pendant quelques secondes. Surprise encore une fois mais heureuse de cet échange, je lui rendis aussi son baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'on se sépare et qu'on se regarde avec le sourire dans les bras de l'autre.

- Convaincue ?

- Mumh... oui ça va. me moquais-je gentiment

Avec un petit rire, je frottais mon nez contre le sien, mes bras entourant son cou. Il se mit à rire très légèrement aussi, jusqu'à ce que son regard se tourne vers mon plan de travail.

- Encore dans tes bouquins ? s'étonna-t-il

- Hélas. Que veux-tu ? je suis obligé vu ma condition dans ce monde

- Pffou... et t'arrive à étudier et retenir tout ça ?! me demanda-t-il avec des yeux ronds en s'approchant des livres pour les regarder de plus prêt

- Bah ça va. Ce n'est pas difficile quand t'est passionné par ce que tu lis. Répondis-je banalement en rangeant un peu mon bureau.

- Moi rien que de lire les titres sur les couvertures, ça me donne la migraine !

- Ah.

- Ouais ! Je préfère à la place aller m'amuser et faire mon travail d'esprit de l'hiver !

- Jack, tu crois que je lis par plaisir ? c'est pour mon travail tout ça ! répliquais-je

- Ben heureusement que je suis pas un sorcier ! je n'ai pas à me plaindre de mon statut actuel. Pouffa-t-il

- Qu'importe le statut, on a tous des choses à apprendre. Répondis-je en rangeant le dernier livre.

- Je dis pas la contraire Blanche, je suis même d'ailleurs impressionner par ton dévouement.

- Merci Jack. Souriais-je en prenant la route de la sortie

- Bon, et maintenant que tu n'as plus le nez dans tes bouquins, on peut aller s'amuser et faire un tour tous les deux en amoureux? qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

- Non Jack. Je peux pas. m'excusais-je navrée

- Bah pourquoi ? ne me dit pas que tu vas encore aller travailler ?

- Ben si. J'avais prévue d'aller dehors mettre en pratique ce que je viens d'apprendre.

- Mais tu passe ton temps à travailler ! quand ce n'est pas dans tes bouquins, c'est dehors ! ou avec les autres ! protesta-t-il en s'interposant entre moi et ma route

- Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de vouloir sérieusement faire mon travail quand même ? m'indignais-je calmement

- Non, mais j'aimerais aussi que tu soit disponible pour nous deux. Ou nous trois. J'ai failli vous perdre toutes les deux, et je ne veux pas qu'on passe à coté du temps prévue pour nous trois. Argumenta-t-il avec peine et sérieux

- Jack. Je...

Soudain, une grande et longue exclamation de joie se fit entendre en direction du bureau de Nord. Comme on était dans la salle du globe, on l'entendait parfaitement ! Jack et moi avions tourné ensemble notre regard dans cette direction, le visage étonné

- Euh... qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demandais-je

- Je sais pas. on va voir ?

- Oui, en général, il s'exclame pas comme ça pour rien.

- Pas faux. Aller vient. Fit-il avec un sourire

Il m'avait ouvert ses bras pour que je vienne contre lui et qu'il m'emmène par la voie des airs jusqu'au bureau de Nord. J'adressais un sourire et un rire contenu, avant de me coller contre lui. Il m'entoura de ses bras, puis après que je lui ai donné un baiser sur la joue, on décolla.

Et le voyage était bien pratique et confortable du fait que je ne portais plus de robe, mais l'équivalent de ma tenue en pantalon. J'avais gardé le haut qui m'arrivait à la ceinture, ainsi que les bottes, mais j'avais un pantalon marron assorti à la tunique qui recouvrait mes bottes.

En à peine quelque seconde, on arriva devant la porte du bureau du père Noël. Après un dernier regard échangé, je toquais à la porte, et attendis une confirmation pour que je puisse entrer.

- Entrez ! fit la voix de Nord qui sonnait toujours aussi joyeuse

J'ouvris la poignée et entrai, suivi de Jack, tout en évitant un avion en état de vol vers l'atelier. Nord était assis a son bureau, une lettre a la main, l'autre frottant sa barbe, le sourire aux lèvres. Il détacha son regard de son bout de papier pour voir qui venait de frapper à sa porte. Son sourire s'élargit davantage en nous voyant tous les deux.

- Aaah ! Blanche ! Jack ! bonjour à tous les deux !

- Bonjour Nord. Répondis-je avec le sourire

- Salut ! fit Jack avec le même enthousiasme que son aîné

En effet on ne l'avait pas encore vu de toute la matinée.

- Euh... Nord, on est venue parce qu'on t'a entendu t'exclamer joyeusement depuis la salle du globe, et donc... commençais-je

- Vous avez bien fait de venir. Ça m'évitera de vous chercher partout. Signala-t-il avec le même sourire aux lèvres.

- Euh... pourquoi Nord ? s'étonna Jack en même temps que moi

- Parce que j'ai du courrier à vous remettre !

Euh... du courrier ? qui nous écrirez ? et puis, vu la situation et le mois de l'année c'est plus au père Noël que tous les courriers sont adressés ! alors pourquoi à nous deux ?

- Tu peux être plus clair ? insistais-je

- Vous avez reçu des invitations. Nous informa-t-il en se levant de son bureau, les enveloppes blanche a la main

- Une invitation ? à quoi ? fit-Jack

- Ahah ! lisez et vous verrez ! s'exclama t-il encore plus joyeux

Il nous tendit chacune notre enveloppe d'apparence banale, blanche avec un tampon de cire bleu clair marqué d'un flocon de neige sur l'ouverture du papier. Aucun mot sur le devant ni le dessous. Encore plus étonné Jack et moi échangions encore un regard avant de l'ouvrir. Jack posa son bâton contre le bureau du père Noël et ouvrit la sienne en même temps que moi.

On prit le document que l'enveloppe contenait, l'ouvrit, et surprit à nouveau, rien n'était écrit ! il y avait juste le symbole du cachet en plein milieu de la feuille ! c'était une blague ou quoi ?

- Euh... Nord ? y'a rien de...

- Patience... souriait-il

M'apprêtant à lui répondre, je vis le symbole de ma page s'illuminer d'une couleur bleu clair, et quelques instants après, une sorte d'hologramme aux couleurs de la lumière apparut devant moi, en taille mini. C'était un jeune homme, très souriant et visiblement enthousiaste. Tournant vite fait le regard vers Jack, je pouvais voir que lui aussi avait droit au même phénomène. Je reportais donc mon regarder sur... le messager apparemment.

Surtout qu'il se mit à me parler !

_« Bien le bonjour ! Flocolleen, la reine et dirigeante de l'hiver, souhaite vous inviter au bal de l'hiver ! événement qui sera organisé le 21 décembre à la tomber de la nuit dans son palais de glace au nord de l'Alaska ! nombreuses personnalités du monde magique y seront présentes et la reine souhaiterait votre présence, et que nous passions tous une agréable et mémorable soirée ! de plus, cette année, comme à chacun des bals organisés, une spécificité sera maîtresse de la soirée ! chaque couple présent devra être à l'identique de l'autre ! un vainqueur sera désigné en fin de soirée ! venez assorti à l'élu de votre coeur ! espérant vous y voir, la reine vous souhaite une agréable journée ! à bientôt ! »_

Et avec un sourire et une inclination, il disparut, et la lumière s'éteint. Curieuse façon de transmettre les messages, mais je trouvais ça fascinant. Comme tout ce que je découvrais dans ce monde. Je repliais ma feuille pour la remettre dans l'enveloppe, l'air légèrement contrarié. Mais pas Jack !

- Un bal ? le jour de l'hiver ?! et avec un concours ?! cool ! et c'est dans 6 jours ! et dans un palais de glace en plus! s'exclama-t-il tout joyeux

- Oui Jack. Et surtout que le prochain bal de l'hiver se passera dans 4 ans. Expliqua Nord

- hein ? 4 ans ? fit-il

- Oui. Les souverains des saisons, choisi par mère Nature pour l'aider dans sa tâche, se relaie pour organiser les bals. L'année prochaine, au printemps, nous aurons tous certainement une invitation pour le bal du printemps de la part du roi Sylvédre

- Ooh Blanche ! faut qu'on y aille ! surtout si on doit attendre 4 ans pour la prochaine ! et si on participe au concours, on gagnera avec de fortes chances ! s'enthousiasma-t-il davantage.

- Non.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Je... je ne pourrais pas y aller Jack. Répondis-je avec une mine navrée.

Je le voyais me regarder complètement perdu et étonner de ma réponse. Surtout que ça faisait deux fois qu'il me proposait une sortie et deux fois que je lui répondait non.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai déjà une sortie prévue ce jour-là.

- Une sortie ?

- Oui. avec des sorcières. Elles... font une réunion le jour de l'hiver. Elles m'ont dit que cette nuit la pouvait être bénéfique pour elles, et elles m'ont invité, et... j'ai dit oui. désolée Jack.

- Mais... elle ne va pas durer toute la nuit cette réunion ? tu pourras quand même venir au bal après ?

- Je sais pas Jack. C'est ma première réunion de sorcière et j'ai envie d'y être.

- Pff... moi qui aurais voulu y aller avec toi... notre premier bal au monde magique

- Je sais mais...

- Bah c'est pas grave. Va à ta réunion, et si tu peux nous rejoindre, enfin... me rejoindre, je serais super content. Aller je retourne dehors. À plus tard ! fit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait forcer

- Jack, attend...

Mais trop tard. Il avait déjà empoigné son bâton et c'était envolé vers l'extérieur. Même pas le temps de le rattraper. Soupirant en fermant les yeux, je les rouvris en sentant la main de Nord sur mon épaule, le regard compréhensif.

- T'en fais pas Blanche. ça passera.

- Je sais. Mais j'aurais quand même voulu y aller ! surtout que ça doit être quelque chose d'incroyable !

- Oh ça oui. c'est vraiment quelque chose à ne pas rater.

- J'en doute pas... mais j'ai déjà promis à mes semblables. Et j'aime tenir mes promesses Nord...

- Je sais Blanche. on t'en veux pas.

- Hum hum... mais peut-être que je pourrais m'y rendre juste après, ce serait cool.

- Pourquoi pas ! fait comme bon te semble mon enfant, te tracasse pas la tête avec ça. me rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire et posai mon regard sur son bureau. Je constatais qu'il y avait une autre enveloppe qui n'était pas ouverte, semblable aux notre, sur la table.

- Nord ? à qui elle est destinée celle-là ?

- À Pitch.

- À Pitch ? mais... pourquoi il l'a pas reçu dans son domaine ?

- Ben c'est-à-dire que... celui qui m'a livré les lettres... a encore du mal à croire que le croque mitaine soit du bon côté et... il en a encore les chocottes. Donc... par peur, et comme il sait qu'il est des nôtres, il l'a ramené ici en nous demandant de transmettre le courrier au concerné. Voilà. Expliqua-t-il légèrement gêné

Suite à cette explication, je me mis à rire.

- Hahaaa... Le pauvre... il en a si peur que ça ? hahaaa.

- Même qu'il est de notre côté, Pitch reste le maître de la peur. Ajouta Nord avec un sourire compatissant pour le pauvre facteur.

- Ah la la... j'irais la lui apporter son invitation. Vu que je dois aussi aller dehors, je passerais chez lui avant.

- Pas problème. Tiens.

Avec un sourire, il me donna l'enveloppe, me salua et repartit à son travail. J'avais fait de même avant de me téléporter au domaine souterrain de l'ombre.

Arrivée au centre de la salle, pas loin de son globe terrestre, je l'appelait aussitôt.

- Pitch ! c'est moi !

Et attendant sa venue, je tournais autour du globe, admirant les petites lueurs dorées qui scintiller, et jouant avec sa lettre dans mes mains. Je m'interroger sur la discussion de Jack, de ce qui venait de se passer encore une fois. ça me lassait cette situation à chaque fois. sérieux, dès qu'on parle ça fini comme ça ! et ce malgré l'amour qu'on se porte ! dois-je agir comme lui et fuir mes responsabilités et obligations pour que tout son passe sans un semblant de dispute ? je croyais pourtant qu'il comprenait ma vie à présent...

Puis une minute plus tard, Pitch apparut devant moi, sortant de l'ombre. Le voir m'avait ôté toutes mes contrariétés survenues plus tôt.

- Bonjour ! dis-je avec une gaieté sincère

- Bonjour Blanche. me répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Ça va ? souriais-je

- Oui. qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda-t-il banalement

- Courrier ! répondis-je avec un sourire en tendant la lettre

- Du courrier ? t'est sur que ce n'est pas adresser à Nord plutôt? Fit-il avec étonnement

- Non. c'est pour toi.

- C'est de qui ?

- Bah ouvre ! souriais-je

Il prit l'enveloppe, et l'examina sous toutes les coutures, le regard méfiant, curieux, et un sourcil légèrement haussé. Je pouvais comprendre que personne ne lui adressait de lettre, et que ça pouvait lui faire bizarre.

Il brisa le sceau de cire, prit la lettre, fit pareil que pour l'enveloppe, et un instant plus tard, le messager holographique apparut. Mais Pitch ne se sépara pas de son regard méfiant

_« Bien le bonjour ! Flocolleen, la reine et dirigeante de l'hiver, souhaite vous inviter au bal de l'hiver ! événement qui sera organisé le 21 décembre à la tomber de la nuit dans son palais de glace au nord de l'Alaska ! nombreuses personnalités du monde magique y seront présentes et la reine souhaiterait votre présence, et que nous passions tous une agréable et mémorable soirée ! de plus, cette année, comme à chacun des bals organisés, une spécificité sera maîtresse de la soirée ! chaque couple présent devra être à l'identique de l'autre ! un vainqueur sera désigné en fin de soirée ! venez assorti à l'élu de votre coeur ! espérant vous y voir, la reine vous souhaite une agréable journée ! à bientôt ! »_

Comme pour moi et Jack, le messager disparut, rendant la feuille tout aussi banal. Il reporta alors son regard encore étonné sur moi.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non. on l'a tous eu. Jack, Nord et moi ce matin. Fée, Sab et Bunny aussi faut croire. Il est donc normal que tu l'ait aussi.

- Hum hum. Je vois. Fit-il en rangeant la feuille dans l'enveloppe pour la mettre dans sa tunique

Posant ma main sur un des continents du globe, je regardais de nouveau les lumières, pour ensuite les frôler du bout de mes doigts.

- Et donc ? fis-je au bout d'un moment

- De quoi ?

- Tu va-y aller ? demandais-je timidement sans le regarder

- Non.

- Ah.

Pourquoi je n'étais pas surprise de sa réponse ? cela semblait évident. Mais ça m'empêchait pas de poser la question suivante.

- Et pourquoi ? demandais-je comme la première question

- Tu sais que ce genre d'événement ne me correspond pas Blanche. je n'ai pas vraiment d'intérêt à aller là-bas.

- Même si tu restes avec nous ? avec moi ? tu es l'un des nôtres à présent, tout peut changer et être bénéfique pour toi. Répliquais je en le regardant cette fois.

- Tu t'ai pas dit qu'il y avait des choses dont j'ai pas forcément envie que ça change ?

- Je sais. Cédais-je

J'avais reporté de nouveau mon regard sur le globe et me mis à marcher autour, laissant ma main parcourir la surface métallique. De cette manière, Pitch disparut de mon champ de vision. Puis arriver de l'autre côté, je le revis car il avait fait comme moi.

- Et toi ? tu y vas ? me demanda-t-il banalement

- Non.

- Te prive pas parce que j'y vais pas Blanche.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne peux pas y aller car j'ai déjà une sortie prévue avec d'autres sorcières. Et ça tombe le même soir que ce bal en plus.

- J'imagine la joie de Frost. Surtout si y'a un concours a gagné. Souligna-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme

- En effet, il n'était pas très content même s'il a tenté de le cacher derrière son sourire.

- Ça peut se comprendre.

- Mais il faut qu'il comprenne que j'ai d'autres responsabilité, des principes et que j'aime tenir mes promesses. Cette réunion est tout aussi importante pour moi que ce bal !

- Je comprends.

- Merci...

On était proche l'un de l'autre. Contrarié, je n'osais lever mon regard vers le sien.

- J'ai toujours l'impression de me disputer avec lui. Malgré la joie de nos retrouvailles en début d'année après cette mésaventure, il y a certaines discussions qui tourne toujours comme une dispute entre gosses. J'en ai marre defois de son comportement enfantin... j'aimerais qu'il agisse autrement, de façon un peu plus mature pour qu'on ai de vraies discussions entre adultes... je dis pas que je suis parfaite, mais... j'ai parfois l'impression d'être mature pour deux... me plaignis-je

Il ne me répondit pas. Il m'avait écouté en silence. Je me rendais alors compte que je déballais ma vie personnelle

- Euh... désolée. Bon. Euh... Sur ce, je retourne travailler. On se voit plus tard ?

- On se voit plus tard. Et merci pour la lettre Blanche. ainsi que d'être passé.

- De rien. B-bonne journée Pitch.

- Pour moi oui. Mais les enfants non. souriait-il malicieusement.

- Hin... Je vois... Bye. Souriais-je

Et après l'avoir vu me sourire, je me téléportais dans la forêt de Burgess, mettre en oeuvre mon apprentissage.


	2. Départs

**_Eldeya_** : **_merci beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a fait super plaisir ! je suis ravie que plusieurs détails de cette troisième partie te plaisent comme le titre, l'image, le résumer, le chapitre, les idées et événements, etc. ! merci ! :D _**

**_alors déjà l'image tu la trouves sur google image en tapant « flocon de neige. » :p et oui je m'applique de plus en plus, ce qui est normal vu que mes histoires me prennent aux tripes ! ^^ et les fautes, ben je ne peux que progresser encore parce que j'en fais encore quelques-unes. :) _**

**_alors pour le bal, encore un bal oui je sais ! XD la question de savoir s'il va y aller et avec qui viendra bientôt. :) Et le fait que tu veuille qu'il y aille avec Blanche ne m'étonne pas du tout ! XD il y a bien quelques clin d'oeil au film la reine des neiges dans cette fic. Et pour beaucoup de choses. :) _**

**_pour la reine, j'ai voulu trouver une idée de prénom original en combinant un prénom et un élément de sa saison. Pour Flocolleen ça donne Flocon+Colleen ^^ et pour le roi Sylvédre ça donne Sylvestre+Cèdre. Voilà ! ^^ pour Lunia, je n'ai pas cherché loin je dois dire ! XD _**

**_épic ? merci ! :) surtout que le début commence très bien ! sur une demi dispute. :/ j'espère que tu sera pas déçue de la suite ! bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 - Départs<p>

Les six jours étaient écoulés. J'étais prête pour ma réunion, malgré le trac. Je me demandais vraiment comment ça aller se passer. Presque aussi bien qu'avec les gardiens, du moins j'espère.

Si le bal se passer le soir même, pour moi ça se passer deux heures avant pour dire que nous nous réunissions et que nous attendions la venue de tout le monde. Et on allait devoir attendre également la nuit tomber pour faire je ne sais quoi. Intrigue et découverte. Fascinant.

Durant ces six jours, l'ambiance avec Jack c'était arranger, mais moyennement. Dès qu'il venait me voir, j'étais toujours occupé, que ce soit pour aller dehors, ou alors que j'étais déjà à l'extérieur, ou encore dans mes livres. Dès que nos regards se croisaient, il m'adressait un sourire que je savais forcer, et s'en retourner à ses occupations.

On a pu passer du temps quand même avec notre fille durant une après-midi entière. Genre la fameuse balade en famille que Jack avait suggérée. Et ça c'était très bien passer. Il était content, il souriait comme avant, et moi j'étais soulagé et je souriais aussi. Et Sélène nous imitait à merveille.

Mais l'approche du bal n'aidée pas totalement, car je savais qu'il insisterait à nouveau pour que j'annule ma sortie et que j'aille avec lui et le reste de notre famille a ce bal. et je savais la réponse que je donnerais... et je connaissais d'avance les conséquences.

Et c'est au moment où j'allais partir que ce que je redoutais arriva. Donc de ma chambre jusqu'à la salle du globe, j'avais un esprit de l'hiver trop insistant qui me coller aux basques.

- Blanche ! allez ! viens avec nous ! supplia-t-il

- Non Jack, je peux pas.

- Rhoo... Mais tu es sure que tu peux pas décaler ton rendez-vous avec tes amies sorcières ? genre pour demain ? insista-t-il calmement

- Non ! comme c'est impossible de décaler la date de ce bal !

- Mais tu vas plus t'amuser avec nous que là-bas ! argumenta-t-il

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça ! tu ne penses qu'à toi ma parole !

Le pire c'est que la conversation tournait à la dispute encore une fois et qu'elle devenait de plus en plus sonore ! la honte... et devant tout le monde en plus ! bah oui parce que ce jour-là, c'était le jour ou tout le monde se réunissez au pôle pour donner des nouvelles, et rassurer de la tranquillité des domaines sans menaces ennemi. Et encore, je savais pas s'ils étaient déjà arrivé ! mon humeur actuel m'empêcher de le savoir et le ressentir.

- Qu'a moi !? tu plaisantes ! qui passe son temps à travailler sans penser à s'amuser avec sa propre famille ?

- J'ai des responsabilités ! si tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mange un dictionnaire !

- J'en fais déjà une indigestion de tes bouquins ! non merci !

Commençant à en avoir marre, je fis une pause dans ma course, à mi-chemin de ma destination.

- Bon Jack, arrête, je dois y aller là. Et je veux pas que le pole nous entendent davantage ! Tentais-je de me calmer

- C'est ça, va-y. Et Sélène ? t'y a pensé ? ou ton attitude t'en empêche ?

- De quoi ?!

- Elle vient avec nous ce soir. Mais c'est Lunia qui va s'en occuper. Tu crois pas que ça ferait plaisir à Sélène de voir sa mère a cette soirée ?

- Alors là, t'est vache ! Je te défends de te servir de notre fille comme carte joker! Séléne comprend mieux certaines choses que toi !

- Pardon ?!

- Oui ! malgré son jeune âge, elle comprend que je peux pas toujours être là, et qu'il y a d'autre chose importante pour moi et que je dois m'en occuper ! et puis je sais trouver le temps de m'occuper d'elle malgré mon travail !

- Moi aussi ! mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai failli vous perdre ! je veux profiter de la chance que j'ai eu pour passer justement des moments comme ça avec vous deux et tous ensemble !

J'allais répondre, mais croisant son regard puis écoutant ces arguments, je me mis à soupirer tristement.

- Jack... j'y peux rien si ma réunion se déroule le jour même de ce bal ! et je le savais bien avant ! me défendis-je pour le convaincre et pour calmer le jeu

- Je peux comprendre, mais... ça m'aurait tellement fait plaisir que tu sois la... avec nous, avec moi...

- J'en doute pas un instant, et crois- moi si je le pouvais, je viendrais avec toi, mais...

- Responsabilité, promesse, oui je sais... conclut-il en détournant son regard.

Je voulais pas partir en le laissant comme ça, avec son air triste, boudeur. Ça me hantera toute la soirée.

- Écoute. Je rate ce bal, mais souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Nord ! les souverains des saisons se relaient ! donc le prochain bal sera en mars, pour le jour du printemps ! et je serais disponible pour celui-ci la je te le promets. Et on s'amusera tout autant ! et en famille ! d'accord ? argumentais-je avec un sourire

- Oui mais...

- Mais quoi ? demandais-je calmement

- C'est au bal de l'hiver que je voulais ta présence ! pas a celui du printemps ! protesta-t-il à nouveau comme un enfant

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te faut pour te faire plaisir !? j'ai un empêchement pour cette année, et j'essaie de te trouver une consolation ! le prochain bal sera dans 3 mois ! ce n'est pas comme si c'était dans 300 ans ! m'emportais-je à bout de nerfs

- Je...

Agacée, je reprenais ma route, Jack encore à mes talons.

- Blanche.

- Pff... tu m'agaces. T'est jamais content. Si tu n'as pas ce que tu souhaites, tu agis comme un gamin et tu boudes. Grognais-je

- Blanche. refit-il avec calme

- J'en ai marre Jack. De toutes ces discussions, ces disputes... c'est vraiment à se demander si on peut s'entendre vu le temps qu'on passe à se disputer.

- Mais c'est pas ce que je veux !

- Oui, si tu as ce que tu souhaites, oui, là tu sais garder ton sourire et ta joie enfantine ! mais si on te dit non, là c'est autre chose à laquelle on a le droit !

- Je ne suis pas tout le temps comme ça ! se défendit-il vexé

- Oh que si ! du moins qu'avec moi parce qu'avec les autres, non !

j'arrêtais de parler, étant arrivé dans la salle du globe. Par chance, encore personne. silence de mort entre nous deux, moi j'attendais Lunia, les bras croisés, le dos contre un pilier. Jack attendait aussi, le regard fuyant, contrarié, triste, la main dans sa poche, l'autre jouant nerveusement avec son bâton, et le tout en piétinant sur place.

Lunia arriva finalement avec Sélène, via ses téléportations. Elle tenait ma fille dans ses bras, joliment habillé de blanc et gigotant légèrement. À sa vue je me mis à sourire, trop contente de la revoir. Après des salutations, Lunia me la donna et nous laissa en famille en se téléportant à nouveau.

Je berçais ma petite poupée en gargouillant avec elle. Jack s'approcha à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres tout en caressant le léger duvet sur la tête de sa fille. Séléne le regarda, tendit ses mains vers lui pour attraper son gilet, et se mit à sourire, comme Jack. le même sourire, le même regard, le même bleu... tant de point commun entre eux.

- Je voudrais par moments que tu agisses comme un adulte et pas comme un enfant. Soupirais-je tristement

- Je suis comme je suis Blanche. tu le savais avant qu'on soit ensemble. Répondit-il sans quitter Sélène des yeux

- Hin... Si j'avais su... grognais-je à moitié indifférente

Mais ma réponse eut comme un effet brutal sur lui.

- Quoi ? attend... tu veux dire que... si tu avais su vraiment toutes les facettes de mon caractère, les bonnes comme les mauvaises, on ne serait pas ensemble ? tenta-t-il de comprendre à demi fâché, à demi perplexe

- Pour revivre la même chose ? oh que non ! rétorquais-je agacée mais calme

- Et si on était ensemble dans nos vies humaines alors ? s'emporta-t-il à son tour

- Pareil ! m'emportais-je en m'exclamant sur cette réponse

Il écarquilla les yeux face à cette réponse, certes un peu trop impulsive. Mais le bonus, c'est que toute la tribu venait d'arriver dans la salle, sauf Pitch, et n'avait fait aucun bruit, aucun commentaire. Seuls des regards triste et gêné se laissait voir, preuve qu'ils avaient tout entendue. Sur le coup, je venais de prendre conscience de l'impasse de ce que je venais de lui dire. Il fallait vite que je m'excuse.

- Euh... Jack...

- Je vois. Bon. Bonne soirée et amuses-toi bien. Conclut Jack sans me regarder

- Jack...

- Salut.

Il embrassa le front de Sélène, puis se tourna alors vers les autres

- Je vous attends dehors.

- Jack ! insistais-je

Mais Jack c'était déjà envoler vers l'extérieur. Séléne se mit alors à pleurer, et moi, j'essayais de la consoler, sans grand résultat. N'ayant pas le choix voyait l'heure, je la reconfiais à Lunia, qui fit de son mieux pour la consoler aussi. Elle s'éloigna un peu avec elle, le temps que je dise au revoir aux gardiens. Ou que je subisse une réprimande ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

- Euh... je... commençais-je

- T'en fais pas . on va réussir à le calmer. Assura Nord

- Mais...

- Ça arrive de se disputer avec ceux qu'on aime Blanche. regarde Bunny et Nord ! fit Fée avec un sourire

- Humpf. Fit Nord

- Hée ! protesta Bunny

- « Ou encore Bunny et Jack ! » intervient cette fois-ci Sab avec la même malice que sa camarade ailée

- C'est fini oui ?! fit Bunny

- Oui mais là, j'ai été trop loin ! affirmais-je navrer

- Il t'a cherché c'est tout ! et ce n'est pas la première fois ! on est habitué maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas une raison Bunny ! je l'aime ! je n'ai pas à lui dire ce genre de chose !

- Bah, tu verras. Il va aller à ce bal, il va s'éclater, et il aura vite oublié toute cette histoire ! vous vous retrouverez ensuite et tout sera arrangé ! j'en suis sur ! argumenta-t-il

Face à ces arguments, je ne pouvais qu'approuver.

- Si tu le dis...

- Mais oui. fait moi confiance ! insista-t-il en me donnant un léger coup de patte dans l'épaule

- Hin. Merci...

- Au fait, Pitch ne vient pas ? me demanda Nord

- Non. il dit que ça ne l'intéressait pas. répondis-je

- Parce que tu n'y vas pas ? tenta de deviner Fée

- Non. Même pas. il n'a pas envie c'est tout. disons que... ce n'est pas son genre de... soirée mondaine. Ajoutais-je

- Ah. Je vois.

- « Tu vas à ton rendez-vous alors ? »

- Oui Sab. J'ai le trac mais j'espère que ça va aller.

- Évidemment que ça va bien se passer ! soit prudente c'est tout. me recommanda Nord

- Promis. Bon allez j'y vais. Si je peux, je passerais à ce bal. sinon... à demain.

- Bon courage !

Je leur souriais avant de retourner voir Lunia pour dire au revoir à ma fille, qui heureusement, avait arrêté de pleurer. Je donnais quelques recommandations à sa nourrice, lui dit au revoir à son tour, puis je m'en allais moi aussi, mais le coeur lourd d'avoir conclu la conversation de cette manière avec Jack.

oO*Oo

Pitch venait de retourner dans son domaine après avoir encore terrorisé une partie des enfants du globe. Savourant sa délectation, il sillonnait les longs couloirs tortueux de son domaine sombre. Les mains dans le dos, et l'allure lente, il réfléchissait aux prochains lieux à visiter et aux prochaines méthodes qu'il utiliserait pour effrayer les enfants, mais aussi les impudents. Penser à tout ça le faisait rire de jouissance.

- Aaah... quel bonheur de pouvoir œuvrer pleinement à son devoir ! haha ! depuis quand n'ais je pas ressenti autant de plaisir a joué les croque-mitaines ? haha !

Dans sa tête il connaissait la réponse. La cause de son nouveau bonheur. Une jeune sorcière.

- Hum... c'est grâce à elle si tout ça est aujourd'hui possible. Si elle n'avait rien fait, que serais-je en ce moment même ? soit je serais encore en train de demeurer dans l'oubli, seul, faible, avec ma haine. Ou bien j'aurais disparu à cause de mon autre moi.

Il s'arrêta, le regard grave, en proie à ses réflexions intérieures. Le visage et les actions passaient de Blanche pour lui et les gardiens, hanter son esprit.

- Et aujourd'hui, grâce à elle, j'existe et je suis cru à nouveau dans le monde de l'enfance, je suis libre, et j'ai ce qu'on appelle une famille, comme je l'avais souhaité durant tant de décennie.

Il marqua une longue pause, inspirant puis expirant longtemps l'air qu'il respirait avant de se remettre en route vers ses quartiers. Quand il entra dans sa propre chambre, son regard d'or se posa sur la lettre que Blanche lui avait ramener. La fameuse invitation au bal de l'hiver.

- Elle a tant fait, et moi, je refuse d'y aller. En fin de compte, c'est comme si je refusais partiellement la chance qu'elle m'a offerte.

Il s'approcha du meuble sur lequel la lettre avait été posé, puis la prit dans sa main.

- Ce ne serait pas équitable. Je dois faire ce geste. Pour elle.

Il soupira.

- Mais ça risque de pas être simple. Le fait de me montrer en public dans ma nouvelle condition, sachant que tout le monde ne le sait pas forcément, risque d'apporter une certaine ambiance à la fête. Voir peut-être mêmes des représailles.

- _Si tu n'essayes pas, tu le sauras jamais._ fit la voix de Blanche dans sa tête.

Pitch fut lui-même étonner de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Allons bon. Voilà que je l'entends dans ma tête comme si elle me parlait directement. Hin, je commence vraiment à la connaître pour dire de savoir ce qu'elle me dirait.

Il souria en coin et reposa le document sur le meuble.

- Très bien petite sorcière. Tu as gagné. J'irais à cette fête, même si tu n'es pas là pour le voir. Mais je sais que le gang des mouchards ira te le raconter. Je les connais aussi, à la longue.

Dans un léger rire, il disparut dans l'ombre, direction une ville pour effrayer encore quelques bambins, avant d'aller au pole afin de se joindre aux autres pour le départ.

oO*Oo

Il était 6 heures. J'étais arrivé à l'entrée d'une forêt de Pennsylvanie, celle-ci indiquée sur mon parchemin. Il stipulait clairement que je devais me rendre ici, et attendre les autres. C'est ainsi que par nervosité, je jouais avec une mèche de mes cheveux, tout en me posant plein de questions. Combien seront nous ? sont-elles de mon âge ? y aura-t-il des sorciers ? on va faire quoi ? que se passera-t-il ? subirais-je un test vu que je suis novice dans ce monde ? subirais-je des remarques ou des questionnaires du fait que mon ancêtre était une grande sorcière ? me demandera-t-on de narrer mon affrontement avec Hécate ? m'entendrais-je avec eux ? et tout en essayant d'apporter des réponses, j'attendais, j'attendais...

Puis une personne apparut, par téléportation. Serait-ce un pouvoir attribuer d'office aux sorciers ? c'était une jeune femme, aux cheveux noirs en bataille mi-courte, aux yeux verts, type caucasien. De ma taille et de mon âge apparemment, est tout habillé de noir. quand elle me vit, un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle s'avança vers moi, faisant balancer vivement ces longues boucles d'oreilles aux plumes de corbeaux.

Première rencontre ! j'en avais le coeur qui palpiter !

- Salut ! me fit-elle avec un enthousiasme déconcertant

- Euh... salut ! fis-je de même, ou presque

- Moi c'est Susan ! mais tu peux m'appeler Sue.

- En... enchantée Sue.

- Et toi tu es... Blanche, c'est ça ?

- Euh oui, mais comment tu...

- Comment je le sais ? hihi ! ce n'est pas difficile à le deviner ! c'est la première fois que je te vois et dans notre communauté, on a beaucoup entendu parler d'une jeune sorcière à la longue chevelure châtaine et aux yeux verts, descendante d'Aradia, Mentor pour la plupart d'entre nous, vaincre une puissante sorcière noire. Tu veux que j'arrête ou que je continue ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger rire

- Euh... non ça ira, merci. Souriais-je timidement.

Ainsi, j'étais une sorte de star. On me connaissait alors que moi, je connaissais personne. Comme une nouvelle élève qui arrive en plein milieu d'année dans une nouvelle classe et dont tout le monde a hâte de la connaitre. Soit pour l'accepter, soit pour la descendre.

- Première réunion ?

- Hin, ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Assez oui ! tu sens la nervosité à plein nez ! riait-elle

- Je...

- T'en fais pas. Ça va aller ! on ne va pas te faire bouillir dans une marmite pour pouvoir te manger ! plaisanta-t-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule

Je souriais plus sincèrement à sa blague. La jugeant assez sympathique, je me risquais à une ou deux questions.

- Euh... Sue, on sera combien ?

- Ça dépend de qui viendra. Mais vue l'heure, elles ne vont pas... aaah ! bah quand on parle d'elles, elles arrivent !

Je ne voyais personne d'autre que nous deux, mais deux secondes plus tard, trois autres sorcières arrivèrent par magie.

L'une avait de long cheveux roux, raide, aussi flamboyant que le feu, un teint de porcelaine et des yeux ambré. Elle porte un ensemble de tuniques bleue foncée qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux.

La seconde avait également de longs cheveux, mais blond ondulé coiffé d'une tresse qui, si on ne faisait pas trop gaffe, pourrait se faire passer pour une serre tête. D'ailleurs toute sa tête était coiffé de quelques fines tresses, se mêlant à ses mèches ondulées, ce qui la rendait très jolie. Elle avait les yeux bleus, mais le visage plus sévère. Plus décontracter au niveau vestimentaire, elle portait un haut souple gris avec un jean.

La dernière avait aussi les cheveux longs mais bien frisés, noir corbeau avec des mèches rouges sur les mèches encadrant son visage tanné. Des yeux tellement clairs que j'hésitais à dire s'ils étaient gris ou bleu ! elle porte une belle robe rouge sans manche et une ceinture noire, pour être en accord avec sa coiffure.

Toutes les trois s'avancèrent vers nous, souriant a la vue de Sue. Car je doute que ces sourires me soient adressés.

- Vous êtes a la bourre les filles ! encore une fois je suis arrivé la première ! s'exclama Sue avec plaisanterie

- Normal, tu es toujours pressé ! tu cours toujours comme si tu avais une boule de feu qui te courait après ! lui répondit la troisième sorcière

- Haha ! très drôle celle-là ! riait-elle

Je ne disais rien, muette et tout intimidée. Bon sang réagi ! on n'est pas à l'école !

Mais la sorcière blonde posa son regard sur moi puis sur Susan

- C'est la nouvelle ?

- Oui ! les filles, je vous présente... annonça t-elle en me prenant par les épaules

- Serait-elle muette pour que tu parles à sa place Sue ? rétorqua la blonde

- Bah... non.

- Alors laissa la se présenter elle-même. Refit-elle avec un léger sourire

Sue me lâchai, et avec courage je m'avancer pour me présenter au trio. Vu mon état, et s'ils me voyaient, j'en connais deux qui se gênerais absolument pas pour rire !

- Bonjour a toute. Je m'appelle Blanche. enchantée de vous connaitre. Saluais-je gaiement.

- Blanche ? enchantée. Fit la rousse

- La descendante d'Aradia c'est ça ? fit la sorcière aux cheveux frisée

- En effet.

- Tu es donc celle qui a réussi à battre Hécate malgré ton statut novice ?

- Exact. Mais j'ai eu aussi de l'aide.

- Mais même avec de l'aide, c'est quand même toi qui t'en aies débarrassé. C'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Impressionnant. Tu dois avoir de grands pouvoirs pour avoir réussi ce que personne n'a fait. À part ton ancêtre.

- J'en prends note, mais si j'ai réussi, c'est aussi grâce au soutien et l'amour de mes amis. C'est ça qui a fait ma force. Signalais-je avec fierté.

Plus un mot. Elles semblaient toutes réfléchir aux paroles que je venaient de dire. La blonde se mit à affichait un sourire assez satisfait.

- Bel état d'esprit. Ça me plaît !

- Merci. Fis-je

- Bon maintenant que tu t'es présenté, je vais te les présenter sinon tu peux encore attendre ! fit Sue en revenant à la charge avec sa gaieté dévorante

Sous les yeux au ciel et les sourires de ses amies, elle me les présenta.

- Alors la rousse, c'est Mary. La blonde c'est Lihna, et la frisette, c'est Abigaël. Dites bonjour ! fit-elle avec enthousiasme

- La frisette ? fit Abigaël avec un sourcil froncé

- On n'est pas à l'école des humains Sue ! fit Lihna avec un sourire en coin

- T'a peur qu'on la mange ou quoi ? plaisanta Mary les bras croisés

- Mais non ! quoi que... je pense que si vous essayez, elle serait capable de vous en empêcher vu ce qu'elle a fait à Hécate ! ajouta Sue

- Ahah très drôle Sue, très drôle. Fit Mary

- Hihi ! au fait ? les autres ne vienne pas ? demanda-t-elle

- Faut croire que non, sinon, ils seraient déjà là. Commenta Lihna.

- D'autres on dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir. D'autres obligations. Ajouta Abigaël

- Je vois. Bon ben... on est déjà cinq ! on a plus qu'a y aller vu qu'il commence à faire nuit !

- Ouais. Allez on y va. approuva Mary

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? me risquais-je enfin à demander

Elles me regardèrent toutes les quatre avec des yeux d'abord étonnés, puis quelque peu joueur, mêler à de légers sourires. Mais quand elles virent mon air inquisiteur, Lihna et Mary se mirent à me rassurer en entourant mes épaules de leur bras. Puis nous avancions vers la forêt, Sue et Abigaël sur nos talons.

- Oooh... tu verras. Souriait Mary

- On va s'éclater c'est tout ! fit Sue avec assurance

- Toi comme nous. Ajouta la blonde

- Mais rien de méchant rassures-toi. Des trucs de sorcière. Dit Abigaël.

- Enfin... ça dépend de ce qu'on appelle... « méchant ».

- Ah d'accord. Fis-je pas trop rassurait quand même.

- Et puis, c'est en quelque sorte ton baptême Blanche. fallait t'y attendre. Fit malicieusement Mary à mon oreille.

J'en avais eu des frissons pas très agréable. Baptême, truc de sorcière... je n'étais pas à l'aise du tout ! et encore moins maintenant que nous avons pénétré dans la forêt sombre, à peine éclairer par la pleine lune.

oO*Oo

L'heure était venu au pole. Les gardiens et Lunia étaient prêt à se rendre à cette soirée. Jack était calmé grâce à Nord et son attention était captivée par Sélène qui était aussi joliment habillée pour la soirée, dans une belle petite robée en dentelle blanche et motifs de flocon cousu en bleu foncé. Elle semblait joyeuse de revoir son père et qu'il avait retrouvé le sourire.

Mais au moment de partir grâce à la fameuse boule à neige de Nord, Pitch arriva à son tour, déclenchant une surprise générale parmi ses confrères et consœur.

- Pitch ? bah, qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? demanda Bunny gentiment étonné

- Tu as changé d'avis ? lui demanda Fée avec un sourire d'espoir

- On peut dire ça. Affirma-t-il

- Oh c'est fantastique que tu aies changé d'avis Pitch! tu va voir ! ça va beaucoup te plaire ! y'a de tout ! tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en volant tout autour de lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres

- J'en... doute pas. dit-il un peu dépourvu face à l'enthousiasme de la fée des dents

- C'est Blanche qui t'a convaincue ? fit Nord en essayant de le deviner avec un sourire

- Hum. Peut-être.

- Peut-être ? fit Bunny

- Rhaa... Disons que d'une certaine manière oui, cette entête à réussi à me faire changer d'avis. Admit-il

- Ahaha ! cette petite est étonnante ! elle arrive toujours à convaincre les plus entêtés ! s'exclama Nord avec un grand rire

- Humph. Fit Pitch indifférent.

- Mouais. C'est bien beau de réussir à convaincre les autres, mais si on pouvait réussir à la convaincre elle, de temps en temps, ce serait bien. grogna Jack en jouant avec un flocon de givre entre ses mains, sous les rires de Sélène

- Ah non ! tu ne vas pas recommencer toi ! s'emporta Bunny

- Toi non plus ! le repris Fée

- Jack, on est tous navré que Blanche soit pas là. Mais tous les ans y'a un bal. et puis 4 ans ça passera vite ! vous avez l'éternité pour aller à tous les bals.

- Ouais...

- Alors tu vois ? c'est quoi de manquer une fête a deux, sachant que vous pourrez aller à tous les prochains ensemble? Et en famille ?

- Pas faux. Admis l'esprit de l'hiver

- Et puis on n'est pas allé à celui de l'année dernière ! on en est pas mort ! ajouta banalement Bunny

- Bon, bon, ça va j'ai saisi. on y va maintenant? demanda activement Jack pour s'empêcher de s'occuper du lapin de Pâques et de péter un plomb

- Oui Jack, on y va. attention tout le monde, je vais lancer boule à neige ! averti le père Noël

Tout le monde se recula. Nord secoua la jolie boule de verre tout en murmurant « palais des glaces ». Un magnifique palais apparut au milieu d'une pluie de neiges, puis il la lança, provoquant ainsi l'ouverture multicolore du passage magique, ou le même palais se fit voir encore une fois.

- Allez ! en route ! annonça-t-il avec joie

Et tout le monde traversa le portail, qui se referma aussitôt.


	3. Préparatifs surprise

**_Eldeya_** : **_Pitié ! arrête de parler de bouffe ! nan je déconne! XDD et déjà des sucres d'orge alors que décembre n'est même pas encore commencé ?! gourmande ! XD au début, avec ta chanson, je me disais « c'est quoi cette chanson, je ne la connais pas. o.O » puis voyant que tu dis l'avoir inventé j'ai fait « ok » :)_**

**_Ben pour Jack, oui, en gros... c'est bien ça. il n'écoute pas et il ne veut pas comprendre. Dommage. :/ mais bon, au moins, t'est contente que Pitch vienne quand même à ce bal ! ^^reste plus qu'à savoir comment et quand Blanche s'y rendra à son tour ! et c'est justement dans ce chapitre que ça se passe ! :D _**

**_Peut-être y aura-t-il du « Whitch » à cette soirée ? :D (Whitch, c'est le nom de couple qu'Eldeya a trouvé pour Blanche et Pitch ! White pour blanc en anglais et Pitch. et comme j'aime bien, je vais m'en servir ! hé hé ! ^w^)_**

**_Les conneries du « Legend magazine » sont de retour ! yes ! XD encore une fois elles étaient géniales ! :) bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 - Préparatifs surprise<p>

On avançait parmi les arbres, le décor devenant de plus en plus sombre à cause des arbres assez touffus qui empêcher les rayons de la lune de passer au travers. Je ne savais pas trop depuis combien de temps ont marché toutes les cinq, mais pour dire de passer le temps, elles me posèrent des questions sur moi, et moi sur elles, pour dire de se connaitre.

- Et vous êtes des sorcières depuis combien de temps ?

- Oula... j'ai arrêté de compter après la 200éme année ! blagua Sue

- 200 ans ?! m'exclamais-je

- Eh oui ! mais pour entre précise, ça fait depuis 358 ans ! et je suis encore bien conservé ! mais la plus vieille du groupe, c'est Bibi ! avec ces 420 ans !

- Je te remercie Sue pour le surnom et l'info. Grogna amicalement Abigaël

- Ouah... Et vous ? demandais-je aux autres

- Hum... 347 ans. Dit Mary

- 339. Informa Lihna

- Eh ben...

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? euh... moins d'un an je dirais. Le 31 décembre, ça fera un an puisque je suis devenu officiellement une sorcière depuis ce jour-là.

- Une novice.

- Novice, novice... euh, elle a quand même fait plus d'exploit que certaines personnes réunies ! corrigea Sue

- Hin... merci Sue.

- De rien ma belle ! alors comme ça, tu as 18 ans ?

- Oui. et vous ? vous êtes devenus immortels dès que vous en êtes devenu une ?

- Oui. me répondirent la plupart.

- Mais vous avez tous 18 ans ?

- Oui. c'est l'âge officiel ou les pouvoirs des sorcières se manifestent et perdurent à jamais en nous. Depuis, on n'a pas changé et a c'est habitué au temps qui s'est écoulé.

Soudain, un détail important me vient à l'esprit

- Mais... et les vieilles sorcières ? celle qui sont moches avec des cheveux blancs ? m'étonnais-je

- Elles ? haha ! mais ce ne sont que les mauvaises sorcières qui subissent le changement physique ! ricana Mary

- Ah... ah bon ?

- Oui. À cause de la noirceur de leur coeur et de leur âme. Mais aussi à cause de la magie qu'elles pratiquent. Expliqua Lihna

- Ouah... murmurais-je perplexe

Quand je pense que je serais devenu comme ces sorcières que j'avais vues dans les films, les livres... ça me dégoûté. Surtout quand je repensais à mon autre moi dans le monde parallèle. Si elle avait réussi, elle serait devenu laide, comme ces horrible femmes ! Pitch l'aurait moins aimé ! déjà que c'était le cas a cause de son attitude...

Mais Mary me tira de mes pensées.

- Hé ! te tracasse pas avec ça ! regarde nous ! on n'a pas changé !

- Ouais ! on est resté de belles jeunes femmes ! plaisanta Sue

- Oui. belle, mais le caractère lui aurait dû changer avec les siècles ! pas vrai Sue ? blagua Abigaël

- Mais avoue que tu m'aimes comme je suis ma bibi !

- On n'a pas le choix de toute façon. Blagua Lihna à son tour.

Les filles rirent de leurs blagues, alors qu'ont marché encore

- Et vous êtes en groupe depuis quand ?

- Euh... depuis 120 ans pour être précise. Me répondit Sue.

- Déjà si longtemps ? ce n'est pas possible ! s'étonna Abigaël

- Bah si ! fit Sue avec un immense sourire

- Et nos neurones te supportent encore ?! ricana Mary

- Et ouais !

- Pfou ! C'est un miracle qu'on a tenu si longtemps !

- Miracle ? je dirais exploit ! acheva Lihna

Elles rirent encore, et moi à moitié. Après tout c'était leur délire, pas le mien. Malgré leur sympathie, je me sentais... à part. Je crois que je comprends mieux Pitch quand il est parmi nous. Même que c'est une légende de l'enfance, il se sent à part. De par son passée. Mais moi c'était différent. Similaire en quelques points, mais différent.

Une claque dans mon dos me fit non seulement revenir à ce qui se passer autour de moi, mais me fit aussi pousser un léger cri de douleur étouffé. La responsable ? Mary.

- Bon. Assez parler de nous ! dis nous en plus sur toi ! dit-elle avec un sourire

- Ça vous intéresse tant que ça ?

- Bah oui enfin ! tu es une des nôtres ! c'est normal qu'on veuille te connaitre ! expliqua-t-elle

- Si ça peut te rassurer, on est toutes passer par là. M'assura Lihna avec un clin d'oeil.

- Si je me souviens bien, c'était Susan la pire ! elle n'arrêter pas de parler, et de parler ! elle nous raconter tout et n'importe quoi !

- Et ça n'a pas changé... soupira Abigaël avec amusement

- Mais euh ! fit la concerner

- Haha... bon très bien. Alors pour commencer, j'ai une petite fille.

- Une fille ?! sérieux ? ooh... et comment elle s'appelle ? elle a quel âge ? elle est jolie ? et...

- Sue ! firent les trois autres en coeur

- Oops... désolée... s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire

- Ce n'est rien. alors elle s'appelle Sélène, elle aura 3 mois le 26 décembre, et oui c'est la plus jolie des petites filles.

- Moww... trop chou... s'extasia Sue avec un sourire rêveur.

- Et son père est un sorcier ?

- Non. c'est un esprit de saison.

- Ah ? et c'est qui ?

- Jack Frost.

Alors là, coup de choc apparemment ! elles se mirent tout à s'exclamer de surprise pour ensuite se mettre toutes les quatre devant moi, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverte de surprise. Avec silence, mes yeux jonglèrent sur chacune d'elles.

- Quoi ?

- T'est... t'est sérieuse ? demanda Abigaël

- Oui.

- Ja... Jack Frost ?! bafouilla Mary

- Euh... oui.

- Tu sors avec lui et vous avez un bébé ? demanda Lihna

- Oui. Pourquoi ? demandais-je le regard inquisiteur

- Rhô la veinarde... commenta Sue

- Veinarde ? répétais-je étonner du terme

- Bah oui ! tu as trop de la chance ! il est trop mignon ! il a du charme ! j'adore sa façon de sourire ! il est festif ! il adore s'amuser et... énuméra-t-elle tout excité

- Euh... bafouillais-je perplexe

Mais Sue s'éloigna un peu de nous, le visage rêveur tout d'un coup. Face à mon air apparemment trop interrogatif sur son comportement, Lihna vient à ma rescousse.

- Faite pas gaffe, elle craque sur lui depuis 200 ans. Et dès qu'elle entend parler de lui, ou qu'on énonce son nom, elle se remet dans cet état. Une vraie rêveuse romantique.

- Je vois...

- Faut la comprendre ! Jack Frost a tout pour plaire. Commenta Mary

- Oui, on... peut dire ça. approuvais-je

- Et comment il est dans la vie? Et avec une fille ? gentil ? attentionné ? drôle ?

- Euh...

- Sue ! tu parles du père de son bébé là ! alors calmes-toi ! la gronda Abigaël.

- Oh... désolé Blanche. Crois- moi je veux pas te le piquer ! c'est juste que... enfin j'espère que tu réalise la chance que tu as !

- Il fait tant de succès que ça auprès des filles ? m'étonnais-je avec un sourire en coin

- Mais il est trop beau ! il a tout pour plaire ! y'en a pas une qui n'aurait pas pu succomber à son sourire !

- Et puis tu es tombé aussi sous son charme non ? fit remarque Lihna

- Oui mais... on peut parler d'autre chose ? demandais-je rougissante

- Bah pourquoi ? ça te gène ? s'étonna Sue

- Non. disons que...

- C'est privé. T'en fais pas on comprend. parle nous d'autre chose si tu veux. Me souriait Mary

- Merci... et bien euh...

- Attends j'ai encore une question !

- Sue ! firent les trois autres

- Mais ! ce n'est pas sur Jack ! mais sur Pitch Black ! se défendit-elle

Ouah ! alors là, de Jack, on passe à Pitch ! faut arriver à la suivre cette fille !

- Hein ? m'étonnais-je

- Oui ! c'est vrai que tu es son amie et qu'il est de votre côté maintenant ?

- Tout à fait.

- Mais... c'est le maître de la peur, il a voulu faire du mal au monde magique plusieurs fois !

- Je sais mais... quand on apprend à le connaitre, c'est quelqu'un de très bien. Et on a envie d'apprendre à le connaitre. Ce qui est mon cas. expliquais-je en reprenant la route.

- Et tu n'as pas peur de lui ? s'étonna Lihna en me rattrapant

- Non.

- Ni qu'il vous trahisse ? fit de même Abigaël

- Absolument pas. souriais-je confiante

- Et... comment il se comporte avec toi ? méchamment ? demanda Sue

- Pas du tout. un peu brusque, froid, mais...

Je me mis à sourire bêtement en repensant à ce comportement attentionné envers moi.

- Par moments... il peut être un amour d'homme.

- Incroyable... tu dois être la seule dans toute la communauté magique à dire ou penser ce genre de chose pour un être du mal ! s'étonna Abigaël

- Et avoir eu l'idée d'en faire votre allié ! ajouta Mary

- Oui. je sais que ça paraît fou, mais c'est comme ça. Cette paix entre lui et les gardiens de l'enfance a pu être possible, sous la bénédiction de l'homme de la lune. Et je suis prête à me battre et à défendre cette paix. Et à reprendre tous ceux qui contesteraient cette idée.

- Hin. C'est pour ça que tu es devenue la gardienne de la paix ? me demanda Abigaël avec un sourire

- Exactement. Parce que je défends ce qui me semble juste. Répondis-je avec fierté

- Ouah. Bravo ! je te tire mon chapeau Blanche ! me félicita sincèrement Mary

- Tu as du cran. Ça nous plaît. Commenta Lihna

- Merci. Au fait, sommes-nous arrivés ?

- Oui ! on est enfin arrivé ! regarde ! souriait Sue

D'un geste de la main, elle me montra le lieu auquel on devait se rendre. Un simple autel dans une clairière niché parmi des arbres assez vieux. Tout un tas de bosquets et de fleurs différentes ornaient l'endroit et lui donnait un charme assez enchanteur. On y sentait aussi une grande force apaisante et puissante. Une grande pierre blanche à la surface plate, semblable a un dessus de dolmen, dominer de façon naturelle le centre. Pas de marmite au-dessus d'un feu, ou des amulettes de sorcière suspendue, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. J'observais chaque détail, cherchant à me rassurer. Car même si on avait fait connaissance et sympathiser, le mot baptême revenait sans cesse dans ma tête !

Sue, Mary et Lihna avancèrent vers l'autel, disposant sur la pierre des bougies blanche, et les allumèrent. Je les regardais faire, mais Abigaël m'appela.

- Tu viens ? fit-elle gentiment

- Euh... oui. oui j'arrive.

- Qu'est ce que t'a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'approchant de moi

- Rien. mentis-je

- Oh allez ! tu fait une de ces têtes ! t'a eu peur de ce qu'on t'a dit tout à l'heure ?

- Ben...

- Nooon... t'est pas sérieuse ?

- Bah comprend moi aussi ! je suis nouvelle ! vous, vous êtes en groupe depuis 120 ans ! je m'attends à être... baptisé je ne sais comment ! me défendis-je

- Genre te faire boire une potion, ou te faire mettre toute nue sur le rocher pour voir si les esprits des sorcières t'accordent leur pouvoir, ou autre chose ?

- En autre, oui.

- Excuse moi, mais... c'est dans les films des humains qu'on voit ça ! et dans les anciennes croyances et craintes du passé ! les sorcières blanches n'ont jamais rien fait de tels actes pour accueillir une nouvelle ! riait-elle gentiment

- Ah. Désolée.

- C'est normal, on l'a un peu fait exprès de te faire peur. Assura-t-elle avec un sourire sincère et désolé.

- Bah c'est réussi.

- Bon ! vous venez ? on s'ennuie ! appela Sue

Abigaël et moi sourions amuser. On les rejoignit pour s'asseoir par terre, tout autour de la pierre. Sue voulait absolument que je sois assise à côté d'elle. Une fois assise, elle me tendit une bougie.

- Tiens ! t'a le droit d'en allumer une puisque tu fait maintenant partie des nôtres !

- Merci ! remerciais-je toute contente.

Je l'allumais avec ma magie, puis je la disposais auprès d'autres. Mary prie ensuite la parole.

- Bien ! maintenant que toutes les sorcières de Pennsylvanie sont rassemblé, on va pouvoir commencer !

- Attendez ! j'ai encore une question de dernière minutes pour Blanche !

- Sue... se lassa Lihna les yeux au ciel

- Ce ne sera pas long ! Blanche ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu nous as dit que tu avais une fille ? vu que c'est encore un tout petit bébé, pourquoi tu l'as pas ramené avec toi ?

- Parce que déjà, je ne savais pas si je pouvais la prendre avec moi. Et ensuite, parce qu'elle est avec son père et les gardiens au bal de la reine Flocoleen.

Nouvelle surprise pour elles ! la même tête que quand j'ai dit que Jack était le père de Sélène.

- Au bal de l'hiver ?

- Oui. Toutes les personnalités du monde magique ont reçu une invitation. Vous aussi ?

- Oui mais... pourquoi t'y pas aller ? et surtout avec Jack comme cavalier ! remarqua Sue

- Ben parce que j'avais déjà ma réunion de sorcière prévue bien avant. Je pouvais pas décommander.

- Mais attend, ça fait depuis le 31 décembre que tu es une sorcière ? remarqua Lihna

- Oui.

- Et le dernier bal organisé, était celui de l'automne ?

- Faut croire ?

- Donc celui de l'hiver, c'était normalement ton premier bal ?

- Oui.

- Et tu l'as raté pour nous ? enfin... pour être avec tes semblables ? comprit-elle

- Ben faut savoir choisir.

- C'est vraiment noble de ta part Blanche. souriait Mary

- Jack a dû être déçu que tu viennes pas. ajouta Sue

- Assez oui. surtout qu'il y avait un concours ou chaque couple devait être à l'identique de l'autre. Mais bon. On ira ensemble à celui du printemps.

- Ooooow... firent-elles dans les aigus, en coeur avec une drôle de tête joyeuse

Elles avaient de grand sourire et se mordaient la lèvre inférieure tout en se regardant les unes des autres, l'air trop complice ! j'aimais pas ça !

- Euh, je vous connais toutes les quatre depuis peu, mais j'aime déjà pas les sourires et les regards que vous vous échanger ! fis-je le regard froncé et méfiant

- Blanche, tu peux pas rater ce bal ! il faut que t'y aille ! fit Mary

- De plus, il vient à peine de commencer ! fit Lihna

- Et on va réaliser le souhait de Jack ! ajouta Sue tout excité

- Vous pouvez être plus claire ? demandais-je

Après un léger rire collectif amusé, Abigaël prit la parole.

- On va te rendre comme Jack.

- Comme ça, tu louperas pas ton premier bal. ajouta Mary

- Et si on fait ça, c'est pour te remercier du sacrifice festif que tu as fait pour nous. Ajouta à son tour la blonde

- Les filles... c'est très gentil, mais... comment vous comptez vous y prendre ? vous savez modifier l'apparence physique de quelqu'un ?

- Absolument ! surtout Bibi ! et avec l'augmentation de nos pouvoirs cette nuit, grâce à la lune, ce sera un jeu d'enfant ! hein Bibi ? affirma Susan

- Humpf. Pas faux. Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est un cheveu de Jack.

- Un cheveu ? mais je n'en ai pas sur moi ! signalais-je

- Attends ! je vais chercher ! il doit bien en avoir un, même tout petit, niché dans tes cheveux ou sur tes vêtements! Fit Sue en se jetant à moitié sur moi

- Héé ! calme toi un peu ! et comment tu espères en trouver un dans cette pénombre ?! protestais-je malgré le fait qu'elle était déjà en train de fouiller mes cheveux comme un singe qui cherche des bébêtes sur la tête d'un humain

- Elle a une sacrée bonne vision nocturne. Souligna Lihna avec amusement

- Oui. il lui faudra peu de temps pour en trou...

- J'en ai un ! haha ! tout petit ! tout blanc ! tout beau comme la neige ! s'émerveilla-t-elle sur le cheveu.

C'était étrange, mais d'une part amusant de la voir dans ces états-là. Surtout pour un cheveu ! J'imagine pas ce qui se passerait si je lui présentais Jack ! soit elle parle plus, soit elle s'effondre au sol sous le choc, ou alors elle devient encore plus hystérique !

- Tiens ma Bibi ! lui tendit-elle joyeusement sa trouvaille

- Merci bien.

- Hola attend ! t'est bien sur que c'est un cheveu de Jack ! non parce que je vous rappelle qu'au pôle, y a des yétis ! je n'ai pas envie de me transformer en grosse boule de poils ! hin ! ça pourrait même être un poil blanc de Bunny ! ou un poil de la barbe de Nord ! informais-je

- Non je te rassure... c'est bien un cheveu humain... celui de Jack. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Assura-t-elle avec sérieux en le scrutant

- Ok. Et tu vas en faire quoi ?

- Le mettre dans une potion que t'aura plus qu'à boire.

- Euh... d'accord. Acquiesçais-je avec une grimace

- Je te rassure aussi là-dessus, ce n'est pas un potage plein de grumeaux et tout vert des sorcières noires !

- Beeuurk... firent les filles avec une grimace.

- Allez les filles ! on a une cavalière à métamorphoser ! ajouta-t-elle

- Ouii ! firent-elles hyper enthousiaste

- Sue, occupes-toi de sa tenue. Linha, Mary, récolter vite les herbes et fleurs qu'il me faut pendant que je prépare la base du breuvage.

- Ça marche ! firent-elles en coeur

- Euh... Abi, je fais quoi moi ?

- Tu observes et tu attends avec le sourire. Signala-t-elle en mimant un sourire avec ses doigts

- D'accord.

J'attendais alors assise par terre, en les regardant œuvrer à leur tache. Abi préparé un petit feu avec du bois, qu'elle alluma ensuite avec sa magie. Puis de son sac, elle en sort sortir un mini kit à potion. Une petite marmite de poche était accroché au-dessus du feu. Elle le remplissait d'eau et ajoutait quelques ingrédients de son sac. Lihna et Mary s'activer à récolter des feuilles et des fleurs dans les arbres, bosquet qui était tout autour de nous, s'enfonçant parfois parmi les arbres pour en chercher d'autres.

Et Sue, était occupée à jouer avec mes cheveux, un sourire assez adorable aux lèvres.

- Tu as de magnifiques cheveux Blanche... Comme ils sont longs, tu serait très belle avec les cheveux blancs. Et aussi avec la peau pâle comme lui et des yeux bleus. Je n'ai qu'a me charger de teindre ta tunique en bleu puisque tu possèdes déjà le bas marron.

- Merci mais... si je bois cette potion, elle fera effet combien de temps ?

- Hum... Comme dans le conte de Cendrillon. Tu auras retrouvé ton apparence physique avant minuit.

- D'accord.

- Allez ! changeons de couleur cette tunique ! toute bleue ! c'est parti !

J'allais lui demander comment elle allait s'y prendre, mais une part de mon cerveau me disait « tais-toi et regarde ! » donc je m'obéissais à moi-même. Avec curiosité, je la regardais cueillir une fleur bleue, et prendre un flacon d'eau dans son sac. Elle approcha ensuite la fleur de mon vêtement, puis versa l'eau dessus en marmonnant des phrases dans un dialecte magique.

La fleur perdit alors entièrement sa couleur, pour s'étendre encore et encore sur ma tenue, alors que Sue marmoner encore, le visage entièrement concentré malgré un léger sourire.

Bientôt ma tunique était entièrement bleue, comme le gilet de Jack ! incroyable ! et en osant le toucher, il n'était pas humide ! mais sec et la couleur n'allait pas sur mes doigts ! comme si ma tunique avait toujours été bleue.

- Woua... c'est dingue... murmurais-je en admirant chaque bout de tissu

- ça te plait ?

- Pour le moment oui, mais j'attendrais le résultat final pour le confirmer.

- Logique. Mais j'y pense, Jack porte un pantalon ? pourquoi tu ne porterais pas l'équivalent en jupe marron ? et sans tes bottes ?

- Quoi ? tu veux changer mon pantalon en jupe et me faire marcher pieds nus ? je veux bien lui ressembler, mais je ne suis pas lui !

- On peut toujours enchanter tes pieds pour que tu ne sentes pas la douleur ni le froid quand tu marches. T'en pense quoi ?

- Bah... essayons alors ! approuvais-je convaincue en me prêtant finalement au jeu.

Elle reprit son oeuvre en transformant par magie mon pantalon en jupe pas trop courte. J'eus un frisson sur le moment, mais je m'y habituais vite. J'enlevais ensuite mes bottes. Avec une autre formule magique et en posant son doigt sur mes pieds, elle les enchanta. M'encourageant à faire quelques pas, je marchais sur le sol herbeux. Et malgré qu'il y avait des brindilles et un peu de terre séche, je ne les sentais pas ! aucune douleur ni gène ! j'en étais encore épaté. Sue m'informa que l'enchantement prendra fin comme la potion.

- C'est prêt ! elle peut venir ! fit Mary de son coté

Avec Sue, je m'avançais vers les autres. Arrivée, je fus complimenté sur ma nouvelle tenue, et Sue m'adressa un clin d'oeil complice. Abi me regarda alors avec un sourire en me montrant le cheveu de Jack qu'elle plongea dans le breuvage. Une petite vapeur de fumé blanche sorti brutalement, et me fit un peu saisir. Abi prit ensuite un petit bol en bois dans son sac, et y déposa le liquide fumant dedans. Les filles soufflèrent dessus chacune leur tour, et Lihna me le tendis.

- Voilà. Tu peux la boire, et dans quelques secondes, tu seras comme lui.

- Enfin... comme lui, mais sans la glace ! précisa Mary

Avec un sourire confiant, j'approchais le breuvage de mon visage et le reniflai. Ça sentait bon, et la texture semblait neutre. Comme un bouillon. Je le bus alors d'une traite, puis attendis. Rien pour le moment, mais une minute plus tard, je lâchais le bol car ma peau me piquer de partout, de façon désagréable mais sans grande douleur. En la regardant, et ce malgré la clarté des flammes, je la vis devenir plus claire, et vis mes cheveux devenir progressivement blanc comme la neige !

La minute d'après, plus de picotement. C'était fini.

- Alors ? je suis comment ? demandais-je avec appréhension

- Très jolie ! assura Sue

- Moui. On s'en est pas trop mal tiré. Souriait Abi

- Jack en fille. Ce n'est pas banal ! souligna Mary

- Tiens, viens te regarder. Fit Lihna

Elle fit apparaître un grand miroir fait avec un sortilège d'eau. Dans le reflet, je me voyais clairement, et j'étais très surprise du résultat ! en effet, j'étais bien comme Jack. La peau, les cheveux, les yeux... tout. Décidément, après avoir été comme Pitch, me voilà comme Jack ! ce sera qui après ?

- Incroyable... murmurais-je en osant me toucher la peau

- Voilà. Tu pourras à présent y aller. Et vite avant que tu rates tous les magnifiques spectacles ! dit Abi

- Et tu reviendras demain pour nous dire si vous avez gagné ? et nous dire aussi comme ça c'est passé et la réaction de Jack ? fit Susan

- Hin... oui les filles. Encore merci, je... hin... je sais pas trop quoi dire en fait !

- Bah gagne pour nous remercier ! ça nous suffira ! dit à son tour Lihna

- Je promet rien, mais on va essayer. Bon ben je vais me mettre en route, et...

- Oh non ! attend ! tu peux pas encore y aller ! s'exclama Sue

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je

- Il te manque un bâton de bois ! sans ça, impossible d'être a l'identique de Jack et de gagner le concours!

- Ah. D'un sens ce n'est pas faux. Répondis-je

- Attends je vais t'en trouver un ! fit-elle a nouveau excité comme une puce

Avant que quiconque ai put dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà filé dans le petit bois, en quête d'un bâton. Elle en ressortit deux minutes après, victorieuse, avec un bout de bois qu'elle enchanta pour le rendre comme celui de Jack.

- Bon je l'ai un peu transformé, mais au moins, tu l'as ! précisa-t-elle en me le donnant.

- Merci. Euh... Puis-je y aller à présent ? où est-ce qu'il manque encore quelque chose ? demandais-je amusée

- Non tu peux y aller. Tu sais où c'est le palais ?

- Pas vraiment.

- On va te téléporter directement à l'intérieur du palais. Ça t'évitera de devoir chercher éternellement et que tu te perdes. fit Abi

- Merci encore. et a bientôt. Remerciais-je

- De rien ! amuses-toi bien Cendrillon ! salua Sue avec un léger rire

Alors que je riais à l'égal de Sue, toutes les quatre me firent téléporter, avec le sourire, dans un lieu inconnu à mes yeux ! Le palais de glace de la reine Flocolleen.


	4. Trahison au bal de l'hiver

**_Salut à tous ! :D et voila ! décembre arrive ! :D mais aussi les vacances, Noël, les cadeaux, la neige, etc. ^w^ mais aussi les rhumes, les angines, etc. XD Voilà donc le chapitre 4 pour le premier jour de décembre ! :D j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant ! :D bonne lecture à tous et libre à vous de laisser un petit commentaire à la fin ! votre avis m'est précieux! ;D bye et merci pour vos soutiens et votre présence ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Musique : Winter's Waltz – Christophe Beck<em>**

**_Edward Scissorhands - Main title – Danny Elfman_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eldeya : je suis contente que tu apprécies autant mes OCS dans la totalité de leurs caractères! :D de plus je m'étais inspiré de certaines héroïnes pour les créer. :) Mary (Mérida) Sue (Mavis) Lihna (Astrid) et Abi (Gothel) :p du coup je ne sais pas si tu vas les imaginer ainsi quand tu lira les prochains chapitres! XD<em>**

**_Je partage le même sentiment que toi sur Blanche. Tellement j'ai écrit sur elle, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle pourrait exister pour de vrai. Quand un OC important est créé par l'auteur, une sorte d'attachement s'installe. Et je pense que chaque auteur doit ressentir ce genre d'émotion. :) et en son nom, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu dis et ressens pour elle ! ^w^_**

**_Un bug dans la potion ? Nan ! XD mais s j'admet que ça aurait été drôle ! XD et puis en Pitch ? c'est un cheveu blanc qu'il fallait ! :D et Pitch ne possède pas ça. :) c'est pour ça que j'ai énoncé le risque que ce soit en Nord, Bunny ou en Yéti, parce qu'eux, ils en ont ! XD un yéti femelle ! marrant non ? XD tiens d'ailleurs, c'est tous des mâles au service de Nord ? :/ ce serait quoi la différence entre un yéti mâle et femelle ? o.O_**

**_Tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi la méchante en veut à Jack hein ? :D ben tu le sauras... pas trop vite! j'ai tenu à garder un maximum de mystère là-dessus ! hé hé ! ;) et j'avais déjà vu des images de Jack version fille ! :D c'est de là que m'est venu cette idée pour Blanche ! mais je ne savais pas que son nom c'était Jacqueline Frost ! XD_**

**_Tes interviews m'ont bien fait rire :D et ça change de voir d'autre perso interviewer et que ce ne soit pas toujours les mêmes ! hé hé ! ;D encore merci a toi, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bien, vu le titre! :p bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 - Trahison au bal de l'hiver<p>

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis l'ouverture du bal. Les festivités avaient déjà bien commencé, et nombreux convives du monde entier étaient déjà arrivés, se rassemblant et se dispersant en petite foule dans la salle de bal.

L'immense et somptueuse salle de réception, tout faite de glace aux gravures soigneusement gravées, était entièrement recouverte d'arabesque de givre et décorer de toute part sur le thème de l'hiver. Des guirlandes de sapins givrés enrouler les nombreuses colonnes de glace. De beaux et grands sapins recouverts de neige et magnifiquement décorés de décoration bleue et argentée scintillante, garnissait équitablement la grande salle.

Un immense lustre fait également de glace, surplombée majestueusement toute la salle. À plusieurs de ses extrémités, ce lustre avait des petites flammes naturelles. Qui ne le faisait pas fondre. Ces flammes étaient en quantité suffisante pour éclairer la salle entière, ainsi que son étage supérieur, et renvoyer ces belles lueurs sur les décorations, les murs, et le sol fait de glace. Bien entendu, des candélabres étaient aussi disséminés dans toute la pièce afin de propager équitablement la lumière.

Au fond de la salle, il y avait un espace vide, comme une scène pour des spectacles. Mais un orchestre l'occuper et avait joué de belles mélodies depuis le début, sans s'arrêter. De chaque côté de la scène, il y avait de grands escaliers de glace, soigneux, gracieux et scintillant parmi les lumières. Il menait de la scène jusqu'à l'étage supérieure, étage où Pitch n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Plusieurs buffets étaient à disposition pour les invités. Des mets et rafraîchissements de tout genre, aussi bien froide que chaude, et tout aussi succulent étaient disposés dessus. de quoi ravir le plus gourmand. Même Nord ! les tables étaient également bien décorées, avec de belle nappes blanches au motif de flocons, avec des chandelier et des bouquets de grandes fleurs vert foncé aux veinures bleutées, le tout scintillant a la lueur des bougies.

Les invités déjà présents se servaient à boire et à manger, tout en discutant et riant avec leurs amis de longue date. Les gardiens étaient également arrivé depuis l'ouverture et c'était mélanger à la foule. Sauf Pitch. lui, restait à l'étage supérieur, adosser contre une colonne de glace, les bras croisés et regarder les festivités se dérouler.

Fée et Bunny étaient ensemble à discuter avec d'autres personnalités magiques. Fée n'était pas accompagnée de ses petits acolytes, pour éviter justement que la fée des dents pense trop à son travail et pas à la fête. Lunia était assise sur une chaise, avec Sélène dans les bras, mais un petit berceau était à côté d'elle, au cas où la petite viendrait à s'endormir. Nord était avec Lunia, mais s'occuper beaucoup plus du buffet ! tout en se régalant, il conversait avec des vieux amis. Sab était aussi au buffet. Et se délecter d'une boisson apparemment délicieuse puisqu'il en était à son troisième verre !

Jack quant à lui, admirait les décorations avec des yeux et un sourire émerveillé, tout en se baladant dans la salle, et saluant les confrères et consœurs. Mais tellement qu'il avait le nez en l'air à force d'admirer le décor, il ne fit pas attention et percuta de dos une personne, qui tomba à terre sous l'effet de la bousculade surprise. Il se retourna alors pour s'excuser, et quand il vit que c'était une jeune fille, et qu'elle était à terre, Jack s'empressa de s'excuser et de se pencher pour l'aider à se relever, surtout quand il croisa quelques regards des invités qui regardaient la scène avec surprise.

- Euh... je suis désolé ! je... je n'ai pas fait attention ! et...

- Ce n'est rien, tout va bien. J'ai juste été surprise. Assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Ah. D'accord.

Une fois relevé, et quand elle vit les regards des invités sur elle et sur Jack, elle les rassura aussitôt.

- Tout va bien mes amis, je n'ai rien. reprenez vos conversations et vos amusements. Souriait-elle

Jack observait avec étonnement les gens lui obéirent, en inclinant leur tête et en lui rendant son sourire. Très vite plus personne ne les regardait, et Jack reporta son attention sur elle. Il pouvait constater qu'elle était plutôt jolie. Avec ses longs cheveux argentés et ses yeux bleus. Elle portait une jolie robe de soirée bleu foncé, d'un bleu presque similaire au pull de Jack. Elle avait la peau claire, mais moins que lui.

- Euh... vous avez de l'influence dis donc ! ils vous ont tous obéi ! s'étonna-t-il

- Hihi... en effet, mais ce n'était pas un ordre.

- Pas un ordre, ok, mais vu comment ils nous regardaient, c'est comme si j'avais heurté la reine de l'hiver et que si je m'empressais pas de lui porter assistance, j'allais me faire incendier!

- Hihi... n'exagérons rien ! je ne suis pas en sucre ! riait-elle

- Quoi ? c'est... vous êtes la reine Flocolleen ?

- Pas exactement. Je suis sa fille. souriait-elle

- Sa... sa fille ? oh... je... je suis encore désolé, mademoiselle.

- Oh non, pas de familiarité je vous prie. Après tout, je suis une simple personne comme vous, et je ne vais pas faire toute une histoire pour une petite bousculade. Assura-t-elle aussitôt

- D'accord. Euh... je me présente, je suis Jack Frost. Enchanté. S'inclina-t-il

- Jack Frost ? l'esprit de l'hiver ? et bien enchantée. Je m'appelle Daphnége. Fit-elle de même

- Daphnége ? c'est... très jolie.

- Merci. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Daphné. Comme ses jolies petite fleurs dl'hiver.

- Très bien, Daphné. Souriait-il

Ils restèrent la à se regarder un instant, puis la jeune fille reprit la parole.

- Donc, vous...

- Tu. S'il vous plaît. Je suis peut-être âgé de plus de 300 ans, mais j'aime pas qu'on me vouvoie ! ça me donne l'air encore plus vieux ! riait-il

- Oh ? très bien. Alors je te tutoie si tu me tutoies. Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire

- Ça marche ! accepta-t-il

- Alors... Jack. C'est la première fois que je te vois à un bal de saison.

- Oui. disons que pendant très longtemps, j'ignorais qu'on organisait ces festivités.

- Donc c'est ton premier bal ?

- Oui.

- Et tu es venu seul ?

- Non. je suis venu avec les gardiens, et...

Il se demandait s'il devait dire que sa fille était là. Parce que dire que Sélène était ici, résumerais pour lui à dire que sa mère n'était pas là, et automatiquement, il aurait repensé à sa déception. Mais s'il ne le disait pas, et qu'on viendrait le chercher pour un problème avec sa fille, il passerait pour un menteur. Et ça, il n'avait pas trop envie.

- Et ma fille.

- Oh ? Ta fille ?

- Oui, j'ai... j'ai une petite fille de presque 3 mois.

- Si petite ? eh bien ! donc tu es avec quelqu'un. Souriait-elle

- Oui.

- Mais où est-elle ?

- Elle... n'a pas pu venir. Un empêchement.

- Ah ? c'est dommage. J'aurais aimez-la rencontrer.

- Moui. Et toi ? tu as un cavalier ?

- Eh bien... non. Je... je n'ai pas de cavalier. Je circule dans la foule, comme ça. je salue, je regarde, je m'amuse.

- Je vois. Et bien pour me faire pardonner de cette bousculade et de la gène occasionnée, je serais ravi de me proposer pour être ton cavalier pour la soirée.

- Moi ? la cavalière de Jack Frost ? mais ce serait un honneur ! mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Cela ne dérangera pas la mère de ta fille ?

- Bah elle n'est pas là, donc, je pense pas que ça posera de problèmes. Et puis je ne fais rien de mal. Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Très bien. Alors j'accepte.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, que Jack lui rendit aussi. Ils passèrent donc la soirée ensemble, à manger, boire, rire, discuter, etc. Mais Jack ne passa son temps qu'avec elle. Pas avec les gardiens ni même sa fille. Après tout pour lui, Lunia était là. Et puis il s'amusait trop pour dire de se laisser distraire par les autres. Y compris sa fille. Acte égoïste, mais bon. Au moins, il oubliait que l'amour de sa vie n'était pas là, avec lui, avec eux.

Soudain une voix se fit entendre dans toute la salle, et ce fut le silence absolu. Un majordome venait de prendre la parole, comme s'il annoncer l'arrivée d'une star

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! votre attention s'il vous plaît car voici... la reine Flocolleen.

Cette dernière apparut, sur une musique royale, par un des deux grands escaliers de glace qui descendait de l'étage supérieur jusqu'à la scène, au fond de la salle. Elle les descendait avec grâce et lenteur sous les applaudissements de la foule. Vêtue d'une belle robe bleu foncé qui partait dans les dégradés de bleu clair et de glace, elle avait les cheveux aux épaules de couleur argenté, coupé très féminin, ainsi que des yeux bleus. Et c'est avec un large sourire et de gracieux signes la main qu'elle les salua en retour.

Daphné se pencha vers Jack, et lui murmura à l'oreille, mais assez fort malgré les applaudissements de la foule

- C'est elle m'a mère.

- Je vois. Vous vous ressemblez assez en fait.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Vous êtes jolie toute les deux. C'est de famille apparemment. Complimenta-t-il

- Hihi... Riait-elle malgré un rougissement

La reine arriva sur la scène et se dirigea au milieu pour faire face à la foule. Les applaudissements cessèrent, et la reine prit la parole.

- Mes chers amis, soyez le bienvenu au bal de l'hiver !

Nouveau torrent d'applaudissements.

- À tour de rôle, nous, les responsables des saisons, délégué par Mère nature, connue aussi sous le nom de Séraphina, nous relayons chaque année pour organiser ces bals. C'est aussi l'occasion pour nous tous, de nous retrouver malgré nos devoirs très envahissants dans le monde, et que nous partagions d'agréable instant. j'espère que vous profiter bien de la soirée, et que vous vous amusez bien, car la soirée n'est pas terminée ! d'autre festivité vous attend ! alors amusez-vous de tout coeur et bonne soirée à tous ! proclama-t-elle

Son discours fut accueillie par de nouveaux applaudissements, alors qu'elle descendait de l'estrade pour se mêler à la foule et saluer ses amis. L'orchestre se remit à jouer de douces mélodies.

Chacun repris ses occupations, discutions ou dégustations. Fée et Bunny rejoignirent Nord, Sab et Lunia. Tout le monde semblait heureux et avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Séléne aussi, au début, mais elle c'était finalement endormi. Lunia l'avait couché, et veillé sur elle.

- Alors ? vous vous amuser ? demanda Fée avec joie

- Tout à faits ! ces gâteaux sont absolument délicieux ! et les démonstrations... fantastique !

- Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé les démonstrations magiques. Toujours aussi fascinante. Fit Lunia.

- Je suis d'accord avec Lunia. On a droit à toutes sortes de démonstration ! magique, physique, domptage, musical, tout ! renchérit Nord.

- Ouais. Au fait ? Séléne dort ?

- Oui. depuis un moment. Mais malgré le bruit de la foule, je fais en sorte que le bruit ne la réveille pas grâce à ma magie. répondit-elle avec le sourire.

- Ah bah c'est cool. Les gens auraient eu droit à une démonstration de brayage continue !

- Bunny.

- Hin, ils auraient pu parier sur la durée qu'elle mettrait à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête ! hin hin ! riait-il

- Bunny ! fait gaffe que Jack t'entende pas ! tu sais qu'il n'aime pas que tu te moques de sa fille !

- Oh hé ! je rigole ! et puis il n'est pas là ! d'ailleurs, il est où ?

- Je sais pas. fit-elle en le cherchant du regard dans la foule.

- Je l'ai vu tout a l'heure. Il m'a confié son bâton, fit un petit coucou à Sélène et était reparti aussitôt. Répondit Lunia.

- Parti ? où ?

- Je sais pas. mais il semblait joyeux.

- Ah bah ça va. mais étrange qu'il se sépare de son bâton.

- « Pas faux. Et Pitch ? il est où ?» demanda Sab avec un autre verre dans la main

- Pitch ? il fait la tour de vigie depuis tout a l'heure. Il n'a pas bougé depuis. Mais il regarde ce qui se passe. D'ailleurs, si je fais signe, il va me répondre. Tiens regardez ! indiqua le lapin en agitant son bras.

Les autres levèrent la tête pour voir Pitch hocher la sienne, preuve qu'il les voyaient. Puis les gardiens reprirent leurs conversations.

- Dommage qu'il se joigne pas plus que ça a la foule et aux festivités. Soupira tristement Fée

- Hin ! Blanche serait là, elle réussirait à le faire descendre ! commenta Bunny

- Oui peut être... soupira-t-elle davantage.

- « Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là aussi... »

- Ne t'en fais pas Sab. Elle serait présente pour les prochaines fois. assura Nord en tapotant le dos du petit homme doré.

- Hihi... riait légèrement Lunia

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Bunny avec intrigue

- C'est ce couple. Je les trouve mignons et bien assortis. Regardez. Souriait-elle en indiquant du doigt un couple.

- En effet. Ils sont à l'identique de l'autre. Et d'ailleurs... y'en a plein ! commenta Fée en regardant tout partout

- Dommage que Jack et Blanche ne puissent pas le faire. Soupira Nord à son tour.

- Ouais. Mais on a déjà eu droit a la version de Jack de la part de Blanche il y a quelques mois. Souvenez-vous. Répondit Bunny

- Oui, mais là, c'était Sélène qui se manifester et lui jouer des blagues à travers elle. Ce n'est pas pareil que se déguiser. Rappela Fée

- « Il aurait gagné je suis sur. »

- Ouais. Si Jack perd a un jeu, il aurait congelé tous les adversaires !

- Il sait aussi être beau perdant, mon lapin. Rouspéta le père Noël.

- Ouais je sais. Je le taquine...

oO*Oo

J'étais arrivé directement dans le palais. Par chance, y'avais personne autour de moi. ça éviterait d'expliquer mon apparition soudaine. Je pris deux secondes pour me remettre de ma téléportation non personnel. Car ce qu'on ressent en se téléportant soi-même est bien différent de quand d'autres personne le font pour vous !

Après avoir remis mes pendules à l'heure, je prêtais attention au décor. C'était bien un palais de glace. Magnifique ! scintillant ! Et bien décoré ! Et grâce au sort de Sue, je n'avais pas froid à mes pieds ! J'entendais de la belle musique, des gens qui riait, qui s'amuser. Curieuse, je me rapprochais de la rambarde pour voir la salle de plus prêt ainsi que la foule en liesse. Mais aussi pour voir où se trouver les membres de ma famille. Et surtout ma petite Sélène.

- Blanche ?

Surprise d'entendre quelqu'un m'appeler, je souriais en reconnaissant cette voix. Celle de Pitch. ainsi donc, il est quand même venu ? Je me retournais alors et le vit l'air bien surpris.

- Salut Pitch.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? et de plus dans... cette tenue. Me demanda-t-il après m'avoir jeter un regard de haut en bas.

Je rougissais légèrement du fait qu'il m'avait regardé, et que j'avais les jambes dévoilées. Moi qui porte toujours des leggins ou des pantalons, ça me faisait bizarre de montrer mes jambes.

- Bah j'ai pu venir en fin de compte. Quant à ma tenue et mon apparence, ce sont mes nouvelles amies qui m'ont rendu comme Jack afin que je puisse aller au bal avec lui, et que je ne rate pas mon tout premier bal. expliquais-je

- Ah. Je vois.

- _Et aussi pour dire que j'arrange ce qui s'est passé avant le départ._ Pensais-je

Je le regardais de nouveau, pour le voir s'adosser contre la colonne la plus proche. Il croisa les bras, et reporta son regard sur la foule.

- Tu m'as donc reconnue ? demandais-je avec un sourire

- Humph. Pas compliqué. Tu dégages une aura trop reconnaissable. Un déguisement ne peut donc pas me leurrer. Souriait-il sans me regarder

- Ah bon ? je dégage une aura ? je savais pas tiens ! Je te remercie Pitch. souriais-je.

- Néanmoins, ça te va bien. Même que c'est surprenant de te voir accoutrer ainsi. Souriait-il encore

- Hihi... merci. Mais dis-moi. pourquoi t'est-la-toi aussi ? et pourquoi t'est pas en bas avec les autres ? m'étonnais-je en me rendant compte de ce détail

- Disons que tu es lourdement borné pour avoir réussi à me faire changer d'avis. Et puis je voulais faire ce geste pour toi, pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi. tout simplement. Avoua-t-il

- Ooh... c'est gentil ça ! remerciais-je toute heureuse

- Mais pour le reste, je suis bien où je suis. Je n'ai pas envie de descendre. Je regarde et c'est déjà pas mal.

- Je sais. Il te faudra du temps pour t'habituer. Mais ici, personne ne vient te parler ! comment espère tu...

- Blanche. me coupa-t-il avec un regard insistant

Je me pinçais les lèvres, rougissante et gênée, tout en jouant avec mon bout de bois. J'avais encore montré de l'insistance. Je devrais changer à ce niveau-là. Mais si je n'avais jamais montré d'instance, on n'en serait pas là où on en est ! tous !

- Ok. je me tais. Euh... où sont les autres ? souriais-je en changeant de sujet.

- En bas. Juste en face.

- Et Jack ?

- Il s'amuse apparemment.

- Je vois. Il est où ? demandais-je banalement

- Je ne suis pas une tour de guet. Je n'ai pas à surveiller les autres pour savoir où ils vont.

- Je sais. Désolée. Remerciais-je avec un léger sourire.

Je cherchais alors les autres du regard. Comme indiquais par mon entêté de croque mitaine, je les vis. Tous. Lunia était toujours à côté de ma fille, qui devait faire un bon gros dodo dans son petit berceau. Quand j'allais lever ma main et appeler les gardiens pour leur faire signe, la vue de Jack avec une jeune fille m'empêcha de le faire.

- Jack ? murmurais-je intrigué

oO*Oo

Une douce musique se fit entendre. Elle était différente de celles jouer habituellement. Ce qui signifiait que c'était une musique pour danser. De plus, les lumières c'étaient à moitié tamiser et une légère pluie de neiges magique tomber du haut du lustre.

- Aaah ! heure de la danse ! dommage que j'ai pas partenaire ! je me sens d'humeur à danser pendant des heures ! s'exclama Nord avec une joie débordante

Ses camarades riaient de l'image d'une cavalière ne tenant pas le rythme de danse du cosaque.

Jack et Daphné, eux, se trouver dans la foule qui danser déjà. Quand elle croisa le regard de son cavalier, Daphné rougissait en baissant la tête, alors que Jack souriait amusé de la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Daphné ?

- Oui ? fit-elle toute timide

- M'accordera tu cette danse ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa main

- Hihi... avec grand plaisir Jack.

Jack lui prit donc la main, posa une main sur la hanche de la jeune fille, et elle sur l'épaule de Jack, puis tous deux dansèrent lentement au rythme de la jolie musique au son de violon, de xylophone, et de chant des choristes.

Au fur et à mesure, la piste de danse se vit accueillir de plus en plus de danseurs, Jack et Daphné valser parmi eux.

Du haut du balcon, Blanche les regardaient danser avec un air à moitié déçue de ne pas être la cavalière, moitié soulager de voir Jack joyeux et plus en colère, et à moitié intriguée de la situation. Jetant des regards à Pitch pour essayer de comprendre, elle se pince les lèvres avec gène quand elle croisa son regard ambré. Se disant intérieurement qu'elle préférait voir Jack s'amuser plutôt que de le voir tout triste, elle s'adossa davantage contre sa propre colonne, comme Pitch, a l'abri du regard de sa famille. Du haut de sa cachette, elle regardait les danseurs avec un léger sourire.

Si Blanche avait remarqué Jack dans la salle, Bunny aussi l'avait remarqué.

- Ah. J'ai trouvé Jack. Regardez. Indiqua-t-il les bras croisés.

Les gardiens regardèrent dans la direction indiquer, et virent le benjamin de l'équipe sur la piste de danse, une jeune fille à son bras.

- Blanche ? demanda Fée en regardant la jeune fille

- Non ce n'est pas elle. Fit Nord en la scrutant à son tour

- Alors c'est qui ? demanda Bunny

- C'est la fille de Flocolleen. Daphnége.

- Daphnége ? bah... c'est bien la première fois que je la vois ! s'étonna Bunny

- Elle est de nature très timide et discrète. C'est pour ça. lui répondit-elle

- Bah là, ce n'est pas le cas ! elle s'affiche avec l'esprit farceur de l'hiver ! fit-il avec un sarcasme

- « Il a l'air de bien s'amuser » souriait le marchand de sable

- Oui. mais je préférerais le voir danser avec notre petite sorcière. Avoua le père Noël.

- Moi aussi, mais au moins, il s'amuse et il ne fait pas le tête ! et si ça se trouve, quand il reverra Blanche, tout s'arrangera et il en aura oublié sa colère. Résonna Fée

- Que Manny puisse t'entendre.. Souffla-t-il en réponse

La musique devient plus forte, plus entraînante. Le rythme de danse devient à son tour plus entraînant. Les deux jeunes danseurs ne se lâcher pas du regard et se souriaient. Jack était comme envoûté par les sourires joyeux de la jeune fille qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

Mais de nouveau par mégarde, ils percutèrent un autre couple. Du moins, ce fut de nouveau Daphné qui fit bousculer, mais par l'autre couple. Et avec la vitesse du geste, elle atterrit tout contre Jack, ses lèvres presque trop proches des siennes. Sur le coup, ils en avaient stoppé leur danse. Et avec un regard hésitant et un rougissement, elle s'approcha davantage de Jack, collant ainsi ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce geste fit écarquiller des yeux l'esprit de l'hiver.

Le baiser dura à peine deux secondes, et elle se retira, les joues encore plus roses

- Je... désolée...

- Pas moi. Murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire

Le geste de la jeune fille avait fait surprendre le lapin de Pâques qui c'était légèrement raidi, ainsi que les autres gardiens. Mais aussi Blanche, qui c'était davantage rapprocher de la rambarde pour mieux voir ce qu'elle avait vu. Même Pitch avait légèrement froncé son regard en voyant ça.

Mais la suite dépassa le niveau d'étonnement de la plupart des spectateurs ayant vu le baiser, quand Jack s'approcha à son tour, glissant sa main derrière la nuque de sa cavalière pour l'embrasser à son tour. Mais pas d'un baiser simple et rapide comme Daphné. Non. il l'embrassait avec amour. Comme un vrai baiser. Daphné fut d'abord surprise, s'attendant plutôt à recevoir une réprimande plutôt qu'un vrai baiser, mais elle accepta ce baiser et le rendit à l'esprit de l'hiver.

Voir ça fit réagir négativement Bunny. Ainsi que les gardiens

- Mais que... qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! s'exclama le lapin

- Jack ! souffla Fée sous le choc

- Heureusement que Blanche n'est pas là pour voir ça ! commenta Nord avec une grimace gênée

Mais Bunny redressa soudainement ses oreilles et se mit à renifler. Ses amis virent ça, et s'étonnèrent.

- Euh... Bunny ?

- Je... elle...

Ses yeux se levèrent vers la rambarde, et il put voir une jeune femme à la chevelure blanche, sous le choc, les doigts agrippés à la rambarde, une expression de douleur sur son visage, avec le croque mitaine à ses côtés, qui paraissait lui aussi étonné, mais inquiet.

- Oh merde... elle est la... souffla Bunny avec horreur

- Quoi ? mais... oh non... souffla à son tour Fée en levant les yeux dans la direction que son compagnon fixé

- Elle a tout vu... grogna Bunny

- Blanche... fit Nord avec tristesse

oO*Oo

Pouvais-je encore bouger, parler et réagir après ce que je venais de voir ? je venais de voir l'homme que j'aime embrasser une autre fille devant une foule entière ! et cette fille ne se gêner pas pour le lui rendre ! moi qui avait pu venir pour arranger les choses, j'étais loin de me douter que j'avais vexé Jack pour qu'il agisse à ce point ! mes paroles lui aurait-il vraiment fait du mal ?

- Blanche. fit Pitch comme pour me rappeler à la réalité.

Je ne l'entendais qu'à moitié. Mon regard croisa celui de Bunny, puis de Fée, de Nord et de Sab. Eux-mêmes semblaient navrés de ce qui se passer. Je les voyais ensuite se détacher l'un de l'autre avant de se sourire timidement ! Jack avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de cette fille. Je savais pas ce que c'était mais ça devait plaire à cette fille pour qu'elle lui offre un grand sourire et qu'elle baissa sa tête et que Jack lui caressa la joue.

- Non... murmurais-je

Voir ça me donner la nausée. Je m'adossais à nouveau contre le pilier, la respiration rapide. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, ni penser. Je m'en pinçais la lèvre, gémissant légèrement d'incompréhension, tout en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux. Mes cheveux blancs... et non châtains. J'avais subi un changement physique pour rien. Je tremblais de rage, les larmes de colère me montant affreusement aux yeux. J'allais pas tarder à pleurer.

- Blanche... refit Pitch en s'approchant de moi

Mais avant qu'il ait pu m'atteindre et me toucher, lui ou quelqu'un d'autre de ma famille, je me téléportais hors de ce château, de cette ambiance et de cette image, le coeur profondément blessé...


	5. S'isoler pour mieux pleurer

**_Cœur_****_ Grenadine : salut ! :D merci beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! ^^ j'ai eu un immense sourire! merci ! ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et qu'elle ne décevra pas tes espérances. :) encore merci et bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 - S'isoler pour mieux pleurer<p>

J'étais retourné dans ma chambre au pole. Debout au milieu de la pièce, je m'agrippais à une des poutres de mon lit, comme s'il me fallait absolument tenir quelque chose pour m'aider à ne pas tomber. Ainsi, je tentais de me calmer, de respirer normalement et de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais la colère et la tristesse devaient bloquer ce qui me permettait de réfléchir. De plus l'image de leur baiser et de leur sourire mutuelle hanter mon esprit ! je ne voyais et penser qu'a ça !

M'agrippant davantage à la poutre de bois, je collais presque ma tête dessus, mes cheveux en cascade devant mes yeux. Mais quand je les vis, si blancs comme ceux de Jack, je les agripper sauvagement de mes mains. Je fermais les yeux, serrais les dents et hurla très fort. Si fort que j'aurais pu alerter tout le pole. Mais en même temps, j'avais dû sans le vouloir user de mes ondes de choc, parce que quand je rouvris les yeux, une partie des objets de ma chambre avait volé dans le décor.

Mais ça m'avait fait du bien de le faire ! il... il me fallait un truc pur me défouler !

Cédant finalement à mon chagrin, je laissais ma colère exploser. Je renvoyais dans toute la pièce des ondes de choc. Après plusieurs salves rageuse mêler à mes plaintes bien auditives, je stoppais tout, me rendant compte que je l'avais vraiment mis sens dessus dessous. Même le lit. Les yétis auraient de quoi œuvrer, voire réparer.

Tentant de reprendre mon souffle malgré les larmes qui continuer à couler sur mes joues, je fus soudainement à l'affût. Quelqu'un s'approchait. Ou du moins, cette personne allait venir dans la pièce via une téléportation. Je le sentais. Sans doute Pitch pour me rattraper. Ou Bunny. Ou les autres. Va savoir. Et peu importe, j'avais envie de voir personne ! je voulais qu'on me fiche la paix, et qu'on me laisse seule avec mon chagrin et ma colère.

Je partis donc de ma chambre saccagé, direction la forêt de Burgess.

oO*Oo

Au palais de glace, les gardiens c'était rassembler à part pour discuter de l'éventuel problème qui s'offrait à eux. Même Lunia s'était jointe à eux, sans oublier de prendre Sélène avec elle, qui venait de se réveiller à cause du déplacement. Lunia l'occupait comme elle pouvait pour éviter qu'elle pleure. Elle la distrayez donc avec de la magie, ce qui émerveilla et fit rire l'enfant.

- « On fait quoi ? » demanda Sab

- Je sais pas. grogna Bunny, les bras croisés

- On rentre ? proposa Fée

- Et pour quoi faire ? la rattraper ? la retrouver pour la consoler et la rassurer d'une image douloureuse dont personne n'arrive à comprendre la raison ? résuma-t-il avec sarcasme

- Euh... en gros, oui. lui répondit la gardienne ailée

- Je doute que ce soit utile de faire ça. commenta Nord dans la même posture que le lapin de Pâques.

- Mais on doit la rattraper pour la consoler ! la pauvre doit être dans un état ! argumenta fée dans l'espoir de convaincre les garçons

- Fée. Si on va la voir sans explication valable à lui donner, ça ne servira à rien. on doit d'abord retrouver l'autre iceberg, et lui demander des explications.

- C'est vrai Bunny. Tu as raison. Soupira-t-elle

- D'ailleurs, il est où ? que je lui fasse cracher la raison qui l'a poussé à faire ça !

- Il s'est volatilisé avec elle je crois. Répondit Nord

- Juste après avoir récupéré son bâton en coup de vent. Informa Lunia

- « Et puis c'est cette fille qui a commencé Bunny» souligna tristement Sab

- Mais il lui en a rendu un ! et avec le sourire ! c'est pas mieux ! s'emporta Bunny

- Bunny, calme toi. Fit Fée en posant une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon

- Je suis calme pour le moment Fée. Et je m'efforce de le rester. Grommela-t-il

- Je sais.

Bunny se calma un instant, avant de relancer la conversation.

- Et Pitch ? il est ou lui aussi ? volatilisé comme l'autre cornet de glace ou quoi?

- Je crois qu'il s'est lancée à la poursuite de Blanche.

- Ah.

- Bien. Si lui s'occupe d'elle, nous, on va essayer de retrouver Jack. D'accord Bunny ? Résonna Fée

- Ouais. En route.

Ils se mirent donc en route, mais Nord s'arrêta, l'air pensif et sérieux.

- Lunia. Fit-il

- Oui Nord ?

- Tu devrais rentrer au pole avec Sélène. Si Blanche est là-bas et que Pitch aurait réussi à la calmer, elle sera contente de voir sa fille. surtout que Sélène a besoin de sa mère.

- Bien Nord. Je vous dis à plus tard.

Les gardiens saluèrent la nourrice de Sélène qui se téléporta après avoir remis Sélène dans son berceau et l'avoir empoigné. La troupe se regarda une dernière fois, l'air décisive, avant de se mettre à la recherche du plus jeune de la bande.

oO*Oo

Je m'étais pas téléporté dans le bois habituel de Burgess. Surtout pas là où j'avais pour habitude de me rendre, et où on pourrait facilement me trouver. Mais juste a la frontière du bois connu. Arrivé sur place, dans le beau paysage enneigé, je ne pris même pas le temps de l'admirer comme à mon habitude. Sachant que c'était à cause de lui que la neige tomber, je fronçais le regard et me mis à courir. Courir le plus vite possible ! le plus loin possible ! loin de cette souffrance, loin de tout, comme pour fuir.

Mes capacités physiques en tant que gardienne et sorcière me permettaient de courir sans ressentir un essoufflement ou une douleur. De plus le sortilège de Sue pour mes pieds œuvrait toujours. Je courais donc droit devant moi, évitant les branches, sautant par-dessus les bûches, m'enfonçant progressivement dans les bois, vers des zones que je n'avais encore jamais explorées.

Peu importe que des êtres du monde magique me voyaient. De toute manière, qui verrais-je ? ils sont, pour la plupart, occupé à s'amuser au palais de la reine. Tous, sauf mes amies.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû y aller ! je n'aurais pas dû me laisser convaincre ! J'aurais dû rester avec elles. Je n'aurais rien vu, rien ressenti de douloureux, et je ne me serais pas transformé comme lui dans l'espoir de lui faire plaisir ! tout ça pour rien ! du coup, mes deux soirées proposées pour aujourd'hui étaient un fiasco total.

En courant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si elles le savaient ? savaient-elles ce qui m'attendait une fois là-bas ? serait-ce une mauvaise farce de leur part du fait que j'étais nouvelle parmi elles? où ne savaient-elles rien et que toutes ces bonnes intentions étaient sincères ? je pense que oui, vu la sincérité dans chacun de leurs regards et leurs sourires...

Je ne savais pas quelles réponses donner à mes questions tortueuse. Mais j'irais les quérir dès que je les verrais.

Je courais. Je courais. Je courais. Encore et toujours plus loin. M'enfonçant toujours et encore plus dans la pénombre de ces bois. Malgré ma course trop rapide pour un être humain normal, je remarquais que ces bois étaient vraiment plus sombres, triste et inquiétant. Rien à voir avec le joli petit bois qui bordait le village. Le bois où... il y avait son lac, le lieu de notre rencontre.

Refoulant un énième sanglot empli de rage, j'accélérais ma course. Jusqu'où j'allais courir ? je ne le savais pas moi-même. Mais comme quand j'avais saccagé ma chambre, ça me faisait du bien.

Mais comment tout cela était-il arrivé... est-ce a cause de moi ? de notre dernière conversation et de mes paroles blessante que je n'avais pas eu le temps de rectifier, et de m'en excuser? était-ce a cause de ça qu'il avait commis ce geste envers elle ? et son sourire... le même qu'il m'accordait quand j'étais dans ses bras... éprouve-t-il des sentiments pour elle à ce moment-là ? et nous ? et moi ? y pensait-il ?

J'en avais marre de ces questions, de ces hantises qui me poursuivre sans relâche ! Je fermais fortement les yeux, tout en courant, pour tenter de refouler les larmes qui menacer de s'échapper de mes yeux. Mais du fait que je ne voyais rien, je n'avais pas vu à temps le tronc au sol, et me pris les pieds dedans, me faisant... dévaler une légère pente.

Je la dévalais en faisant des roulés boulé sur moi-même, gémissant à cause de la chute et des coups, aussi bien de surprise que de douleur, jusqu'à arriver en bas, sans plus bouger. J'avais la tête dans la neige, les cheveux en bataille.

- Génial. Grognais-je

Épuisée et sonner sur le moment, je me mis sur le dos, enlevant la neige de mon visage. Mon regard se dirigea alors sur la pente que j'avais involontairement descendue. J'étais surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas si petite que ça !

- Eh ben... sacrée descente. Heureusement que je peux pas me blesser davantage. D'ailleurs, je n'ai rien. Dans quel état j'aurais fini si je l'avais dévalé en tant que mortelle... tss... je me serais pris le tronc, j'aurais eu des courbatures, une bosse, un membre casser, et pour rajouter pire a tout ça, vu l'endroit, j'aurais sans aucun doute croisé...

- Grrrr...

Un grognement animal se fit entendre. Les yeux légèrement agrandit, je bougeais juste ma tête avec lenteur vers la provenance des hurlements. Je levais un sourcil quand je vis que c'était un gros loup noir. Bien noir, avec d'affreux croc bien aiguisé et menaçant. Il restait sur place à me regarder, tout en grognant et tâtant l'approche.

Un animal sauvage. Une forêt. Une personne à terre. Ça me rappelais ma rencontre avec l'ours dans la forêt du monde des ténèbres. Tout noir, tout menaçant, prêt à me bondir dessus. Sauf que là, entre un ours et un loup, y'a une sacrée différence de taille ! mais j'allais pas me laisser faire ! avec l'ours, j'étais souffrante et perdue. Avec ce gros chien-chien, j'étais en colère. Parfait. Il sera donc mon souffre-douleur.

- ... un loup. Terminais-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Je me remis sur le ventre, en position d'attaque. Les mains et les jambes ancrés dans le sol, j'étais presque comme un chat qui aller riposter. Ne lâchant pas la bête des yeux, je lui adressais des regards noirs tout en grognant aussi.

Pourquoi je faisais ça ? pour ne pas me servir de ma magie. Je voulais faire comme Pitch pour une fois ! juste faire peur avec mon aura magique, et avec mon regard. Et si ça marche pas, ben je me servirais d'une attaque physique alors. Après tout, je sais me battre à présent.

Il grognait, je grognais. Il grognait à nouveau plus fort, je l'imitais également. Ses crocs se firent voir encore plus, moi je montrais les miens.

Grognant encore une fois contre lui, faisant ressortir toute ma rage, j'avais réussi à lui faire peur, au point de le faire légèrement reculer. J'étais contente, ça marcher ! mais pas longtemps, car le loup revint à la charge, grognant encore plus qu'avant. Je devais l'exaspérer de ne pas être une proie sur lequel il aurait déjà pu sauter à la gorge.

- Moi aussi tu m'exaspères. Aller oust ! va voir ailleurs ! grognais-je dessus

J'usais alors de mes ondes de choc pour l'envoyer balader par surprise contre un tronc, qu'il se prit en plein dans la colonne vertébrale. En l'entendant gémir de douleur, je laissais un sale sourire se dessiner sur mon visage, sans pour autant quitter ma posture de chat, ni mon regard sur le loup.

Peinant tout juste à se remettre sur ses pattes, il secoua ensuite sa fourrure remplie de neige, puis revient à la charge.

- Je suis donc une proie intéressante ? manque de bol, je suis pas comestible. En revanche, tu feras un très bon souffre douleur si tu oses encore t'approcher. Le menaçais-je

Pouvait-il me comprendre ? je crois que non, puisqu'il chargea vers moi. Sans montrer de signe de peur, mais plutôt un air las, j'attendais alors qu'il soit au plus près de moi pour l'emprisonner dans mon bouclier.

- Haha ! t'est coincé ? tu voulais me sauter dessus et gagner ? mais je suis plus forte que toi, plus rapide, et surtout... en colère. Très en colère ! je t'avais prévenu mais tu me laisses pas le choix. Tu vas donc savoir ce que c'est de me chercher des noises.

Je faisais alors rétrécir la sphère, très lentement, regardant le loup paniqué de ne bientôt plus sentir assez d'espace pour bouger. Puis avant qu'il soit totalement écrasé, je le fis propulser hors de mon bouclier vers un tronc, puis sur un autre, et enfin un dernier bien gros.

La bête fut à terre, épuisé, blessé, gémissant. Cette fois-ci, elle avait eu son compte. Car dès qu'elle fut sur pied, elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse malgré ses blessures. J'en souriais victorieuse.

- J'avais dit sans magie, mais bon, tant pis. Au moins, il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

Je perdis alors mon sourire. Me rendant compte de ce que je venais de faire.

- Ce qu'il méritait... j'ai sauvé ma vie, mais j'ai été sadique avec lui ! au lieu de l'effrayer avec du feu, je lui ai fait mal, torturer, blesser...

Je me relevais, horrifié, m'approchant de l'arbre que je n'avais pas heurté a la fin de ma chute.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! mais je... j'étais tellement en colère et contente de me défouler sur quelque chose !

J'appuyais mon dos contre le tronc, les yeux levé vers le ciel étoilé. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau, et je me laisser glisser contre l'écorce, pour être finalement assise par terre dans la neige, de nouveau en proie au chagrin.

- Je ne vaux pas mieux que mon double maléfique... j'hésite pas à montrer du sadisme dès que je suis blessé et en colère...

Sanglotante, je rapprochais mes jambes contre moi, et j'enfouissais mon visage contre elles.

- Oh comme je m'en veux d'avoir laissé ma colère m'aveugler...

Je me laissais aller à mon chagrin, pleurant comme pas possible. J'avais tellement mal, je me sentais si malheureuse que je me fichais qu'ont me vois, qu'on m'entende. Je resserrais l'emprise de mes bras autour de mes jambes, rentrant mes ongles dans ma peau, mes vêtements.

De plus, je ne savais pas quelle heure il était. je n'avais plus la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps j'étais assise là, à pleurer ? bonne question. Me lèverais-je pour rentrer au pole ? hors de question. Même si on m'attendait.

- Blanche. fit de nouveau une voix familière

Je ne relevais pas la tête, ni ne cessais de pleurer. Je savais qui c'était. Pitch. encore. je voulais parler à personne ! même à lui ! je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille ! même si sa voix sonner sans méchanceté et pleine de bonnes intentions. Je l'entendais alors marcher et s'approcher de moi.

- Blanche.

- Va-t'en... demandais-je dans un sanglot

- Viens. Je te ramène au pole.

- Laisse-moi...

- Blanche... viens avec moi. s'il te plaît.

Il venait de poser sa main sur mon bras, pour m'emmener avec lui. Mais je la repoussais automatiquement

- LAISSE MOI JE T'AI DIT ! m'exclamais-je

- Calme toi.

- JE VEUX PAS ÊTRE CALME ! ET PUIS LAISSE-MOI ! TU M'ÉNERVES !

Sachant qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher, je me calmer un peu, et me relevais pour m'éloigner de lui. Mais il me retient par le bras.

- Pitch ! lâche- moi ! me débattais-je sans le regarder et voulant avancer.

- Non. je ne te lâcherais pas.

- Je vais te faire mal si tu refuses de me lâcher ! menaçais-je en colère

- Et alors ? tu crois que j'ai peur ?

- Je... Rhaaa ! grognais-je en continuant de me débattre

Je n'avais pas lever une seule fois les yeux, ni mon visage vers lui. Je devais être affreuse, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie ainsi. Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on me regarde et me voit après avoir bien pleuré ! j'avais réussi à me libérer de lui, et à courir de nouveau. Mais à peine j'avais dépassé l'arbre suivant celui où j'avais siégé, il me rattrapa. La poisse !

- Blanche ! calme toi ! laisse-moi t'aider ! pour une fois! s'emporta-t-il en m'attrapant les deux poignets

- Je ne veux pas de ton aide ! ni celle de personne ! j'étais bien toute seule ! ALORS LAISSE MOI ! m'exclamais-je furieuse

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? fit-il en me lâchant

- OUI ! JE... je...

Je sanglotais à nouveau la tête baisser. Je me laisser tomber à terre, contre l'arbre, les mains contre mon visage, cachant mes larmes. de nouveau, Pitch s'approcha de moi, et posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Blanche.

Sans réfléchir, et au lieu de fuir, de le repousser ou prononcer une autre phrase méchante, je me collais à lui, sanglotant dans ses bras.

- Pitch... je... je...

- Chuuut... calme toi.

- Je... suis désolée ! je ne voulais pas être méchante ! je...

- Je sais. Je t'en veux pas.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi il a fait ça?

- Je ne sais pas.

- J'ai mal... je sais plus quoi penser...

- Je sais. Je suis là, calme toi...

Je fondis en sanglots pour là je ne sais combien de fois. Enfouissant mon visage contre sa tunique, je pleurais sans retenue. Lui, m'entoura de ses bras, me gardant ainsi contre lui, et caressa mes cheveux pour me consoler et me calmer. Et ça marchait, petit à petit. Et je restais ainsi, pendant de longues minutes.

oO*Oo

Deux heures étaient passé depuis l'incident. Les festivités n'avaient pas cessé et les invités continuaient de s'amuser. Les gardiens, eux, c'étaient séparer et avaient cherché Jack dans tous les endroits accessibles du palais. Même dans les jardins. Sans résultat. C'est comme s'il c'était envolé.

Se regroupant à un point de rendez-vous dans le jardin, chacun arriva avec une mine contrariée.

- Alors ? demanda Nord

- Rien Nord. Répondit Fée

- Bredouille. Grogna Bunny

- « Pareil »

- Il a quand même pas disparu ! s'étonna le père Noël

Chacun soupira, déçu de ne pas avoir de bonne nouvelle.

- Et cette fille ? vous l'avez vu ? redemanda Nord

- « Non plus. »

- Hélas non.

- Rhaa ! ça m'énerve ! s'emporta Bunny en shootant dans une pierre.

- Vous croyez qu'ils sont parti de la fête ? demanda Fée

- Je crois pas. Jack était trop heureux et impatient d'aller à cette soirée. Pensa Nord, les bras croiser en s'asseyant sur un banc.

- Hum... Après tout, c'est la demeure de Flocolleen et de sa fille. Il doit être quelque part, là ou ne peut pas y aller.

- Oula ! t'insinue quoi la Fée ?! lui demanda soudainement Bunny

- Euh... bah que Jack se trouve dans un lieu inaccessible aux invités ! cette fille a dû lui faire visiter le reste du château, voilà tout ! se défendit-elle

- Ah. Je préfère ça. Grommela-t-il avec soulagement

- Jack n'irait pas faire ce que tu viens de penser Bunny ! ce n'est qu'un baiser qu'ils se sont échangé ! ça va pas aller plus loin ! rouspéta-t-elle en comprenant les pensées fâcheuses de Bunny

- Ouais ouais... d'accord...

Nouveau moment de silence entre eux qui laissaient place à la réflexion plutôt qu'a la joie et à la fête.

- On fait quoi alors ? on rentre ? demanda le lapin

- La fête se termine dans une heure. De plus Sab et moi devons partir pour notre travail.

- Vous pouvez partir. Moi je vais rester encore un peu pour trouver Jack. Il reviendra peut-être dans la salle de bal, avec ou sans cette fille.

- Moi aussi camarade. Je te laisse pas tout seul. Et puis si on le revoit, je pourrais...

- Salut les gars ! fit la voix de Jack

Les quatre légendes se retournèrent étonnées et surpris vers Jack, qui se trouver au bout d'une allée de sapin enneigé. Seul apparemment. Sourire aux lèvres et bâton sur l'épaule, il s'avança tout calmement vers eux

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là tous les quatre ? et pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? vous vous amuser pas ?

- Jack... fit Fée mal a l'aise

- C'est vraiment une fête superbe ! on s'y amuse bien ! non, franchement je ne comprends pas vos têtes d'enterrement ! à croire qu'il a dû se produire un truc grave ! dit-il avec un léger rire qui sonne innocent

- Je te le fais pas dire. Grogna Bunny.

- « Bunny, reste calme ». Conseille le marchand de sable

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui a Jeannot ? tu t'amuses pas ? t'est dégoûté que je m'amuse plus que toi ou quoi ? dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

- Ah oui, t'amuser ? tu t'amuses vraiment ce soir ? t'a rien à te reprocher ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique

- Euuuuuuh... non. je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais tirer une tête comme la tienne alors que je m'éclate sincèrement ! fit-il avec un hochement d'épaule

- Petit imbécile ! je vais te... s'emporta Bunny

- Bunny ! ça suffit ! le repris Fée

- Rhh...

- Mais il a quoi à la fin !? on lui a piqué sa purée de carottes au buffet ou quoi ?! s'emporta à son tour Jack avec incompréhension

- Jack... soupira Nord, les yeux fermés

- Quoi Jack ? vous avez quoi à la fin ?! s'énerva-t-il en resserrant l'emprise de ses doigts sur son bâton

Le père Noël se leva de son siège, soupira, et reporta son regard bleu sur le gardien de l'amusement. Il n'avait pas son air jovial, ni un air furax. Juste un air d'une personne qui veut faire comprendre à un enfant qu'il vient de faire une grosse bêtise.

- Jack. Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi tu as fait un acte déplacé ce soir ? demanda-t-il avec calme mais sévérité

- Un acte dépl... mais de quoi vous parler ?

- On parle de ce baiser échanger avec ta cavalière, tête de meringue ! s'emporta une nouvelle fois Bunny

Jack ouvrit grand les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire. Bunny avança d'un pas pour le faire arrêter de rire, mais le regard froncer de sa compagne l'en empêcha.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? vous me faite tout ce cirque pour un simple baiser ? ce n'est pas dramatique enfin ! puisque ça c'est produit et se produira qu'une seule fois ! dit-il sans culpabilité et avec un sourire

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Fit Nord

- Ah ? et c'est quoi alors ? s'impatienta Jack

- Blanche était là. Elle a tout vu. Lui répondit tristement Fée

- Quoi ?! Bl... Blanche était là ? elle avait pu venir ? s'exclama-t-il surpris

- « Oui » hocha tristement Sab

- Mais... où elle est alors ? demanda-t-il avec innocence

- Elle est partie. Elle... avait le coeur brisé... je l'ai senti... l'informa Fée

- Oops. Mince. Murmura-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres

L'attitude de Jack avait vraiment de quoi agacer Bunny, qui revint à la charge

- Oops ?! Mince ?! c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire du fait de lui avoir brisé le coeur ?!

- Héé ! je savais pas qu'elle était là ! ni qu'elle avait changé d'avis ! se défendit-il le regard sévère envers le lapin géant

- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! avec ou non sa présence au bal, t'avait pas à faire ce que tu as fait ! argumenta-t-il furieux

- Mais je... commença Jack

Cette fois Nord intervient encore une fois, de la même manière que tout à l'heure, pendant que Fée et Sab firent reculer Bunny

- Jack. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? lui demanda-t-il

- C'était un accident. Expliqua-t-il

- Le baiser qu'elle ta donner, oui. Ça c'était un accident. Mais toi, tu lui en as rendu un vrai. Comme ceux que tu donnes à Blanche quand vous êtes a deux. Reprocha Nord

- Vous avez le sens de l'observation ma parole! C'était un accident, je vous dis ! s'énerva le plus jeune

- Un accident heureux alors ! vu vos sourires échangés ! ironisa Bunny

- Tss ! fiche-moi la paix Bunny, tu m'énerves ! grogna Jack

- Et tu peux nous dire où tu étais passé ?! hein ?! ça fait deux heures qu'on te cherche partout ! demanda Bunny

- Je n'ai pas besoin de nourrice ! je fais et je vais ou je veux ! Daphné m'a fait visiter le reste de son palais ! rien de plus ! expliqua-t-il pour sa défense

- Daphné ? tu lui as trouvé un diminutif ? fit Fée avec étonnement

- Non. c'est elle qui m'a dit qu'elle préférait qu'on l'appelle comme ça. et... oh et puis vous savez quoi ? vous m'agacer tous les quatre à vous mêlez des affaires des autres! je retourne m'amuser puisque je fais tout de travers avec vous et avec Blanche!

- Non Jack, tu devrais aller présenter tes excuses à Blanche et t'expliquer avec elle ! elle va surement mal ! de plus, elle... le rattrapa Fée par l'épaule

- Elle quoi ?

- Elle c'était déguisé comme toi. Pour le concours apparemment. Avoua-t-elle

- Sérieux ? oh... Bah vu qu'il est trop tard et que je sais pas où elle est, je la verrais plus tard. Avant l'aurore, je lui présenterais mes excuses. Et puis ça me laissera le temps de bien les préparer.

- Tu pourrais très bien les préparer en allant au pole t'occuper de ta fille ! tu t'en ai pas occupé de la soirée ! et c'est Lunia qui s'en ait chargé ! reprocha Bunny

- Allez salut ! l'ignora Jack

- Jack ! reviens ! attend ! l'appela Fée

Mais Jack c'était déjà vite envolé vers le palais. Bunny grogna encore une fois et shoota à nouveau dans une pierre. Mais celle-ci était figée dans le sol, et résultat, il c'était fait mal a la patte. Dansant sur une patte, il grogna de plus belle, sous les soupirs de ses camarades.

- Rentrons les amis. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

- Ouais. Tu parles d'une soirée ! ça devait être une détente...

Nord sorti sa boule à Neige, prononça le nom de son domaine, jeta la boule et le passage s'ouvrit. Les quatre légendes s'y engouffrèrent et rentrèrent au pole, le coeur lourd et chagriné.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, c'est avec un regard silencieux mais compréhensif qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la chambre de Blanche. Mais quand Nord ouvrit la porte après avoir frappé et attendu une réponse, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent le chantier.

- Par la lune... souffla Nord

- On peut imaginer le niveau de sa colère et de son chagrin... soupira tristement Bunny

- Elle n'est pas là. Sortons. Fit Nord à nouveau

- J'espère que Pitch aura réussi à la trouver, et qu'il la ramènera vite au pole. Ajouta Fée en entourant ses bras de ses mains

Bunny passa un bras sur ses épaules, et elle lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Je vais demander aux yétis de ranger ça demain matin. Et je vais informer Lunia que Blanche n'est pas là, et qu'elle rentrera on ne sait quand. Vous pouvez partir chez vous et à votre travail mes amis. Je vous donnerai rapidement des nouvelles.

- Ça marche. Bonne nuit camarade.

- À vous aussi mes amis. À demain.

Et chacun parti dans son coin.

oO*Oo

Je ne pleurais plus, mais j'étais encore par terre, dans la neige et dans les bras de Pitch. Lui me tenait toujours dans ses bras, silencieux. J'étais bien là où j'étais. J'aurais même pu m'endormir apaiser contre lui. Minuit devait bientôt arrivé, car une bonne partie de mes cheveux était revenue châtain, et ma peau avait retrouvé son teint naturel. J'étais tellement épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré que je commençais à avoir sommeil. Pour preuve, je baillais.

- Blanche. tu tombe de fatigue. Je vais te ramener au pole.

- D'accord...

Avec ses portails sombres, nous regagnions ma chambre au pole. Mais arrivée là-bas, la vue du chantier me réveilla.

- Oula... j'avais oublié que j'avais fait ça... dis-je avec gène.

- Tout sera remis en ordre demain. Mais vu l'état de ton lit, tu risques de te blesser avec les débris de bois. Tu ferais mieux de dormir sur ton canapé. Ce sera moins dangereux.

- Oui. tu as raison...

Je me tournais vers lui, le regard navré mais reconnaissant de sa présence apaisante. Je vis alors une mèche de mes cheveux redevenir brune. Il m'adressa un sourire en la prenant dans ses mains.

- Tu es enfin redevenu toi-même. La dernière mèche blanche est partie.

- Hum hum...

- Et puis, pour être honnête, je te préfère avec les yeux verts et les cheveux bruns.

- Hin... merci. Moi aussi... en tout cas Pitch... avant que tu t'en ailles, je... je voulais te dire merci d'avoir insisté et d'être resté avec moi. je me sens mieux.

- C'est le principal. Me répondit-il en caressant ma joue.

J'abaissais mon regard, apaiser et attendri par son geste.

- Bonne nuit Pitch. fis-je au final sans pour autant le regarder.

- Essaie de dormir Blanche. me conseilla-t-il avec une voix douce, son pouce continuant de caresser ma joue

Il abaissa son visage pour m'embrasser sur la joue et non sur le front, comme à son habitude. Et quand je relevais la tête après son geste, mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Et par impulsion, je déposais un timide baiser sur les siennes. mais juste en les frôlant.

En croisant son regard, je me rendais compte de mon geste et m'empressais de m'excuser. Sa main elle, quitta ma joue, mais lentement

- Euh... je... désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû. Désolée, et euh...

- Ce n'est rien Blanche. M'assura-t-il

- Ah. Bien... bonne nuit Pitch.

- Bonne nuit.

Il disparut alors dans l'ombre du rideau, me laissant au milieu de mon propre champ de bataille. Mais pendant un bon moment, je restais planté là, mes doigts frôlant le bord de mes lèvres, encore étonné de ce que j'avais fait, mais de ce que j'avais ressenti à cet instant.


	6. Disputes sans réconciliation

**_Eldeya : Chapitre 4 : salut ! :D D'abord sache que je me suis bien marré en lisant tes reviews! XD tes idées concernant Daphné comme potentielle méchante de l'histoire m'on fait rire ! mais le coup du parfum et du Axe m'on abrégé ! surtout à cause des images que je me suis faite en imaginant la situation ! XD _**

**_Alors est-ce que c'est elle ou pas la méchante de l'histoire ? plus elle que Flocolleen ? hum... peut-être. Il est vrai que son comportement laisse dans le doute et l'interrogation. Mais c'est fait exprès. ;) Déjà comme preuve : quand tu vois qu'une fille apprend que le coeur de son cavalier est déjà pris, euh... on s'abstient de l'embrasser. :/ alors est-ce que c'était vraiment accidentel ou volontaire ? hum... reste à voir ! :) tu sauras plus tard si ton intuition féminine est bonne et si Daphné à un lien avec la méchante narcissique au miroir ! :p et j'avais bien deviné que Daphné et Jack auraient droit à des interviews sur le baiser accidentel ! XD la phrase de Jack « qui m'appelle ? » m'a tuée ! XD_**

**_Parenthèse sur le nom trouvé pour la fille de Flocolleen. :) la saison de la reine c'est l'hiver, donc j'ai voulu trouver un nom en lien avec ça. :) ben pareil pour sa fille. Daphné est vraiment une fleur d'hiver, et comme sa mère avait déjà le mot flocon fusionner avec Colleen, j'ai fusionné Daphné avec Neige :) donc Daphné Neige = Daphnége ! ^^_**

**_Et évidemment on n'oublie pas ton obsession de vouloir me faire mettre Blanche avec Pitch ! XD j'adore ! surtout avec les majuscules ! ^^_**

**_Chapitre 5 : Genre Pitch qui lui ferait ça ? oui pas mal. :) Vas-y que je t'hurle dessus pour te calmer ! en effet c'est séduisant ! XD ET L'OBSESSION QUI CONTINUE ! XD et je savais que tu serais en mode gaga pour ce baiser ! :D et crois- moi, ça se ressent bien ! XD et quoi ?! je dois en mettre plus ?! mais c'est de la gourmandise ça ! XD ben tu sais quoi ? OUI ! Y'EN AURA ENCORE ! ET PAS DES ACCIDENTELLE COMME CELUI LA ! mais je dirais pas les raisons qui feront qu'il y en ai encore ! tu le découvriras toi-même ! NA ! Xp_**

**_Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ressenti à ce moment-là ? ben ce sera mentionner plus tard aussi ! patience ! ;) alors pour l'attitude, les excuses et les réponses de Jack, je suis d'accord que ça peut paraître abusé. Faut aussi essayer de se mettre à sa place et c'est ce que tu as fait. Merci. :) alors c'est dans ce chapitre qu'il va aller voir Blanche, logique vue le nom du chapitre. :) Même si apparemment ça laisse rien présager de bon. :/ un titre qui laisserait supposer une opportunité pour du Whitch ? hum... la suite nous le dira ! ^^_**

**_Je te remercie pour ces reviews, d'être présente depuis le début et ton enthousiasme ! :D j'espère que la suite te plaira davantage ! hé hé ! bonne lecture ! :D _**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 – Disputes sans réconciliation<p>

Blanche c'était finalement endormi, sans trop de difficulté malgré les événements récent. Pitch quant à lui n'était pas vraiment parti du pôle. Il c'était juste éclipsé pour aller voir Nord et transmettre le message que la jeune sorcière était bien rentré, et calmer.

Le croque mitaine trouva le père Noël dans son bureau, assis dans son fauteuil, face à sa cheminée. Quand Pitch le vit, il pouvait voir que le vieil homme semblait triste, pensif, fatigué, comme si les siècles d'immortalité l'avait à moitié rattrapé.

- Nord. Fit-il

Le père Noël sorti de ses pensées, étonné qu'on l'appelle encore à cette heure-là.

- Pitch ? qu'y a-t-il ? tu l'as trouvée ?

- Oui. et elle est ici, et calmer on va dire.

- Bien. Fort bien... merci.

- Je suppose que vous avez constaté les dégâts dans sa chambre ?

- Oui. la pauvre.

- Et encore, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle a fait contre un malheureux loup des bois.

- Quoi ? elle... elle l'a tué ?

- Non. mais elle aurait pu, vu comme elle s'est acharné contre lui. Mais elle a vite pris conscience de ses actes et je l'ai vu s'effondrer en larmes dans les bois.

- Tu ne l'as pas jugée sur son comportement face à cette bête au moins ?

- Non. je ne lui ai pas dit que je l'avais vu. Elle s'en voulait déjà, donc je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de la réprimander ou d'y faire allusion.

- Hum hum... c'est bien.

- Et Frost ? vous l'avez trouvé ?

- Oui. mais ce n'est pas aussi joyeux que pour Blanche. il est reparti à la fête, furieux des jugements dont on lui a fait part. Mais il reviendra demain pour rectifier le tir avec elle.

- D'accord. Sur ce, j'y vais.

- Merci de ce que tu as fait pour elle. Elle a de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés, et comme ami.

- Hum... merci.

Pitch disparut à nouveau afin de jouer son rôle de maître de la peur. Nord replongea dans ses pensées un moment, avant de se lever pour aller marcher un peu dans son palais. Marchant avec lenteur dans les couloirs désert et silencieux, il apprécia ce silence pour réfléchir encore un peu.

Arriver dans la salle du globe, il fut surpris d'entendre quelqu'un dormir. Intrigué, il s'approcha d'un des canapés qui étaient près de la grande cheminée, et laissa un sourire apparaître quand il vit qui c'était.

Blanche c'était en fait rendu ici pour dormir, avec un coussin et un drap. Apparemment, elle dormait paisiblement. Nord était soulagé de la voir ainsi. Il recouvrit avec le drap une partie de ses pieds et s'en alla dans sa propre chambre, le coeur un peu plus soulager.

oO*Oo

Le lendemain, le reste de la troupe légendaire était revenu au pole afin d'avoir des nouvelles. Mais comme à chaque fois, ils arrivèrent directement dans la salle du globe, principal lieu de rendez-vous et de regroupement. À leur arriver, Nord était déjà dans la salle à travailler, mais ils s'étonnèrent tous de découvrir que la salle et la pole, étaient... silencieuses. Pas de yétis, de lutin, de brouhaha. Rien.

- Bonjour Nord. Fit Fée avec un sourire malgré son étonnement.

- Hum ? ah, bonjour mes amis. Dit-il calmement et avec le sourire

- Euh... tu peux nous expliquer ce silence ? et ce calme ? tu t'exclames plus en nous voyant ? à moins que c'est la soirée d'hier qui t'a calmé et coupé la joie.

- Haha. Non mon lapin. Si c'est calme c'est parce que je l'ai demandé. Et j'ai congédié pour la matinée les yétis et les lutins.

- Demander ? congédié ? mais pourquoi ?

- Pour ça. Regardez. Indiqua-t-il la cheminée avec un mouvement de tête et un sourire

Les trois autres gardiens s'étonnèrent du mystère de leurs confrères. Après un nouvel encouragement du père Noël, ils s'approchèrent de ladite cheminée, et virent quelqu'un dormir dans un canapé, le visage serein.

- Blanche ? s'étonna Bunny

- Chuut ! faut pas la réveiller ! chuchota Fée

- Ouais, vaut mieux. Chuchota-t-il à son tour

- « Venez, laissons la dormir» fit Sab avec un sourire

- Oui.

Ils s'éloignèrent et la laissèrent dormir. Ils comprenaient mieux la raison du silence du domaine entier.

- Depuis quand elle dort là ? demanda Bunny

- Depuis hier soir. Pitch la retrouvait et la ramener ici.

- Il a réussi à la calmer ?

- Oui. Répondit Nord avec un sourire

- Je suis soulagée de la voir ainsi, plus ou moins apaisé.

- « Et Jack ? pas de nouvelle ? »

- Aucune depuis qu'il est reparti. Informa Nord avec contrariété

- Oh celui-ci la... si Fée passer pas son temps à me retenir... grommela Bunny

- Hée ! fit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le bras

- « Et Sélène ? »

- Elle est toujours avec Lunia. Elle m'a dit que la petite a alterné entre les pleurs et le sommeil depuis leur retour et toute la nuit. Sans compter qu'elle utilise sa magie pendant qu'elle pleure. Quand j'ai été voir, la chambre avait des éclats de glace un peu partout sur les murs, le plafond, le lit, tout. Lunia a fait de son mieux, mais Sélène réclame ses parents. Expliqua le père Noël

- Entre une endormie et un courant d'air, elle peut encore attendre. Fit le lapin

- Blanche se réveillera bientôt. Elle pourra donc... commença Fée

- AAAAH !

Les quatre sursautèrent face au cri. Mais en fait, ce n'était que Blanche qui venait de se réveiller, en ayant visiblement fait un mauvais rêve. Elle c'était redresser, elle avait la respiration rapide et le visage apeuré. Elle repris vite son calme en se passant les deux mains sur le visage puis dans les cheveux, tout en soupirant.

oO*Oo

Il était 10 heures au moment où Blanche se réveilla. Mais Sélène était réveillée une heure avant sa mère et joué avec ses peluches. Lunia veillait encore sur elle. Pitch, qui c'était rendu au pôle pour prendre également des nouvelles, avait entendu et vu Blanche se réveiller, sans se faire remarquer par les autres légendes. Changeant de plan, il fit alors irruption dans la chambre de l'enfant, faisant légèrement saisir la nourrice.

- Bonjour. Fit-il avec politesse

- Bonjour. Fit-elle de même

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Je viens juste chercher la petite pour l'emmener auprès de sa mère.

- J'attendais que Blanche vienne la chercher, Pitch

- Je pense que vous en avez déjà fait assez Lunia. Vous avez veillé sur Sélène depuis hier soir et toute la nuit, et encore ce matin. Je vais l'emmener pour que vous puissiez prendre congé.

- Merci de votre attention Pitch. saluez Blanche pour moi.

- Ce sera fait.

Il se pencha vers le berceau et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, sous le regard intrigué de Lunia. Elle sourit quand elle vit la petite sourire et jouer dans les bras du croque mitaine.

- Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais. c'est tellement incroyable de voir ça. Confia-t-elle a Pitch.

- Ça me surprend tout autant que vous. Avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire

- Elle tiens de sa mère, c'est pour ça.

- Faut croire. Bonne journée Lunia.

- À vous de même.

Il sortit de la chambre en marchant jusqu'à la salle du globe. Lunia, elle, reparti dans ses quartiers prendre un repos bien mérité.

oO*Oo

Un mauvais rêve. C'est tout. Mais je me souviens pas de quoi j'ai rêvé pour être dans cet état. Après avoir passé mes mains sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, je vis et me rappelai que j'avais squatté la salle du globe pour dormir, mais je vis aussi quatre paires d'yeux qui me regardaient.

- Bonjour. Fis-je

- Bonjour Blanche. fit Nord

- Bonjour ! fit Fée avec un grand sourire

- Salut gamine. Fit Bunny d'un hochement de tête

- « Bonjour » fit Sab en secouant sa main

En les voyant me sourire, je me rappelais surtout de leur regard triste de la veille, à ce maudit bal. je priais la lune pour que tout soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Après tout, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai hurlé au réveil.

- S'il vous plaît... dites-moi que tout ce que j'ai vu n'est qu'illusion...

- Hélas non Blanche. rien n'est faux.

- Oooh... soupirais-je tristement en baissant la tête.

En effet, les souvenirs d'hier, mon physique, ma tenue encore présente, les émotions ressenties, leurs tristesses, ma chambre saccagée et mon squattage prouver que je ne rêvais pas. soupirant avec tristesse, je me levais du canapé, mais un sifflement se fit entendre. Surprise je tournais la tête vers le groupe. Bunny venait de me siffler comme un garçon qui siffle une jolie fille dans la rue.

- Jolies jambes Blanche. complimenta le lapin

- Bunny ! gronda Fée alors que les autres levaient les yeux au ciel

- Mais quoi ? je voulais détendre l'atmosphère et la taquiner un peu ! rien de méchant ! se défendit-il

- Je sais bien, mais là, ce n'était pas approprié ! le sermonna Fée, à moitié navrée pour Blanche, à moitié en colère sur son compagnon

Il est vrai que je portais une jupe qui laisser voir une bonne partie de mes jambes. Et j'étais encore habillé comme Jack. Grommelant sans pour autant m'énerver, je pris la route de ma chambre.

- Blanche ! tu vas où ? demanda Nord

- Je vais me changer. Et ensuite j'irais voir ma fille. informais-je sans me retourner.

Mais j'avais à peine fait trois pas que des rires d'enfant se firent entendre, et Pitch arriva dans la salle avec Sélène dans ses bras. À la vue de ma fille chérie, j'affichais un sourire et couru vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras

- Ooh ma chérie... pardon. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te laisser seule, ni t'oublier mais...

À ce moment, mes cheveux devenaient tout hirsutes. ce qui voulait dire qu'elle voulait me faire comprendre mon comportement, et qu'elle l'avait ressenti et compris. Mais aussi pour me faire rire, comme autrefois.

- Ahaha... d'accord, j'ai compris, je ne le ferais plus. Promis. Assurais-je

J'embrassais son front, et elle laissa mes cheveux redevenir normale. Je regardais à présent Pitch, à qui j'offris un sourire.

- Merci de me l'avoir ramené.

- J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de la voir à ton réveil.

- Tu as bien fait. Souriais-je.

- Au fait, Lunia te salue. Elle est partie se reposer comme je lui ai demandé.

- Oh ? je vois. Merci.

Je regardais les autres, puis je les informais que j'allais me changer, et que je reviendrais avec Sélène après avoir donné son petit déjeuner. Nord m'avait assuré que ma chambre avait était remise a neuf et e l'en remercier. Je reviens une demi-heure plus tard, prête avec ma tenue officielle, et ma petite poupée bien changer et repus. Dans la salle du globe, il n'y avait plus que Nord et le chantier du pôle, lui, avait repris.

- Ou sont les autres ?

- Ils ont dû repartir parce qu'ils ont du travail Blanche. Mais ils te saluent tous. On les reverra plus tard.

- Oh. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je retourne étudier, et je garde Sélène avec moi pour la journée.

- Comme tu veux. Mais...ça va ?

- Oui, pour le moment, ça va. Je te laisse à ton travail Nord. Noel est dans 3 jours et tu as encore beaucoup de travail à faire. À plus tard.

- Banche. M'appela-t-il

- Quoi ? fis-je sans me retourner

- Non rien. bon courage.

- Mhum. Merci. Au fait, Jack est-il rentrer ?

- Non. pas encore.

- Depuis quand vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

- Depuis la fin de la soirée.

- Et... c'est-il au moins occuper de Sélène hier soir ? ou bien est-il resté en permanence avec cette fille ?

- Je... euh...

- Nord, dis-le-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Non. Pour tes deux questions.

- Très bien. Merci Nord. je te laisse. Bon courage.

Je partis donc avec ma fille vers la bibliothèque, poursuivre mes études. Je comptais d'ailleurs ne pas sortir aujourd'hui. Je restais ici, avec ma fille prés de moi pour ne pas la laisser seule. J'avais pris juste avant quelques affaires pour elle, comme son cosy, sa peluche, de quoi boire, manger et la changer.

Pendant que j'étudiais, Sélène rester calme, mais réussissais à attirer mon attention. Elle jouait, gazouiller, et me faisait rire. Elle venait de s'endormir quand j'ai commencé le chapitre 6 de mon livre des soins magiques.

Mais en pleine lecture, une fleur de lys tomba en plein milieu des pages me faisant sursauter. Je savais qui était responsable, et je l'ignorais, continuant de lire après avoir écarté la fleur. Une brise légère se fit sentir prés de moi. Jack venait d'arriver.

- Bonjour Blanche.

- _Tiens. Regardez qui voila après c'être amuser comme un fou ?_ pensais-je avec sarcasme

- Encore dans tes livres ?

- _Hélas pour toi, oui. Et pour moi, oui. Heureusement._

- Tu lis quoi cette fois ? un livre sur la magie des soins ? demanda-t-il tout gentil

Silence de mort.

- Euh... ok. Je vois. Je... je t'ai apporté ta fleur préférée pour... te faire plaisir. Ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas fait. Et puis c'est aussi un... une initiative pour m'excuser.

- _Ah oui ? vraiment ? Bien essayer, mais ça marchera pas. _

Toujours aucune manifestation de ma part. Je continuais de lire. Ou de faire semblant. Qu'importe du moment que j'avais le nez dans mon bouquin.

- Je... j'ai su que tu étais venue hier, et que... tu... tu t'étais transformé comme moi.

- _Oui. et j'ai fait ça pour rien._

- Je t'avoue que j'aurais aimé voir le résultat. Tu devais être très belle.

- _Quelle importance, vu ton intérêt pour ta cavalière, tu n'aurais pas fait gaffe._

- Et puis... j'ai su aussi que tu... avait vu l'incident.

- _L'incident ? c'est comme ça que tu appelles ce qui s'est passé ?_

- Je... je suis désolé pour ça aussi. Je m'amusais tellement que j'ai pas fait gaffe. Je n'aurais pas dû répondre à son baiser. Ça ne vaut pas les tiens.

- _Quoi ?! tu oses les comparer ?! tu me dégoûtes !_

Il se rapprocha davantage de moi. Je fis de mon mieux pour paraître indifférente à ses excuses qui semblaient sincères. Pardonner aussi facilement serait trop facile. Il doit comprendre que j'ai vraiment eu mal. Qu'il m'a blessé ! je poursuivis ma comédie en tournant une page. Jack devait savoir que je me fichais de ce qu'il disait.

- Blanche. Je t'aime. Y'a que toi que j'aime plus que tout.

Le fait qu'il dise qu'il m'aime m'avais fait lever de mon siège, direction les étagères de la bibliothèque, sous prétexte de ranger un livre dont j'avais plus besoin. Je pris ensuite mon temps pour en trouver un autre.

- _Menteur._ Grommelais-je, le coeur battant

- C'était un stupide accident. Crois-moi... je t'en prie... me supplia-t-il en venant à côté de moi

- _Et vos sourires ? et sa joie ? c'était assorti à l'accident ça aussi ?!_ pensais-je en tournant la tête pour éviter de le regarder et pleurer à nouveau

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal...

_- Tss. Trop tard._

J'en prie un au hasard. Un livre de contes pour enfants. Tans pis. Je retournais à mon siège, poursuivre ma lecture.

- Je t'en prie Blanche... tu veux bien me pardonner ?

_- Rêve ! Ce serait trop facile !_

Il s'approcha davantage.

- Je t'en supplie...

- _Fiche moi la paix Jack. Va jouer ailleurs, avec Jamie, les enfants, ou ta nouvelle amie._

- Je t'aime...

Sa main glacée se posa sur la mienne. Puis son autre main se posa sur ma joue. J'en frissonnais, mais de dégoût.

- Blanche, regarde-moi... s'il te plaît. m'implora-t-il

Je devrais mériter une médaille pour réussir à tenir contre ses appels et ses supplications ! sa voix était emplie de peine, et son regard probablement de regrets.

Regardant ailleurs, je voulais tenir bon. Mais je sentis ses lèvres sur mon autre joue. Je fermais les yeux en respirant calmement.

- Je t'aime Blanche...

- _Arrête..._

Sa main qui était encore posée sur ma joue s'appuya davantage contre elle, mais avec douceur, et ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur ma joue, puis sur le coin de ma bouche, puis sur mes lèvres. Mais dès que je les sentis, mon regard se fronça, et je me téléportais hors de ma chaise, mais juste un peu plus loin de mon bureau, dans la même pièce. Furieuse, je regardais Jack, sans bouger.

- Euh... Blanche ? pourquoi tu... oh.

À ce moment là, des larmes s'écoulèrent de mes yeux. Elles avaient réussi à se faire voir, et il les avaient finalement vu. Mes larmes de douleur, témoignage de la profondeur de la blessure infligé par son erreur. Quand il me vit pleurer, stoïque, furieuse et muette, il s'empressa de s'approcher de moi, tout en lâchant son bâton.

Mais je reculais d'un pas, signe que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche davantage. Mais Jack était rapide. Très rapide. Il me prit par les épaules. Je ne bouger alors toujours pas d'un pouce, ni ne changer mon attitude.

- Blanche, non ! je ne veux pas te faire pleurer ! ni te faire du mal ! je veux juste que tu me croies!

Il essayait tant bien que mal de me faire réagir, mais je restais de marbre. Ses mains passèrent de mes épaules à mes joues.

- Mon amour... dis-moi quelque chose, crie-moi dessus, ou dis-moi ce que tu ressens, mais ne reste pas comme ça, je t'en prie ! m'implora-t-il avec tristesse

Pas de réponse. Je prie ses deux mains, et les forçaient à lâcher mon visage. J'y arrivais, sous le regard triste de Jack. Puis je reculais encore d'un pas, toujours en pleurant et sans rien dire. Mais Jack revient à la charge. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je m'enfermais dans mon bouclier, et Jack se prit la paroi en pleine figure. Grimaçant, il se rapprocha de nouveau en posant ses mains dessus et protesta de mon geste.

- Blanche ! il faut qu'on en parle ! s'il te plaît ! j'essaie de réagir comme un être responsable, comme tu le souhaitais ! alors s'il te plaît, fait disparaître ce bouclier!

J'arrivais pas à lui obéir. J'avais trop mal. Et j'arrivais pas à vouloir lui parler, ni l'écouter. Fallait attendre que ça passe. Jack cessa au bout d'un moment, et me regarda en colère.

- Bien. Même en faisant un effort, ça ne donne rien. Mais ne viens pas dire après que je ne veux pas me comporter comme un adulte. Je reviendrais plus tard, avec l'espoir qu'on arrive à se parler. Salut.

Il s'envola aussitôt, et sortit du pôle par une des fenêtres, sans même avoir adressé un mot ou un regard à sa fille. Où allait-il ? la rejoindre ? faire son travail ? voir Jamie pour se confier ? ou jouer avec afin d'oublier sa peine ? moi, ma peine, elle était toujours aussi présente. Je regrettais un peu mon attitude sur le coup. On avait l'occasion de parler comme des adultes, et j'ai agi comme une gamine. Trouverons-nous un équilibre ou bien on fera encore tout de travers à chaque fois ?

Je fis disparaître ma prison de verre, et m'approcher de Sélène. Elle dormait comme un ange avec sa petite tétine dans la bouche. Je n'osais la toucher de peur de la sortir de son doux sommeil. Je repris donc ma place à mon bureau et reprit mes lectures.

Après avoir terminé le chapitre en cours, je repensais à toutes sortes de choses. Des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Les larmes aux yeux et prise d'une légère fatigue, je posais ma tête sur mes bras et me reposai un instant.

oO*Oo

Dans le reflet d'un miroir, on voyait une malheureuse sorcière en proie à un nouveau chagrin. Chagrin observé à nouveau par la propriétaire du miroir, qui se délecter du malheur et de la tristesse de la jeune femme.

- Moow... pauvre trésor... On a mal à ce que je vois ? et bien justement, c'est par-fait. Il suffirait juste d'augmenter encore un tout petit peu la douleur pour que tu sois anéantie. Et pour ça, mes pions seront là, tout prêt à agir, afin que le moment venue, tu sois à moi, trop faible pour riposter. Hinhin...

L'image de Blanche disparut du miroir, et la propriétaire reprit sa propre contemplation pour se coiffer les cheveux, tout en fredonnant une chanson.


	7. Et une blessure de plus

**_Salut à tous ! :D alors le chapitre précédent était court, certes. Mais celui-là est plus long et riche en action ! :D d'ailleurs, les suivants seront tous plus longs que les premiers ! ;) si vous aimez toujours autant, en plus de ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre, faite le moi savoir ! bonne lecture et encore mille mercis à tous d'être toujours présent! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sennar : Aaaah ! Te voilaaa ! :D bienvenu à bord ! ^w^ et oui, tout le monde en mode tata et tonton je trouve ça chou comme idée. ^^ et Pitch en mode tonton, je pouvais pas résister ! vu son caractère de base, c'était assez comique à imaginer ! hi hi ! ^^ je te raconte pas les barres que je me suis tapé en imaginant telles ou telles situations ! XD<em>**

**_Alors pour te répondre sur l'apparence de la petite, elle a la peau rosée comme Jack avant qu'il devienne Jack Frost, les yeux bleus comme Jack, et les cheveux châtains de Blanche. :) ensuite les traits de visage sont mentionné dans la deuxième partie ! ;) ensuite, elle avait la peau grise dans le monde parallèle à cause du statut physique de sa mère quand elle l'a porter dans son ventre. :) et donc, dans le monde normal, comme Blanche la porter en étant « normale » Sélène l'est aussi ^^ j'espère que j'explique bien ! XD c'est clair dans ma tête, mais je ne suis pas forcément doué pour expliquer les choses ! surtout quand il s'agit d'expliquer mes idées tordues pour mes fics ! :p _**

**_Pour l'histoire de la réincarnation, c'est un peu tôt pour le savoir, vu que c'est un bébé. :) mais tu le sauras prochainement tkt ;) pour le bal et tes hypothèses, c'est intéressant. Et je suis d'accord, ça pourrait éventuellement bien aller. :) mais la suite de ta lecture répondra mieux à tes interrogations je pense. ^w^ et merci beaucoup pour ma phrase philosophique du début ! ^w^_**

**_Alors j'avoue, y'a ENCORE des embrouilles sentimentales. Normal, c'est une fic baser sur de la romance. :) et y'a ENCORE un bal. euh... pour ma défense, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai avec les bals. trois fois qu'il y en a un à chaque partie de fic ! XD je sais pas. je dois adorer ça, j'en vois partout dans les films, les Disney, et ça doit donner plein d'idées et d'opportunités d'événement ce genre de fête. 0:) je sais, j'aurais pu trouver autre chose, innover, mais je ne voyais que ça comme scénario. encore. Dsl ! :3 _**

**_Et oui, pour le rendez-vous de Blanche, ce n'est pas un hasard ! :) je ne fais rien et écris rien dans mes fics qui ne soient pas sans conséquence dans la suite des événements à venir ! hé hé ! oui, je suis grillé et je me cache pas ! :p voila voila ! j'espère que mes explications sont claires XD et que cette nouvelle partie de l'histoire te plaira autant que les deux autres ! :D au plaisir de te répondre à nouveau, encore merci et bonne lecture ! :D_**

**_Eldeya : bon, t'a une dent contre Jack, c'est officiel ! Méchante ! XD le pauvre, il fait ce qu'il peut. :/ Eh oui, en y repensant, le « salut » était peut-être de trop. Mais je l'ai fait exprès. dsl :) ensuite t'en veut déjà pas mal à Jack, du coup, tu encourages à fond le Whitch ! YEAH ! XD mais t'est vraiment sûr qu'il va faire quelque chose le croque mitaine ? hum ? qu'est-ce qui le prouve ? hinhin... :p_**

**_Alors j'aime beaucoup les théories qu'on me propose sur la méchante et tout ce qui gravite autour ! :D Je trouve pas mal les idées proposées ! :D mais est ce que c'est vraiment ça ? hum... va savoir ! ^^ dsl j'aime faire durer le mystère et vous mettre dans l'interrogation la plus totale possible ! surtout quand la fin d'un chapitre se conclut sur une inconnue qui espionne, se réjouit de ce qu'elle voit et qui parle de pions ! eh oui, je dois avoir un petit côté sadique ! hé hé ! ^w^ aller la voilà la suite que t'attendais ! :D bonne lecture ! :D_**

**_PS : j'adore ton nouvel avatar ! trop beau ! :D _**

**_Loupanda84 : merci beaucoup ! ça me fait très plaisir ! :D bonne lecture à toi et au plaisir de te répondre à nouveau ! ^^_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 – Et une blessure de plus...<p>

Nord travaillé dur pour les préparatifs de Noël, ainsi que ses ouvriers. L'heure du dîner était arrivée. Il déclara de sa grosse voix dans tout le périmètre de travail que c'était l'heure de manger. Tout le monde stoppa son travail et parti se rassasier.

Le père Noël eut la visite de Lunia dans son atelier. Lui adressant un sourire et lui demanda

- Ah ! ma chère Lunia ! comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien. J'ai pu prendre un peu de repos et je me sens prête à veiller sur Sélène sans relâche. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

- Avec sa mère a la bibliothèque. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je vais à sa rencontre. Merci Nord.

- Te joint-tu à nous pour manger ?

- Avec plaisir. Souria t-elle.

Nord ria de joie, et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, tandis que Lunia s'en alla vers l'étage, guider par des pleurs de bébé. Quand elle arriva, elle se hâta vers l'enfant et ne fut pas si étonné de voir Blanche affalé sur son bureau, en train de dormir. Séléne était réveillé et pleuré légèrement, mais Lunia réussi à calmer ses pleures.

Elle se pencha alors vers la jeune mère, et l'appela à plusieurs reprises en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

- Blanche ? réveillez-vous. Blanche

- Muh... grogna-t-elle

- Blanche. refit-elle

- Muuh...aah non j'dors pas ! fit-elle d'un bon en se redressant sur sa chaise

oO*Oo

Je m'étais soudainement réveillé. Attendez... je venais de m'endormir ? en laissant seule ma fille ?! Hola ! je me tournais immédiatement vers le berceau

- Séléne !

- Tout va bien Blanche. Je suis là. M'assura Lunia avec un sourire

- Lunia... je... je suis...

- Vous vous êtes juste assoupis. Rien de grave.

- Rien de grave ? je prend la responsabilité de ma fille, et je m'endors au lieu de veiller sur elle ! si, c'est grave ! imaginez qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ! ooh ma puce, je suis désolée... m'excusais-je en la reprenant des bras de sa nourrice.

Séléne cala sa tête contre mon épaule, toute silencieuse puis elle pleura.

- Tu dois avoir faim ma chérie. Quelle heure est-il Lunia ?

- Midi. Nord à congédier le personnel pour la pause repas.

- Dans ce cas, on va le rejoindre.

- Je prends le sac de la petite.

- Qui mange avec nous ? demandais-je en descendant les escaliers

- Eh bien... nous trois, puis Nord. Les autres je ne sais pas.

- D'accord... soupirais-je

J'avais envie de les revoir.

- Oh fait Blanche, vous avez pu revoir Jack ?

- Oui Lunia. Et ça ne c'est pas super bien passer... avouais-je tristement.

- Je suis sur qu'il regrette et que tout s'arrangera.

- Si tu le dis...

- Il faut y croire Blanche. pour vous deux, comme pour votre fille.

- Je sais...

On arriva enfin à la salle à manger. Nord avait déjà commencé son festin et nous accueilla chaleureusement. Lunia et moi prenions place, ainsi que Sélène sur les genoux de sa nourrice. Une fois prête, Lunia lui donna son repas. Elle engloutissait chacun cuillère avec appétit se retrouvant bientôt avec la bouche pleine de purée de légumes. J'en riais. C'était trop drôle.

J'essayais de manger avec autant d'appétit qu'elle, surtout sous les recommandations du maître des lieux. Quand il s'agit de la nourriture, il ne rigole pas !

- Salut tout le monde !

Je me raidis légèrement et m'arrêtai de manger quand j'entendis la voix de Jack.

- Bonjour Lunia ! fit-il tout joyeux

- Bonjour Jack. Répondit-elle aimablement

- Bonjour ma puce... roucoula-t-il

Du coin de l'oeil, je le vis embrasser la tête de Sélène, et ria après l'avoir regardé.

- Ahaa ! Regarde moi ça ! elle est toute dégoûtante ! mais si tu te régales ma chérie, tant mieux ! mange ! prend des forces pour bien grandir et devenir aussi belle que maman !

J'eut un léger rictus flatté. Mais sans plus. Nord me regarda avec un grand sourire, et je le lui rendis. Mais je le perdis à moitié quand je sentis des lèvres glacées sur ma joue.

- Re-bonjour jolie maman !

- Re... fis-je timidement en fixant mon assiette et reprenant mon repas.

Jack s'assit face à moi, tout sourire. Levant timidement les yeux, je me pinçais les lèvres et rabaissai la tête quand je croisais son regard.

- Que fait tu aujourd'hui, Jack? demanda Nord en se servant encore à manger

- Comme d'habitude. Offrir le maximum de neige partout, et ensuite je comptais aller voir Jamie. À moins que... répondit Jack en se servant à son tour

- Que quoi ? fit le père Noël en lui adressant un regard

- À moins que Blanche veuille faire quelque chose avec moi ? comme une balade en famille, ou une expédition ? ou ce qu'elle veut. Proposa-t-il gaiement

Je relevais la tête, et le vis me sourire naturellement. Son offre était si sincère. Et tentante. Cependant, en croisant le regard plus ou moins insistant de Nord pour m'encourager à dire oui, je fus soudainement hésitante. Si on me forcer par des regards, ça allait me bloquer. Ce qui était le cas. je m'en pinçais encore les lèvres et rebaissai la tête sur mon assiette.

- Blanche ? fit Nord

- Muh ? fis-je sans le regarder

- T'en pense quoi ? je crois que ce serait une bonne idée ! et...

- J'ai pas envie. Du moins pas pour aujourd'hui. J'avais déjà un programme et je voudrais m'y tenir. Désolée.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? me demanda Jack.

- La routine. Comme toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherait de le faire avec moi ? chacun ferait son travail dans le même secteur ! argumenta t-il gentiment pour réussir à me convaincre

- C'est gentil mais... non. je veux être seule et avoir l'esprit tranquille pour le travail ardu que j'ai à faire.

- Mais...

- Insiste pas Jack ! m'énervais-je le plus calmement possible

- Blanche ! me gronda Nord

Jack fronça le regard, vexé et se leva de table.

- Jack... fit Nord avec peine

- Tu vois Nord. qu'on ne vienne pas dire que j'agis comme un gamin. Tu as pu constater que malgré toute ma bonne volonté, y'a rien à faire. Elle est bornée, c'est tout.

- Jack. Fit-il à nouveau

- J'irais faire mon travail de mon coté. Qu'elle fasse le sien dans son coin. Puisque c'est ce qu'elle veut. Dit-il sèchement en contournant la table

J'avais toujours rien dit, et pas lever le regard. Quand je le croyais parti, je la relevais et il m'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue

- À ce soir. en espérant que tu sois de meilleure humeur. Murmura-t-il gentiment à mon oreille

Il décolla et disparut dans les 5 secondes qui suivent. Séléne se mit à pleurer et Lunia la calma, alors que je m'essuyais la joue avec ma manche, dégoûté. Je croisais après le regard bleu du vieux barbu.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça Blanche ?

- De quoi ? refuser son offre ou m'essuyait la joue ?

- Les deux.

- Pff... par ce que je suis en colère contre lui ! Je veux pas pardonner trop vite, et je n'ai pas l'envie profonde et sincère de travailler avec lui, ni qu'il... me... touche et m'embrasse ! Voilà !

- Je me doute bien Blanche. mais...

- Je n'ai pas encore digéré Nord ! je le revois encore et encore dans ma tête ! j'arrive pas à effacer cette image ! et encore moins à pardonner ! tss... et de plus il m'a coupé l'appétit ! fis-je avec colère

- Désolé. Je...

- Non. je veux plus en parler. Lunia ? fis-je en me tournant vers elle

- Oui ?

- Peux-tu... t'occuper de Sélène jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit ? j'ai besoin de sortir prendre l'air et de... revoir mes collègues sorcières.

- Pas de soucis Blanche. Je veillerais sur elle.

J'hochais la tête, reconnaissante. Je me levai à mon tour, embrassai ma fille, lui murmura des excuses et des mots affectifs, et m'apprêta à sortir. Nord me retint par une question.

- Au fait Blanche, comment ça c'était passer ta réunion avec tes amies ?

- J'aurais préféré rester avec elles hier soir, si tu veux savoir. Et ça c'était bien passer. À tout à l'heure. Répondis-je sèchement.

- Blanche ! attend !

Mais je m'étais déjà téléporté à l'entrée du bois. Le même que celui d'hier soir. J'avais envie de marcher. C'est pour ça que je suis pas allé directement au bosquet. Je me mis donc en route. Je reconnaissais la route à prendre, et marchai à mon aise. Le contact, la vue et l'odeur de la forêt m'apaiser. Je ne mis pas longtemps à arriver à destination. C'était différent d'hier soir. Pas de bougie, pas d'aura particulière. Pour un simple voyageur, ce serait un simple petit bosquet.

M'approchant de la pierre, je la touchais du bout des doigts. Je fermais les yeux et appelai mentalement Susan. J'avais lu que des sorcières peuvent communiquer entre elles par les pensées, mais aussi transmettre un appel de cette manière. J'espérais ainsi y arriver et qu'elle vienne ici.

- Tu ma appeler ? fit-elle dans mon dos

Je sursautais légèrement, puis lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Hin. Salut Sue.

- Salut ma belle ! tu as besoin de moi ? oh ! non j'ai mieux ! tu es venue me dire en privé comment ça c'est passer avec Jack hier soir ! vous avez gagné ? il était content ? hein ? dis-moi ! fit-il de nouveau avec excitation.

- Eh bien... non. on ne s'est pas vu, et on n'a pas gagné.

- Quoi ? mais... pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il c'est passer quelque chose de fâcheux au moment où je suis arrivé. Et je voulais vous voir, ou du moins une de vous pour avoir une réponse.

- Une... réponse ? sur quoi ?

- Je voudrais savoir si vous saviez ce qui m'attendait là-bas, puisque vous aviez tant insisté pour que j'aille à ce bal ? demandais-je avec calme

- On... on voulait te faire plaisir, et que tu ne rates pas cette occasion, c'est tout. il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée méchante, je te le jure. Mais... il c'est passer quoi hier soir ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

- Tu ne le savais donc pas ?

- Mais quoi donc ? c'est grave ?

- Ben...

Quand elle perçut mon regard triste et fuyant, elle me prit par mes épaules.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je... je sais pas...

- Je ne me moquerais pas ! promis. Je suis ton amie Blanche. si je peux t'aider en t'écoutant, je suis là.

- Je... Merci Sue...

- Allez viens. On va s'asseoir et discuter.

Je lui racontais la mésaventure d'hier, mais pas de façon si confiante dès le début. C'est seulement en croisant à plusieurs reprises son regard sincère et attentif que je me décidais à me laisser aller aux confidences. Mon récit dura même pas une demi-heure, et elle m'avait écouté sans m'interrompre.

- Et voilà. Concluais-je

Elle ne prononça pas un mot. Elle avait le regard froncé, et songeur. Puis elle soupira.

- Hé ben... fit-elle

- Mouais...

- Je trouve toute cette histoire... pas... normal.

- Ah bon ? tu sais où vois quelque chose ?

- Non. rien. c'est juste une... intuition. De plus, je n'ai pas de pouvoir de prémonition. Ce n'est pas donner à toutes les sorcières.

- Ah.

- Mais toi ? tu le possède non ?

- Oui. mais vu ce que je ressens, je n'arrive plus à discerner grand-chose.

- Ah. Et tu vas faire quoi alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Digérer et laisser passer le temps.

- Ne traîne pas trop. Et je sais que ça peut être dure mais... essaye d'accepter ce qu'il t'a proposé. comme ces sorties ensemble. Qui sait ? une entente mutuelle et un pardon pourraient venir ? non ?

- Peut-être... c'est juste que... quand je le regarde, je le revois toujours commettre ce geste envers elle ! et ça me fait mal... de plus... je ne la sens pas cette fille. Même que c'est la fille de la reine...

- Blanche. c'est la seule fois où ça c'est produit, n'est ce pas?

- Euh... Oui.

C'est vrai. Ça ne c'est produit qu'une fois. alors que moi... je n'ai pas vraiment fait mieux. Le soir même, j'ai volé un maigre baiser à Pitch. Et lui-même m'en avait déjà volé un en janvier dans la salle d'entrainement pour réussir à trouver une explication à mon état. Et quand nous étions dans l'autre monde parallèle, je lui en avais volé un dans le cachot. Et lui, m'en avait volé un dernier avant que je ne retourne dans mon propre monde. Donc quand j'y repense, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de le reprocher à Jack. Même si je pensais que ce baiser était dû aux conséquences de la conversation qu'on avait eue avant le bal.

- Alors pardonne-lui ! il ne souhaite que ton pardon ! rentre vite au pole et accepte une sortie. Et saute lui au coup et embrasse le !

- Hin... on verra. Mais pour l'heure, je voudrais rattraper ma soirée d'hier. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait si je n'étais pas partie ?

- Oh ben on t'aurait fait les présentations, fait partager nos connaissances, nos expériences, donner des conseils, enseigner des sortilèges très utiles, on t'aurait montré comment tirer profit des soirées ou notre puissance magique se double, comment le ressentir, tous des trucs comme ça. souriait-elle

- C'est possible de le faire avec toi ? maintenant ?

- Avec plaisir ! je suis flattée !

Je passais donc le reste du midi et l'après-midi entière avec elle. Elle me raconta sa vie d'avant, ces siècles en tant que sorcière, son rôle, ses capacités, le fonctionnement du monde des sorcières, tout ce qui se rapporter sur leur monde et ce qu'il fallait absolument savoir. Tout ce qui pouvait être dit quoi. Je fis de même à mon sujet. Je lui racontais tout ce qui me passé par la tête, trop heureuse de partager ma maigre expérience avec quelqu'un comme moi.

L'après-midi passa à une de ces vitesses ! tellement que le soir tomba bien vite, et les étoiles et la lune se voyaient parfaitement. Sue me salua chaleureusement avant que je parte, me demandant de revenir au plus vite la voir. J'ai eu tort de croire qu'elle et les autres auraient pu me jouer un vilain tour. J'ai perçu à quel point elle est sincère, attachante et que nous pourrions être de grandes amies.

Je partis donc du bosquet, direction la demeure de Nord.

C'était calme apparemment. À part le brouhaha habituel. Je cherchais toute ma petite famille, mais aussi Jack pour essayer de se réconcilier sincèrement. En tendant l'oreille durant mon trajet, je perçu du bruit. Des conversations. Ils n'étaient pas loin. Du moins une partie. Accélérant la cadence avec le sourire, j'arrivais au bout du couloir qui menait à la salle du globe. M'apprêtant à signaler ma présence, je me stoppais en voyant un certain spectacle.

Jack était là, mais avec cette fille. Ils parlaient tous deux à Lunia, qui était assise et qui avait Sélène dans les bras. Ma fille jouait avec sa peluche et regardait son père par moments. Mais le plus choquant, c'est que Daphné ne se tenait pas à coté de Jack avec distance. Elle restait proche de lui et ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner Jack. Surtout qu'en se tournant vers elle, il souriait. Ils se souriaient mutuellement d'ailleurs.

Je recommençais à trembler de rage. surtout que les sourires de Jack à son égard étaient si semblables à ceux qu'il m'adressait.

Mais quand je la vis, elle, s'approcher de ma fille, les bras tendus en demandant la permission à Lunia de la prendre un peu, je me réveillais et réagi. Mon instinct de mère protectrice entra en jeu, et j'avançais alors à grands pas vers eux. Et avant même qu'ils aient pu tous sentir mon arrivée et dire quoi que ce soit, je fis aussitôt éjecter cette pimbêche sur le côté avec une onde de choc.

Elle fit un beau vol plané qui me plaisait et me fit sourire en coin. Et que croyez-vous que Jack fit quand il vit ça ? il s'exclama surpris bien sûr !

- DAPHNÉ !

Je ne le lâchais pas du regard. Jack se tourna à son tour vers moi, furieux

- Mais t'est malade Blanche ! qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

- Ce qui me prend ? je protège ma fille de cette peste ! elle m'a déjà pris l'homme que j'aime, il est hors de question qu'elle touche ma fille.

- Jack... gémissait-elle en se relevant péniblement

- Daphné... fit-il en faisant un pas vers elle

J'emprisonnais Jack dans mon bouclier pour pas qu'il lui vienne en aide. Bien entendu, ça lui plaisait pas ! il fut vite très furieux ! surtout qu'il avait pas son bâton. Il était posé sur la banquette du canapé. Lunia regardait la scène en écartant Séléne. Certainement pour qu'elle voit le moins possible ce spectacle.

- BLANCHE ! LAISSE MOI SORTIR ! s'exclama-t-il en tambourinant comme un sourd sur la paroi

Je l'ignorais royalement, mon regard et mon attention étant trop occupé par Daphné qui se relevait, et me regarder avec une petite crainte.

- À nous deux. Lui balançais-je froidement.

- Jack... fit-elle comme effrayer

- BLANCHE ! NE LA TOUCHE PAS !

- Je compte pas l'abîmer. Ou du moins très peu, selon les explications qu'elle va me fournir. Disais-je d'une voix hautaine en m'avançant lentement vers elle.

Je la vis reculer d'un pas, le regard fière mais avec une touche de peur. Lui faisais-je peur à ce point ? tant mieux !

- Alors. Daphné. Je suis bien curieuse de connaitre ton explication sur toute cette histoire !

- Je... je ne fais rien de mal.

- Rien de mal ? hin ! et Jack ne t'a pas dit qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie? demandais-je avec ironie

- Si. Mais que c'était fini car il en avait marre de ton sale caractère de chien et de vos disputes. Dit-elle sans flancher

Je ne répondis pas, mais me retournai vers Jack pour avoir la confirmation de cette révélation dans son regard. Et je l'obtins par un froncement de sourcil de sa part. Et pour ajouter encore plus de gène, qui c'est qui venait d'arriver ? la troupe au complet ! même Pitch ! génial ! sans oublier les commentaires qui vont avec la situation !

- Blanche ?!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Elle... elle a enfermé Jack dans son bouclier ?!

- Jack ! fit Fée en s'approchant de lui

- NE VOUS EN MÊLER PAS ! C'EST MON PROBLÈME ! ordonnais-je à leur attention

Ils ne firent rien, a part me regarder avec surprise et incompréhension. Reprenant au mieux mon calme, je me retournais vers la source des problèmes.

- Fini alors ? et tu crois que ça te donne le droit d'oser toucher ma fille ? après Jack, il te la faudrait aussi ?! m'exclamais-je en m'approchant davantage

- Je ne voulais que la tenir dans mes bras cinq minutes ! rien de plus ! et puis... Léne est si adorable que la tentation était trop forte ! se défendit-elle avec crainte face à mon ton de voix

Je me raidis, les yeux ouverts. J'entendis quelques sifflements de crainte. Et je veux pas savoir de qui. J'avais bien entendu ? elle... elle lui avait donné un surnom ?!

- De... de quoi ?! « _Léne_ » ? « _Léne _» ?! tu lui as donné un surnom ?! m'exclamais-je

- Jack trouve que c'est mignon. il a dit que ce petit surnom sonner adorable comme quand on dit "une petite pelote de laine tout douce" alors il l'a approuvé. Mais c'est sur que c'est déjà plus mignon que le surnom qu'il t'a donner, genre... "la bouquineuse". fit-elle avec indifférence

J'inspirais fort, et couru aussitôt vers elle pour ... lui faire du mal, lui faire payer, passer mes nerfs. Mais pas avec la magie. Comme chez les simples mortels. Avec une bonne bagarre !

- BLANCHE ! ARRÊTE ! s'exclama Jack

Je me fichais de ce qui disait. Daphné se débattez, gémissez et me rendait les coups que je lui donnais. On finissait toutes les deux par terre sous le regard de tous, en train de nous battre. Séléne se mit à pleurer bruyamment en plus de ça.

oO*Oo

- Blanche ! fit Fée avec des yeux ronds

Ces petites fées et Quenotte faisaient pareils. Sab regardait le combat avec des yeux ronds, Pitch observait aussi sans rien dire, mais avec le regard froncer.

- Et voila qu'elles se battent ! Une bagarre ! ici ! soupira Nord mécontent

- Je dirais plutôt un crêpage de chignon. Précisa Bunny

- Mais faite quelque chose ! séparez-les ! leur ordonna Fée

- Attends ! je veux voir si notre gamine va l'emporter ! plaisanta-t-il

- Bunny ! s'indigna-t-elle

- Je veux juste savoir si elle met en pratique les techniques de combat que je lui ai appris, c'est tout. Précisa-t-il avec un léger sourire

Nord ria légèrement malgré un soupir. Sab et Pitch levaient discrètement leurs yeux au ciel, alors que Jack tambourinait encore contre les parois de sa prison. Fée s'en était approché pour essayer de l'aider à sortir, mais en vain.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec un combat pour la survie ! là, c'est une dispute qui risque de mal tourner ! argumenta-t-elle avec reproche sur son compagnon

Les deux combattantes poursuivaient le round sans relâche, s'insultant, se cognant, gémissant. Vu la tournure, Bunny avait même demandé à Nord qui pourrait gagner. Le père Noël, se prétant au jeu, soutint Blanche, comme Bunny.

Mais à un moment, Blanche réussi à se mettre a califourchon sur son adversaire. Elle allait lui assainir un bon coup de poing qui aurait sonné la fin du combat, mais elle ne put le faire. Elle se prit une attaque de glace qui la fit valdinguais dos contre un des piliers de bois. Elle était à terre, sonner, mais consciente. Elle leva alors les yeux sur le responsable de l'attaque.

Jack avait réussi à se sortir tout seul du bouclier, grâce à sa magie, car des bouts de glace gisaient par terre. Il avait pris ensuite son bâton, et avait attaqué Blanche. il la regardait à présent fou de colère, et ne disait pas un mot. Ni personne.

Tout ce qu'on entendait, c'était Sélène qui pleurer à plein poumons, sans relâche.

oO*Oo

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais, je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que j'avais entendu... Jack c'était littéralement mis à défendre Daphné, en s'interposant entre nous et en m'attaquant avec son bâton ! et sous les yeux de tous ! hormis le fait que j'entendais Séléne qui pleurait de plus en plus fort dans les bras de Lunia, je n'entendais plus rien, ni même rien à vrai dire... personne ne disait un mot, et n'avais bougé le petit doigt.

Je pense que comme moi, tout le monde devait être choqué. Moi étant la plus choquer bien évidemment. J'étais là par terre, le dos à présent contre le pilier de bois que je venais de percuter de force, une douleur me lançant derrière la tête. Mais elle n'était rien comparée à celle que je ressentais dans mon coeur... comment l'homme que j'aimais pouvait-il se dresser contre moi et la mère de son enfant pour cette sale peste aux cheveux argentés !?

- Viens Daphné. On s'en va. dit-il froidement en l'aidant à se relever.

- O...ok... fit-elle d'une toute petite voix

Coup en plus dans le coeur, il ne se préoccuperait même pas de moi, ni de savoir si j'allais bien ! non, cette dinde passait avant tout ! mais pourquoi ?!

- ET FAITES DONC LA TAIRE! J'EN AI MARRE DE L'ENTENDRE BRAILLER COMME CA! s'exclama t-il furax

J'entendis de nombreux « oooh » plaintif autour de moi. Je savais qu'il parlait de sa propre fille, notre fille. Comment pouvait-il... sur ce ton... pourquoi...

Je ne levais même plus les yeux vers lui, tellement je me sentais presque nauséeuse. Je pouvais juste sentir un courant d'air glacé se propager dans la salle. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était parti. Avec elle... je remerciais ma crinière désordonnée de m'avoir caché ce spectacle... ça aurait été trop.

- Blanche... fit Fée avec tristesse

Incroyablement, j'étais en mode muet. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre ou de dire quoi que ce soit. J'entendis le battement de ses ailes s'approcher de plus en plus de moi, et sa main se posa sur mes épaules. Mais d'un geste purement défensif, j'envoyais sa main balader d'un geste de l'épaule, sans pour autant lever les yeux vers elle.

Je me relevais doucement, encore un peu sonner. Je remettais dignement mes cheveux en place, et épousseter superficiellement ma tenue. La seule chose que j'entendais et qui préoccuper mon cerveau c'était les pleurs de mon enfant. Il fallait que je la calme, que je la rassure. Qui sait si elle avait compris ou ressenti ce qui venait de se passer?

Me dirigeant vers elle et Lunia, je tendis les bras à son attention.

- Lunia... donne-la-moi... demandais-je d'une voix rauque et briser.

Elle me la donna sans broncher. Elle pleurait très fort, mais semblait se calmer un peu au contact de mes bras.

- Viens ma chérie... ça va aller, je suis la... murmurais-je pour la consoler

- Euh... Blanche... fit Bunny avec hésitation

Mais je m'étais déjà mis en route pour ma chambre, la tête baissée, silencieuse, et la tête de Séléne dans le creux de mon cou. Je la tenais fermement, les larmes aux coins des yeux, luttant pour rester la plus forte possible. Pour elle.


	8. Soutien, perplexité et désir

**_Salut à tous ! :D alors pour info, ce chapitre est LONG ! pour vous donner une idée de la longueur, sur mon dossier Word, il fait 17 pages ! et encore, à la base quand je l'ai écrit, il était ENCORE plus long ! genre 22 pages au total! :O mais j'ai dû le couper et mettre la suite au chapitre suivant ! dsl ! :p j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si je m'attends à toutes sortes de réaction de votre part! ^^_**

**_Juste une anecdote sur le titre de ce chapitre, j'ai galéré à en trouver un que je jugeais idéal pour ce qui se passe ! XD et je l'ai finalement trouvé hier soir ! une chance ! XD de plus, j'étais sur le point de réutiliser un nom de chapitre déjà pris dans ma première partie. « quand le coeur cède aux sentiments » :) mais je m'efforce de toujours trouver un titre de chapitre différent et approprier. ;) c'est plus facile et agréable pour la lecture je trouve ;) et aussi pour moi quand je dois retrouver tels passage pour le modifier ! XD_**

**_Bon, j'ai fini de parler ! ^w^ bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! :D_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 - Soutien, perplexité et désir<p>

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je la bercer dans mes bras, m'asseyant dans le canapé. Ses pleurs se faisaient moins fort. Dieu merci, car je détestais l'entendre pleurer. Elle ne pleure pas souvent comme ça, en plus. Pour son jeune âge, elle devait surement comprendre la situation que son père, et moi, avions créer.

- Maman est la... shhhhh...

La bercer, la tenir contre moi et lui murmurer ces simples paroles réconfortantes semblait me calmer aussi. Nos émotions à toutes les deux devaient être reliées. Et ça devait être le cas, car nous nous étions plus ou moins calmé en même temps. Je la détachais de mon cou pour la prendre allonger dans mes bras afin la regarder. Elle me fixait de ses prunelles bleu, similaire à celles de Jack, tout en mâchouillant sa petite main.

Avec un tendre sourire, je lui caressais la petite touffe de cheveux bruns qui habillait sa petite tête.

- Je t'aime ma puce... tu es-la-toi au moins... murmurais-je en embrassant son front

- Tu sais que nous sommes tous là pour toi, aussi ?

- Pitch... soupirais-je

Je levais les yeux vers lui, pour le voir à ma porte qu'il avait refermée derrière lui. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. Il était tellement discret dans ses mouvements. Ou alors c'est moi qui suis complètement décalé de ce qui m'entoure. Mais faut dire aussi que là, vu le coup que je me suis pris a la tête, ça devait pas aider. Les larmes de ma fille me l'avaient fait oublier tiens. Je levais donc la main vers l'arrière de ma tête pour soigner la blessure.

- Je sais que vous êtes la... mais ce que je voulais dire... répondis-je durant mon propre soin

- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. T'en fais pas. dit-il avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Merci... remerciais-je avec un sourire et les yeux brillants.

Fallait pas que je pleure. Pas devant elle. Ni lui. Ni plus personne.

- Ça va aller ?

- Pour ma tête, ça va. c'est passer. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas... dis-je en reportant mon regard sur ma fille.

Je me levais du canapé pour la coucher dans son berceau. Il me sera plus facile d'avoir une conversation sérieuse, si je sais qu'elle ne me regarde pas, ni qu'elle soit dans mes bras. Et puis, comme il est tard, elle ne devra pas tarder à prendre son repas et allez dormir. Ce n'est qu'un bébé après tout.

- Que vas-tu faire ? me demanda-t-il

- Très bonne question. Soulignais-je.

Je me retournais vers lui, tournant le dos au berceau et à ma fille.

- Je ne sais pas justement... je ne sais plus quoi penser, ni quoi dire, ni même faire. L'incident m'a... « abréger » on va dire. répondis-je en retournant m'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Ça se comprend. dit-il en me rejoignant.

- Mais là, pour ce soir, je voudrais... commençais-je en me pinçant ensuite la lèvre, hésitante

- Quoi ?

- Pfff... quitter cet endroit pour réfléchir au calme, loin de cette chambre, de l'ambiance du pôle, de leurs regards, de leur présence... du moins de façon très temporaire... avouais-je en m'affalant contre le canapé, les yeux rivé sur les flammes de la cheminée.

- Je vois.

- Dis ?

- Hum ?

Je tournais mon regard vers lui, et il fit de même, le regard inquisiteur et attentif.

- Je me demandais si... tu ne voudrais pas nous héberger, Sélène et moi ?

- Pardon ?

- Jusqu'à demain matin, le temps que je réfléchisse à tout ça cette nuit ! L'ambiance de ton domaine est idéale pour me calmer et que je fasse le point dans ma tête. De plus, comme je connais ce lieu pour y avoir séjourné un instant...

- Oui mais quand tu y avais séjourné, c'était dans de mauvaises intentions, rappelles-toi.

- Oui. Mais Hécate n'est plus là, et puis c'est du passé non ?

- Oui mais...

- Et puis je ne te le demande que pour cette nuit. Demain je rentrerais au pôle, reposer et détendu. Et certainement avec une solution qui arrangera tout. Ou une partie, j'espère.

- Blanche... soupira-t-il pas convaincu

- Oooh je t'en prie Pitch ! je te demande un service en tant qu'amie !

- T'a penser aux autres ?

- Quoi ? mais... Tss. Je leur laisserais un mot si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Alors ? demandais-je avec un regard suppliant

- Humph...bon d'accord. Si ça peut vraiment t'aider, je veux bien le faire.

- Merci Pitch. remerciais-je en serrant avec un sourire sa main avec la mienne.

- Tu veux partir tout de suite ?

- Tant qu'à faire, oui. Laisse-moi juste le temps de préparer le nécessaire pour Sélène et nous pourrons y aller.

- Bien. Je t'attends dehors. Signala-t-il en se levant du canapé.

- Oh non reste, je n'en ai que pour 10 minutes. De plus si tu sors, les gardiens voudront savoir quoi et mon projet sera foutu.

- Tu veux jouer les cachottières à ce point là ? s'étonna-t-il

- Oui. Et je veux surtout faire ce dont j'ai envie sans que les autres interfèrent, me juge et me raisonne. Je les considère comme ma famille, mais je n'ai pas de compte à rendre. Répliquais-je sèchement en prenant un sac de voyage.

- D'accord.

Le silence s'installa le temps que je prenne ce qui me fallait pour ma fille. De quoi la nourrir, la changer et la laver car je doute que Pitch possède du matériel de bébé chez lui. Prenant en plus dans le sac deux trois bricoles pour moi, je refermais la fermeture du sac, prit une feuille, un crayon, et griffonna un bref mot que je laissais sur mon lit.

- Je suis prête. Informais-je en saisissant fermement le sac

- Bien. Allons-y.

- Peux-tu nous emmener directement avec le berceau ? je doute que tu possèdes ce genre de mobilier.

- D'accord.

Il agrippa d'une main le lit de Séléne qui jouer avec sa peluche, puis dirigea sa main vers mon épaule, mais je la lui pris dans la mienne en lui répondant par un sourire. Je terminais la boucle en posant mon autre main sur le berceau et adressai un sourire à ma fille.

Ainsi donc, nous partions tous les trois pour son domaine, dans sa salle du globe. Le voyage se passa sans problème, moi étant habitué aux téléportations en tous genres. Même Séléne ne pleurait même pas et ne semblait pas souffrante! Sa résistance magique m'épater. Je posais le sac à terre, et la pris dans mes bras.

- Ça va ma chérie ? demandais-je avec le sourire

Elle me répondit d'un gazouillement, ses petits yeux grands ouverts et scrutant tous le décor autour d'elle.

- On est chez Tonton Pitch pour la soirée. On rentrera demain à la maison. D'accord ?

Des bulles de bave furent ma seule réponse, me faisant rire au passage.

- Tonton Pitch ? répétât-il avec un sourcil levé

- Ben quoi ? tu veux que je t'appelle Pitchounet ? riais-je du surnom trouvé

- Non, non, ça ira avec Tonton Pitch.

- Pourtant c'est mignon Pitchounet !

- Commence pas avec ça où je te laisse te débrouiller avec le nabot baveux. Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin

- Le nabot baveux ? oooh ! t'entend ce qu'il t'a dit ma puce ? demandais-je avec amusement en la redressant à la verticale dans mes bras.

Elle fixa Pitch et lui répondit également avec des bulles de bave, accompagné d'un adorable « brrrrrrrrr ». J'éclatais de rire, essuya sa bouche, et souriait à Pitch qui lui, souriait avec un froncement de sourcil.

- On ne va pas mettre Tonton Pitch en colère ma puce. Sinon, il nous mettrait dehors, hein Pitch ? demandais-je avec un sourire

- N'exagérons rien. Je vous planterais plutôt au beau milieu du domaine et je vous laisserais galérer pour trouver la sortie. Aller vient. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur en s'éloignant avec le berceau.

- J'arrive. Dis-je en saisissant le sac avec mon bras de libre.

Il me conduisit dans les couloirs familiers qui menait aux chambres, jusqu'à la mienne. Enfin... celle qui était supposée être la mienne, du temps où j'étais sous le sortilège de la lune rouge. Rien n'avait changé. J'en étais étonné.

- Voilà. Tu pourras t'installer avec la petite. Y'a ce qu'il faut comme confort. Dit-il en posant le berceau dans un coin de la chambre

- En effet...

D'après mes souvenirs il n'y avait pas grand-chose comme meubles. Juste mon lit, le grand miroir et de l'éclairage. Là, il y avait un canapé de couleur sombre, une table basse, une petite armoire et une table de chevet. Tout le mobilier était en joli bois d'ébène travailler.

- Y'a eu du changement ici. Soulignais-je en scrutant la pièce

- Oui. Un peu.

- Comment ça se fait que ma chambre soit toujours là ? demandais-je étonner

- J'avais espéré que... defois... tu viendrais passer du temps ici. Mais c'est sur que la décoration et l'ambiance du pole sont plus... agréables.

- Ooh Pitch, je... désolée.

- Ça ira. J'ai juste ajouté deux trois meubles. On ne va pas en faire une histoire. D'accord ? fit-il calmement.

- D'accord. On va manger ma chérie? il est tard et c'est l'heure du petit pot ! lui dis-je avec une voix qui se voulait drôle

Elle gazouilla et j'entrepris de m'asseoir sur le canapé, le sac à mes pieds.

- Bien, je vous laisse. Dit-il

- Attend, reste avec nous ! du plus, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, je n'ai pas sa chaise haute !

- Tss. Fait moi penser à installer du mobilier d'enfant au cas où tu voudrais revenir à l'improviste.

- Ça marche ! Ce qui sous-entend que tu veux qu'on revienne ? soulignais-je avec amusement

- Humph.

Il avait fait ça avec un ton amusé en s'asseyant à mes côtés

- Bien. Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Tiens-la, le temps que je sorte tout ce qu'il faut.

- Ok.

Il prit Séléne dans ses bras, qui le regardait avec un sourire, des gazouillements, tout en lui agrippant sa tunique. Il la laissait faire avec un sourire amusé. Moi je sortais deux petits pots. Une purée de bébé avec une compote. Puis aussi un bavoir, une cuillère et un biberon d'eau fraîche. Une fois tout sorti, j'attachais mes cheveux avec une pince, par habitude depuis sa naissance. Comme ils étaient longs, elle adorait les saisir et les tirait pour jouer avec. Même si ça ne me dérangeait pas, ça faisait mal quand même au bout d'un moment.

- Ça te va bien.

- De quoi ?

- Les cheveux attachés. Ça te change.

- Merci... Allez hop ! on met le bavoir ! souriais-je

Pitch la tenait toujours et la rapprocha de moi pour que je lui mette le bavoir. Elle le saisit des deux mains et le secoua frénétiquement le temps que je prenne le premier pot, que je l'ouvre et que j'y plonge la cuillère.

- Allez ma puce, à table. Fait aaaaah ! fis-je en dirigeant la cuillère vers sa bouche.

Elle ouvrit grand sa bouche et se régala de sa purée. Elle mangea donc tout le contenu du pot, puis j'enchaînais avec la compote. Le résultat fut le même. Elle nous faisait rire avec ses mimiques et son appétit. Elle n'avait pas peur dans les bras de Pitch, même si c'était le croque mitaine. Curieux. Je suis sure que quand elle sera plus grande, elle s'entendra bien avec lui. Même si c'était déjà le cas.

Son appétit et son calme me facilitant la tâche, j'entrepris d'aller la changer sur le lit afin d'épargner Pitch les vues et les odeurs. Ne pouvant m'empêcher de lui parler d'une voix gaga pour la rassurer que l'ambiance familiale n'avais pas changé, je la changer pour aller la coucher.

Toute propre et toute gaie, j'allais coucher ma petite princesse dans son lit avec une tétine et sa peluche en forme d'elfe rouge, qui faisait un bruit de grelot dans son chapeau. C'était un cadeau de naissance de la part de Nord. Je lui donner un baiser en lui souhaitant bonne nuit tout en la bordant.

Par chance pour moi, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Séléne était une enfant assez calme. Ensuite, j'allais me laver les mains avec la gamelle, la cruche et un peu de savon prévue a cet effet sur une autre petite table de la pièce. Ceci fait, je retournais sur le canapé et je m'affalais dessus avec un long soupir et les yeux fermés.

- Ça va ? me demanda Pitch

- Oui. La... ça va mieux... je suis bien là. Assurais-je

Je rouvrais les yeux pour fixer les petits pots de ma fille. J'en pris un et commencer à le finir avec le doigt, avec en prime un grognement dégoûter de Pitch.

- Quoi ? fis-je en levant le regard ver lui

- Tu sais que c'est pour les bébés ce que tu manges ? fit-il avec une grimace

- Je sais. Mais vu qu'il en reste, je gaspille pas ! Fis-je avec un sourire

- Eurk. Grogna-t-il en détournant le regard

- Oh allez ! ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça ! et puis je ne suis pas dégoûté de manger après mon bébé !

- Si tu le dis... grimaça-t-il

- Bon... peut-être que la purée, c'est pas super bon et que ça manque de sel. Mais la compote, si ! elle est bonne !

- Tant mieux.

Amusée par sa réaction, je souriais malicieusement et posai le pot sur la table. Je pris le couvercle du pot de compote et en mis sur un autre doigt de ma main.

- Pitch ?

- Hum ? quoi ?

- Tu veux goûter ? demandais-je amusée en lui tendant mon doigt avec un peu de compote

- Euh... non sans façon. Dit-il avec une grimace en écartant son visage.

- Hé ! c'est ce qui avait sur le couvercle ! elle n'a pas mangé dedans si tu veux savoir ! rigolais-je

- M'en fou, je veux pas ! grogna-t-il

- Pitch je sais que tu veux y goûter ! t'en meures d'envie de savoir le gout que ça a ! riais-je de bon coeur en comblant l'espace vide entre nous deux

- Pff... d'accord, façon si je ne le fais pas, tu ne vas pas me lâcher.

- Tout à fait !

- Et puis je préfère céder de mon pleins grès, plutôt que tu me le fasses goûter par la force.

- Ooooh... ce n'est pas gentil. Boudais-je avec un sourire amuser

- Ah la la... soupira-t-il

Il se tourna vers moi, tandis que j'avais toujours le doigt pointer dans sa direction, le même sourire aux lèvres. Il prit doucement mon poignet de sa main et guida avec hésitation mon index jusqu'à sa bouche. Réticent à avaler la mixture à base de fruit, il ferma les yeux, ouvrit à moitié sa bouche et laissa mon index y séjourner en refermant ses lèvres tout autour de celui-ci.

Je retenais un étrange frisson quand je sentis la chaleur de ses lèvres contre ma peau, et sa langue qui caressait la surface de mon doigt pour réunir la compote et l'avaler. Je ressentais un drôle de sentiment tandis qu'il terminait sa manœuvre et ouvrer ses prunelles d'ambre.

Je ravalais ma salive le plus discrètement possible. Ce qu'il venait de faire m'avait procuré une drôle de sensation que je n'avais pas prévue. Même que ça n'a duré que quatre secondes, je crois que... j'ai... j'ai aimé ça en fait... du moins c'est ce que je crois. Et je pense même en avoir ressenti... du désir pour lui. Était-ce par ce que je suis perturbée et que je me suis sentis trahie par Jack ? je ne sais pas vraiment...

Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne se lâcher pas du regard. J'avais chaud là. Je m'en sentais gêner... Pitch ne lâcha pas mon poignet pour autant tandis que je repliais mon doigt vers ma main. en revanche je percevais autre chose. L'éclat de son regard était... différent.

- Alors ? comment c'était ? demandais-je avec à nouveau le même ton amusé qu'avant

- Assez bon, en effet.

- Quand je te dis que ce n'était pas mauvais ! plaisantais-je pour oublier la gène ressentie

- Je te crois.

- Et encore ! c'est meilleur et plus agréable en mangeant avec des couverts, mais comme ça te dégouttait de manger après ma fille, je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main ! enfin façon de parler...

- T'en fais pas. ça était avec... ça.

- Ok...

Il n'avait cessé de me regarder de cette même manière, de plus il avait une voix plus... différente aussi. Le simple fait de croiser son regard me fit battre étrangement la chamade, et j'avais de plus en plus chaud. Sa main c'était accaparer mon poignet, et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Et je n'avais pas envie qu'il le lâche. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il s'écarte de moi, je voulais rester prés de lui. Sa présence me faisait du bien, et j'en oubliais mes problèmes.

- Pitch...

- Hum ?

Je ne sais quelle mouche m'a piqué mais je m'étais rapproché de lui pour sceller mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser timide, puis passionné. Contre toute attente de sa part, je m'attendais à ce qu'il se dégage de mon emprise, qu'il exprime un mécontentement et qu'il parte. Mais la non. il acceptait mon geste et me le rendait de la même manière en retour. Son autre main avait saisi ma nuque pour donner plus d'ampleur à cet échange.

Je ne me gêner pas pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Pourquoi le devrais-je ? pour la morale ? pour ne pas faire comme Jack ? au diable la raison ! j'ai envie de l'embrasser, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais ! marre d'être une gentille fille !

C'était très bien jusqu'à ce que Pitch décide de briser le contact en s'écartant brutalement.

- Blanche... non.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est mal ce qu'on fait. Et de plus y'a Séléne juste à côté.

- La bonne excuse ! ça te gêner y'a 30 secondes !

- Peut-être, mais je pense qu'on ne devrait pas s'embrasser tout court.

- Pourquoi ? tu... t'aimais pas ?

- Au contraire, mais vu ta situation avec Jack, je ne veux pas que tu fasses une chose que tu pourrais regretter, et moi je ne veux pas passer pour quelqu'un qui profite de la situation.

- Oui, mais...

- De plus, je ne pense pas que tu sois venue ici pour... commettre à ton tour une erreur.

- Je... Ce n'est pas faux. Tss. tu ai devenu bien raisonnable comparer à l'époque. Fis-je en détournant mon regard

- Blanche, ne le prend pas mal.

- C'est bon, je vais vite oublier. Je vais ranger tout ce bazar et réfléchir au vrai problème.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit. Dit-il en se levant

- À toi aussi. Et encore merci pour... tout le reste.

Il ne dit rien mais je le vis brièvement hocher la tête et sortir lentement de la chambre, les mains dans le dos. Moi je restais là, frustrée. Oui ! frustrée, énervé et pensive. Tout en rangeant et nettoyant la table et le lit, je pensais à Jack, même si j'en avais pas envie. Mais dès que je repensais à lui, je voyais cette sale peste à ses côtés et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la voir me sourire de façon détestable. De plus, comme elle allait prendre mon bébé dans ses bras, je ne pouvais ressentir qu'encore plus de haine pour elle.

Et cette haine, je pense que j'ai voulu m'en débarrasser en me jetant dans le bras de Pitch. ça avait marché et je ne m'étais plus senti en colère. Sauf quand il a rompu le lien. Mais sa réaction avait été juste et c'est ça qui me faisait rager. Pourquoi devrais-je être la seule de mon soi-disant « couple » à être la plus raisonnable ? de plus comparé à ce qu'a fait Jack et ce que m'avait annoncé sa nouvelle copine, mon baiser avec Pitch n'était rien !

En revanche c'est ce que j'avais ressentis pour lui qui me préoccupé. En ce moment même, j'avais envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. J'avais aimé le délire avec la compote. J'en avais frissonné de plaisir et de désir, pas la peine de se le cacher. Et j'avais aimé mon baiser avec lui. Mais comme au temps ou j'étais sa reine, sur ce même lit, quand je l'avais embrassé deux fois, il n'était pas aussi réceptif. Il avait, et l'a toujours, cette barrière qui l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il désirait vraiment.

Mais le voulait-il ? voulait-il vraiment m'embrasser y'a quelques instants ? je crois bien que oui, son regard en disait long et il brûlait d'envie. Je pouvais le sentir ! Mais il doit certainement être plus sage que moi, et semble vouloir plus réfléchir aux conséquences des actes.

Mais si on lui enlever la raison, je serais encore dans ses bras, au contact de ses lèvres. Pff... réfléchir et repenser à tout ça m'agacer et me fit avoir honte. J'avais terminé mon rangement et je m'apprêtais à me mettre au lit. Je retirais la pince de mes cheveux, enfila une chemise de nuit deux pièces, puis un long gilet en laine légère pour ne pas avoir froid. Je tirais ensuite les draps pour aller m'endormir en espérant ne pas rêver des événements passés.

La nuit me parut longue et infernale. J'avais réussi à dormir une partie de la nuit, et brusquement, je m'étais réveillé en plein milieu. Il devait être 3 heures du matin, quelque chose comme ça. Les horribles images de Jack et de cette... Daphné, bwaa... je détestais son nom et sa propriétaire, au pôle, m'étais revenue de force en mémoire.

Et avec ma colère, je revoyais sans cesse ce baiser au bal de l'hiver, qui revenait en boucle et en boucle, dans ma tête, ne me laissant pas de répit. Du coup, je n'avais plus sommeil. Je me redressais du lit et me levai pour aller regarder ma petite puce qui dormait paisiblement. La chance qu'elle avait...

Ne préférant pas trop la réveiller à cause de ma présence, je la rebordais discrètement, avant de sortir de ma chambre, pieds nus, pour aller me balader dans le domaine en espérant vite retrouver l'envie d'aller dormir.

Je marchais pendant un long moment, genre depuis vingt minutes dans ses longs couloirs sombre, tordus et entêtant. Mais vu mon état ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Ça m'en donnait presque mal au crâne... mais le calme était plaisant et l'air assez frais. M'appuyant contre une poutre pour regarder la vue d'une partie du domaine, je soupirais. Je jouais machinalement avec une mèche de mes cheveux, pensive.

Je pensais à tout, a rien, sans réponse. Puis je me posais une question. Où était Pitch à cette heure là ? dehors en train de faire son travail ? ou ici à faire une ronde dans ces longs couloirs ? ou tout simplement en train de dormir ? est ce qu'il dort d'ailleurs puisque c'est une légende du soir ? trouvant de quoi m'occuper l'esprit, et curieuse d'avoir une réponse, je me mis en quête de le trouver.

Sans utiliser mes pouvoirs, ce qui serait trop facile et trop court, je voulais faire durer ma partie de chasse. Je le chercher du regard dans tout le domaine après m'être mis en hauteur. Rien. Bon. Je décidais de le chercher en me fiant à ce que semblez m'indiquer mon coeur. Je désirais au fond de moi le trouver, juste pour le voir. C'est tout.

Il était ici au domaine, et mes pas et mes sentiments, mêler à ma soudaine envie de le voir, me conduisirent jusqu'à sa propre chambre qui se trouver dans le même couloir que la mienne. Je n'y étais jamais entré, et maintenant que j'y étais, je n'osais frapper à sa porte. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de le faire car elle n'était pas fermé, mais juste entrouverte.

Timidement, je la poussais doucement, laissant mon regard fouiller la pièce pour le trouver. Et là, je le vis. Il était là, dans un fauteuil noir, endormi, la tête pencher sur le côté et contre le dossier du fauteuil.

En temps normal, personne ne le ferait, mais j'étais entré dans la pièce, avançant à pas de chat en refermant de moitié la porte, ne le quittant pas du regard. Plus je m'approchais, plus je le trouvais adorable quand il était endormi. Le maître des cauchemars qui dormait, c'était un spectacle rare que je n'avais jamais vu depuis que je le connais. Et comme une petite fille, je m'étais approché pour mieux admirait ce spectacle.

Je le trouvais beau. Endormi, avec son visage neutre et sérieux. S'en était séduisant. M'accroupissant à sa hauteur, je souriais en le regardant. Une autre question me viens en tête. Rêvait-il ? est ce qu'au moins le croque mitaine pouvait rêver de... jolie chose ? pour avoir un visage si reposer, il devait bien rêver, sans que Sab y soit pour quelque chose. Ne souhaitant pas le réveiller, et briser un potentiel rêve, je lui adressais un autre sourire et me levai doucement.

Mais comme je me suis accroupie, mon gilet traînait par terre ! et en me relevant pour partir, je me pris les pieds dedans, et je m'effondrais contre lui dans ses bras ! Idiote, curieuse et maladroite ! le combo de la soirée !

Je grimaçais déjà d'horreur, mais je le fus encore plus quand je vis son regard doré surpris qui croisait le mien. La... j'étais mal !

- Euh... bonsoir... bafouillais-je complètement gêné

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

- Je... euh...

- N'espère pas obtenir ce que tu voulais tout a l'heure. J'ai dit non Blanche ! me gronda-t-il

- Hé ! on n'accuse pas sans savoir ! répondis-je sévèrement

- Ah oui ? comment dois-je le prendre vu ta posture ?

- Mais... je...

Comprenant que j'étais étalé contre lui et les mains agrippé à lui, mon épaule droite fut découverte de ce qui la recouvrait à cause de ma chute. Je rougissais gênée en me relevant et refermant mon gilet

- C'est pas ce que tu crois. Mais je peux t'expliquer si tu me le permets. Dis-je les yeux fermer pour calmer ma gène.

- Non.

- Pitch, je ne suis pas venue réclamer un autre baiser. Je voulais juste te voir car je... je me suis réveillé, et je n'avais plus sommeil à cause de... de... dis-je la voix vibrante

- J'ai compris. Hocha-t-il pour m'épargner une justification douloureuse

- Je me suis baladé dans le domaine, et je me suis demandé si tu étais là, ou dehors à faire ton devoir de gardien... et c'est là que je t'ai vu... dormir... paisiblement...

- Blanche.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu dormir ! je me suis donc approché juste pour te regarder dormir un instant et... en voulant partir, mon... mon pied c'est juste pris dans mon gilet... et voila comment j'ai... je suis désolée. Bafouillais-je la voix tremblante et les yeux brillants

- Blanche...

- Je... fis-je en éclatant un sanglot étouffé.

- Bl...

- Je vous envie, toi et Séléne ! vous arrivez à dormir paisiblement alors que j'en suis incapable à cause de...! vous voir ainsi tous les deux... arrivez à m'apporter une forme de bonheur et de réconfort! J'en avais oublié mes soucis ! et toi tu... tu m'accuses. sans savoir ! alors que tout ce que je voulais... la... maintenant, c'est... c'est... sanglotais-je

J'arrivais plus à parler. J'étais là, à sangloter devant lui, sans bouger. C'est à ce moment où j'avais abandonné l'idée de parler qu'il se leva de son siège et me prit contre lui, ses bras m'entourant complètement.

- C'est fini Blanche, calme toi... je suis là. Chuchota-t-il

- C'est d'être avec toi... avouais-je enfin en resserrant mon emprise sur lui

- Blanche...

- Je ne veux pas rester toute seule... je ne veux plus revoir ces images...

- Blanche.

- J't'en pries... me laisse pas toute seule... reste avec moi...

- Je ne peux pas.

- Mais pourquoi ?! demandais-je agacée

- Tu es déboussolé. Et je n'arrive pas à le vouloir.

- Je serais une petite fille qui pleure après son père parce qu'elle a fait un cauchemar, tu ne viendrais pas me réconforter pour que je ne pleure plus ?!

- Ce serait différent.

- Y'a pas une grande différence entre réconforter un enfant et une amie !

- Sauf que tu ne veux pas que je te réconforte comme une amie. Je le sens. Dans tes peurs. Rectifia-t-il

- Quoi...?! mes peurs ? mais... je... tu te trompes ! c'est faux ! protestais-je

- Ne ment pas au maître de la peur Blanche. Tu ressens des choses que tu crains et que tu désires. Et je ne peux pas te les apporter. Je ne veux pas.

- N'importe quoi...

- Désolé Blanche. Conclut-il en me lâchant

Je ne disais plus rien. Il ne comprenait pas. J'avais le sentiment que personne ne semblait me comprendre. Je levais un regard furieux tout en restant le plus calme possible, tandis que mes larmes glissaient le long de ma joue.

- Si j'ai bien compris... tu veux jouer les gentils garçons ? pff... la bonne blague ! j'ai bien vu comment tu m'as regardé après le coup de la compote !

- Blanche. Souffla-t-il exaspéré à son tour

- Oh arrête ! ton regard et la manière dont tu m'as embrassé... j'en ressentais du désir de ta part ! tu prenais plaisir à tout ça ! et sans ta bonne conscience, tu aurais continué !

- Je...

- En fait... je ne te plais pas assez hein ? tu ne souhaites pas les restes des autres, c'est ça ?

- Blanche, tu dis des sottises ! arrête !

- Parce que c'est ce que je suis en fait ! des restes qu'on a balancé contre une poutre avant de me faire planter sur place pour cette sale pimbêche aux cheveux d'argent !

- Blanche...

- Une pauvre cruche qui s'est fait jeter et trahir par l'homme que j'aime et le père de mon enfant !

- Blanche !

- Mais tu sais quoi ? je suis bien contente d'être venue ici en fait. Tout est clair dans ma tête ! J'ai plus besoin de réfléchir ! je partirais demain à la première heure comme ça, tu n'auras plus besoin d'avoir un poids sur la conscience !

- Écoute, tu...

- Pas la peine de me résonner Pitch. tu as beau être le maître de la peur, tu peux pas t'empêcher d'en avoir, et de les laisser te dicter ta conduite, alors que ton coeur te dit l'inverse ! m'exclamais-je en partant comme une furie vers la porte

Là, tout se passa très vite. même pour moi. La porte se referma aussitôt devant mon nez. Me faisant ouvrir les yeux avec étonnement. En me retournant vers lui, je le vis s'approcher de moi avec une telle vitesse, que j'en fis plaquer contre la porte ! il me tenait prisonnière entre elle et lui. J'en avais oublié ma colère pour ressentir... une sorte de peur.

- Pitch ? que...

Il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche et je croisais son regard d'ambre qui brillait dans la brusque obscurité de la pièce.

- Shh ! Maintenant que tu as fini de brailler, tu te tais et tu m'écoutes ! D'accord ? Fit-il sévèrement.

J'hochais la tête, ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose. Il retira sa main pour me laisser respirer.

- Si tu crois que tout ce que tu viens de dire est vrai, tu te trompes ma chère. Si tu penses que tu est comme des restes qu'on jette de table, que j'ai un poids sur la conscience par rapport à toi et que tu n'es pas désirable, tu te goures !

Ne répondant pas, je poussais juste un petit cri de surprise quand je le sentis me hisser sur lui au niveau de sa taille avec ses mains. Mes jambes enroulaient naturellement son corps, et le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Parce que crois-moi, tu es tout à fait désirable. Seulement j'ai ce qu'on appelle du respect. Tu l'aimes et vous avez une adorable fille. Ça devrait suffire à n'importe qui pour qu'il reste à sa place !

- Pitch, je...

- J'ai pas fini ! Alors oui, je t'ai regardé avec envie. Oui, je t'ai embrassé avec passion. Eh oui, j'ai peur. Peur d'aller au bout de ce que je ressens en ce moment même pour toi, et de te blesser à cause de ça !

- Je...

- Durant un instant, j'ai imaginé ce que c'était de t'avoir de nouveau prés de moi. De regoutter à tes lèvres, de sentir ta chaleur, de sentir à nouveau ton odeur... énuméra-t-il en me caressant la gorge en remontant lentement jusqu'à ma nuque.

- Pitch... soufflais-je, le coeur battant à toute vitesse

- Mais ton amitié est plus précieuse que tout ça réuni. Et pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais la perdre ! et c'est de ça que j'ai le plus peur si j'abandonnai ce qui me sert de conscience ! s'emporta-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux

- Je... aah !

Il avait resserré son emprise sur mes jambes, me collant plus contre lui et la porte. J'avais trop chaud, et je l'écoutais attentivement. Mais je n'avais plus vraiment peur, seul mon coeur semblait s'affoler.

- Alors Blanche ? est ce que tu préfère en rester là et conserver notre amitié ? ou bien prendre le risque de tout perdre, comme de tout garder intact entre nous si on franchit la limite ? me demanda-t-il sans me quitter des yeux

- Euh... je... je... bafouillais-je

Au bout d'un moment, je ne fus même pas capable de lui fournir la réponse adéquate, et qu'il souhaite. Honteuse, j'en avais détourné mon regard.

- Je vois. Allez.

Il me fit descendre doucement au sol, me recouvrant les épaules de mon gilet.

- Tu vois ? ce n'était qu'une impulsion que t'as eu Blanche. Comme moi la maintenant.

- Pitch... je...

- On ne peut pas allez plus loin. T'avoir volé un baiser, je trouve que c'est déjà beaucoup. Surtout que ce n'était pas le premier.

- Je...

- Retourne te coucher. C'est mieux comme ça.

Il me laissa contre la porte, et se dirigea vers son fauteuil. J'entrepris de sortir mais sans pour autant le faire. J'arrivais pas à vouloir saisir la poignée. Mais je voulais me retourner. J'en mourrais d'envie. Mais je finis par le faire. Et une fois sorti, je marchais jusqu'à ma chambre, m'entourant de mes bras.

Jugeant bon de devoir me recoucher comme il me l'a dit, à la vue de mon lit, je me mis à ne plus bouger et à le fixait avec angoisse. Si je me recouchais, je sais que je les reverrais. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je repensais aux dernières paroles de Pitch. Ne rien faire, ou prendre le risque de tout gâcher, comme de tout préserver.

Soudainement, je fronçais les sourcils. Jack ne s'était pas privé pour l'embrasser ! il n'avait montré aucune résistance ! est ce qu'au moins il a pensé à moi ? à nous ? non. je suis sure que non. Alors pourquoi moi je devrais... suivre sagement...

Refusant d'être sage et raisonnable, je me téléportais cette fois dans la chambre de Pitch, bien décidé à obtenir ce que je veux.

Quand j'apparus, il était assis dans son fauteuil comme tout à l'heure, mais cette fois il avait son front dans la paume de sa main. Inspirant et expirant discrètement, je m'avançais vers lui et grimpai à califourchon sur ces jambes. Mon geste le sorti de ses pensées, et il me fixa avec surprise.

- Blanche ?! que...

Je ne répondis pas et plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes, agrippant mes bras autour de sa tête pour pas qu'il m'échappe ou m'envoie balader. Il tenta tant bien que mal de me repousser mais je tenais bon.

- Blanche ! a...arrête ! se débattait-il

- Juste pour une fois. murmurais-je en stoppant mon baiser

- Hein ?

- Juste pour une fois, embrasse-moi. ordonnais-je

- De quoi ?

- Tu m'as compris. Embrasse-moi. Comme tu l'as toujours souhaité... précisais-je

- Mais je...

- Sans retenue, ni peur. Un vrai baiser. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Rien de plus.

- Juré ?

- Juré.

Après un dernier regard et un soupir d'hésitation, il leva sa main qui se cala entre ma joue et l'arrière de ma tête, me tira vers lui et m'offrit prudemment ses lèvres. Un baiser timide qui se changea bien vite en un vrai baiser passionné, où je pus ressentir tout son désir à travers ses lèvres. Nos respirations se firent plus fortes, nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent, nos langues se rencontrèrent, et nos mains s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre. Si bien qu'après un exquis baiser qui m'a semblé duré que trop peu, nos lèvres se séparèrent, et nous étions à bout de souffle. Je sentais mes joues brûlante et rougissante. Lui me dévorer du regard, mais avec une certaine... hésitation

- Blanche... je...

- C'était parfait Pitch. Rassure toi. Assurais-je avec un sourire

- C'est pas ça... je...

- Alors c'est quoi ? demandais-je intriguée

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de me regarder dans les yeux. M'apprêtant à lui poser une question sur son mutisme, il s'accapara de nouveau mes lèvres, avec la même fougue que pour le précédent baiser. Je le rendis avec passion, trop heureux de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres et de redécouvrir à nouveau ce baiser.

Mais je fus quelque peu surprise quand je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules pour me découvrir de mon gilet, et le faire descendre jusqu'à ma taille. Un agréable sentiment m'envahit. Et je n'avais pas envie de laisser ce sentiment partir, me rendant trop heureuse et bien dans mon coeur. Il déboutonna juste un bouton pour lui permettre de dénuder une de mes épaules. Je gémissais légèrement de plaisir quand je sentis ses lèvres parcourir mon épaule, mon cou, ma gorge, puis ma jugulaire. Sa main m'offrait de douces caresses dans le dos, sous ma chemise, tandis que son autre main était collée à ma taille.

Me prêtant a ce qui se passer, je laissais un de mes doigts descendre le long de son torse, le long de l'ouverture de sa tunique. Je l'agrippais ensuite de mes deux mains et avec un rougissement, je l'écartais doucement pour le dénuder partiellement. Laissant mes mains glisser contre sa peau en guise de caresse, je savourais encore les baisers qu'il m'offrait, m'arrachant encore quelques faibles et discret gémissement.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, il me plaqua contre lui et me souleva en me maintenant par les cuisses. Et avec une rapidité incroyable, il m'entraîna vers le lit avec lui. J'étais sur le dos, lui au-dessus de moi. en même temps que je l'embrassais, je finissais de lui retirer sa tunique. Il fit de même avec mon gilet. Il était à présent torse nu, et moi en pyjama

- Pitch... soufflais-je comme une question.

- Hum ?

- Se... Séléne... lui dis-je un peu honteuse

Il hocha la tête, et fit un geste de sa main. Malgré l'obscurité, je voyais du sable noir sortir de sa main et se diriger vers la porte.

- T'en fais pas. Il ne lui arrivera rien ici. J'ai envoyé Onyx pour la surveiller sans lui faire peur, et nous prévenir au cas ou. Me rassura-t-il dans un murmure

- D'accord... murmurais-je rassurée

J'approchais ensuite mon visage du sien, et lui offrit à nouveau mes lèvres assoiffées. On continuer de s'embrasser tandis que sa main glissait le long de mon corps, pour ôter ce qui le recouvrait...


	9. Accords

**_Et voilà la suite coupée du précédent chapitre ! ^^ vous avez survécu à ce qui se passer précédemment ? pas trop choqué ? :D tans mieux parce que c'est pas fini ! XD il y aura encore du Pitch/Blanche ! (du Whitch ! surnom officiel ! : D) pour les fans de ce couple ça va leur plaire je pense, mais pour les mécontents qui préfère voir mon OC avec Jack, euh... bah dsl ! faudra vous y faire ! 0:) mais l'espoir que tout s'arrange entre eux peut être maintenue, n'oubliez pas ! ;) même si ça semble mal barré ! _**

**_Petite info sur la mélodie jouait avec la flûte. :) il n'y a pas vraiment d'indication musicale connue pour ce passage. :) Vous pouvez donc imaginez que Blanche et Pitch jouent la musique de votre choix. ;) Pour ma part, quand j'ai écrit ce passage, je l'ai avait imaginé en train de jouer « la berceuse de Zelda – Ocarina of time » voilà. :) mais je le mentionne quand même pour ceux qui connaisse pas et qui serait curieux d'aller écouter ! ;)_**

**_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira toujours autant ! merci à tous et bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Musique : The Legend of Zelda – Ocarina of Time – Zelda's lullaby<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sennar : ben oui. : c'est triste ce que j'ai fait, mais au moins il va bien. :) ils ne l'ont pas perdue au moins :')_**

**_Ah. Chapitre énervant. Ok :) il en faut bien quelque uns ! ;p ben disons que j'ai voulu faire Jack comme un gamin dans ce chapitre et pour ce qui se passe actuellement. Vu son tempérament "joueur" de base, je le voyais bien dans le genre râleur, boudeur, insistant, bref, comme un gosse. :p et ça à marcher, parce que t'est pas le seul à t'être plaint de Jack ! de plus, dans mes précédentes parties, j'ai cru comprendre que j'avais fait un Jack trop... euh... "mature" par rapport aux événements et que ça ne lui aller pas. :/ Qu'on ne le retrouver pas totalement par rapport a son caractère dans le film. :) comme si les 300 ans de solitude n'interférer pas dans sa nouvelle vie. voila. :) donc j'ai tenter autre chose. :p_**

**_Ton argument en majuscules à bien était utilisé comme argument pour Jack, mais il s'en fout. :/ Et ouais, un vieux couple. Tout à fait. :) J'espère au moins que tu trouves pas l'attitude de Blanche trop exagérer et que la manière dont elle réagit à la situation te semble juste, réfléchi et mature ? :)_**

**_XD pour Pitch ! XD disons que ça nous ai tous arriver de nous convaincre nous-mêmes d'un mauvais choix. ;) et qu'on a aussi l'impression d'entendre les voix de nos proches pour nous résonner ! :p et euh... le terme « bouffer » ma surprise ! :D pourquoi ce faire bouffer à une réunion de sorcière ? je veux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ! :D_**

**_Pour finir, oui je poste 2X plus vite. dsl :/ mais pour excuse, comme ma fic est finie d'être écrite, je ne vois pas pourquoi je posterais un seul chapitre par semaine alors que je peux en poster 3 ! :D et j'ai bien le temps pour mes publications :) et puis je déteste faire languir... je sais ce que c'est car moi aussi je lis des fictions sur le site, et c'est absolument HORRIBLE d'attendre la suite qui peut defois mettre longtemps à arriver! XD mais y'a des raisons tout à fait valable à ces attentes. :) Voilà. Plaidoirie finie ! :p mais lis à ton rythme ;) je ne te force pas à avoir recours au mode « bip-bip » des Looney Tunes ! XD encore merci et bonne lecture ! ^^_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 - Accords<p>

On était là, couché l'un à coté de l'autre. Seul un léger espace nous séparait. On fixer le plafond sans dire un mot. On avait hélas bien conscience de ce qu'on venait de faire. J'avais remonté le drap jusqu'à la partie supérieure de mon corps, et depuis, je jouais nerveusement avec une mèche de mes cheveux, attendant un mot.

Je n'aimais pas ce silence. De plus, ça faisait 15 minutes qu'on était dans cette condition. Je voulais parler, dire n'importe quoi, mais aucun mot ne me venait à l'esprit, ni ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. À chaque essaie, je me pinçais les lèvres et renoncer. Tournant mon regard vers Pitch, je cherchais le courage de parler. Lui, était comme moi, mais en plus calme. Son regard d'ambre tourner vers le plafond, un bras le long de son corps, l'autre sur son ventre, ne disant rien.

Comment lancer une conversation quand on n'est pas sur de ce que l'autre pense ? détournant mon regard, je rejouais avec mes cheveux, et poursuivit ma contemplation du plafond, pensive et nerveuse.

- C'était nul. Lâcha t-il enfin

Tiens ? il a retrouvé l'usage de sa langue ? et puis... nul ? c'était nul ? c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? mais... nul pour rapport à quoi ? moi ? lui ? nous ?

- Hein ? mais... non ce n'était pas nul Pitch ! c'était... très loin d'être nul... c'était même...euh... répondis-je en me tournant vers lui

- Humph. Ce n'était pas une question Blanche. Mais merci. Dit-il avec un sourire malin en se tournant à son tour vers moi.

- Euh... je... pff... merci d'avoir posé une question à double sens ! reprochais-je en riant.

- Pas fait exprès. mais ce que tu as dit c'est gentil.

- Sincère. Nuance. Souriais-je. Mais qu'est-ce qui est nul alors ?

- De l'avoir fait, Blanche. J'ai était pris d'une pulsion, alors qu'on avait conclu juste un baiser. Pitoyable... dit-il en passant ses deux mains sur son visage, tout en expirant fortement.

- Tu regrettes ? c'était... pas si bien pour toi alors... ? demandais-je craintive

Il tourna son regard vers moi, laissant ses mains revenir le long de son corps.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Ben... non...

- Ah la la... Blanche.

- Hum ? fis-je timidement

Il se redressa légèrement, accouder sur le lit. Il me prit le menton de sa main et me fixa sincèrement.

- Ce moment que j'ai passé avec toi, ne s'effacera jamais de ma mémoire. J'ignorais que je pouvais encore me sentir heureux en vivant un instant pareil.

- Pitch...

- Alors ne t'en fais pas Blanche. Pour moi, c'était parfait.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, cet instant unique que j'ai partagé avec toi, a fait comme... renaître une autre étincelle de vie en moi.

- Merci...

- En revanche, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.

- Moi ?

- Oui. Comment tu te sens ?

- Très bien ! assurais-je

- Ne me ment pas Blanche. Si je ne dois pas jouer avec toi, je te prie de faire la même chose à mon égard

- Je ne te mens pas Pitch ! je me sens heureuse là ! je vais très bien ! et pour tout te dire...

Je me redressais à mon tour, de façon à être proche de lui.

- J'ai trouvé ça tellement bien que...

- Que quoi ?

- Ça me donne envie de recommencer... murmurais-je avec un sourire malicieux

- Quoi ? maintenant ?

- Hum hum. Si tu veux bien sûr.

- Ce n'est pas la question, Blanche. C'est juste que si on le refait, ce ne sera plus sur un coup de tête. L'excuse « c'était un accident » ne sera pas accepté s'ils le savent.

- Je m'en fous. Je suis heureuse, et je veux que ça dure encore. avec toi...

- Je ne te force pas. je veux juste que tu...

J'en avais marre de l'entendre parler et se justifier. J'ai dû intervenir en posant mon index sur ses lèvres, un sourire rassurant sur les miennes.

- Shh... cesse de te faire du souci pour moi Pitch. Je vais bien, tant que je suis prés de toi. Et je ne veux pas que ça cesse. Et toi ? réponds-moi sincèrement, s'il te plaît. Demandais-je avec douceur.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais ces yeux témoigner de la réponse qu'il voulait me dire. Avec un sourire sournois, et avec rapidité, il me refit basculer sur le dos d'une main, et nous couvrit des draps de l'autre, me faisant rire au passage, avant que le son de ma voix soit coupé par un autre baiser.

oO*Oo

Depuis quand je ne mettais pas senti aussi bien au réveil, depuis ce jour maudit entre elle et lui ? je ne saurais y répondre moi-même. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité ! et ce bien-être, je le devais à Pitch. lui qui a été là pour moi quand je me sentais mal. Je ne dirais pas que ce qui s'est passé était un instant de faiblesse vu la situation actuelle. Non, non... j'ai voulu, désirer, participer et apprécier cette nuit.

Sincèrement, on l'a fait deux fois, mais je ne regrette rien. Ni les caresses, ni les baisers passionnés, ni l'acte en lui-même, ni la passion et le désir qui me ravagé, ni les sentiments que j'éprouvais à chaque vague de plaisir et à chaque geste de sa part, ni mes gémissements sincères, ni les étreintes.

Rien. Je l'ai fait dans l'amour le plus total. Je l'aimais quand je le prenais dans mes bras, quand j'enfonçais mes ongles dans sa peau, quand je l'embrassais, quand je me mordais la lèvre de plaisir, quand je respirais son odeur dans le creux de son cou, quand je le caressais, quand je m'accrochais à lui, quand je gémissais de plaisir pour lui...

Baigné par tant d'amour et de bonheur, je m'étais endormi paisiblement dans ses bras. Je m'étais réveillé le lendemain, seule, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, confortablement installer dans les draps et les coussins. Et avec sa tunique dans mes mains, prêt de mon visage... comme un doudou ?

- Pitch... ? l'appelais-je a voix basse

Personne et pas de réponses. Me disant qu'il avait dû en prendre une autre pour aller travailler, et qu'il reviendrait peut-être après, je me mis sur le dos et soupira. De plus, ne sachant pas vraiment l'heure exacte, ça aidait pas à répondre à mes questions.

- Bon. Et maintenant. Je fais quoi ? dis-je à voix basse en serrant sa tunique contre moi

Après tout, j'étais là pour une nuit et j'avais marqué dans mon mot que je revenais ce matin. Mais je n'avais pas envie de rentrer. J'étais bien là, loin de mes souvenirs, loin de cette souffrance, loin de mes problèmes. Un gazouillement me parvint aux oreilles. Ceux de ma fille.

- Séléne ? m'étonnais-je

Je l'avais un peu oublié du coup ! j'en étais honteuse. Mais je ne me souvenais pas que ma fille avait été installer dans la chambre de Pitch hier soir. Il avait dû la déplacer de la mienne à ici, pour qu'à mon réveil, je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. Adorable attention. Me rhabillant avec sa tunique pour rigoler un instant, et que je trouvais très confortable et agréable à porter au passage, je me levais du lit pour aller la regarder. La tenue avait fait comme pour Pitch et m'avait habillé naturellement. Cool. Séléne était éveillé et joué avec sa peluche. Elle me sourit drôlement quand elle me vit.

- Coucou ma poupée ! t'a bien dormi ? comme maman ? demandais-je avec un sourire

Elle gazouilla en réponse, me tandis ces bras et je la pris dans les miens, embrassant sa petite tête toute ronde, douce et chaude, et retournai m'asseoir sur le lit.

- Tu sais pas quelle heure il est par hasard ? maman est un peu perdue la...

Elle me fixa de ses beaux yeux bleus et attrapa la tunique pour jouer avec. Je la regardais faire en souriant.

- Alors je ne sais pas où il est, ni quelle heure il est. Et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Youpi. Soupirais-je

- Il est 9 heures du matin si tu veux savoir.

Levant la tête je le vis à la porte, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il s'avancer vers le lit.

- 9 heures ? ben pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé avant ?

- Parce que je suis parti peu de temps après qu'ont... enfin bref. Je suis parti pour aller répandre mes cauchemars, et je n'allais pas te réveiller et t'empêcher de dormir, surtout que tu dormais déjà si bien.

- C'est vrai que j'ai bien dormi. Grâce à toi.

- Et en plus, j'ai pu te regarder dormir. Un vrai spectacle attendrissant.

- Merci Pitch. t'entend ça ma puce ? maman est mignonne quand elle dort !

Elle continua de jouer avec la tunique de Pitch et ses doigts. Pitch la regarda puis reporta son regard sur moi. Je fis de même.

- Tu m'as piqué ma veste en plus.

- Je ne sais plus comment je l'ai eu dans les mains. Je me suis réveillé avec ce matin.

- C'est ma faute en fait. Avoua-t-il avec un sourire

- Hein ? pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai laissé pour que tu crois que je sois encore la durant ton sommeil. Et la preuve, tu as bien dormi.

- Haaaaannn... le filou ! heureusement que tu en as d'autres, je te vois mal terroriser les enfant torse nus. Pouffais-je amusée

- En effet. Mais je constate qu'elle te va à ravir.

- Merci. Mes affaires étaient trop loin de moi, donc j'ai mis ce que j'avais sous la main. Je te plais comme ça ?

- Affreusement. Souffla-t-il en s'approchant de moi

Il s'apprêtait à embrasser mes lèvres, mais il s'arrêta, son regard perdu sur la petite.

- Pitch ? m'étonnais-je de la fin de son élan

- On en est où toi et moi ? me demanda-t-il sérieusement

- Je sais pas vraiment. Je dois te donner une réponse officielle maintenant? Demandais-je sérieusement

- Non. je sais que tu ne peux pas car c'est encore trop tot.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Alors on fait quoi ? on continue ou on arrête là ?

Il soupira et me prit la petite pour la prendre dans ses bras. Séléne n'émit aucun pleur face au transfert. J'en profitais donc pour prendre le sac avec son repas. Elle n'allait pas tarder à avoir faim. Pitch l'avait fait s'asseoir sur ces genoux, la tenant avec ses deux mains. Elle le fixait attentivement, la bouche ouverte et bavant avec des petites bulles, ces petites mains agrippant les manches de Pitch.

- Le meilleur des choix... serait de s'arrêter là.

- Vraiment ? demandais-je en cherchant dans le sac

- C'est mieux ainsi. Ce moment qu'on a eu, c'était unique. Et je préfère qu'on s'arrête là, pour qu'il ne soit pas perdu avec une relation qui deviendrait compliquée.

- C'est vrai... tu as raison. Autant rien gâcher. Je vais mettre son bavoir, tiens-la comme ça, s'il te plaît.

- Ce qui signifie que tu repars et reste au pôle, Blanche.

- J'ai bien compris Pitch. merci. Tu veux lui donner son déjeuner pour une fois ? Souriais-je sincèrement

- De rien. Humpf... pourquoi pas. riait-il en me rendant la petite, puis en prenant le pot et la cuillère.

- Mais on fait comme s'il c'était rien passer et on reste amis aux yeux de tous. C'est ça ? demandais-je en installant Séléne assis sur mes jambes, le dos contre moi.

- Exactement. Je ne veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous. Répondit-il en donnant la première cuillère

- Donc pas de distance entre nous. Ni de tentation.

- C'est bien ça. Approuva-t-il

Le voir donner le repas à ma fille était agréable à voir. Il prenait plaisir à le faire et Sélène se régaler tout autant comme si c'était moi qui lui donner. La pensée qu'il ferait un bon papa m'avait traversé l'esprit et esquisser un sourire. Il lui avait même donné le biberon et lui faire digérer son repas, sans que j'intervienne. Ça me plaisait de voir ça.

Et je ne ressentais aucune culpabilité envers son père. Je n'arrivais plus à être en peine par rapport à Jack, et ce qu'il loupe et ne faisait pas avec sa fille. C'était plus pour Séléne. Elle était privée de son père et de sa présence alors qu'elle a besoin de lui, même à son âge.

Je la débarbouillais, enlever son bavoir et la remis dans son cosy pour la digestion. Pitch se leva du lit aussi.

- Blanche ?

- Mhum ? fis-je tendis que j'accrochais la ceinture

- Je vais devoir retourner poursuivre mon travail dans les pays ou la nuit tombe. Ce qui veut dire que tu devras rentrer seule, avec elle, au pôle.

- Je sais. Merci encore Pitch. remerciais-je en lui faisant face.

- Je ne te le cache pas, j'ai apprécié votre compagnie à toutes les deux. Ça à redonner un peu de vie dans cet endroit si triste. Et ça me fera drôle que vous ne soyez plus là quand je reviendrais. Jamais je n'aurais cru dire un jour que des pleure et cris d'enfant me manquerait dans le bon sens ! riait-il sur la fin

- J'en doute par mais on se verra au pole et tu pourras encore t'occuper d'elle si tu veux. Proposais-je avec joie

- Bien entendu. À plus tard Blanche, passe une bonne journée.

- Toi aussi.

Je m'approchais de sa joue pour lui faire une bise amicale. Ce que je fis. Mais en me retirant, je croisais son regard et j'en fus comme captivé, si bien que lui aussi. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes, nous laissant encore une fois partager un simple baiser. En m'écartant, on se regarder incompris.

- Désolé.

- Pareil... disons que c'était un baiser qui clôture ce qui s'est passé entre nous, d'accord ?

- Oui. T'a raison. Bon... j'y vais. À plus tard.

- Hum hum. Souriais-je

Et il partit, me laissant seule à nouveau. Soupirant du fait que j'avais chaud et que ce dernier baiser m'avait surpris, je portais mon regard sur le miroir de la pièce. Je me voyais de loin et je m'y approchais.

J'affichais un sourire en coin car je trouvais que la tunique de Pitch m'allait bien. Je m'amusais à relever le col et à m'admirais sous toutes les formes, pensive, durant 5 minutes. Lui et moi on avait trouvé la solution pour nous deux. Mais pour Jack, je n'avais encore rien décidé. Bien que le concerner en personne ait déjà pris sa décision. Je n'arrivais pas à décider et réfléchir. Pas que je ne voulais pas, mais disons que si je le revoyais, ça aiderait.

Décidant de m'habiller pour respecter mon engagement, ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que je me téléportais avec Séléne, dans ma chambre, au pôle. L'ambiance était glaciale. Au sens figuré. Avant, il y avait de la joie, de l'amour, du bonheur, des rires entre lui, moi, et notre fille. Là, j'avais le sentiment que tout avait disparu, envoler...

Le mot était toujours sur mon lit. Tiens ? personne n'est venu ici ? ou alors oui, mais ils n'ont pas fait gaffe au message. Bon tant pis. Me disant que je devais manger aussi avant d'attaquer la journée, je pris ma fille dans son cosy et marcha tranquillement vers la salle à manger. Là-bas je voyais Nord à table, pensif, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains.

- Bonjour Nord.

Son regard se porta sur moi avec surprise.

- Bonjour Blanche.

- Ça va ?

- Toujours perplexe de la veille. La situation, toi, Jack, et le fait que tu sois parti.

- Ah. Donc tu as lu le mot ?

- Oui. Pourquoi tu a fait ça sans nous le dire ? s'étonna-t-il sans reproche

- Parce que j'avais besoin d'aller ailleurs pour réfléchir et essayer de trouver une solution au calme, Nord. Dis-je en m'installant à table, Séléne sur la chaise, à coté de moi.

- Chez Pitch ? devina Nord sans méchanceté

- Oui. Chez Pitch. Nord, ne me juge pas... je ne voyais pas d'autre endroit où aller.

- Ah. Désolé. Et ça va mieux?

- Oui. Je me suis calmé et j'ai réussi à dormir. Disons que le fait de changer d'atmosphère aide à la réflexion.

- C'est sur. Et qu'a tu décider ?

- J'ai surtout essayé de comprendre et d'analyser la situation, sans succès. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment c'est arriver. Et je sais pas quoi faire. Je ne trouve pas de solution... soupirais-je tristement

- Quand tu reverras Jack vous vous expliquerez et trouverez une solution.

- Oui. Sauf s'il se pointe encore avec elle. Grognais-je en me servant à manger.

- Vous trouverez bien une occasion pour vous parler sans soucis, Blanche. Je le sens...

- Dans ta bedaine je sais... soupirais-je

Nord ne dit rien de plus. Je mangeais mon déjeuner avec lenteur et peu d'appétit. Le bien être que j'avais eu ce matin au réveil semblait si loin tout à coup. Le programme était donc le suivant pour moi. Confier de nouveau Séléne à Lunia, et partir à la recherche de Jack pour parler. Tout en espérant que cette fille ne soit pas avec elle.

Rien qu'en repensent à elle, eux, leur baiser, l'accident de la veille, le choix de Jack, j'avais l'appétit coupé. Me levant précipitamment, je pris le cosy, tandis que Nord m'interpella.

- Blanche, où tu vas ?

- Régler le problème, puisque c'est ce que je dois faire en urgence. Répondis-je de manière un peu sèche

- Maintenant ? mais... tu devrais manger avant ! tu n'as pas toucher à ce que tu as pris !

- J'ai plus faim Nord.

- Je ne voulais pas te couper l'appétit avec ce sujet Blanche, mais faut bien que vous... Blanche ! Blanche ! m'appela-t-il

Je n'avais pas entendu la fin de sa phrase car je m'étais sauvé avec rapidité, la colère me reprenant soudainement. Je l'entendais juste m'appelé sans réponse. C'est comme si j'avais fui le problème. La réalité. Croisant Lunia dans le pôle, je lui confiais ma fille, en essayant de paraître calme et douce, et en lui expliquant la raison de cette nouvelle garde.

Elle comprit, me souria et partit avec Sélène, en me faisant la promesse de ne plus laisser Daphné s'approcher d'elle si elle se repointer.

À présent que j'étais seule, que faire ? par où commencer ? je devais le voir, le chercher, mais par peur de les revoir ensemble, je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Je tournais alors en rond dans la salle, songeuse. Ou le chercher ? devais-je attendre qu'il se pointe ici ? quoique vu ce qui s'est passé hier, je pense pas qu'il veuille revenir ici. Donc si je voulais le revoir, je devais aller chez lui. Au lac.

Je soupirais d'appréhension, et me téléportai là-bas. l'air était frais. Pas de neige. Un silence pas habituel. Telle était le climat. J'appelais Jack et attendis, sans pour autant le voir. Il pouvait être n'importe où. Et comme pour Pitch à l'époque où je le cherchais partout, je n'avais pas envie de rejouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. J'attendis donc ici, assise sur un rocher, en réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais lui dire si je le revoyais.

Une heure passa. Je n'avais pas bougé. S'il avait neigé, je serais comme un bonhomme de neige. Toute blanche. Ne le sentant pas venir, je partis de mon rocher vers je ne sais combien de destinations où il pourrait être. Mais cela n'avait mené à rien, je ne l'avais pas trouvé. Il était tard, la nuit aller tomber, j'étais fatigué, démoralisée et bizarrement j'avais froid. J'essuyais alors mes faibles larmes, et rentrai chez moi m'occuper de ma fille

Par chance, Lunia était dans la chambre de Sélène, et jouait avec elle. Après une nouvelle salutation, je la fis prendre congé après l'avoir rassuré de mon état. Elle me souria, et parti. Je m'installais sur le canapé de la chambre, et mis Sélène face à moi pour la regarder jouer. Et moi j'avais pris dans mes mains une de ses peluches. Comme ça.

Je la regardais rire et s'amuser avec ses jouets, allonger sur son petit tapis de sol. Elle s'amusait comme une folle ! mais dans le silence. À son âge, un bébé peut rire je pense ? alors pourquoi elle ne rit pas ? à cause de la situation ? la comprenait-elle vraiment ? mais étais-je capable de la faire rire ? l'appelant pour mettre à l'essai mon idée, je me jetais à l'eau.

- Allez ma puce... essaie de rire! pfffffffrrr ! fis-je en tirant une grimace sonore avec ma langue

Rien. Ma fille jouait avec sa peluche et me regarder naturellement en souriant. C'était à se demander si elle ne le faisait pas exprès !

- Oui bon je sais, ce n'est pas si drôle, et papa fait mieux rire les gens que moi. Mais tu sais, je tiens aussi à savoir faire rire les autres, et surtout les petits anges comme toi ! souriais-je en me penchant vers elle

Elle me fit un drôle de bruit avec sa bouche. genre comme si elle faisait un « pfff » version bébé. Avec encore des bulles de bave.

- Dégoûtante ! riais-je

Je posais la peluche que j'avais dans les mains sur le canapé pour me pencher vers elle et lui saisir ces deux petits pieds, l'air joueur.

- Je vais encore devoir changer bavoir ! disais-je en tentant d'imiter Nord

Elle me refit le même bruit, accompagner des éternelles bulles.

- Pff... tous les bébés rigolent à ton âge face à leurs parents... pourquoi tu veux pas rire quand j'essaie de le faire? tu veux bien rire pour maman ? demandais-je d'une toute petite voix

Elle me fixait tant que je lui parlais. Je pouvais voir les flammes de la cheminée danser dans ses yeux bleus. Puis elle reporta son attention sur sa peluche, et le mis à sa bouche.

- Maman n'est pas drôle... mais toi oui mon ange. Tu me fais rire. Tu tiens bien de papa...

Je me mordais la lèvre à cette phrase. Son père me manquait. Malgré ce qui s'était passé avec lui, plus ce que j'avais vécue avec Pitch, et l'annonce récente de la fin de notre histoire, il me manquait... sa voix, ses yeux, son rire, tout... Je regardais Séléne avec un sourire triste, tout en m'affalant à nouveau contre le canapé, et reprenant ma distraction en main

- Tu es drôle aussi, Blanche. Fit une voix dans l'ombre.

Je ne levais pas les yeux. J'affichais juste un sourire sans pour autant quitter des yeux ma fille. Je savais qui parlait, et d'où. J'en avais l'habitude.

- Vraiment ? souriais-je

- Tu te sous-estime.

- Merci Pitch. fis-je à nouveau.

Je le sentais s'approchais du dossier du canapé. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, tout en appliquant une légère pression qui me fit fermer les yeux avec un sourire.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Séléne ne rit pas. J'arrive pas à la faire rire. Jack y arriverait, même si jusqu'à maintenant, il n'a pas encore réussi.

- Toi et lui, ce n'est pas pareil.

- Oui... en plusieurs points. soupirais-je

Il vient s'asseoir à coté de moi, lâchant sa prise de mes épaules.

- J'ai un cadeau. Dit-il

- Ah ? pour qui ?

- Pour toi et Séléne.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Ceci.

Il me tendit une petite flûte de bois noir, en forme de croissant de lune pour la partie avec les trous et en forme de petite étoile pour la partie où il faut souffler.

- Une flûte ?

- Oui. Comme ça tu pourras jouer de la musique pour elle.

- C'est gentil Pitch. elle est très jolie. Tu nous fais une petite démo ?

- Hin. Avec plaisir.

Il se mit à jouer une petite mélodie, et Sélène en fut captiver, adressant un sourire adorable au croque mitaine. Je l'écoutais jouer avec attention. Il jouait bien et ça imposer le respect du silence. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce fut assez pour m'avoir impressionné.

- Bravo. Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer d'un instrument. Tu es doué tu sais. Félicitais-je

- Merci. À toi maintenant. Me dit-il en me tendant la flûte.

- Hein ? mais... je ne sais pas en jouer !

- Et ben... rien de plus simple. je vais t'apprendre.

Il me mit la flûte dans les mains, et se mit derrière moi, pour faire en sorte que ses mains puissent guider les miennes. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou, sa tête n'étant pas loin de mon visage. Ses mains saisissent mes doigts et les placèrent sur les trous.

- Alors tu places tes doigts comme ça, et pour les premières notes, tu lève celui-ci, puis celui-là, et enfin, tu rabaisses celui-ci la...m'expliqua-t-il patiemment.

- Ok... murmurais-je attentive à ces gestes plutôt qu'au souffle de sa voix sur ma peau.

Comme j'avais de nouveau mes cheveux relevés avec une pince, ce n'était pas évident de ne pas rester indifférente aux frissons que son souffle chaud dégageait sur ma peau.

- Alors ? prête ?

- Oui... ça ira, je pense...

Je portais l'instrument à mes lèvres, réussissant les premières notes qu'il m'avait montrées, Séléne me regardant de ces yeux bleus. Mais après quelques notes, et ce malgré que ces doigts guidaient encore les miens, je m'en mélangeais les pinceaux, et je me mis à rire, l'instrument encore dans la bouche. Ce qui pour effet de faire une note de petit train en accéléré.

- J'suis désolée ! j'ai eu un fou rire... et je me suis trompée ! dé...désolée... riais-je de bon coeur

- Hahaaaaaa ! fit une voix enfantine

J'ouvrais grand les yeux. Séléne venait de rire ! pour la première fois depuis sa naissance ! c'était beau à voir et merveilleux à entendre !

- Pitch ! t'a entendu ?!

- Hum hum. Souriait-il

- Ooooh ma puce ! tu viens de rire ! pour la première fois ! Oooh...

Elle avait toujours son grand sourire et me fixait d'un air amusé

- C'est quand maman se trompe, que ça te fait rire ? chipie va !

- Tu vois que tu sais la faire rire.

- Oui ! je vois ça !

Je lui caressais sa petite joue avec un sourire. Sourire que je perdis vite en pensant à Jack

- Et son père qui n'est pas là pour l'entendre... marmonnais-je

- Désolé pour ça.

- Ça ira... Tu le savais ou quoi qu'elle allait rire? demandais-je en me tournant vers lui

- Non. Peut-être. Va savoir.

- Merci Pitch...

En le regardant, je me sentais bien. Très bien. Comme quand j'étais avec lui dans son domaine. On se regardait de la même manière que là-bas. je me sentais aussi... attiré par lui. Et malgré notre accord, il me fallut renoncer à mon sentiment. Je me tournais alors vers ma fille qui reprenait son amusement avec ses jouets

- Ça va ?

- Pas vraiment. J'ai cherché Jack partout cette après-midi pour qu'on discute de la situation et de ce que m'a dit Daphné. Mais sans grand résultat. Je n'arrivais même pas à sentir sa présence, à le localiser, rien... donc là, je me sens... fatigué et pas trop au top.

- Demain tu le trouveras. J'en suis sur.

- Hin. Tu es devin maintenant ? riais-je à moitié

- Non. mais j'essaie de me comporter et dire ce qui faut pour te rassurer.

- Muh... merci. Merci d'être là. Remerciais-je en lui adressant un regard et un sourire

Pitch me souria en retour. Après une petite hésitation, je me rapprochais pour poser ma tête sur son épaule, puis je fermais les yeux et expirai pour me détendre. Je frissonnais à nouveau. La fatigue et le fait d'avoir couru partout à du me fragiliser un peu. Je fronçais le regard, gêné et grelottant un peu

- T'a froid ?

- J'suis fatiguée. C'est à cause de ça je pense. Répondis-je en massant mes bras.

Pitch me passa alors son bras autour des épaules pour me ré me rapprocha légèrement de lui, et frotta ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui... merci. Mais je... je crois que je vais aller coucher Sélène et faire de même. Ça ira mieux demain.

- Ok. le travail t'est déjà facilité. Regarde. Souriait-il en m'indiquant le sol

Je venais de voir que Sélène s'était endormie, sa peluche dans la main.

- Elle s'est endormie. Je vais aller la coucher. Chuchotais-je

Je la pris délicatement du sol, pour la coucher bien au chaud et confortablement dans son berceau. Je l'embrassais sur son front, et fit signe à Pitch de me suivre dans ma chambre. Je refermais ensuite la porte communicante, et fis face au croque mitaine.

- Bien. Je vais y aller aussi. Encore merci de ce que tu as fait, et aussi pour le cadeau. C'est adorable.

- De rien. bonne nuit et a demain.

- À demain.

Il disparut, et moi je partit me coucher directement au-dessus des draps, trop faible pour aller dans la salle de bain et me mettre en pyjama. Je m'endormis aussitôt. Demain, je chercherais de nouveau Jack.

Mais le lendemain, et que ce soit le matin où l'après-midi, le résultat était le même que la veille ! il était nul part ! mais ou était-il donc passer ?! lui quand il me cherche il me trouve ! alors pourquoi pas moi ?!

Le soir même, je m'effondrais épuisé et abattue dans le canapé de la salle du globe, devant le grand feu de bois qui était allumé. La chaleur et la danse des flammes me faisaient du bien et me réchauffer car j'étais frigorifié et trempé. Il c'était mis à pleuvoir violemment dans de nombreux secteurs et je n'avais pas pu éviter au maximum les averses. De plus avec le froid des vents hivernaux, je priais pour ne pas tomber malade à deux jours de Noël !

Nord m'avait vu rentré dans cet état. Inquiet il me demanda des nouvelles, et je fus navrée de lui en donner des négatives. Voyant mon état frileux, il me donna un plaid et un chocolat chaud. C'était le bienvenu et ça me faisait du bien. Nord m'avait également demandé avec sérieux mon programme pour demain. Je lui répondis entre deux gorgés que je comptais plutôt travailler, que de poursuivre mes recherches. Après tout, Jack finira bien par revenir au pôle de lui-même.

Je demandais en retour la raison de cette question, et il me répondit qu'il aurait voulu que je décore la salle du globe ainsi que le sapin pour demain. Enthousiaste, je lui répondis que je le ferais demain en début d'après-midi. Très heureux aussi, il m'annonça que personne, a part les yétis et les lutins, ne serait là pour fêter le réveillon avant tard dans la nuit. Avec le sourire, je le rassurais en blaguant que j'aurais plus de temps et la paix pour préparer une salle digne de l'événement.

Il prit congé en riant, alors que je terminais ma tasse fumante, pour ensuite prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil que je n'avais pas volé.


	10. Réveillon en chansons, rires et larmes

**_Et voila un de mes chapitres préférés ! :D Oui messieurs dames ! les auteurs peuvent avoir des chapitre préférés ! ^w^ et j'en ai plusieurs ! hinhin ;) _**

**_En voyant la liste des musiques mentionné, vous remarquerez qu'il y'a une musique de « Dragons 2 ». Film sans aucun rapport avec « les cinq Légendes ». :) mais dans ce chapitre, il y a une certaine scène qui m'a beaucoup inspiré, parce que je n'arrêter pas d'écouter cette chanson en boucle, en boucle et en boucle tellement je l'adore ! *w* _**

**_Vous aurez peut être aussi remarqué que défois, j'écris des passages avec Blanche à la troisième personne, puis d'autres à la première personne. :) La raison ? certains passages étaient plus facile à écrire à la troisième plutôt qu'à la première ! :) mais aussi pour dire de changer un peu. ;) mais je l'ai beaucoup fait pour les moments entre elle et Pitch. Allez savoir pourquoi ! XD_**

**_J'espère que la scène musical en question vous plaira ainsi que ce nouveau chapitre! :D bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Musique – Mon beau sapin<em>**

**_For the dancing and dreaming – John Powell_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 – Réveillon en chansons, rires et larmes<p>

Ça y est. C'était la veille de Noël au pôle. La salle du globe avait été soigneusement décoré pour l'occasion, et jamais elle n'avait paru si belle, si lumineuse et chaleureuse. Un immense et majestueux sapin avait était installer dans la salle par les yétis. Et rien que pour le plus grand plaisir de Blanche, mais aussi à la demande de Nord, elle finissait d'œuvrer à le décorer, le plus colossal et dangereux ayant déjà été mit dessus. Comme les guirlandes lumineuse et multicolore.

Elle était installée au pied du sapin, finissant son dernier carton d'ornement décoratif, avec Sélène dans son cosy. La petite jouait et s'amuser bien avec une boule de Noël sans danger pour elle, faisant sourire par moments sa mère. Même si Blanche avait toujours adoré décorer le sapin pour cette fête, elle faisait de son mieux pour que son moral n'empiéter pas pour la soirée avec sa famille

Oui, car tous les gardiens allaient fêter Noël ensemble. Et puis c'était le premier Noël de Séléne, mais aussi le premier de Pitch parmi eux. De quoi faire la fête dans la joie ! mais pour l'heure, vu qu'il était tard, personne n'était encore arrivé. Nord faisait sa tournée mondiale, Fée et Sab œuvraient à leur travail nocturne, Bunny avait eu une urgence au domaine de Pâques, Pitch apportait encore ses cauchemars dans une certaine partie du globe, et Jack... Jack faisait certainement tomber de la neige pour Nord. Comme d'habitude...

Lunia quant à elle ne serait pas là pour le réveillon, malgré l'insistance de Blanche. Mais elle sera la pour le jour de Noël. La gardienne de la paix était donc seule avec sa fille, à finir les décorations. Enfin seuls, ou presque. Les lutins œuvraient dans leurs côtés aussi, faisant retentir leurs clochettes, et les yétis œuvraient aux travaux, aux réapprovisionnements de bois, aux repas de Noël, etc. Comme quoi, y'avais du boulot.

- Au moins, quand ils reviendront, ce sera fini... dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

- Bweeeuuup...

Blanche tourna la tête vers sa fille qui jouait encore avec le même objet décoratif, et qui le mettait à sa bouche, bavant et faisant des petites bulles. Blanche sourit encore plus quand elle vit son bébé congeler l'objet et rire d'un adorable rire cristallin.

- Tu t'amuses à ce que je vois? hi hi...

Mais voir de la glace lui fit à moitié perdre son sourire. En effet, elle se demandait si Jack serait là pour le premier Noël de sa fille, vu qu'il ne donnait aucune nouvelle depuis 2 jours. Il ne faisait plus tellement acte de présence, et même les gardiens le voyaient même plus. Chose étrange qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas compris. Mais Blanche devait se douter avec qui il devait être.

- Non... pense pas à ça... pas aujourd'hui... fait le pour Sélène... murmura-t-elle

Elle secoua légèrement sa tête, les yeux fermés, pour chasser son chagrin, ses larmes et ses idées noires. Elle se leva donc du sol, avec les derniers ornements à la main.

- Ça manque de musique et chants de Noël là... et comme je sais pas faire marcher l'appareil à musique de Nord, je vais te chanter un beau chant de Noël. d'accord ma puce ?

La petite souria à sa mère en guise de réponse, qui elle, lui rendit aussi. Elle se tourna donc vers le sapin et fit de son mieux pour chanter clairement et sans laisser paraître sa tristesse, tout en accrochant partout les babioles scintillantes.

_Mon beau sapin... roi des forêts..._

_Que j'aime ta... verdure..._

_Quand par l'hiver... bois et... guérets..._

_Sont dépouillés... de leurs... attraits..._

_Mon beau... sapin... roi des forêts..._

_Tu gardes ta... parure..._

_Toi que Noël... plan...ta chez nous..._

_Au... oh pfffff..._

La dernière décoration mise, elle soupira tristement.

- Ce n'est pas drôle tout seule, c'est triste... vivement qu'ils reviennent... tous... Bon. Au moins, j'ai fini, j'ai plus qu'à ranger, et installer tout ce qu'il faut. Dit-elle en se ressaisissant une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle secoua ses mains pleines de paillette, ainsi que sa jupe noire, son leggings noir et son pull blanc en laine, puis elle rangea tous les cartons pour les mettre dans un coin. Cartons qui seront ranger par les yétis plus tard. Après un coup de balais aux alentours du sapin, elle installa les fauteuils, les coussins, la table basse, bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour être confortablement installé au pied du sapin et au coin du feu. Elle marmonnait des chants de Noël entre deux, tout en vérifiant sa décoration. Après un bref regard, elle jugea, satisfaite, que c'était fini et qu'il ne manquait plus rien !

23 H. Personne n'étaient encore arrivés. Mais elle sentait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder. C'est ça aussi d'avoir des responsabilités nocturnes. Les dents, les rêves, Noël, les cauchemars... Blanche aussi était allé travailler aujourd'hui. Du moins pendant une bonne partie de la journée pour apporter un peu de paix et d'entente en ce grand jour de fête. Comme Lunia s'occuper assurément de son enfant, elle avait pu partir l'esprit bien tranquille. Mais à partir d'une certaine heure de la journée, elle voulait être présente pour le premier Noël de sa fille. À défaut de ne certainement pas voir son père, elle aurait au moins sa mère.

Installer dans un fauteuil et a joué avec sa fille en faisant des mimes, racontant des histoires, faisant des grimaces, la taquinant avec ses deux nattes pour dire de changer de coiffure et être a l'aise pour faire la décoration, elle n'avait pas senti et vu qu'une personne était arrivé, et qu'elle mettait ses mains fraîches sur ses yeux.

- Oh ! fit-elle surprise

- Devine qui c'est ?

- Hin... trop facile, monsieur le maître des cauchemars...

Elle retira les mains de Pitch de ses yeux, et se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire avant de lui sauter au cou, escaladant presque son fauteuil.

- En voilà déjà un... ce n'est pas trop tôt... murmura-t-elle le nez dans son épaule

- Hin... bonsoir Blanche. Riait-il en caressant ses cheveux

- Bonsoir...

Elle voulut lui faire face, et de nouveau, elle voulut l'embrasser à ce moment-là, comme l'autre soir, tellement son coeur semblait joyeux de sa présence. Mais elle se retient encore une fois en le dissimulant avec un sourire.

- Ça était ?

- Comme d'habitude. Souriait-il simplement

- Ok.

- Et toi ?

- Bah... pareil. Et là, j'ai fini le sapin! Regarde!

- C'est très beau. Beau travail.

- Merci.

- Et comment va le petit monstre ?

- Très bien ! Elle s'amuse avec une décoration de Noël depuis tout a l'heure, et elle l'a pas lâcher depuis.

- Hin

Pitch s'assit donc dans un fauteuil et fixa la petite, qui le regardait tout intriguée.

- Alors petit monstre ? c'est ton premier Noël ?

- Baeuhpp... fit-elle avec des petites bulles et en gigotant

- À toi aussi, il me semble. Lui dit Blanche en s'installant à coté de lui, sur l'accoudoir

- Hein ? fit-il étonner en se retournant vers la jeune femme

- Bah oui. Ici, avec nous, avec les gardiens...

- Avec toi...

- Oui... Et tu es heureux ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point...

- Je peux le deviner assez aisément Pitch...

- Hin. Alors pourquoi tu me le demande ?

- Parce que. Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire amuser

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux pendant un long moment, leur visage éclairé par la lueur du feu et les guirlandes multicolores. En le regardant ainsi, pour Blanche, l'envie d'échanger un baiser fut encore une fois trop tentante. Se maudissant intérieurement de ressentir ce sentiment sans y assouvir, ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, se sourirent et rires légèrement ensemble.

Séléne se mit à gigoter trop fortement dans son cosy, avec un début de pleurs, ce qui signifiait qu'elle voulait en sortir. Blanche la détacha et la prit dans ses bras. La petite se calma un instant, mais recommença à pleurer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Elle est fatiguée ?

- Non elle a fait une bonne sieste d'après Lunia, et je doute que ce soit un problème de couche...

- Elle a faim peut-être ?

- Elle l'a déjà fait manger. Et moi aussi. Deux fois. Et ce n'est pas l'heure du biberon suivant...

La petite pleurait encore, ce qui inquiéta Blanche

- Mais enfin t'a pas pleuré depuis tout a l'heure ! pourquoi maintenant ? shhhhh ma puce... shhh...

Mais Sélène pleurait encore en gigotant les bras, inquiétant sa mère qui se mordait la lèvre

- Je comprends rien la... commençait-elle à gémir

- Passe-la-moi.

- Hein ?

- Passe-la-moi. Répéta-t-il avec un sourire

- O...ok...

Elle lui passa donc la petite, et il l'installa sur ces genoux face à lui, la petite encore en pleure, puis elle s'arrêta progressivement. Lui tenant les deux bras, il la faisait rebondir et elle s'arrêta définitivement de pleurer pour laisse place... a un joli rire de bébé. Ce qui fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Blanche

- Oh bah ça !

- T'as vu ? c'est parce qu'elle voulait venir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Hein Séléne ? lui demanda-t-il avec amusement en la faisant rebondir

Elle se mit à rire de plus belle, et sa mère ria aussi avec amusement. Elle adressa donc un regard attendri au croque mitaine, qui lui, le vit et fut étonné de l'intensité du regard de la gardienne.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais... tu ferais un très bon père.

- Ah bon.

- Oui. Même que ton rôle est de terroriser les enfants, je trouve que tu t'en sort bien avec eux. Du moins, quand tu ne dois pas leur faire peur et les faire pleurer. Ou si, oui, pour ton travail aussi tu te débrouilles bien ! c'est que... ohlalala... fit-elle embarrasser

- Hinhin... t'en fait pas Blanche. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Merci. Souriait-il

- De rien... rougissait-elle

- Même que dans mon passé, et grâce à mes souvenirs récemment acquis, j'ai été père d'une petite fille, je ne sais plus vraiment comment j'étais avec elle. Un bon ou un mauvais père... je ne sais plus. mais quand je me retrouve avec Sélène, je sais pas... je retrouve un semblant de bonheur lointain, comme si je revoyais a travers ta fille, le sentiment que j'avais avec la mienne.

- Je comprends. Moi ça me fait plaisir de savoir ça.

- Mais sache une chose Blanche. Je ne pourrais jamais prendre le rôle de son père et je n'y tiens pas.

- Je sais.

- Et le concernant, je sais que tu as peur de...

- Non. Fit-elle en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres, le regard froncé.

Pitch la regardait calmement, attendant une explication.

- Je sais quelle est ta place pour elle. Et concernant, Jack, je sais que tu peux ressentir les peurs des autres, mais pour aujourd'hui, je te demanderais de t'abstenir, et de ne rien gâcher. Pas pour moi. mais pour elle.

- Mais...

- Je sais que j'ai une crainte que tu pourrais sentir à des kilomètres, mais abstiens toi. Je t'en prie... je veux passer une belle soirée. Avec vous... avec elle... avec toi... fit-elle la voix troublée par un sanglot

- Blanche...

Il posa une de ses mains sur ma joue, et la fraîcheur et douceur qui s'en dégageait lui fit du bien. Elle affichait un sourire en appuyant un peu plus son visage contre sa main.

- Je suis désolé. Je te promets de ne plus en reparler. Et... héé !

- Hum ? oh ! hihi... fit-elle soudainement amusait

La raison de son amusement et de la surprise de Pitch ? très simple. Séléne, qui était sur les genoux de Pitch, maintenu par sa main, venait de ramper sur ces jambes et s'agrippait à sa tunique comme si elle voulait lui grimper dessus. Pitch la prit dans ses mains, sa petite tête au niveau de la sienne, et elle lui répondit avec des gazouillis amusés et bien sonores

- Hé alors petit monstre ? on veut faire de l'escalade ? demanda-t-il amusé

Elle gazouillait de plus belle, et tendant sa petite main vers lui, elle la posa sur sa joue. Le contraste de leur peau se voyant parfaitement. Pitch était surpris de son geste et l'éloigna de lui pour la fixait intensément dans ses yeux bleus. Et cela durant un petit moment.

- Pitch ? demandait-elle inquiète

- Comment se fait-il que ce soit la seule enfant à se comporter ainsi avec moi ? elle ne ressent aucune peur !

- Quoi ? même à son âge, tu peux le sentir ?

- Oui. Pour chacun être vivant... mais pourquoi elle...

- Pourquoi ? mais c'est évident enfin ! elle t'aime ! riait-elle face à son incompréhension

- Elle m'aime ? répéta-t-il incrédule

- Oui ! tout le monde t'apprécie et apprend à t'aimer Pitch ! c'est pourtant évident !

- Je ne savais pas... faut dire aussi que c'est un sentiment auquel je ne me suis pas totalement habitué. Dit-il en rejouant avec Sélène sur ces genoux

- Oui.

- En tout cas, merci Blanche. lui souriait-il

- C'est la magie de Noël. C'est important de dire aux autres qu'ont les aimes durant cette période. L'espoir, les rêves et l'amour renaît ainsi dans les cœurs. Expliqua-t-elle avec joie

- Merci...

- Et moi aussi je t'aime. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire

- Moi aussi... je t'aime. Fit-il de même

Blanche eut encore la faiblesse de plonger dans le regard de Pitch et en fut de nouveau captivé. Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre voix la retire de ses rêveries.

oO*Oo

- Beuh ? et nous ? fit une voix masculine et familière

On se retourner tous les deux pour voir que Bunny, Fée et Sab étaient là, à nous regarder avec un sourire.

- Quoi ? vous êtes jaloux ? demandais-je rieuse

- Peut-être. Fit Bunny les bras croisés avec un sourire en coin.

- Mooww... ma peluche adorée est jaloux ! il veut qu'on lui dise qu'on l'aime ! mowww... vient-la-toi ! fis-je en prenant Bunny dans mes bras

- Hé ! je plaisantais !

- Pas moi ! je t'aime mon Bunny ! riais-je en entendant les autres pouffer de rire

- Humph... riait-il en me rendant mon étreinte

- Et je vous aime, vous aussi ! Et vous êtes enfin là ! disais-je en me séparant de lui pour aller embrasser Fée et Sab

Quenotte accompagnée Fée, et cette petite dernière voletait tout joyeux autour de moi, gazouillant sans relâche

- Hi hi... joyeux réveillon à toi aussi ma petite Quenotte. Et moi aussi suis contente d'être là !

- Désolée, mais nous devions accomplir notre devoir de gardien, Blanche. La veille de Noël, l'espoir est plus grand que jamais et les enfants attendent beaucoup de nous. S'excusa Fée en me rendant joyeusement mon étreinte

- Je sais, je l'ai bien constaté aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai eu de quoi m'occuper en attendant votre retour ! la preuve j'ai fini ! signalais-je en désignant l'arbre et la salle

- Il est magnifique ! beau travail ! Fit Fée avec émerveillement en volant à toute vitesse pour admirer le sapin sous tous les angles.

- Beau travail gamine. Souriait Bunny en regardant l'arbre

Sab applaudissait tout en en regardant l'arbre et moi. J'étais très bien là. Pitch était encore assis sur son siège avec Sélène dans ses bras. On se souriait mutuellement.

- Alors ? comment ça c'est pass... commençais-je à l'attention de tous

- Me revoilà ! fit une grosse voix russe

- Nord ! fis-je joyeuse en courant vers lui pour l'embrasser à son tour

- Haha ! Oui, c'est moi et... saperlipopof ! ça, c'est bel arbre de Noël ! dit-il avec des grands yeux émerveiller

- Il te plaît ? demandais-je

- Bien sur ! grand et lumineux ! comme je les adore ! beau travail Blanche. Me félicita-t-il avec une caresse sur la joue

- Merci... rougissais-je

Tous étaient rentrés. Le réveillon pouvait commencer. Chacun de nous s'installa sur les fauteuils Moi à coté de Pitch et Sélène, et face à Fée et Sab. Bunny était dû côté de Pitch et Nord à mes côtés. Quenotte elle restait auprès de moi, sur mon épaule. Un plateau-repas avec des amuse-bouche et autres douceur de Noël venait d'être déposé sur la table basse. et chacun picoré par ci, par là.

- Au fait ? Jack n'est pas encore là ? demanda Bunny

Silence de mort, soudainement. Moi je ne disais rien et me contentais de fixais le sol, avec embarras. Que répondre ? que penser ? devais-je finalement me dire qu'il ne viendra pas ? même pour sa fille?

- Je... commençais-je

- Je suis sure qu'il va arriver. C'est le premier Noël de Séléne. il ne peut rater ça. répondit Fée

- Oui, tu as raison. Tiens en parlant de Sélène, elle ne semble pas vouloir te lâcher Pitch. Lâcha Bunny amusé

- Je constate que tu sais te servir de tes yeux, mon cher. Railla Pitch avec un sourire amusé

- Ouais. Mais au fait Blanche. Tu voulais pas nous poser une question avant que Nord arrive ?

- Euh... si. Je voulais savoir comment ça c'est passer pour vous tous ? la tournée ? la récolte ? le problème au domaine ?

La majeure partie des réponses furent très positives. Comme chaque année selon eux. Et Bunny affirma que le problème était réglé.

- Fantastique ! disais-je avec joie

- Sauf que pour moi, c'est différent. Lâcha Pitch

- Tu nous expliques ? lui demanda Bunny avec intrigue

- C'est la première fois que... je fais mon devoir dans de si bonnes conditions pour... une fête importante.

- Et ça te plaît ? demanda la gardienne ailée

- Assez oui. Même si je n'apporte pas la joie, la nouvelle tournure de mon travail n'est pas... déplaisante.

- Tant mieux pour toi, mon vieux.

- Merci, lapin.

- C'est bonne chose que tu te confies à nous Pitch ! ça renforce les liens et puis, tu es aussi un gardien. Tu es libre de nous faire part de tes craintes et de tes satisfactions.

- Certes... Merci.

Les discussions en tous genres reprirent entre nous toutes. Souvenirs de la vie d'avant, les pires et les meilleurs moments de leur carrière, les devinettes, les histoires, les fous rires, etc. Les plus beaux moments qu'ils ont vécu à travers les enfants face à l'amitié, la joie, l'amour, mais aussi dans la misère du monde.

Face à un souvenir en rapport avec l'amour, Nord se leva de son siège pour aller ranger un livre a côté de la cheminée et se mit à siffler l'air d'une belle chanson que j'avais eu le loisir d'entendre pas mal de fois de sa part, au pole. À ces notes, j'entendais Bunny qui râler, la tête dans les pattes, les oreilles plaquées contre son crâne, tandis que Fée et Sab souriait d'amusement.

- Oh noon... pas encore cette chanson... gémissait-il tandis que Nord continuer de siffler

- Ben quoi ? elle est belle cette chanson ! de quoi tu te plains ? m'étonnais-je

- Il nous la chante tous les ans... articula-t-il vers la fin avec agacement

- Et alors ? en quoi c'est mal ? c'est très bien même ! souriais-je positive

- Hinhinhin... Ria t-il jaune

- Quoi ? pourquoi tu ris ? lui demandais-je étonné

- Tu dis ça parce que ça ne fait que très peu de temps que tu es parmi nous Blanche. Nous, ça fait des siècles qu'on entend la même chanson ! tous les ans... pour... Noël... soupira-t-il

- Depuis des siècles ? comment ça se fait ? demandais je curieuse

- Fée... explique lui.

- Hin. Il la chante car elle lui rappelle un vieil ami de sa vie d'avant, du pays des Vikings et qui a demandé la main d'une femme pour la période de Noël. Nord en a été toucher de cet acte et de cette chanson, qu'il la chante pour ne pas oublier cet acte d'amour... mais aussi son ami qui n'est plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps. M'expliqua discrètement Fée

- Oh je vois... soupirais-je à moitié triste et émue

On se retourner pour voir Nord accouder à la cheminée, finissant de siffler, le visage triste. Regardant dans ses mains un objet posé sur ladite cheminée, il se mit à chanter de façon triste ladite chanson. Nous, on ne disait plus rien. sauf Sélène qui gazouiller encore dans les bras de Pitch.

_J'affronterais toutes les tempêtes,_

_Sans peur des vents déchaînés._

_J'éviterais tous les récifs,_

_Si tu voulais m'aimais..._

Nord se tu et posa l'objet sur la cheminée. Il se retourna vers nous, le regard triste mais avec un sourire. Je sentais son regard se poser sur moi, et il s'avança vers moi. je le regardais avec un sourire attendrie, les yeux brillants, car je venais de comprendre le sens de cette chanson que j'aimais déjà depuis quelque temps. En revenant s'asseoir sur son siège, il reprit la parole avec le même air dans son visage barbu, sans me quittait de ses grands yeux bleus. Sa main caressa ma joue et longea ma longue natte avec amusement.

_Aucun soleil, ou froid du nord_

_Ne pourr..._

-_ Ne pourra plus m'arrê...ter..._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bunny, qui c'était mis à chanter cette phrase à voix haute, sans raison.

- Humph... désolé. Une pulsion. fit Bunny avec gène, tandis que nous le regardions tous avec amusement, y compris Nord.

Nord se leva pour se mettre à genoux devant moi, comme s'il jouait une pièce musical. Tous autour de moi riaient, souriaient, et moi, je souriais à ce brave homme attendrissant. Il me prit ensuite ma main et la serra doucement dans la sienne qui paraissait immense

_Si tu me promettez ton coeur..._

_Alors... _

Nord se mit à avoir la voix briser par un semblant de chagrin, le rendant incapable de continuer.

- Nord ? demandais-je tristement

- Ça va... c'est juste que... désolé. S'excusa-t-il peiné et les yeux brillant tandis qu'il baissait la tête.

Non. je ne veux pas de larmes pour la veille de Noël ! Je veux du rire, des sourires, de la joie, de l'amour, des chansons, du bonheur, de la chaleur, de l'amitié, une famille unie. Si je devais rester forte pour ma fille et ne pas céder à mes propres chagrins, j'empêcherais les autres d'être triste dans le mauvais sens. Je savais quoi faire. Prenant une inspiration, je fis quelque chose d'inattendu aux yeux de tous. Reprendre le relais de cette chanson, avec hélas, les joues rouges.

_Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité..._

Comme prévu, tout le monde me regardait étonné. Bah oui, je la connaissais presque par coeur tellement je l'ai entendu. J'entendais même Bunny soupirait un vague « oh non... elle la connaît aussi... on est mal ! » Même Nord me regardait agréablement surpris. Je ne pouvais que lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Je poursuivis donc le couplet, avec la même teinte aux joues

_Mon cher ami, mon tendre aimé_

_Tes mots me mettent en émoi_

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'exploits guerriers_

_Quand je suis au creux de tes bras_

Nord riait ouvertement, sa joie étant revenue ! il reprit sa chanson avec entrain, tandis que je regardais les autres avec un hochement d'épaule et un sourire qui voulait dire « qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? » tout le monde me le rendit, épaté et reconnaissant. Surtout le trio !

_Je t'offrirais des trésors !_

Mais chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'est que Nord me prenne par les mains et m'entraîna plus loin des fauteuils, là où il y aurait plus de place, m'arrachant un « Woh ! » de surprise, sous les légers rires de tous. Regardant Nord qui chantait encore, je ne pouvais que sourire amusé, comme contaminé par son enthousiasme, les pas de danse et les mimes pour chaque parole.

_Je chanterais à pleine voix !_

_Je te protégerais des coups du sort !_

_Si tu restais près de moi !_

J'enchaînais le couplet suivant, faisant comme lui, dansant et mimant les paroles.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de tes trésors !_

_Ni que tu chantes à pleine voix !_

_Je veux seulement prendre ta main!_

Nord chanta cette phrase...

_Je te veux auprès de moi!_

... et nous chantions finalement la fin ensemble, allant plus vite et dansant ensemble, dans une danse des pieds, me faisant tourner sur moi-même, sous le rythme des claquements de mains de Fée, Bunny et Sab pour nous donner le rythme. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Pitch faire comme les autres, mais avec les mains de Sélène, qui elle riait ouvertement ! ma poupée... elle était si belle et si rayonnante à cet instant ! j'en étais émue...

_T'aimer très fort et t'embrasser_

_Danser toute la vie_

_Pour le pire et le meilleur_

_Nous serons toujours unis_

_J'affronterais toutes les tempêtes_

_Sans peur des vents déchaînés._

_J'éviterais tous les récifs_

_Si tu voulais m'aimais..._

Tout le monde riait, applaudissait, même moi, tandis que Nord continuer de chanter la dernière note de la chanson, pour enfin me prendre dans ses bras et me faire voler dans les airs ! mais comme il faisait toujours son « aiiiiiiiiiiis » j'étais obligé de me boucher les oreilles, tout en riant !

- Au secours ! que quelqu'un vienne me délivrer ! suppliais-je morte de rire.

- Aah ? Tu veux que je te libère ? me demanda enfin Nord avec amusement

- Ouii ! s'il te plaît popa noyel ! demandais-je avec une voix de petite fille

- D'accord ! mais c'est à celui qui t'attrapera ! messieurs ! réflexe !

- Quoi ?! non ! non non non ... fis-je pas rassurais de son idée

- À la 1... à la 2...

- Nord ! arrête s'il te plaît ! repose-moi ! riais-je malgré tout

- À la 3 ! s'exclama t-il

- Non... No...aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh !

Avec force, il me fit propulser en l'air vers les sièges. Je m'attendais à me faire réceptionner par quelqu'un, avec chance... et ce fut le cas ! non pas par des lassos de sable d'or, ni d'une tunique noir, et encore moins d'un pelage gris-bleu. Non. c'était bien du bleu que je voyais. Du bleu recouvert de glace, qui me serrait contre lui dans ses bras.

C'était Jack.

Finalement il était là, avant minuit en plus... il était au moins là pour sa fille, ce qui me soulager au passage. En d'autre circonstances, je serais aussi ravie de le voir ici pour moi, mais là, non. Du moins pas tant que ça, malgré que je l'ai cherché partout. Et de plus, j'arrivais pas à m'ôter cette vision de lui et d'elle. Nous faisant redescendre à terre, je levais avec hésitation mes yeux vers les siens, pour le voir tout sourire. Chose que je n'aimais pas, là.

- Salut ! me fit-il

- Euh... salut. Dis-je faiblement

C'est tout ce que j'avais envie de dire. Je n'arrivais à rien dire d'autre, ma gène m'empêchant de dire plus. Lui apparemment semblait attendre autre chose de ma part. Les surprises n'en finissant pas, je le sentais me serrer affectueusement dans ses bras. Mais je ne lui rendais pas son étreinte. Je posais à peine mes bras sur son dos, ses bras, tout en cachant une grimace. Il sentait le parfum de cette fille... ça me dégouttait. Tournant la tête vers les autres, chacun put certainement voir mon regard, mon embarras. Moi je pouvais les voir inquiets, hésitant. Même Pitch. Je me pincer les lèvres quand je croisais son regard ambré.

Jack s'écarta de moi, et m'adressa un regard un peu plus... sévère.

- Eh ben ! bonjour l'accueille pour la veille de Noël !

- Jack. Grognais-je à voix basse

- T'est pas contente de me revoir ? malgré ce qui s'est quand même passé ici?

- Je sais pas. murmurais-je

Il s'éloigna donc de moi, à reculons , me regardant toujours de son même regard vexé et sévère.

- Bien. Je vois. J'espère que Sélène sera plus heureuse de me voir que toi.

J'adressais un regard plein de reproche à celui que je supposais aimer. Il se tourna vers les gardiens, et leur adressa un bonjour bien plus joyeux.

- Salut tout le monde !

- Salut.

- Bonsoir Jack !

- Bonsoir mon garçon.

- Ah bah je préfère ce genre d'accueil ! ça fait plaisir ! dit-il d'une voix presque médisante.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas céder à la colère où à mes sentiments. Je retournais donc auprès d'eux, les poings discrètement serrer et les sourcils un peu froncer, tout en contrôlant ma respiration et évitant de les regardaient. Tous.

- Comment ça va Jack ?

- Moi ? très bien. J'ai assuré la livraison de neige de cette année, et tu en auras encore pour Janvier Nord. Et puis Sélène aura beaucoup de neige pour son premier Noël ! d'ailleurs... où qu'elle est ma prin... cesse...

Il avait fini sa phrase sur un ton vaincu. Il venait en fait de voir sa fille dans les bras de Pitch, son dos contre lui. Pitch adressait un Jack un regard neutre, sans dire un mot, mais Jack se retourna vers moi. Je me sentais mal à l'aise.

- À ce que je vois, tu m'as remplacé pour qu'il joue mon rôle.

- N'importe quoi. Lui dis-je

- C'est ça.

Il se retourna vers Pitch, l'air le plus calme possible.

- Donne moi ma fille Pitch.

Sans broncher, Pitch lui tendit Sélène, et reposant d'abord son bâton, Jack la prit dans ses bras.

- Coucou ma chérie ! c'est papa ! tu m'as manqué ma puce...

Mais Sélène ne réagissait pas tellement à la présence de son père, et se contenter de le regarder, ses menottes agrippant le pull bleu de Jack.

- C'est ton premier réveillon ! tu es contente ?

- Ne t'attend pas à ce qu'elle te réponde mon pote. Elle ne sait faire que des gazouillements ! fit Bunny avec humour

- Et alors ? ça ne m'empêche pas de lui parler ! elle me comprend d'façon ! j'en suis sur ! répondit Jack d'un ton légèrement sec

Et manque de bol, Sélène se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Jack me faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Jack essaya de la calmer, mais il la regarda finalement avec reproche.

- Quoi ? t'est mieux dans les bras du croque mitaine que dans ceux de ton père ?

- Ne dis pas ça Jack. Elle pleure à tout moment, comme tous les bébés... fit Fée

- Non mais tant que je n'étais pas avec vous, vous riez, vous dansiez, vous jouiez, sans vous soucier que je suis là ou non !

- Hein ? Comment tu... ?

- Comment je le sais ? je vous ai tous vu et observer pendant un instant. Ce bonheur collectif, ma propre fille heureuse dans ses bras, toi hyper souriante, qui chante et danse avec Nord...

- Jack. Commença Nord.

- Quoi Jack ? j'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché votre petit bonheur, alors qu'après un petit isolement, je ne demandais qu'à voir toute ma famille pour le réveillon, le coeur plein de bonnes intentions, et rattraper mon absence et mes fautes ! juste ça ! de plus, je voulais vous présenter Daphné pour que vous voyez à quel point elle est gentille et n'a rien à se reprocher ! elle voulait même sympathiser avec vous tous ! et surtout toi Blanche ! et si ça se trouve, vous l'auriez apprécié et nous aurions fêté le réveillon tous ensemble ! entre amis ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère

- Jack... fit Nord avec tristesse

- Quoi ? elle est là ? demanda Bunny

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait amener jusqu'ici. Elle est dehors. J'attendais votre accord à tous pour l'amener. Mais faut croire que je me suis trompé. Encore une fois.

Jack regarda notre fille un instant.

- Bon réveillon et joyeux Noël Séléne.

Il embrassa son front avant de reporter son regard vers Pitch

- Tiens, reprend là. Puisqu'elle adore être dans tes bras. Dit-il sèchement à Pitch en lui rendant Sélène qui pleurer et gesticuler

- Jack, écoute... fit Fée

- J'ai pas envie. Je m'en vais.

Mais avant de partir, Jack se stoppa et me fixait de ses yeux de glace. Regard que je percevais comme mauvais.

- Tu ne me retiens pas ?

- Je...

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu as Pitch maintenant. Moi je dérape accidentellement, je protège une amie de façon un peu brutale, mais toi, tu en profite carrément pour me remplacer.

- Arrête, c'est faux... dis-je les dents serrer

Jack mit sa main dans sa poche centrale et en sortit une peluche très souple en forme de bonhomme de neige.

- C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour Sélène. De ma part.

J'hochais silencieusement la tête, tandis qu'il posait le cadeau sur mon siège. Il passa à coté de moi et je le sentais se stopper à deux pas de moi. j'avais le visage relevé et qui fixait le vide.

- Tu t'es fait de fausse idée à son sujet Blanche. Si tu m'avais laissez expliquer et si tu m'avais cru, vous auriez pu devenir amies. Hin... si ça se trouve, on serait tous ensemble, à rire et fêter Noël comme tu le souhaitais. J'aurais retrouvé la femme que j'aime, je me serais excusé, du moins j'aurais encore essayé, et tout serait devenu comme avant. Dit-il d'une voix triste

J'avais les yeux larmoyants. Bon sang... que c'est dur de retenir ces larmes pour ne pas perdre la face et rester forte face à cette scène de ménage public !

- Mais bon. On a choisi nos chemins et on devra faire avec, je crois. J'étais même prêt à te faire encore mes excuses...

Je ne disais encore et toujours rien. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois muette dans un moment pareil ? pourquoi ne pouvais-je dire les mots qu'il fallait pour tout arranger ? de plus, aujourd'hui, pour le réveillon, je voulais le faire !

- Mais je sens que ça n'en vaudra pas la peine...

Ni parler. Ni bouger. J'étais comme une statue. Je ne pouvais que voir et entendre. Je pus ainsi entendre la cloche sonnait. Preuve qu'il était minuit passer. Nous étions le 25 décembre. Le jour de Noël.

- Joyeux Noël à tous...dit-il tristement.

Je le sentais partir de par la brise fraîche dans mon dos. Voyant les regards des autres, je savais qu'il venait de sortir par une des fenêtres du pole. Il était parti. Parti la rejoindre. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, les larmes dévalèrent sur mes joues, et je m'effondrais à genoux par terre. Pourquoi pouvais-je à présent bouger maintenant qu'il était parti ?!

- Jack... gémissais-je la voix coupée par mon sanglot


	11. Coup fatal

**_Salut à tous ! :D là je n'ai pas trop de choses à dire, :p sauf que pour info, la recette mentionnée dans ce chapitre est la vraie recette que j'ai trouvée sur internet ;) ce n'est pas une mixture inventée ! XD _**

**_Des surprises vous attendent encore dans ce chapitre, et bien d'autres viendront dans les prochains. Comme d'hab, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ! ^^ Bonne lecture à tous ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sennar : pour commencer, merci pour tes réponses. Je comprends mieux ce que tu as voulu dire ;) ensuite, voilà mes réponses et mes justifications. :)<em>**

**_Blanche à elle aussi son caractère, faut pas oublier. :) Derrière sa carapace et son caractère volcanique, se cache une personne sensible et qui redécouvre progressivement la vie auprès des autres. Ce qui peut justifier qu'elle ne réagit pas toujours parfaitement. :)_**

**_Pour le mode « gloussage » des filles, euh... je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication à donner. XD c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien je pense. :p chacun à ses délires, que ce soit les filles ou les garçons ! ;) puis dans une fic, ça ajoute un petit côté comique ! hé hé ! ;)_**

**_Alors pour la partie du bal, je dois te dire que ta phrase sur le prince charmant m'a fait mourir de rire ! XD je me moque pas tkt ! mais c'est juste que la situation que tu présentes est trop comique ! si je vois ça dans un Disney, je me marre aussitôt ! XD_**

**_Alors pourquoi ? pourquoi ? pourquoi il a fait ça ? tout le monde se pose la question ! XD j'ai provoqué le plus grand mystère de cette fiction je pense ! ^^ une réponse sera donnée, mais plus tard dans l'histoire ! ;) et pauvre Jack... avec toutes les baffes que les lecteurs veuillent lui mettre, ce sera une vraie tête à cloques ! XD non je ne me suis pas trompé de mot. ;) avec tout ce que vous voulez lui mettre, il finira par en avoir des cloques ! XD pas très beau résultat au final... x)_**

**_Pour finir, pourquoi je n'ai pas fait descendre Blanche de sa cachette pour aller tarter la fille de la reine ? 2 raisons très simples. _**

**_N°1 : C'était mon idée de base. Mais en écrivant, j'arrivais pas trop à trouver la suite.:/ Et en présentant ce déroulement-là, j'avais la patate d'idée pour les autres chapitres ! ;D_**

**_N°2 : Je ne voulais pas lui imposer ce sentiment de haine, puis de honte si elle avait fait ça devant toute la foule. :/ genre : bien. Je descends, je la cogne devant tout le monde. Et après ? risque de se faire arrêter ? de créer une situation plus que gênante ? :/ voir ce baiser lui a fait très mal, elle était dans l'incompréhension comme tous les gardiens. Et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, elle est forte et volcanique, certes, mais elle est aussi très fragile. :/ Je pense donc que c'était déjà suffisant. :/ mais ne t'en fais pas, elle lui a réglé son compte. Tu le sauras dans les chapitres à venir ! tu y es presque ! ;)_**

**_Voilà ! encore merci, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! :D_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 – Coup fatal<p>

Blanche était à genoux sur le sol, inerte. Fée et Bunny se levèrent pour aller l'aider.

- Blanche...

- Ça va aller gamine. On est là.

Mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, et ne voyant aucun geste, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter ainsi que les autres.

- Blanche ? fit Fée

- Hé oh ? gamine ? l'appela Bunny pour la stimuler

Rien. la jeune sorcière semblait être comme dépourvue d'âme, telle une poupée sans vie, à regarder dans la même direction, sans réagir aux appels, sans lever ses yeux verts vers ses amis, sans leur répondre. Et encore moins quand Bunny la prit par les épaules et se mit doucement à la secouer

- Blanche ! réveilles-toi !

- Elle est choquée... elle ne tardera pas à être sous l'effet de la panique !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? on va pas lui mettre une baffe ! déjà que je la secoue, ça ne lui fait rien !

- Non... il faudrait quelque chose de plus doux, moins brutal qu'une gifle. réfléchissait Nord

Mais le marchand de sable se leva de son siège, la mine sérieuse. Il s'approcha de la jeune gardienne et lui souffla une poignée de sable à la figure. La pauvre Blanche s'évanouit alors de sommeil et Bunny la rattrapa à temps.

- Là. Au moins, elle panique plus.

- Sab ? qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'étonna Fée

Le petit homme d'or regardait Blanche avec intrigue et inquiétude. Il signala à ses amis qu'aucun symbole de sable ne tournait autour de la tête de Blanche. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

- Pas de symbole ? mais alors... fit Nord

- Ça veut dire... continua Fée

- « Qu'elle ne rêve pas. » Conclut le maître des rêves

- Évidemment ! comment veux-tu qu'elle rêve avec tout ce que la tête de meringue lui fait subir ? railla le lapin de Pâques

- On fait quoi maintenant ? on la réveille ?

- Oui, mais pas de gifle ! je veux pas que vous abîmer ses dents ! prévient la fée des dents avec sévérité

- Non. Installez-la dans un fauteuil et regardez. Fit le père Noël avec un léger sourire

Bunny installa donc la jeune femme dans le fauteuil et tous attendirent le retour de Nord. Pitch resté assis à sa place et veillé sur Sélène. Nord était parti vers un des placards, et en ressortit une bouteille. Il revint vers les autres, qui comprirent l'idée. Nord dé-bouchonna la bouteille et la plaça sous le nez de Blanche. au bout de quelques secondes, elle manifesta un réveil en grimaçant à cause de l'odeur forte du récipient, jusqu'à ouvrir faiblement les yeux.

Elle prit son temps pour se réveiller, en se frottant les yeux et le visage. Et quand elle eut fini de cligner des yeux, elle posa enfin son regard sur chacun des gardiens, l'air mécontente.

oO*Oo

- Je rêve où vous venez de m'endormir de force ?

- Bah comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai du sable dans le nez ! lâchais-je en m'essuyant encore le pif

- On n'avait pas le choix Blanche. tu ne bouger plus ! tu étais totalement choqué ! il fallait qu'on trouve une solution moins brutale qu'une baffe !

- Vous vouliez me frapper ?!

- Juste une claque pour te réveiller. Précisa Bunny

- Non mais je rêve ! m'indignais-je

- Ben non justement. Et c'est ce qui nous a inquiété.

- Hein ? mais... de quoi ?!

- Sab t'a endormie. Normalement, tout être vivant qui dort aurait des symboles d'or au-dessus de la tête. Mais pas toi.

- Pas... pas moi ?

- Ça peut se comprendre. Comment réussir à rêver avec tout ce que tu vis ?

- Je... oooh pff...m'effondrais-je à moitié dans le fauteuil face à tout ça.

- Aller aller, ça va passer. Vous savez ce qu'on va prendre ? un petit remontant de Noël ! tous ! et de plus, ce sera le premier de Blanche et de Pitch ! faut fêter ça !

Je regardais avec curiosité et appréhension le père Noël farfouiller dans un des placards, et en sortir une bouteille rouge et des petits verres. Il semblait content et les autres avaient un léger sourire. Il posa les verres sur la table basse et versa ce qui semblait être du lait dedans. Il donna un verre à chacun. Pitch posa d'abord Sélène dans son cosy, par méfiance de la boisson. Quant à moi, je pris le mien qu'il me tendit et regarda le contenu septique.

- C'est quoi ?

- Du lait de poule. Me souriait-il

Je rapprochais le verre de mon nez et ça me fit légèrement grimaçait. L'odeur me semblait forte et ça me donner pas envie de la boire.

- Euh... non merci Nord. je crois que je ne vais pas aimer... Refusais-je poliment

- Mais si goûte ! au moins une fois ! ça te fera pas de mal ! m'encouragea-t-il

- Mais c'est bon au moins ? insistais-je pas rassurer

- Bah justement ! goûte et tu sauras ! mais bois le cul sec au cas ou. Ça passera mieux. Aller, santé à tous ! s'exclama-t-il

Grimaçant, j'appliquais ce qui me disait et le bu en même temps que tous, cul sec. Ma gorge se serra légèrement quand le liquide descendit et j'en avais ouvert les yeux, toussant un peu. C'était fort son truc ! fort, brûlant et sucré ! écœurant !

- Alors Blanche ? c'est bon ? Souria moqueusement Bunny face à ma tête

- Euh... Nord... y'a quoi dedans ? demandais-je d'une voix étouffé par le feu de la boisson

- Alors... y'a des jaunes d'œufs, du lait, de la crème fraîche épaisse et de la cannelle. et aussi une touche de rhum brun et de cognac pour rendre ça moins gamin. À la base, c'est pour les enfants, mais là, c'est la boisson version adulte quoi. Expliqua-t-il

- Aah... je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool auparavant donc... baptême... souriais-je à moitié

- Bienvenue chez les grands ! riait-il

- Mouais... pfouu j'ai chaud...

- Ça va passer. Reste assise en attendant que ça descend. Me conseilla Fée avec un sourire compatissant

- Mouais. Et vous ça vous fait rien je ne suppose ?

- Pff. Ça fait des siècles qu'il nous fait boire sa mixture pour Noël. Donc on est habitué ! ricana Bunny

- Aah. Et toi Pitch ? ça va ? demandais-je

Il regardait son verre, puis nous, et répondit banalement.

- Honnêtement, ça ne me fait rien.

- Ah bah t'a de la chance... soupirais-je

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Gamine. Pouffa le lapin

- Hinhin... très drôle, je suis morte de rire.

- Aller mes amis ! on réveillonne ! on fait la fête ! mais d'abord, on va aller manger !

- Ok camarade. L'appel du ventre est sacré chez toi.

- On fera une partie d'échecs après mon lapin ?

- Hum... disons que cette fois-ci, je serais bien tenté de defier Pitch. Voir si lui arriverait à me battre, contrairement à toi.

- Me provoque pas lapin. Tu risquerais de le regretter. Menaça gentiment Pitch

- Ah ouais ? je serais curieux de voir ça ! provoqua Bunny en duel

Pitch ricana et nous partions tous manger en famille. Une bonne heure après, nous étions de retour dans la salle du globe pour réveillonner encore un peu. Pitch et Bunny s'installèrent donc à la petite table réservée à ce jeu. Et dès le début, la partie fut corser par le niveau assez élevé de Pitch, ce qui ennuya Bunny qui réfléchissait profondément. Tous deux étaient concentrés.

Nord entama alors de raconter un vieux souvenir à nous autres, mais Sab fut le seul à l'écouter attentivement, car moi, j'avais quitté mon siège pour aller prendre ma fille dans on cosy et jouer avec elle par terre, sur son tapis de sol et avec quelques jouets, notamment la peluche cadeau de Jack. Fée et Quenotte se joignirent à moi.

Séléne s'éclater à découvrir cette nouvelle peluche qu'elle semblait adorer. Elle l'a secoué dans tous les sens, la mâchouiller, baver dessus, la cogner par terre, et d'autres trucs de bébé. Moi je la regardais faire en la tenant contre moi, pensive.

Le lait de poule était passé mais j'avais encore l'effet de l'ingrédient corsé de Nord, donc j'avais encore un peu chaud, et n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de breuvage, j'avais un peu la tête qui tournait. De plus, je faisais encore une fois le maximum pour prendre sur moi et paraître joyeuse. Mais pas assez vu que Fée m'avait demandé si j'allais bien. J'hochais la tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser une question sur sa relation avec Bunny.

- Comment vous faites pour vous entendre et que votre couple dure, malgré vos différences ?

- On a surtout appris à bien se connaitre avant de commencer quoi que ce soit. Et puis avec le temps... ça c'est fait tout seul, naturellement. Expliqua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres

- Je vois. Et au bout de combien de temps vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?

- Hum... je dirais qu'on a commencé notre histoire après une bonne centaine d'années depuis notre rencontre.

- 100 ans... répétais-je dans un murmure

Je me rendais compte que la mienne d'histoire était trop précipité. Je n'avais pris le temps de rien. et que ce soit avec Jack, comme avec Pitch. tout a été vite. et il était trop tard pour tout changer.

- Ne t'en fais pas Blanche. ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. Tout s'arrangera ! j'en suis sur ! Me confia-t-elle

- J'espère Fée. J'espère...

- Et puis, nous sommes tous là. On te soutient. Tu n'es pas seule, on est là. Me rassura-t-elle encore avec une caresse sur la joue.

- Je sais Fée. Je sais...

Mon regard se posa discrètement sur Pitch. encore une fois !

- ... heureusement. Disais-je avec soulagement malgré mon étonnement

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais à le regarder et à me sentir toute drôle a chaque fois ?! je suis en pleine crise avec l'esprit de l'hiver, et voila que le croque mitaine préoccupe le plus mes pensées ! et des pensées trop affectives, sentimentales ! que je sache d'abord ou j'en suis avec Jack avant de penser à moi et à lui. Malgré que la frontière fut déjà franchie, on n'était pas ensemble. Mais ça m'empêchait pas de vouloir être avec lui.

Une heure passa depuis le repas, et l'heure du départ pour tous aussi. Au final, Pitch avait gagné et Bunny enrageait. Lui qui perdait jamais contre Nord ! on se saluer tous chaleureusement et se souhaiter un bon Noël avant que chacun ne parte. Pitch avait fait un incroyable effort en se prêtant aux au revoir, mais en moins prononcer que les autres.

Moi je n'aimais pas les séparations. Car quand tout le monde partait, je restais seule avec mes soucis, loin de cette douce ambiance familiale. Leur présence éloignait tout ça. Pitch s'approcha alors de moi et me souhaita un bon Noël et une bonne nuit. Je répondis de même, puis il fit pareil pour Sélène. Je souriais encore, mais quand il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour pour partir, je le perdis et une envie folle s'empara de moi.

Faire quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis le début de la soirée. Je voulais encore un bon souvenir de ce réveillon, et c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Pitch... l'appelais-je avant qu'il s'en aille

Il se retourna, intrigué, ainsi que les autres a cause de la tonalité de ma voix. J'approchais donc de lui assez vite, pris son visage entre mes mains, et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Et deux secondes après, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou. Il devait être choqué ou surpris car je ne sentais aucun retour. Mais alors les gardiens, je les entendais !

- Saperlipopof... j'aurais tout vu !

- Eh ben ! je savais pas que ton lait de poule donner ce genre d'envie ! elle doit vraiment pas le supporter si tu veux savoir ! ricana tout de même Bunny

- Je doute que ce soit le lait de poule Bunny... fit Fée avec un ton inquiet

Je stoppais le baiser et lui rendit sa liberté. J'avais les yeux qui clignait presque comme des appels de phares, tout en appréhendant face à son silence.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Disais-je sans le quitter des yeux

Il hocha faiblement la tête, et partit sans dire un mot. Mais j'avais vu dans son regard comme du mécontentement, de la perplexité, de la contrariété, mais aussi de la confusion.

J'avais encore tout fait foirer. Comprenant mon erreur, je me pincer les lèvres, pris ma fille qui dormait à présent, le cadeau de Jack et partie en direction de nos chambres.

- Blanche ? me stoppa Bunny

- Quoi ? fis-je avec méfiance

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il sans méchanceté

- Une pulsion qui m'a fait faire une erreur aussi grosse que le globe. Mettez ça sous l'effet du lait de poule. Grognais-je

- Mais...

- À demain. Terminais-je en reprenant ma route

Il ne devait pas me croire. Qu'importe. J'arrivais assez vite chez moi et parti immédiatement coucher ma fille. Je restais un instant à la regarder dormir, pleurant en silence, sa nouvelle peluche dans les mains. Je regrettais mon geste envers Pitch. J'en avais plus mal qu'autre chose. Moi qui voulais garder un bon souvenir du réveillon...

Sortant discrètement de la chambre après avoir rendu son jouet, je partis m'asseoir sur mon lit. À cause de mon erreur, Pitch changera d'attitude à coup sur. J'allais le perdre aussi. Tout ça parce que je suis perdue...

Et je ne me sentirais pas si pommer si je savais ou j'en étais avec...

Je me raidis car je venais d'avoir une sorte de vision. Le lac de Burgess, la nuit, la neige, le vent, Jack.

- Jack...

Il était là-bas. Maintenant. J'en étais sûr ! Devais-je y aller ? Oui. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je tire tout ça au clair. Prenant à peine le temps d'enfiler ma cape d'hiver, je me téléportais là-bas.

Comme dans ma vision, il faisait nuit, mais y'avais pas de vent, pas de neige. Me serais-je trompé ? c'était calme. Le cherchant partout du regard, je fus agacée de ne pas le voir. C'était quoi cette vision ?! Bon. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

- _Pourvu que ça marche. _Pensais-je

J'inspirais, les yeux fermés. Puis les rouvris avec conviction.

- Jack ! viens ! il faut que je te parle !

J'attendis un instant. mais aucune manifestation. M'énerve !

- JACK FROST ! VIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT OU JE TE JURE QUE JE FAIS FONDRE TOUT TON LAC SI TU NE TE POINTE PAS DANS LES DIX SECONDES ! ET SI T'EST TOUJOURS PAS LA, JE CALCINE TOUT CE QUI A AUTOUR !

C'est le genre de menace que je ne ferais pas, mais qui serait nécessaire pour le convoquer. J'attendis les dix secondes, mais personne a l'horizon.

- Très bien. J'espère que tu aimes nager ? raillais-je en faisant apparaître une bonne grosse boule de feu dans ma main

Je fixais le lac, et au moment où j'allais la balancer, une main glaciale s'empara de mon poignet et le serra fortement.

- Aie ! grimaçais-je

- Pas la peine de t'en prendre à mon lac si t'a une dent contre moi ! me gronda-t-il

- Jack. Enfin, tu me croyais vraiment capable de faire ça ?

- Qui sait ? vu ta colère. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? me demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur

- Je...

Les paroles de Sue, de Fée, les siennes, de tout le monde me revenaient en mémoire. Il était temps que j'arrange tout ! je pris donc Jack par les épaules, mon regard dans le sien. Mais lui me regarder et réagissez comme si ça le déranger que je fasse ça.

- Blanche ! lâche-moi !

- Jack ! dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! que tu m'aimes encore ! que tu tiens toujours à moi ! s'il te plaît ! demandais-je avec espoir

- Non. Ce serait mentir que de confirmer tout ça. me répondit-il avec froideur

- Que... quoi ?

- Tu comprends pas ? je ne t'aime plus Blanche ! s'exclama-t-il furieux

- Tu... ne m'aimes plus ?! répétais-je effaré

- Aaah ! la bouquineuse et chef de couple à EN-FIN compris! Passez du temps dans tes fichus bouquins ne t'avait pas donné de l'intelligence supplémentaire ? se moqua-t-il

- Mais... non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! tu ne peux... on ne peut pas !

- Eh si.

- Jack. Dis... dis-moi que c'est une farce ! un cauchemar ! m'exclamais-je la voix étouffée par un sanglot

- Eh non. répondit-il avec froideur

Je le lâchais pour le regarder avec perplexité. Et je crois avoir compris la raison de son choix.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui.

- ... Depuis le bal ?

- Oui. mais j'ai cédé à mes sentiments ce soir, étant donné que tout ce que j'ai essayé à était vain.

- Je... et ce qu'elle m'a dit au pole, c'était vrai ou c'était pour m'énerver ?

- Tss. Qu'importe. Le résultat est là. Sans que je m'en empêche, je ne ressens plus rien et mes sentiments s'efface petit à petit. Et puis je ne veux plus de cette vie. Ni même m'occuper de Sélène. Tout ça... cette vie... ce n'est pas pour moi. Avoua-t-il avec colère et sans regret

Je le regardais abasourdie ! comment !? déjà nous deux c'est une chose ! mais il n'avait pas le droit de pénaliser sa fille !

- Non... Non ! tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça ! reprochais-je furieuse

- Tss. Je ne lui manquerais pas, étant donné que Pitch a vite pris ma place ! railla-t-il

- C'est faux ! elle... il... bafouillais-je

- Blanche, tu l'aimes ! Je l'ai vite compris et je suis loin d'être stupide ! pas avec tout ce que j'ai vu ! et vu tout le mal que tu te donnes pour lui depuis que tu le connais, ça saute aux yeux ! il compte plus que moi. Et ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes comme un ami ! si toi tu as plus de points d'entente avec lui qu'avec moi, moi c'est pareil pour Daphné !

- Ah oui ? vous avez quoi par exemple ?!

- Pour commencer, nous sommes liés à la saison de l'hiver ! on a presque les mêmes pouvoirs, elle adore s'amuser, rire, et non travailler et bouquiner sans relâche en oubliant l'essentiel! Elle est espiègle comme moi, et en plus, son prénom est lié à la saison de l'hiver !

- COMME LE MIEN JACK ! m'exclamais-je furieuse et sanglotante

- Ah bon ? je croyais que c'était plus lier aux couleurs, tiens ! ricana-t-il

Je n'avais plus la force de rien là. Je n'en revenais pas.

- Ainsi donc... tout s'achève ici... après toutes les épreuves qu'on a vécues. résumais-je, les yeux larmoyants

- Je dois te le noter sur un de tes livres pour que tu réalise ou quoi ? se moqua-t-il à nouveau

- Mais Jack ! qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?! Je te reconnais plus ! elle t'a hypnotisé ? ensorcelé ? dis-le-moi !

- Hin ! mais rien du tout ! Elle m'a juste fait prendre conscience de ce que je voulais vraiment durant mon immortalité. Pouvoir vivre quelque chose avec quelqu'un qui est comme moi et pas l'opposer ! auprès d'elle, je retrouve une partie de ma liberté passé sans pour autant me sentir seul !

- Jack...non... j't'en prie... disais-je en m'approchant de nouveau vers lui, les larmes aux yeux et avec de l'espoir

- Laisse-moi ! c'est fini, alors accepte le !

Il me repoussa avec force et j'atterrissais de plein fouet dans un gros tas de neige à demi-boueux déjà former au sol.

- Tu l'as cherché Blanche. tout ce qui se passe, c'est de ta faute. Et tout ça ne serait pas arriver si tu m'avais fait confiance. Tu n'avais pas le droit de douter de moi.

Le vent se leva avec force, alors que j'essayais de me relever.

- Et soit heureuse avec ton croque mitaine. dit-il avec médisance

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Jack était plus là, et il neiger à gros flocons, en plus d'un vent assez violent qui se lever et faisait tournoyer violemment la neige. Fermant les yeux pour me les protéger et peinant à me relever, je frissonnais à cause de la température trop basse, et que j'étais partiellement trempée. Je devais vite rentrer au pole avant que je tombe malade.

J'étais donc de retour dans ma chambre, recouverte de neige, de flotte et grelottant. Je tremblais de froid, de chagrin, d'avoir perdu Jack. Mes jambes me lâchèrent sous le poids de tout ça, et une violente toux me pris. Ayant du mal à reprendre mon souffle tellement je toussais, j'étais à moitié par terre, sur mon tapis. J'enlevais alors vite ma cape et devais regagner mon lit pour me glisser au chaud sous les draps. Mais je perdis alors connaissance, épuisé, mon mental ne pouvant plus tenir.

oO*Oo

Le matin de Noël fut ensoleillé. Un beau soleil et un ciel bleu bien dégagé avaient succédé à la tempête d'hier soir. Le paysage était ainsi mis en valeur et offrait sa beauté aux yeux de qui pouvait le voir. Le domaine entier était en congé, comme chaque année. Mais ça n'empêche pas le père Noël de s'être levé de bonne heure et de profiter d'une belle matinée calme et rayonnante pour savourer un bon chocolat chaud à son balcon, pour admirer le splendide paysage.

Comme promis, Lunia vient au matin de Noël. Elle alla donc à la chambre de Sélène et vit que la petite dormait encore d'un profond sommeil. Jugeant inutile de réveiller l'enfant, elle frappa ensuite à la porte de Blanche. mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Se disant qu'elle aussi devait profondément dormir, elle s'en alla à la rencontre de Nord.

Elle le trouva et tous deux bavardèrent de choses et d'autres. Elle lui transmit les messages de Manny et Nord lui raconta la soirée d'hier, sans pour autant dévoiler les événements négatifs. Si elle devait le savoir, c'est Blanche qui lui dirait. Pas lui.

Le reste de la troupe débarqua en milieu de matinée comme promis et comme chaque année. Mais Pitch manquait à l'appel.

- Bah ? Il n'est pas là le nouveau? demanda Bunny

- Vu ce qui s'est passé, je doute qu'il vienne...

- Rooh ! ce serait stupide ! c'est ton lait de poule le responsable !

Nord hocha des épaules.

- Et Jack ? redemanda Bunny

- Pas de nouvelle non plus. répondit Nord

- Décidément.

Mais Fée s'étonna de ne pas encore voir Blanche et Sélène parmi eux.

- Elles dorment peut-être encore ?

- Séléne oui. Pour Blanche, je suppose vu que j'ai frappé et qu'elle ne m'a pas répondu.

- Elle est peut-être sortie ?

- Non. j'ai senti sa présence.

- Mais c'est quand même bizarre. Ton lait de poule a bien dû l'assommer !

- Aah. Faut avoir habitude pour supporter. Je me souvins de la première fois où t'en a bu Bunny ! la tête que tu as faite ! haha !

- Je t'avais demandé d'oublier ça et de ne plus en reparler ! grogna-t-il

- Moi je ne peux pas oublier, car ce jour-là, j'ai dû t'apporter une compresse d'eau fraîche pour faire passer ton mal de tête. Souriait Fée

- Et tu avais pris le relais pour me rafraîchir la tête. Renchéri Bunny avec bonne humeur

- Et je ne regrette pas. Car quand tu m'as remerciais, j'ai senti quelque chose de beau dans ton regard. Donc ce n'est pas un mauvais souvenir. Dit-elle en lui prenant la patte

- Oui. pour moi aussi. Souriait-il en serrant la main de fée

- Aaah... que c'est beau de l'amour pour Noël ! c'est la plus belle des fêtes ! s'exclama Nord aux anges

- Euh... Pâques aussi. Bon d'accord. Céda-t-il sous le regard insistant de Fée

- On va la voir ?

- Pas tous ensemble quand même !

- Lunia, Quenotte et moi on va y aller. Attendez-nous là les garçons.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, tandis que les filles arrivèrent et frappèrent à la porte de la jeune sorcière. Se risquant à entrer, elles continuèrent de l'appeler. Mais elles trouvèrent un lit vide et pas défait. Ainsi qu'un feu de cheminée éteint. Elles entrèrent alors dans la pièce

- Bizarre je sens sa présence mais... oh non !

Elle vit alors Blanche sur le sol, inerte.

- BLANCHE! s'exclama-t-elle paniquée

- Oh non... murmura Lunia avec horreur

Fée prit donc Blanche dans ses bras après l'avoir retourné, mais en touchant son visage, elle constata qu'elle était pale, fiévreuse, et pleine de sueur

- Elle est malade... Lunia vite ! va vite chercher Nord ! ordonna-t-elle avec inquiétude

- J'y cours ! dit-elle

Elle se téléporta hors de la chambre, Fée veillant sur son amie qui était inerte et souffrante dans ses bras.

- Tiens bon ma chérie, ça va aller ! ça va aller... se dit-elle pour se rassurer elle-même, tout en adressant un regard inquiet à sa petite fée

Lunia c'était vite rendu auprès de Nord pour l'avertir. Seulement elle n'apparaît pas aussi joyeuse mais inquiète et cela inquiéta le vieil homme.

- Lunia ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Blanche est malade... très malade ! venez vite !

- On te suit !

Ils coururent tous les 4 jusqu'à la chambre de leur amie. Fée avait transféré Blanche sur son lit et avait déjà commencé à lui rafraîchir le visage avec une compresse d'eau. Quenotte la regarder faire avec inquiétude, ses petites mains jointe. Elle était vraiment mal en point, et respirer difficilement.

Quand Nord arriva, il se hâta d'aller au chevet de la malade, et posa sa main sur son front.

- Allez me chercher quelqu'un à l'infirmerie. Demanda-t-il à l'assemblée.

- J'y vais. annonça Bunny qui disparut dans un tunnel

- Nord ? qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta Fée

Il ne répondit qu'après avoir entendu Blanche respirer avec difficulté.

- Je crois... qu'elle a attrapé froid et que les bronches on était touché.

- Oh non...

- De plus, sa cape est par terre. Elle a du sortir hier soir malgré la tempête qui a fait rage.

- « Jack ? » demanda Sab qui c'était approché à son tour

- Je ne sais pas. mais le plus important, c'est elle. La mettre hors de danger. Voilà la priorité.

- D'accord... murmura Fée

Bunny revint aussitôt avec un des yétis de l'infirmerie. Ce dernier ausculta Blanche et 5 minutes après, il racontait au père Noël le diagnostique final. Nord fronça davantage les sourcils.

- Alors ?

- Alors j'avais vu juste. Il faut faire baisser la fièvre et soigner les bronches.

- Oh non...

- C'est de ma faute... fit Lunia

- Quoi ? s'étonna Bunny

- Je suis venue à sa porte, et je n'ai rien senti de son état ! je... si j'étais entré, on aurait gagné du temps et raccourci le risque ! je... je suis désolée... s'excusa-t-elle peiné

- Tu n'y pour rien Lunia. Ce que je te demanderais, c'est d'aide Fée à mettre Blanche en tenue de convalescence. Ensuite tu veilleras sur Sélène.

- Entendu...

- Et vous ? demanda Fée

- Bunny et Sab iront à la recherche de Jack. Moi je vais ramener les onguents de soin. Ensuite, j'irais questionner Manny.

- Ça marche. Allez en route petit père ! dit Bunny au marchand de sable.

Les deux partirent par un terrier, et Nord sorti de la chambre ramener ce qu'il faut pour la malade. Les filles se chargèrent donc d'habiller Blanche avec son pyjama deux pièces et de la mettre au lit. Fée poursuivit ses soins avec la compresse d'eau, tandis que Lunia parti s'occuper de Sélène qui venait de se réveiller.


	12. Un Noël fiévreux

**_Salut à tous ! :D ça y est ! aujourd'hui, voire ce soir pour la majeure partie d'entre vous, c'est les vacances de noël ! ENFIN! :D je vous rassure, mon rythme de publication ne changera pas durant cette période de vacances. ;) toujours 3 chapitres par semaine ! :D_**

**_Rien d'hyper particulier à dire sur ce chapitre. juste des petites infos :) _**

**_Genre le "kof kof" qui figure plein de fois, c'est Blanche qui tousse et qu'il y a pas d'autres façon plus clair de le transcrire dans des dialogues._**

**_Vous connaissez déjà le nom de la reine de l'hiver et du roi du printemps, Flocolleen et Sylvédre. :) mais pour les deux autres saisons, les noms seront mentionné dans ce chapitre :) Pour l'été : Irisiel. (Iris + Miel) Et pour l'automne : Ocrélia. (Ophélia + Ocre) ça vous plait? :D_**

**_Et pour finir, la fin est un des passages que j'ai adoré écrire. :) passage parmi tant d'autres, mais pas qu'avec eux bien sur. ;) _**

**_**_Bonne vacance à tous, profitez en bien, _**bonne l_****_ecture et à lundi ! bye ! :D_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 - Un Noël fiévreux<p>

J'avais chaud et froid en même temps. C'est possible ça ? apparemment oui. mais juste au niveau de mon visage. Voulant en connaitre la cause, j'ouvris mes yeux, et reconnue Fée qui me regarder de ses deux yeux améthyste. Suivi d'un sourire maternel bien connu.

- Coucou... me fit-elle avec un sourire

- Sa... kof kof... salut... toussais-je

- Hola, doucement Blanche... doucement... reste calme.

Ma voix... elle sonnait grave et ma gorge me brûler. Et pour respirer, ce n'était pas mieux... j'arrivais pas à prendre une grande inspiration sans ressentir de la douleur et me mettre à tousser comme si j'allais cracher mes poumons. Je suivis donc son conseil, et reposai une question, mais avec moins de difficulté.

- Tu as pris bien froid et ça atteint ton système respiratoire. Donc reste calme et reposes-toi.

- Kof kof... et Sélène ? demandais-je avec un timbre de voix inquiet.

- Tout va bien. Lunia s'occupe d'elle. Et nous, on s'occupe de toi. Tu verras tu serais vite sur pied et tu pourras aller la voir. M'assura-t-elle en épongeant encore mon front

- D'accord... kof kof...

Elle continua d'appliquer ces soins. Moi, j'essayais d'entendre un rire, un cri, des pleurs de ma fille ou un signe de sa présence. mais non, rien. je toussais encore par moments, et ça me faisait bien mal. J'ai vraiment dû attraper la crève à cause de Jack ! s'il m'avait pas poussé et fait apparaître cette tempête glaciale par colère !

Je me remémorais tout. Ma vision. Le lac. Jack. Sa colère. Notre séparation. La neige. le vent. Le froid. Mon retour ici, puis mon évanouissement. J'avais les yeux qui s'embrumèrent douloureusement, et je fis de mon mieux pour que Fée ne le remarque pas. Mais elle le vit quand même.

- Blanche. ça va ?

- J'ai mal...

- À cause de Jack ?

- ...

Je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Je restais silencieuse, mes larmes offrant le seul témoignage de ma douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur tout en continuant ses soins

- Tu avais tort Fée. Rien ne c'est arranger. Au contraire, ça à empirer... et résultat, je l'ai perdu. Et Sélène aussi.

- Quoi ? mais... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il m'a rejeté Fée... kof kof .. ainsi que sa propre fille... tout... il... kof kof... a tout abandonné de notre vie pour retrouver un peu sa vie d'avant et... kof... être avec elle...

- Impossible... Jack à pas put dire et penser réellement des choses aussi horribles. Il devait juste être fâché. Il n'a pas dû penser un seul mot de ce qu'il disait Blanche... tenta-t-elle de me convaincre d'une voix douce

- Et si Fée. Si tu avais vu son regard... entendu sa voix... il m'en veut, et voila où on en ait. et c'est de ma faute

- Non, tu n'y ai pour rien...

- Si Fée... il me l'a dit, et il avait raison. Je n'ai pas eu confiance en lui, et je l'ai perdu... kof kof.. même si j'ai de nouveau tenté de me faire pardonner... kof kof...

- Oh ma chérie... je suis désolée...

- Pas autant que moi... et c'est pour Sélène que je m'inquiète. elle s'en rendra forcément compte. Même que ce n'est qu'un bébé, elle...

- Peut-être, mais tant que tu es là, elle surmontera ce manque. Et puis qui sait... avec le temps, Jack reviendra sur ces paroles, Mum ?

- J'y crois pas trop... il m'en veut d'avoir douté de lui... et aussi...

Je m'étais tu, ne voulant pas en dire davantage. Il m'en voulait pour Pitch. C'était ça le plus grave je pense. Fée devait être connecté à mon cerveau, car elle devina encore une fois la raison de mon silence.

- Par rapport a Pitch ?

- Un peu...

- Un peu beaucoup ?

- Oui... kof kof...

- Blanche... ce qu'on a vu hier soir... ce n'est pas la faute du lait de poule, pas vrai?

- Si. Et rappelle-moi de refuser d'en boire l'année prochain... kof...

- Mais pourtant...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car on venait de frapper à la porte. Fée donna alors l'autorisation pour entrer, et Nord entre dans ma chambre. Il avait le regard songeur et un assez gros bocal dans les mains. Quand il posa son regard bleu sur moi, il retrouva un petit air jovial, mais qui tirait plus vers du soulagement.

- Blanche, comment tu vas ?

- J'ai connu mieux... kof kof...

- T'en fais pas mon enfant, avec ça, tu te sentiras bien vite mieux. Deux jours au lit, et tu pourras reprendre tes occupations.

- Si tu le dis Nord... kof... et c'est quoi dans ce pot ?

- Sirop. À prendre 3 fois par jour.

- Ah.

Je riais intérieurement de savoir que la médecine humaine et magique ne changeait pas vraiment. Un petit brin de nostalgie pour une ex-mortelle.

- D'ailleurs, tu vas en prendre tout de suite. Autant pas traîner.

- D'accord.

Fée m'aida à me relever, les toussotements affreux m'accompagnant également. Nord avait posé la bouteille sur la table de chevet et en versa un petit verre. Au même moment Bunny et Sab arrivèrent à leur tour par un terrier. Le lapin de Pâques me regarda surpris et inquiet

- Pouah, la tête ! remarqua-t-il ouvertement

- Hin... kof kof... et un lapin palot, ça donnerait quoi ? kof...

Il ricana silencieusement, ne répondant pas à mon humour.

- Des nouvelles ? demanda Nord sans les regarder

- Aucune. Conclut Bunny

Des nouvelles de qui ? de Jack ? tss... aucune chance d'en avoir. Sab hocha alors « non » de la tête, avec une mine désolée. Il m'adressa ensuite un gentil sourire quand il croisa mon regard. Je tentais tant bien que mal de le lui rendre malgré mon état. Ils étaient tous deux face à moi au pied du lit. Nord à ma droite avec sa boisson, et Fée à ma gauche.

- Tiens ma grande. Bois ça. fit Nord en me tendant le verre

- Merci...

À peine ai-je approcher le verre de mon nez que je l'écartais de mon visage ! ça sentait pas bon du tout ! c'était fort ! encore une fois ! et si a ça, on ajoute la couleur violet foncé, ça donnerait envie à personne de le boire !

- Nord ! kof kof... ça pue ! tu vas me faire boire quoi encore ?! kof...

- Y'a pas d'alcool Blanche. juste ce qu'il faut pour que tu guérisses.

- Mais je...

- Bois-le. Trancha-t-il

À contrecœur, et sous le regard de tous, j'obéissais. Dès que j'eus l'équivalent d'une gorgée dans ma bouche, j'ouvris grand les yeux et le recrachai aussitôt avec force, laissant le verre tomber sur le lit avec le reste de sa potion. Le rejet buccal atteignit le marchand de sable qui se protégea avec un parapluie de sable, et Bunny s'écarta avec un petit « woh ! ».

Je toussais encore, et grimacer en même temps tellement j'étais écœurer du breuvage ! non mais c'était quoi ces mixtures ?! il joue au chimiste ?! il s'abandonne à l'alchimie à ses heures perdues ?! on sert tous de cobayes ou quoi?!

- NORD ! kof kof... c'est quoi cette horreur absolue ?! protestais-je tant bien que mal

- Potion médicinale.

- Ce n'est pas un médicament ça ! kof...

- Calme toi Blanche... me conseilla Fée en caressant mon dos

- Eh ben... je suis sur que tu préfère le lait de poule ! Hein Blanche ? blagua Bunny

- Carrément ! répondis-je d'emblée

Bunny ricana encore et Nord soupira en ramassant le verre. Je réussissais à me calmer, le gout étant légèrement passé. Fée me rafraîchissait encore le visage alors que les deux autres patienter et regarder. Nord revint avec un autre verre de cette horreur.

- Ah non... je bois plus ça... me plaignis-je encore en reculant

Mais Fée m'attrapa doucement par les épaules.

- Il le faux Blanche. dit-elle navrée

- Non mais sans déconner Nord... y'a quoi dedans ?! kof... c'est amer... ou acide... voir les deux ! kof... me plaignis-je

- Je préfère pas te le dire. Tu le boirais pas autrement. Alors bouches-toi le nez et avales cul sec. Me répondit-il

- N...non ! kof kof...

- Si tu le fais pas Blanche, je te le ferais avaler de force.

- T'oserais pas ! m'indignais-je

En effet je voyais mal le père Noël me faire boire cette potion immonde par la force ! cette image ne lui irait absolument pas !

- Tu veux parier ? il parle sérieusement Blanche. tu devrais pas prendre à la légère ce qu'il dit. Me conseilla Bunny avec un léger sourire en coin.

- Bon d'accord... je vais le boire, c'est bon...

Je repris le verre, le regarda une nouvelle fois avec dégoût retint difficilement ma respiration et l'avala d'une traite. Et au moment où j'allais le recracher à nouveau tellement c'était affreux, une main de Nord se plaqua sur ma bouche et mon nez, et l'autre derrière ma tête. Je protestais de par mes gémissements tout en tirant sur le bras de Nord. Gestes inutiles.

- Avale Blanche ! c'est dur, mais fait le ! fit-il avec fermeté

J'avalais, le manque d'air commençant à me manquer. Nord relâcha son emprise et je repris mon souffle. Cependant, une douleur vive me prit dans toute la cage thoracique ! ça me brûlait atrocement et ça me faisait en prime gémir, crier et tousser. Je saisissais ma gorge d'une de mes mains, avec l'espoir de faire disparaître cette douleur et sensation de brûlure, alors que l'autre agripper mon vêtement au niveau des poumons.

- Nord ! Ça brûle... kof... kof... gémissais-je en me tordant à moitié sur le lit.

- C'est normal, c'est parce que la potion agis sur les zones fragilisées. Ça passera d'ici quelques minutes.

- Mais pourquoi ce que je bois n'a jamais de gout agréable comme de la menthe, caramel ou fruits rouges...

- Ce n'est pas moi qui concocte tout ça Blanche. s'excusa-t-il

- Mouais... kof kof pouah ça brûle! c'est atroce...

- Vaut mieux que tu dormes un peu. Me conseilla-t-il

- Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec une douleur pareil ?!

- Hin. Sab.

- Hein ?

Ce n'était pas une réponse. Mais une demande déguisée. Mais je compris enfin le sens, Sab c'était déjà approché de moi et j'avais pu le voir m'envoyer à nouveau du sable au visage. Puis après plus rien.

oO*Oo

Blanche dormait à présent, avec une trace de souffrance dans la respiration et ses traits de visage. Ni aucun symbole au-dessus de sa tête. Encore une fois. ce qui fit de la peine aux autres. Fée la recoucha confortablement avec un regard triste, posa la compresse d'eau sur son visage puis sorti avec les garçons.

Une fois tout le monde dehors, Bunny prit la parole.

- Y'a eu mieux comme matin de Noël.

- Je te fais pas dire Bunny.

- La pauvre... elle me fait mal au coeur... soupira Fée

- « À moi aussi ». répondit Sab en posant sa main sur le bras de Fée

- Vous n'avez donc pas trouvé Jack ? redemanda Nord

- Nulle part. Il est introuvable ! déjà qu'avant pour l'attraper ce n'était pas évident, mais alors là...

- Et personne n'arrive à sentir sa présence ?

- Non. et pourtant, j'ai du flaire ! rappelle le lapin

- Étrange... murmura gravement le cosaque

- Et Pitch ? il n'est pas là ? demanda à son tour Bunny

- Non. répondit simplement Nord

- Tu crois que c'est à cause de ce qu'il sait passer hier ?

- Je n'en sais rien. refit-il de même

- Et puis ça nous regarde pas. c'est entre eux que ça se passe. Répondit Fée

Mais sa voix sonnait comme un air de reproche qu'on se mêle de ce qui nous regarde pas.

- Euh ok... céda calmement Bunny

- Bon. Moi je vais aller consulter Manny, voir s'il sait quelque chose. Vous faites quoi ?

- Ben... on va retourner chez nous camarade. Je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire.

- Et pour Blanche ? Pas que ça me dérange de veiller sur elle, mais vu que j'ai mes petites fées à superviser... sinon je resterais Nord. s'excusa la fée des dents

- Je sais. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Migou se chargera d'elle. Rentrez chez vous et faites ce que vous avez à faire. Répondit Nord avec un sourire assurant

- Et pour Jack ? on poursuit les recherches ? je peux m'en charger si tu veux.

- C'est toi qui vois mon lapin. Approuva le vieil homme

- Bon ben on fait chacun comme ça. à plus tard.

Nord hocha la tête et partit vers le globe. Bunny embrassa rapidement sa compagne et partit via un terrier. Fée et Sab partirent chacun de leur côté. Sab c'était créer un petit avion de sable, et Fée repartait à tir d'aile avec sa petite Quenotte, qui c'était bien fait discret jusqu'à maintenant tellement elle était inquiète. Mais avant de partir chez elle, elle raconta discrètement à Nord la raison et cause de l'état de santé de Blanche, sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Nord écouta attentivement, puis promettant d'être discret sur le sujet, il reprit sa route, et Fée la sienne.

La suite de la journée de noël ne fut pas très joyeuse. Blanche récupérée des forces comme elle pouvait, en dormant et mangeant aux heures de repas, sous les bons soins de Migou. Bunny cherchait Jack sans relâche et sans résultat, Fée gérer avec une demi-joie sa collecte des dents, Sab fit de son mieux pour offrir de beau rêve aux enfants, sans penser à sa tristesse et son inquiétude. Nord quant à lui avait demandé à Manny des conseils et de l'aide, mais l'homme de la lune resta muet, signe qu'il ne savait rien. Contrarié, Nord retourna à sa liste de préparatif pour l'année prochaine.

Pitch, qui ne pas donner de nouvelles et ne c'était pas encore rendu au pole, continuer d'offrir des cauchemars et d'effrayer les plus peureux et imprudent. Entre-temps il croisa la route de Bunny. Ce dernier avait fait une halte à Burgess pour réfléchir encore au sujet de Jack et d'une éventuelle autre destination. Tout ça en étant adossé à un arbre, jouant nerveusement avec ses boomerangs.

- Salut.

- Hum. Salut.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? t'en tire une tête.

- Tss. Jack est introuvable.

- Hin. Ça vous surprend encore .

- En temps normal non. On l'aurait déjà retrouvé. Sauf que là, oui. Et ça m'agace de tourner en rond ! de plus, même son pote Jamie ne sait rien ! et ça l'inquiète aussi !

- Alors arrête de le chercher. T'a mieux à faire non ?

- Ce n'est pas pour nous. Mais pour Blanche.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Pitch

- Elle est hyper malade et on voudrait le retrouver pour qu'il soit auprès d'elle. Et aussi que tout s'arrange entre eux.

- Malade ?

- Ouais. Elle a attrapé froid en sortant dans la tempête de neige d'hier. Tempête causée par Jack au passage.

- Je vois. et par la même occasion, vous aimeriez des explications sur son attitude ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Et ben bon courage lapin. Vous pourrez le chercher encore longtemps.

- Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Pas plus que vous. Sauf que moi, je me prendrais pas la tête pour le retrouver.

- Même si c'est pour elle ? lui demanda Bunny

Pitch ne lui répondit pas . il reste impassible et s'apprêta à reprendre la route. Mais le lapin de Pâques le retint encore un instant.

- Pitch.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec froideur.

Bunny hésita alors à lui poser la question sur le sujet du baiser d'hier soir. Mais face au regard et au timbre de voix pas commode de son nouveau collègue, il renonça à poser la question.

- Non rien.

- Tss.

Pitch disparut alors dans l'ombre d'un sapin recouvert de neige. Bunny réfléchissait encore un instant, puis commençant à en avoir marre du froid, il disparut à son tour, rentrant chez lui pour suivre les conseils du croque mitaine.

Pitch était rentré chez lui. Il hésitait en fait à revenir au pole, auprès de Blanche. pas par crainte d'attraper le mal de la jeune sorcière, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir envers elle, par rapport à hier soir.

- Elle devait être bien contrarié par Frost. En plus du breuvage de Nord, ça n'a pas arrangé les choses. Pensa-t-il

Acceptant finalement d'aller la voir pour ne pas la pénaliser de sa présence à cause d'une boisson alcoolisée et de Jack, il s'en retourna au pole. Il arriva à la porte de la jeune femme, et mit un temps avant de frapper. Il obtint un grognement animalier qui lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

Il vit alors Migou auprès de Blanche, qui lui appliquer une compresse sur le front, cependant qu'elle dormait. Il pouvait clairement voir et entendre qu'elle souffrait, sa respiration difficile en témoignait largement en plus de sa pâleur et de son visage en sueur.

- Tu peux sortir un instant boule de poils ?

Migou grogna face au terme employé, laissa la compresse sur le front de Blanche et passa à coté de Pitch en lui adressant un regard pas content. Mais Pitch lui rendit un regard indifférent. Une fois la porte refermée, Pitch observa un moment la sorcière, avant de se rapprocher du lit et de s'y asseoir au bord prés d'elle. Il l'observa encore sans rien dire et sans rien faire.

À un moment, la compresse glissa de la tête de Blanche, car elle avait légèrement remué et grimacé de douleur. Pitch la ramassa et avec un léger soupir, prit le relais du yéti.

Il replongea la compresse dans la bassine d'eau fraîche disposer juste à côté, l'essora et tamponna le visage de Blanche avec douceur. Elle semblait se détendre de par ce geste, et Pitch continua, sans grande expression faciale. Il le faisait, et c'est tout.

Blanche ouvrit alors légèrement les yeux et adressa un faible sourire quand elle vit le visage de Pitch.

- Salut...

- Salut.

- Tu es quand même revenu ?

- Pourquoi ? je devais pas ? demanda-t-il sans colère

- Par rapport à hier soir, j'ai cru que tu m'esquiverez... kof... avoua-t-elle

- Le lait de poule devait pas te réussir c'est tout.

- Oui... oui. On va dire ça. Murmura-t-elle

- Ce n'était pas le cas ?

Elle ne put lui répondre Nord venait de frapper et entre à son tour. Il adressa un bonjour assez joyeux au croque mitaine quand il le vit.

- Tiens ? Pitch ! joyeux Noël !

- Merci. Pareil.

- Hin. Blanche, heure du sirop.

Quand la pauvre vit le flacon et le verre dans ses mains, elle se mit à gémir.

- Oh non, pas ce truc...

- C'est si horrible ? demanda Pitch avec étonnement

- Bah goûte et tu verras ! kof kof...

- Hum... Non merci.

- Tss... fit-elle

- Allez Blanche. courage. L'encouragea le père Noël avec un regard désolé

- Tu promets de ne pas faire comme tout a l'heure ? demanda-t-elle méfiante

- Promis si tu fait pas l'enfant. Souriait-il

Pitch ricana légèrement, alors que Blanche se releva, toussant encore au passage. Nord lui tendit un verre plein, et Blanche le but d'une traite avec horreur, tout en plaçant sa propre main pour éviter de tout recracher sur le croque mitaine. 30 secondes après, elle la retira et respira fortement.

- Ça va ? demanda Nord

- Le gout est toujours horrible, mais ça me brûle moins qu'avant... kof...

- C'est bon signe, ça prouve que tu guéris vite. Assura-t-il

- Je guérirais plus vite si on user de la magie de soin non ?

- À voir. Mais là, ce n'est pas une entaille ou un bleu, c'est ton système respiratoire. Vaut mieux user d'une potion médicinale plutôt que de la magie.

- D'accord...

- Bon je te laisse. Je reviendrais pour le troisième service ce soir. Plaisanta-t-il

- Hin hin... très drôle. Mais merci Nord... et... est ce qu'on pourrait ramener mes livres qui sont sur mon bureau ? je voudrais les lires un peu si je ne dors plus.

- Hum... soit. Je te les ferais ramener au lieu que ce soit toi qui quittes ta chambre.

- Merci.

Le cosaque sorti de la pièce, et Blanche se rallongea, grimaçant et gémissant légèrement à cause du médicament tandis que Pitch la regardait.

- Navré pour ça.

- Pff... ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne... j'aurais dû rester ici au lieu de... kof kof... oh laisse tomber, ça en vaut pas la peine. Kof...

- Bien. Je vais y aller aussi et te laisser te reposer.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Tu veux que je reste ?

Elle mit un temps à répondre, cherchant en fait ce qu'elle devait dire.

- Non ça ira... tu peux y aller.

- D'accord. Je repasserais ce soir voir si tu va mieux.

- Merci. Dit-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne

Pitch ne dit rien de plus, et tous deux se regardèrent un instant. Il s'en alla juste après qu'elle lui ait lâché sa main. La convalescente se recoucha, songeuse, et se rendormi presque aussi vite que si Sab était intervenu.

Dans l'après-midi, Nord avait fait parvenir à Blanche ses lectures. Elle avait bien dormi pendant quatre heures et toussait beaucoup moins. Juste encore de la fièvre mais ça irait. Elle avait demandé des nouvelles de sa fille. que de bonne nouvelle. Lunia s'en occuper bien, et Sélène allait bien. Rassurer, elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit, pris un ouvrage et se mit à lire. À la nuit tomber, on lui apporta son repas, qu'elle mangea avec meilleur appétit, et Nord revint pour lui donner son traitement

Il préférait gérer ça, car avec lui, au moins, elle obéissait. Et puis s'il laissait la bouteille dans la chambre de la malade, il se douterait qu'elle s'en débarrasserait. Donc il gardait le breuvage avec lui, en sécurité et cacher.

La pauvre grimaça encore, mais au moins, les brûlures se faisaient plus faibles, et se calmer plus vite. mais la fièvre était encore présente. Après le repas et le sirop, elle reprit sa lecture, mais d'un livre qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert. C'était un livre qui répertorier toutes les personnalités importantes du monde de la magie. Des plus anciens aux plus récents.

En feuilletant le gros bouquin, elle trouva des portraits et un descriptif de chaque personne. notamment Manny, mais aussi le roi et les reines des saisons. Sylvédre, roi du printemps. Irisiel, reine de l'été. Ocrélia, reine de l'automne et Flocolleen, reine de l'hiver. Blanche fut surprise de ne pas voir de page sur Daphné juste après celle de sa mère. Préférant ignorer la raison, elle poursuivit. Elle y trouva une page sur Hécate, sur Aradia, sur Nord, Bunny, Fée, Sab. Ou encore Séraphina, la fille de Pitch, mais aussi une page sur Pitch.

Cependant, deux portraits ornaient sa page. Celui tant bien connu de tous. Grand et sombre. Mais aussi un autre portrait de lui sous les traits de l'ancien général de l'armée d'or qu'il était autrefois. Avec le descriptif y correspondant. Mais Blanche connaissait déjà son histoire. Elle s'attarda plutôt sur son ancien portrait, et y découvrit Pitch sous un visage qu'elle connaissait pas. ou du moins certains détails qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant.

Des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus et un visage presque comme celui de Matt. Une armure noire et dorée semblable à celui que Pitch portait dans le monde parallèle. À l'armure, on y ajouter une belle cape rouge foncée et noire. Et Pitch était représenté debout, l'allure fière, brave, forte.

En comparant les deux portraits, elle constatait qu'il avait bien changé. Qu'il était méconnaissable. Et pourtant, en le côtoyant, elle réussissait à revoir certaines expressions liées au portrait du général. Preuve qu'il redevenait par moments l'homme qu'il était.

Poursuivant sa lecture, elle y vit nombreux personnages de l'enfance et de tout pays. Y compris Jack. Mais elle préféra ne pas regarder. Elle reposa son livre, en prit un autre qu'elle rangea une heure après, faute de s'endormir avec. Elle se recoucha alors et s'endormi.

Mais son sommeil fut pénible à cause de sa fièvre. Elle n'arriver pas à la faire tomber, même en retirant la couette pour y laisser le drap, même en déboutonnant un peu le haut de sa chemise de nuit, et même en se rafraîchissant avec la compresse. Rien à faire. Et ouvrir la fenêtre ? pas la peine d'y penser. Nord avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas les ouvrir. Et se sauve au cas où.

Elle essaya donc tant bien que mal d'oublier sa fièvre et la chaleur étouffante qui l'entourait. Elle rechantait et fredonnait silencieusement et par morceaux, la chanson de Nord.

_Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité..._

_Mon cher ami, mon tendre aimé..._

_Tes mots me mettent en émoi..._

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'exploits guerriers..._

_Quand je suis au creux de tes bras..._

_Si tu restais près de moi..._

_Je veux seulement prendre ta main..._

_Je te veux auprès de moi..._

Puis elle s'endormit.

Pitch revint donc comme promis mais cette fois sans frapper. Il était arrivé directement dans la chambre, pour ne pas réveiller Blanche au cas où elle dormirait déjà. Intention étrange pour lui d'une part, car son travail consister à entrer dans les chambres afin d'effrayer les occupants pour qu'ils se réveillent en hurlant. Mais pour cette fois, il s'en fichait. Et puis ce n'était pas pour lui faire des frayeurs, mais pour s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux.

Il s'approcha donc silencieusement d'elle, et en la voyant endormis, il approcha sa main et la posa sur le front bouillant de l'endormie. Il fronça le regard en constatant que la fièvre n'avait pas baisser. Blanche elle, afficha un léger sourire dans son sommeil et poussa un très léger soupir de soulagement qui parvint aux oreilles du croque mitaine.

Il hésita à continuer et s'essaya plutôt sur le fauteuil disposé à côté d'elle. Mais petit problème, Blanche se réveilla et fixa son regard à demi ouvert sur celui qui l'avait réveillé. Mais il ne quitta pas la chambre, ni le siège. Il restait là alors que la jeune femme le regardait intriguée

- P... Pitch ?

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Rendors-toi Blanche.

- J'ai du mal. J'ai trop chaud... avoua-t-elle plaintive

- Je sais. Je l'ai constaté.

Mais au lieu de se rendormir, et après une mince hésitation, Blanche se leva et se dirigea vers Pitch.

- Blanche, tu fait quoi ? retourne te coucher, ce n'est pas prudent !

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et alla directement s'asseoir sur les jambes de Pitch et se blottir contre lui, la tête sur son buste, et ses jambes dépassant du fauteuil. Elle frissonna légèrement pour ensuite se détendre. Pitch savait alors pas quoi dire, penser et faire.

- Blanche... tu...

- Pitch, je pleure pour un peu de fraîcheur en continu... se plaignit-elle

- Et alors ? pourquoi tu...

- Tu as la peau fraîche... ça fait du bien... avoua-t-elle tout contre lui

- Ah.

Il entoura donc la jeune femme de ses bras avec douceur. Un sourire plus grand apparut sur le visage de Blanche. Sourire que Pitch ne vit pas.

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda-t-elle

- Le froid est d'une autre manière associée à la peur, Blanche. Hin, d'où l'expression que... « la peur vous glace le sang » expliqua-t-il

- Sauf que là, ça a un avantage...

- Tant mieux.

- Mais lui... je sais qu'il n'est pas glacial... murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur le coeur du croque mitaine

Pitch ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il cala son menton sur la tête de Blanche, son nez à moitié dans ses cheveux.

- Sauf quand tu n'es pas avec moi...avoua-t-il silencieusement

Pas de réponse. En penchant le regard, il vit qu'elle c'était endormi, un léger sourire aux lèvres et sa main était resté sur son coeur. Pitch soupira encore une fois, mais avec un léger sourire en coin. Il prit donc une couverture, recouvrit Blanche et resserra l'étreinte autour d'elle. Il embrassa son front et reposa sa tête sur la sienne.

Sa sorcière avait besoin de lui. Et il resterait là pour elle jusqu'à son réveil le lendemain matin. Et exceptionnellement, les enfants resteront à l'abri des cauchemars pour la nuit de Noël._  
><em>


	13. Peines et consolations

**_Salut à tous ! :D nouvelle semaine ! :D alors ça va les vacances ? ça fait du bien ? les préparatifs des fêtes avancent bien ? ^^_**

**_Alors, j'avais dit dans le précédent chapitre que j'avais aimé écrire la fin, et ben là, j'ai aimé écrire le début ! ^w^_**

**_Une tentative est annoncée dans ce chapitre ! :) mais le résultat sera-t-il bénéfique ou pas ? est ce que la tentative sera alors inutile ou prometteuse? je vous laisse le découvrir._**

**_Bonne lecture, merci à tous, à bientôt, et encore une fois, bonne vacance à tous ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sennar : plus rien ne va avec eux, je te l'accorde ! et ouais vive les bals ! XD ils sont maudits dans mes fics je crois XD<em>**

**_Alors tu sais que tu est le premier à me donner un nom pour la maniaque au miroir ? :D ça pourrait être elle, mais la question suivante serait : pourquoi elle ? qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre Blanche finalement ? o.O mais si c'est elle, sache que j'adore tes commentaires à son sujet ! XD_**

**_Eh oui. Forte et fragile à la fois. :) mais je n'ai pas voulu faire volontairement des embrouilles dans sa pauvre vie. Dsl :/ en tout cas je suis contente que tu aies aimé retrouver ta Blanche volcanique face au loup ! ^^ merci et bonne lecture ! :D_**

**_Eldeya : on pourra it croire que Jack n'est pas lui-même en effet. Mais quand tu fréquentes d'autres personne, ton caractère change inévitablement. :/ et oui faut pas la mettre en colère. Je me suis lâché pour ce passage-là ! de l'inédit dans une fic! hé hé ! ^^_**

**_Tu te poses beaucoup de questions sur cette fille hein ? :D vive le mystère ! XD et Jack t'énerve de plus en plus je crois ! à chaque chapitre, ça augmente d'un degré ! XD il va se passer quoi quand la jauge d'énervement sera à son maximum ? XD_**

**_Et puis ta phrase « nan lui y s'barre avec Sa Majesté » ... comment j'étais plié de rire ! trop bien tourné et dit cette phrase ! XD Merci à toi et bonne lecture ! :D _**

**_Et pour finir : sans blague ? XD_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 – Peines et consolations<p>

La nuit était passé. Le pôle entier se réveiller petit à petit. À une certaine heure, Nord prit son habituel bagage et alla voir si sa patiente avait supporté la nuit et si elle allait mieux. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand il vit Blanche dans les bras de Pitch, tous deux dans un fauteuil. Tous deux avaient les yeux fermés, mais seule Blanche dormait. Bien entendu, Pitch n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait veillé sur la jeune sorcière toute la nuit. Parce que d'ordinaire, le croque mitaine ne dort pas la nuit. Sinon, comment ferait-il son travail ?

Pitch ouvrit les yeux et leva alors son regard vers le nouvel arrivant dès qu'il remarqua sa présence. il indiqua à Nord de ne pas faire de bruit pour pas la réveiller. Une conversation par chuchotement s'engagea.

- Comment elle va ?

- Bien mieux. Sa fièvre est tombé.

- Vraiment ? Comment ça se fait ?

- Disons que... Frost n'est pas le seul à avoir un contact... glacial. Affirma-t-il avec une légère grimace sur le dernier mot

- Ah. Et elle a dormi comme ça toute la nuit ?

- Oui. je suis juste passer prendre des nouvelles et j'ai fini ainsi. Avoua-t-il

- Merci Pitch. Elle va mieux et ça se voit. Ça fait plaisir de la voir ainsi

- Oui, en effet. Approuva-t-il en la regardant dormir dans ses bras

- Et sa toux ?

- C'est passer apparemment. Je ne l'ai pas entendu tousser de la nuit.

- Parfait. Bon, je vous laisse. À plus tard.

- Tu ne m'aide pas ? s'étonna Pitch

- Hin... désolé mon ami. Mais c'est à toi de te libérer d'elle. Se moqua-t-il gentiment

- Tss. Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois que vous êtes dans la panade... grommela gentiment le croque mitaine.

Nord adressa un autre sourire amuser et sorti silencieusement de la pièce. Pitch se retrouva donc de nouveau seul, coincé avec une endormie dans les bras.

- _Dois-je la réveiller_ ? se demanda-t-il

Après tout, a-t-on le droit de réveiller une convalescente qui dort profondément, le visage serein ?

Malheureusement oui. Il devait partir. Mais au fond de lui, il ne le souhaitait pas. Il voulait encore rester ainsi, autant de temps qu'il faudra jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre ses prunelles vertes.

Même s'il c'était retrouvé coincé toute la nuit sans pouvoir faire son travail, il ne pouvait pas le regretter d'être resté pour elle. Il avait aimer la tenir contre elle, comme pour la protéger, la consoler. Et en prime, elle était guérie et elle souriait.

Il la regarda encore dormir. Il la trouvait belle. Sereine, sans trace de peur, de chagrin, de douleur. Il ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un puisse se sentir aussi bien dans ses bras. Ses bras à lui, le maître de la peur... la bonne blague dirait-on.

Soudainement, Blanche se blottit davantage contre lui, s'étirant un peu au passage. Elle allait se réveiller. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux, puis constatant avec surprise qu'elle était dans les bras de Pitch, les leva timidement vers lui.

- Bonjour... dit-elle

- Bonjour.

Un coup d'oeil à droite, puis à gauche, elle constata aussi que la chambre était éclairée par le soleil.

- Euh... il est quelle heure ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais le pole est réveillé depuis peu.

- Depuis... attend, j'ai dormi comme ça toute la nuit ?!

- Oui.

- Dans... dans tes bras ?

- Hum hum. Acquiesça t-il à nouveau

- Euh... fit-elle gêner

- Un souci ? je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'est agglutiné contre moi. souriait-il amusée de l'état de Blanche

- Oui je sais mais... pourquoi tu m'as pas déposé dans mon lit quand tu voyais que je dormais bien ? s'étonna-t-elle en se redressant un peu

- Justement. Tu dormais bien. Je suis un monstre pour les enfants, mais faut pas exagérer.

- Donc tu... tu es resté là et comme ça toute la nuit ? pour... pour moi ? comprit-elle

- Hin hin... Est-ce si dur à croire ? lui demanda-t-il avec un petit amusement

- Non mais... et ton travail ? les enfants ? la croyance de la peur ?

- Disons que pour une fois, j'avais une autre priorité. Et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir choisi. Avoua-t-il avec sérieux

- Ooh... merci Pitch. rougissait-elle

- De rien. tu es guérie. Et c'est ce qui compte. Ajouta-t-il

- Hein ? mais... oh. Fit-elle en se pinçant légèrement les lèvres

- Quoi ?

- Non rien. Je... ah oui, j'ai plus chaud. Et ma toux est partie aussi faut croire. Constata-t-elle pour esquiver sa gène

- Blanche, qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

- Rien. allez je vais te libérer. Souriait-elle

Mais dès qu'elle eut fait un geste pour se lever, Pitch la ramena vers lui en lui tirant sur le bras. Blanche se retrouva de nouveau assise sur ces jambes, l'air étonné, et pourtant, les joues roses.

- Euh... Pitch ?

- Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ou quoi ?

- Hein ? Mais je vais bien !

- Ah oui ? alors c'est quoi cette tête ?

- Quelle tête ?

- Celle que tu viens de faire comme si tu t'attendais à une autre réponse de ma part.

- Humph. Tu as besoin de sommeil. Tu délires. Se moqua-t-elle

- Blanche.

- Je vais bien. Ok ? je veux me lever et aller voir ma fille. Insista-t-elle avec le sourire

Pitch céda et la laissa se lever. Mais quand Blanche fut debout, elle perdit l'équilibre. Pitch la rattrapa à temps.

- Hé... doucement. Tu sors d'une convalescence je te signale.

- Une convalescence d'un jour. Je suis une sorcière Pitch. L'endurance des mortels ne s'applique plus à moi.

- Oui. mais tu es resté dans la même position toute la nuit. Alors vas-y doucement.

- Ok... soupira-t-elle

Il l'aida à faire quelques pas dans la chambre, lui tenant les mains. Il reculait et elle avançait. Mais elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Elle les gardait au sol. Pitch s'arrêta alors.

- Pourquoi tu gardes les yeux baisser ?

- Pour regarder où je marche. Répondit-elle en levant toujours pas son regard

- On ne marche plus. tu peux les relever.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... j'arrive pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... je sais pas. Pitch... laisse-moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas me fâcher contre toi après ce que tu à fait, mais... j'ai besoin d'être seule un instant.

- Bien. Je passerais plus tard. Fait attention.

- Merci...

Puis il disparut. Blanche resta debout un bon moment, à se demander la raison de son soudain comportement.

_- Suis-je triste ? déçue ? à quoi je m'attendais ? il ne... je veux... oh je ne sais plus... comment pourrais-je croire qu'il serait rester pour moi parce qu'il le désire vraiment ? non. J'suis stupide. Je me souviens de notre promesse chez lui. mais sait-il que Jack et moi c'est... finit ?_ se demanda-t-elle en jouant avec les pointes de ses tresses

Penser à ce dernier mot lui fit du mal. Mais elle ne pleura pas cette fois.

_- Et puis se serait trop tôt pour lui et moi. et puis... est-ce c'est ce que je veux ? ce que je veux vraiment ? être avec Pitch et me sentir mieux qu'avec Jack ? d'ailleurs, avait-il raison sur les points d'entente entre moi et Pitch ? sont-ils assez fort pour permettre à un éventuel amour de durer ? j'en doute. Moi et l'amour, ça me réussi pas._ se demanda-t-elle à nouveau

Elle se ressaisis sa, le regard sévère.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Ma priorité, c'est de me préparer et d'aller voir ma fille. dit-elle

Elle alla donc dans sa salle de bain se préparer, et en sortit toute propre, coiffée et avec des vêtements propres. Elle alla donc dans la chambre de Sélène via la porte communicante, et ne les vit pas.

- Ah. Bon, elles doivent être dans le pole.

Elle sortit à nouveau de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle du globe, a la recherche des filles. Mais sans résultat. Mais elle chercha encore vers le bureau de Nord, trop heureuse de marcher, d'être sorti de son lit et de ne plus être malade.

oO*Oo

Nord était dans son bureau, le nez et la barbe dans des feuilles et des feuilles, prenant toute sorte de note. Marmonnant quelques mots inaudible et incompréhensible par moments, il écrivait sans cesse. Jusqu'à ce que...

- Salut Nord.

Nord stoppa l'écriture et leva la tête avec des yeux étonnés. Jack était là, dans son bureau. Un regard innocent et un petit sourire étaient présents sur son visage. Il avait une main dans la poche et l'autre sur son bâton, qu'il faisait tourner sur son épaule.

- Jack ? s'étonna le père Noël.

- Ben oui ! qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Bunny ? Plaisanta t-il

- Euh... non, mais...

- Quoi ? tu n'es pas content de voir ton livreur de neige préféré ?

- Si, si mais... je suis juste surpris de te voir après une absence mystérieuse et sans nouvelles ! avoua-t-il

Jack hocha légèrement les réponses, et offrit au père Noël un regard navré et innocent.

- Aaah désolé Nord. j'étais trop absorbée par mon travail. Mais je suis rentrer le plus vite possible pour te faire mon rapport.

- Ah ? eh ben... je t'écoute.

- Toutes les zones hivernales et en besoin vital de neige ont eu la distribution nécessaire pour un bon moment. Ainsi que le pole.

- Bien Jack. Pas trop fatigué ?

- Hum non. je me sens en pleine forme puisque je fais ce que j'aime ! avoua-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil

- Je vois. Souriait-il

- Et je n'avais pas eu le temps de te demander si toi, ta tournée de Noël c'était bien passer ?

- Oh oui sans soucis. Comme la plupart des années. Pas de turbulence météorologique. Je pense que je te dois ?

- Hin. Du moins pour la neige. Après le vent, je n'en suis pas totalement responsable. Blagua-t-il

Nord ria légèrement avant de replonger à moitié dans ses affaires. Jack avait la parlotte aujourd'hui, puisqu'il enchaîna aussitôt avec une autre question.

- Et les autres alors ? ça va dans leur travail?

- Eh bien...

Nord hésita à tout raconter sans en passer par la case « Blanche ». cela mettrait peut-être Jack en colère alors qu'il venait ici tout... normal. Mais comment le savoir ?

- Eh bien tout le monde continue son devoir. Ça ne change pas. Bunny continue a la bonne surveillance et aux préparatifs pour les futures éclosions des cocos, Fée a eu un boulot monstre avec tous les enfants qui on perdu des dents a cause des sucreries de Noël, hé hé. Quand à Sab, il sillonne les cieux en offrant le plus de beaux rêves aux enfants. Et moi la je... préparer liste pour l'année prochaine.

Bien. Maintenant qu'il avait parler des quatre premiers membres du groupe. Devait-il enchaîner avec Pitch ? avec Blanche ? ou attendre que Jack lui demande ?

- Quant à Pitch. Ça ne change pas. il apporte cauchemars aux enfants, et s'amuse à offrir pas mal de peur aux imprudents et peureux face aux dangers de l'hiver.

- Les dangers ? s'étonna légèrement Jack

- Jack. Malgré que c'est une belle saison, y'a des risques pour les gens. Comme le patinage, les lacs gelés, la luge, le ski... et j'en passe.

- Ah. Je vois. Moi j'y vois que l'amusement c'est pour ça ! même si je suis devenu ce que je suis en tombant dans le lac en voulant sauver ma sœur... se rappela-t-il en s'appuyant contre son bâton, un brin triste.

- Mouis. Et... quand à Blanche. elle... est en... arrêt maladie.

- Ah. fit-il indifférent

- Et... Séléne va bien. Lunia s'en occupe en attendant que Blanche se remette vite sur pied.

- Ah. Refit-il pareil

Pas de crise de colère. Bon. Mais ses réactions inexistantes inquiétèrent le père Noël.

- Jack. Écoute.

- Quoi ?

- Au sujet de toi et de Blanche, je pense que...

oO*Oo

Blanche arriva tout prêt du bureau de Nord. mais quand elle l'entendu prononcer son prénom et faire mention d'une autre personne, elle se stoppa et écouta discrètement. Son coeur rata un battement quand elle reconnut la voix de Jack.

oO*Oo

- Au sujet de toi et de Blanche, je pense que...

- Ah non, je t'arrête tout de suite ! je ne suis pas venu pour parler d'elle ! mais pour continuer à être l'un des votre et faire ce qu'on attend de moi au sein de ce groupe.

- Jack, ces derniers détails ne changent pas voyons ! mais il faut que tu sache que...

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! et arrêtez de vous mêler des histoires des autres !

- Jack ! elle a failli mourir par ta faute !

- Quoi ?! ma faute ? je n'ai rien fait ! je l'ai juste poussé un petit peu pour la repousser face à son insistance inutile, mais c'est tout.

- Ça ne te fait rien de savoir que ta fille se serait retrouver sans mère si Blanche avait succombé au mal qui l'a rongé ?

- Ça y est... tout de suite les grands mots et les grandes phrases ! elle avait qu'a pas sortir et s'en occuper au lieu de se lancer à mes trousses pour rien !

- Ce n'était pas pour rien Jack ! elle voulait se faire pardonner et tout arranger entre vous ! parce qu'elle t'aime !

- Elle m'aime ? vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec ironie

- Oui. Cesse de croire qu'entre elle et Pitch...

- Mais je ne crois rien. je constate ! et puis de toute façon, depuis un moment, je n'arrive plus à supporter cette ambiance étouffante ! c'était plus comme au début ! et mes sentiments se sont fané, c'est tout. j'ai donc préféré tout arrêter pour la protéger d'un mensonge ! où est le mal ?!

Blanche en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jack ne l'aimait donc plus ? il le confiait donc à Nord ? mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit tout ça calmement ? elle contrôla son envie de pleurer et écouta la suite.

- Je vois. Mais si c'est le cas, ça aurait pu se finir autrement. En douceur. Sache qu'elle est fragile malgré son caractère et sa force.

- Oui ben maintenant que c'est fait, je peux pas revenir en arrière !

- Et Sélène ? pourquoi tu la pénalises ?

- Mais je... rho... Blanche a dû exagérer quand elle a dû te raconter ce qui s'est passé. J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus m'occuper d'elle, mais le temps que je fasse le point, que je prenne un peu de recul !

- Ah.

- Attend Nord ! pour qui tu me prends enfin ? j'adore les gosses ! je ne pourrais pas renier ma fille pour l'éternité quand même ! se défendit-il en redevenant un peu plus calme.

- Bon. C'est déjà rassurant. Elle a besoin de vous deux. Alors pour elle, je pense que tu devrais aller voir Blanche pour la rassurer sur ce point. Et que vous trouviez un semblant de bonne entente. Si Sélène voit ses deux parents qui se disputent pas, se serait bien pour elle. Même que c'est un bébé.

- Pff... ok, ok j'irais la voir. Céda-t-il avec une moue énervée

- Maintenant Jack. S'il te plaît. Insista Nord avec gentillesse

- D'accord, c'est bon ! tss...grommela-t-il

oO*Oo

Blanche avait à peine eu le temps de s'éloigner du bureau quand elle comprit que Jack sortait. Quand leur regard se croisa, un malaise fit place. Jack adressa un regard sévère à Nord.

- En arrêt maladie ? elle est en pleine forme !

- Il m'a soigné avec ces potions qui pue, Jack. Comme le baume, tu te souviens ? intervint-elle gentiment

- Ah. Oui. Je m'en rappelle.

- Bon. Allez discuter tous les deux, j'ai du travail. Et calmement où je me fâche si vos cris m'empêche de travailler. Informa-t-il aux deux jeunes parents.

Les deux approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête et Nord refermèrent la porte de son bureau. Jack et Blanche restèrent là à se regarder, mais Blanche n'osa pas regarder Jack dans les yeux et joua à nouveau avec une mèche de cheveux.

- Au fait, bonjour Jack.

- Bonjour. Je suppose que tu as entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ?

- Que je dois te rassurer sur le fait que je ne vais pas renoncer définitivement à Sélène. Mais juste un moment le temps que je fasse le tri dans ma vie.

- Ah. Entendu. Merci pour elle Jack. Lui souriait-elle.

- Et... je suis désolé que tu sois tombé malade. Et que tu es du boire une potion qui pue.

- Oh... m'en parle pas... bweu... grimaça-t-elle en frissonnant de dégoût.

Un instant de silence malgré les légers sourires.

- Nord m'a dit que tu regretter vraiment ?

C'était l'occasion pour Blanche de s'expliquer calmement. Et de pouvoir faire revenir Jack.

- Oui. et... tu avais raison, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû te croire. mais j'étais en colère et triste comprends moi !

- Humph. Ouais je peux comprendre.

- Quand je suis venu au bal, puis à ton lac, je voulais m'excuser et réarranger tout entre nous deux ! je t'avais même cherché pendant deux jours après le bal !

- Ah.

- Jack...

Elle avait fait un pas en avant, mais c'était arrêter de peur d'une mauvaise réaction de Jack si elle s'approchait trop prêt.

- On a commis des erreurs envers l'autre tous les deux. Ça arrive à tous les couples. Mais pense à tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ! on ne peut pas tout abandonner comme ça juste pour un malentendu! si ?

- Faut voir.

- Faut voir quoi ? qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te prouver que je regrette ? demanda-t-elle calmement

- Embrasse-moi.

- Hein ?

- Même que tu sais que j'ai embrassé Daphné par accident, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes de le faire si tu m'aimes vraiment encore. si ?

- Euh... non mais... d'accord.

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, le coeur battant et le regard qui appréhender une mauvaise réaction. Surtout que Jack ne la lâcher pas des yeux, le regard légèrement froncé. Elle arriva jusqu'à lui, et fit en sorte de le taquiner un peu avant de lui offrir ses lèvres. Comme lui effleurer du bout des doigts sa main qui pendait dans le vide, de remonter le long de sa manche pour arriver vers sa joue et la caresser avec douceur tout en caressant quelques mèches blanches.

Jack se laissa faire sans pour autant montrer de joie, ou un sourire. Blanche continua son oeuvre, puis s'approcha encore, et encore avec lenteur. Elle frotta sensuellement son nez contre celui de Jack, puis elle approcha ses lèvres et les déposa avec douceur sur celle de Jack.

Elle l'embrassa en premier pendant un moment et Jack fini par le lui rendre progressivement. Il attira doucement, et encore un peu plus la jeune femme vers lui. Sa main pâle et glacée vient ensuite se poser sur la joue de la jeune sorcière, qui frissonna sur l'instant. Puis Jack fit glisser sa main vers son cou, puis vers la nuque, tout en participant et approfondissant ainsi le baiser, au grand soulagement et plaisir de la demoiselle.

Mais pour une raison inconnue, Blanche se mit à penser à Pitch. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle y penser encore et encore, notamment au plaisir et au confort ressenti lors de son réveil dans les bras du croque mitaine. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien ! ces images perturber son cerveau !

- _Mais bordel ! qu'est-ce que j'ai ?! ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Pourquoi j'y pense maintenant?! _Pensa-t-elle contrarié alors qu'elle embrassait encore Jack

Elle essaya de ne plus y penser en accentuant son baiser et aussi pour éviter que Jack ressente sa gène et se braque. Mais rien à faire, Pitch ne voulait pas sortir de ses pensées et ça l'inquiéta. Comme preuve, elle n'arrive plus à embrasser Jack avec amour et ça, Jack le senti et rompis le baiser.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je... désolée, j'ai... j'ai eu mal quelque part. S'excusa-t-elle honteuse et perdue

- Mouais. Tu n'arrives pas à m'embrasser plus de 30 secondes sans te sentir gêné et vouloir arrêter, c'est ça ? devina-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme

- Mais non Jack... c'est juste que...

- Tu fatigues pas. ça passe plus. On n'y peut rien y faire. Trancha-t-il avec calme

- Non... je veux pas... on peut y arriver Jack ! dit-elle en lui prenant ses mains

- Écoute. J'ai senti la différence à travers tes lèvres. C'est plus comme nos premiers baisers.

- Non, je...

- C'est brisé et fini Blanche. Déclara-t-il froidement sans se mettre en colère.

Blanche lâcha lentement les mains de Jack, choquer des paroles de l'esprit de l'hiver.

- Non... souffla-t-elle

- Mais au moins, j'aurais essayé et fait un geste. Argumenta-t-il avec une mine désoler

- Jack...

- Faut que j'y aille Blanche.

- Pour la retrouver ?

- Ça te regarde pas. Et ça te regarde plus ce que je fais. Et toi, fais ce que tu veux. Je suis plus là pour te gêner et te juger. _On est libre_. Expliqua-t-il

- Non ! arrête Jack, je veux pas de ça ! je veux que tu restes avec moi ! que tu me parles! Je t'en prie ! l'implora-t-elle en larmes

- Embrasse Sélène pour moi. Souffla-t-il une dernière fois.

Avant que Blanche ai eut le temps de dire autre chose, Jack avait repris son bâton et c'était envolé vers l'extérieur. Blanche l'avait suivi du regard, le coeur lourd. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait céder à la colère ou pleurer face à son désespoir. Elle essayait de comprendre aussi la raison de ses pensées envers le croque mitaine dans un moment aussi intime, et qui aurait pu être réconciliant ! et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'y penser plus ! serait-ce un signe qu'elle pense plus à lui qu'a Jack ?! elle était complètement perdue... et sa rage éclata en sanglots silencieux.

Nord sorti de son bureau pour voir le résultat, avec espérance. Mais quand il vit Blanche avec les joues et les yeux rouges, et qu'elle se sauva à la vue du vieil homme, il soupira tristement et retourna à son travail.

Blanche passa une bonne heure à pleurer dans son coin, sans être dérangé par quiconque. Une fois bien calmer, elle décida de prendre l'air à l'extérieur du domaine de glace. Revêtant sa cape et une écharpe, elle sortit. Elle marcha lentement, songeuse, abattue, la capuche rabattue, le long des sentiers enneigés du pole. le vent soufflait, et il neigeait légèrement. Elle revient une demi-heure après, la cape recouverte de neige, mais au moins elle ne tomberait pas à nouveau malade.

Cependant, des cris et des pleurent retentir dans la salle du globe. Des cris de yétis, des tintements de clochettes qui retentissez de partout, et des pleurs d'enfants. Blanche se rapprocha davantage et aperçu des petites boules de feu, des petits jets d'éclair et des petits pics de glace se projeter dans tous les sens à partir d'un berceau. Il y avait des dégât tout partout ! un mini-champ de bataille ! Nord, Lunia, et Bunny étaient présents et essayaient apparemment d'approcher et d'esquiver les attaques, mais sans succès.

Quand ils virent Blanche, ils furent soulagés et Bunny s'approcha aussitôt d'elle

- T'était passé où ?

- Prendre l'air mais... woh... qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! demanda-t-elle en esquivant une boule de feu

- Ta fille fait une crise depuis 20 minutes ! elle pleure et ses pouvoirs se manifestent ! on essaye de s'approcher pour tenter de la calmer, mais rien à faire !

- Ben endormez là avec le sable d'or ! argumentais-je

- Penses-tu ! on a tout essayé, mais elle arrive à créer un bouclier qui renvoie les attaques et nous-même ! depuis, c'est l'apocalypse dans toute la salle à cause d'un bébé. Wouh ! esquiva-t-il un autre pic de glace

- Pff... j'vais y aller. Rester là.

Elle s'avança tout en enlevant sa cape et ses affaires d'hiver. Le regard froncé, elle avançait sans peur parmi les attaques, réussissant à en stopper certain avec son bouclier, mais d'autre attaque la frollére. Genre un pic de glace qui lui errafla la joue ou encore un ricochet de flamme qui lui brûla la main et les bras. Arrivant prés du berceau, elle se mit à chanter calmement une vieille chanson qui avait déjà fait ses preuves dans le passé pour calmer la petite.

_Et les soirs oú l'enfant joue et sourit_

_de joie aussi la lune s'arrondit_

_et lorsque l'enfant pleure_

_elle décroit pour lui faire_

_un berceau de lumière..._

Les attaques se stoppèrent progressivement, ainsi que les pleurs. Séléne semblait avoir reconnu la voix de sa mère. Blanche poursuivit a fin de sa chanson.

_et lorsque l'enfant pleure_

_elle décroit pour lui faire_

_un berceau de lumière..._

Le champ de force disparut a son tour. Elle continuait de pleurer fortement mais Blanche pu la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer pour la calmer.

- Eh ben ? on fait un caprice ? on essaye de faire des feux d'artifice et de massacrer le pôle ? laaaa.. maman est la ma chérie... je suis la. Chuuuutt... chuchota t-elle en la serrant contre elle

Elle fit face a sa fille pour lui donner un baiser sur le haut de son crane. La petite plaça sa main sur la joue blesser de Blanche et soigna naturellement sa blessure. Sa mère le senti et lui donna un baiser d'esquimau. Elle se tourna alors vers les autres, leur indiquant que c'était fini. La réponse trouver et donner au comportement de l'enfant était le fait qu'elle avait soit une manifestation accélérer de ces pouvoirs, soit qu'elle voulait a tout prix être avec sa mère.

Blanche remercia et congédia Lunia, confiant qu'elle allait passer le reste de la journée avec elle. Nord retourna ensuite a son travail, et Bunny le suivi, devant apparemment lui parler. Elle resta donc avec elle durant tout le reste de la journée, dans la salle du globe, jusqu'au soir.

Pitch était revenu et les avait rejointe, en demanda a Blanche la raison du déluge dans la salle. Elle lui fourni donc la raison et Pitch en fut quelque peu étonner. Il resta un moment avec elles, joua un peu avec Séléne, tout en discutant de chose et d'autre avec Blanche. A sa demande, il lui raconter ce qu'il faisait, ou il allait. Progressivement, Blanche retrouver le sourire et de la bonne humeur en sa compagnie. Elle arrivait même à rire. Aucune pensées désagréable ou douloureuse vient alors gâcher ce moment.

De plus, Pitch avait apporté un petit cadeau pour elles. Pas grand-chose, mais une simple fleur. Deux coquelicots. Il en donna une à la petite qui se mit à l'observer attentivement et à jouer avec dans ses petites mimines. Blanche prit la seconde avec un sourire. Elle savait la signification de cette fleur. Ça signifiait « consolation ». Cette attention lui fit très plaisir et elle l'en remercia d'une caresse sur la joue. Pitch vit alors la brûlure sur la main de Blanche et la prit dans sa main pour l'observer. Elle l'avait complètement oublié, et la soigna aussitôt. Mais Pitch gardait sa main dans la sienne un instant, tout en regardant la jeune femme. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire, rirent de l'attitude et de la tête de Sélène face à la jolie fleur rouge. Elle l'avait massacré en riant ! Pitch resta encore un peu et parti ensuite dans d'autres pays accomplir son rôle de gardien.

Mais sans se faire voir, Bunny avait observé un moment ces deux-là avec un regard à demi contrarié.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le soir arriva. Blanche amena Sélène dans sa petite chambre, lui fit sa toilette par plaisir, la habilla pour la nuit, lui donna à manger, joua encore un peu avec elle, la câlina tendrement avant d'aller la coucher. Pour finir, elle joua de la musique avec la flûte offert par Pitch afin d'endormir la fillette.

Séléne s'endormi bien vite après c'être bien amuser et avoir bien ri. Blanche la regarda dormir quelques minutes et sorti en silence, pour aller dormir à son tour.


	14. Le nouveau domaine

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors ce chapitre est un autre de mes chapitres favoris ! *w* en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant qu'à moi ! ^w^ rien qu'avec le titre vous vous demander à qui est destiné le nouveau domaine, non ? pas très dur de le deviner, mais je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même ;) et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur le sujet ! :D et aussi sur le contenu total de ce chapitre ! ^w^_**

**_Pour l'info musicale, la musique mentionnée ci-dessous, entre en jeu dans l'histoire qu'à partir de 2 min d'écoute, pile au moment où le nouveau domaine sera présenté ^w^ et la fin de la musique ce conclu sur la fin de ce chapitre bien entendu ^w^ faut dire aussi que cette musique m'a énormément inspiré pour ce chapitre, et quand j'avais une petite panne d'inspi, il me suffisait de l'écouter pour trouver de nouvelle idées et écrire la suite. hihi ^w^_**

**_Et une autre info sur le domaine présenté : le lieu existe pour de vrai dans notre monde. :D Je l'ai trouvé magnifique et approprié à ce que je voulais dans l'histoire! ;)_**

**_Pour finir, je vous remercie encore pour tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon réveillon, et en avance : JOYEUX NOËL ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Musique : Forbidden friendship – John Powell<em>**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 – Le nouveau domaine<p>

Blanche passa la plupart de son temps avec Sélène et ses livres. Elle n'avait pas très envie d'être à l'extérieur en ce moment. La dernière sortie avait tourné au désastre, et elle avait du mal à s'en remettre. Le résident principal du pole le comprenait tout à fait et laissé la jeune femme gérer ses occupations.

Blanche s'en sortait bien de cette manière. Elle lisait vite ses livres et retenait plus facilement le contenu avec un esprit détendu, et Sélène à porter de vue. Elle faisait tout de même des pauses pour jouer et s'occuper correctement du petit bébé.

Mais Blanche savait que rester ici par crainte de l'extérieur ne pourrait durer. Elle avait l'intention de fonctionner pendant deux jours tout au plus. sauf que la... ça en faisait cinq ! cinq jours qu'elle ne quitter plus le palais de glace, qu'elle enchaînait ses études et s'occuper de sa fille ! et sans l'aide de Lunia car Blanche l'avait informé qu'elle comptait passer du temps sans son aide. Que c'en était vital. Et l'être lunaire l'avait très bien compris, et avait accepté avec compréhension et un sourire.

De plus, et même qu'elle était constamment au pole, elle s'isoler légèrement et sans le vouloir du monde qui venait et qui partait. Que ce soit les yétis, les lutins, les gardiens, et même Pitch. Pas de mauvaise tension entre eux, ni qu'elle voulait voir personne, mais disons que... qu'elle avait formulé la requête de rester seule et tranquille durant quelque temps. Et chacun avait accédé à sa requête, même si certains s'en inquiétaient.

C'est alors qu'au matin du sixième jour, elle était de retour dans son nie de bouquins. Encore. Et la petite était encore dans son petit cosy à jouer avec sa peluche que son père lui avait offerte à Noël. Même qu'elle s'en moquait, le fait de ne pas sortir prendre l'air et se changer les idées se voyait sur le visage de la sorcière. Et le fait de ne pas trop discuter avec les autres aussi. Si bien qu'elle eut droit à une petite visite matinale. Pitch.

Elle l'avait à peine remarqué qu'il était là, droit, calme, pas loin, face au bureau.

- Encore dans tes livres ?

- C'est une manie chez vous de vous étonner pour si peu. Et bonjour au fait. Répliqua-t-elle sans quitter son livre des yeux.

- Ah oui bonjour. Et je pense que c'est plus pour t'embêter qu'on te fait cette remarque.

Dans le ton de sa voix, il y avait une petite note d'humour qui ne plaisait pas trop à la jeune femme, même de la part de Pitch. Ce qui la fit finalement relever la tête vers son interlocuteur.

- Ah vraiment? Eh bien ce n'est pas le moment. Je travaille. Donc si on n'a rien d'important à me dire, j'aimerais qu'on me laisse finir de travailler s'il vous plaît. Merci.

Et elle retourna à sa lecture. Mais Pitch n'abandonna pas et ne daigna pas partir d'ici. Avec un léger sourire il s'approcha du bureau et prit avec rapidité et d'une main le livre que la sorcière lisait. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Hé ! protesta-t-elle

- Tu travailles trop Blanche. Et pour te répondre : si. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, et j'aimerais que ton attention me soit entièrement accordé.

- Mais... rhaaa ok. je t'écoute. Grommela-t-elle

- Tu pars avec moi.

La phrase la fit légèrement agrandir ses yeux.

- Pardon ? partir avec... mais où ? pour quoi faire ?

- Pourquoi ? je vais te le dire pourquoi. Déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

Il déposa le livre sur le bureau, et fixa Blanche en posant ses mains sur la table, sans la lâcher du regard. Et Blanche attendait l'explication, toujours aussi perplexe.

- J'en ai assez de te voir adopter ce comportement, et d'être comme ça. Tu as besoin de changer d'air, de décompresser et de penser à autre chose. Je vais donc m'y employer. Tu viens donc avec moi pour toute la journée sans retourner au pole. Et pas de discussion, j'ai tout prévu.

- Euh... tu oublies Sélène !

- J'y ai pensé. J'ai demandé à Lunia de la garder jusqu'à ce soir.

- Hé mais... je n'ai vraiment pas mon mot à dire alors ?

- Non.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix Blanche. Inutile de faire ta tête de mule. Argumenta-t-il avec un sourire insistant.

- Tss... bon d'accord... Et tu comptes m'emmener où ?

- Ailleurs qu'ici en tout cas.

- Et... on partirait quand ?

- Maintenant. Lâcha-t-il

- Comment ça maintenant ?! Co...comme ça ?

- Parfaitement. Et tiens, voila Lunia qui vient emmener le petit monstre. Ajouta-t-il avec une certaine satisfaction

L'être lunaire venait en effet d'arriver, salua Blanche et Pitch, prit la petite avec le cosy, et s'apprêta à partir.

Devant le regard déterminé du croque mitaine, Blanche céda alors et adressa un au revoir à sa fille, et salua Lunia. La nourrice souhaita une bonne journée aux deux gardiens, et partie, la petite ne pleurant pas d'être séparé de sa mère. Blanche reporta de nouveau son regard vers le responsable du programme forcé. Et en le voyant sourire ainsi, elle fronça légèrement le regard.

- Bien. Maintenant qu'on est qu'à deux, tu m'emmènes où ?

- T'a confiance en moi ?

- Euh... par moments, je doute.

Il ricana légèrement, et tandis sa main a la jeune femme. Elle soupira d'avance, et la prit, n'ayant visiblement pas le choix. Pitch augmenta son sourire et les fit téléporter tous les deux hors du pole. ils atterrirent donc en pleine nuit dans une ruelle, pas éclairé si ce n'est que par des faibles rayons de lune. L'endroit par lui-même donner légèrement la chair de poule. Blanche examina le lieu, et se retourna vers Pitch, perplexe.

- Où est-on ?

- Dans une ruelle, en Californie.

- Ouah. C'est précis. Et je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là ? et pourquoi justement tu m'as demandé de venir avec toi ?

- Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser de voir comment je procède pour faire peur aux humains.

- Ah ? euh... oui en effet ça peut être intéressant. J'ai déjà vu les autres a l'oeuvre, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le privilège de te voir travailler.

- Alors admire.

Pitch venait de relever son regard vers la rue, car un vieux passant s'approcher. Blanche se tut et observa la scène avec curiosité. Pitch envoya une sorte d'aura froide vers le vieillard qui frissonna en jetant un œil par la ruelle. Il c'était arrêter car Pitch venait de faire légèrement du bruit avec la poubelle qui se trouver à l'angle de la ruelle. Le vieux regarda encore, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. Puis il sursauta de peur et s'enfuit le plus vite possible parce que le croque mitaine venait de faire luire ces deux yeux jaunes dans le noir.

Il ricana par la suite de délectation, et la jeune sorcière le regarder avec un sourire en coin et les bras croisés.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Assez. Il y a des émotions et ressenties qui ne change pas au fil des siècles. Et voir leur expression et ressentir leurs émotion est purement...

- Délicieux ? devina-t-elle

- Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé mais ça marche aussi. Et donc ? qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

- Hum... pas mal comme principe. Ça a le mérite de fonctionner et de te donner ce qui te permet d'être toujours là. Répondit-elle avec sincérité

- Merci. Bien. À ton tour.

- Quoi ? comment ça mon tour ? mon tour pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Pour faire peur.

- Quoi ? t'est pas sérieux ?

- Oh que si. Ça te changera les idées de faire peur pour une fois. et puis c'est aussi une raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir. Pour effrayer le monde, toi et moi, juste pour aujourd'hui. Et puis un peu d'aide ne fait pas de mal.

- Charmante attention. Et si c'est moi qui fais peur, tu pourras récupérer ou absorber leurs émotions ?

- Tout à fait. Alors ? tu essayes ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire

- Oooh pourquoi pas. aller. Accepta-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Pitch souriait de la voir ainsi. Blanche attendit donc la prochaine « victime » et se servit de son pouvoir électrique pour créer de l'électricité statique avec la poubelle. Le passant, qui était une jeune fille, fut intrigué de voir et entendre une vieille canette de soda se coller contre les parois de la poubelle. Elle s'en approcha et Blanche utilisa son onde de choc pour faire jaillir le contenu du récipient au nez de la malheureuse qui hurla de dégoût et de frayeur en se sauvant. Blanche éclata ouvertement de rire, sous le regard satisfait du croque mitaine.

- Ahaha ! t'as vu ça ?

- J'ai vu

- comment elle a hurlé ! j'en revient pas ! haha !

- Et encore, il y en a qui hurlent pour pas grand-chose.

- Pfou... je n'en peux plus... alors ? c'était comment ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle

- Pas mal du tout. tu lui as fichu une sacrée frousse. Et... Tes idées sont pas mal. Vraiment. Je risquerais peut-être de te demander un peu d'inspiration pour mes prochains projets.

- Ahaha... pas de soucis ! et tu avais raison ça me fait du bien ! je trouve ça génial en fait !

- Ravi de l'entendre. Qui fait le prochain ?

- Bah chacun son tour! Ça te va? proposa-t-elle avec le sourire

- Entendu. Souriait-il en retour

Ils attendirent la venue d'autres passants et à tour de rôle ils les effrayaient, riant et se moquant en chœur. Pitch l'emmena dans différents secteurs des États unis, pour ensuite d'autre pays comme la France, l'Italie, l'Espagne, et la Russie.

Ils avaient tous deux apporté de la frayeur à des vieillards, des troupeaux de dames âgées, des excursions scolaires dans les musées, les gens dans les parcs d'attractions, les foires, les skieurs. Vraiment tout le monde. Toutes les frayeurs susceptibles de fonctionner étaient proposées et appliquer. Et à chaque fois, les rires étaient au rendez-vous.

La journée avait défilé à une de ces vitesses tellement la jeune femme s'amuser, si bien qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Blanche avait retrouvé le sourire et de la bonne humeur. L'expression faciale de ce matin était partie. Elle s'en rendait compte et en s'asseyant sur le banc d'un parc public en Espagne, elle s'appuya contre légèrement fatigué de ses nombreux déplacements et d'avoir rigolé toute la journée !

- Pfiou... quelle journée ! j'suis crevée ! pfou...

- Mais ça t'a fait du bien au moins. Remarqua-t-il

- Totalement ! merci d'avoir insisté pour m'emmener malgré mon entêtement... souriait-elle

- Hin. Ça n'aurait pas été un problème pour moi. Ricana-t-il en s'essayant à son tour sur le banc.

- Ah oui ? et t'aurait fait quoi si j'avais pas du tout accepté ? hum .

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? dit-il avec un sourire

- Chiche de le dire. Aller. Défia-t-elle amuser

- Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. Ricana t-il à nouveau.

- Tss... froussard. Fit-elle de même.

Elle inspira et s'affala contre le dossier du banc, laissant la légère brise caressait son visage et balayer ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, Pitch prit la parole.

- Prête pour un dernier déplacement ?

- Hum ? ou ça ? pour faire peur ? encore ? s'étonna-t-elle en se redressant

- Non. juste une simple ballade.

- Une ballade ? ok, j'suis partante ! dit-elle avec joie

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Et c'est aussi pour te montrer quelque chose que j'ai découvert y'a peu de temps. Argumenta-t-il

- Aah ? et c'est quoi ?

- Tu verras. Mais ça va beaucoup te plaire. Crois-moi. Assura-t-il avec une note mystérieuse

- Bon ok. Céda-t-elle avec le sourire

Il lui tendit à nouveau sa main, qu'elle prit avec confiance et disparut tous les deux, pour atterrir en pleine forêt. La végétation était à moitié présente, l'autre moitié était ravagée par l'automne et l'hiver. Il n'y avait que très peu de neige, et l'endroit était silencieux.

- Ou tu m'as emmené encore ? demanda-t-elle avec un agréable étonnement

- Dans une petite forêt en Géorgie.

- En Géorgie ? mais c'est aux États unis, au sud de la Pennsylvanie et de Burgess ?

- Je vois que tu connais ta géographie.

- Hin. Et c'est quoi que tu voulais me montrer ?

- Patience. Faudra d'abord marcher un peu.

- Marcher ? bon d'accord. Je te suis. souriait-elle

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'ouest de la forêt. Aucun sentier, mais Pitch avait l'air de savoir ou il allait. Marchant avec silence l'un a côté de l'autre, mais pas trop non plus, Blanche réfléchissait, souriait et adresser discrètement des regards au croque mitaine.

Elle se sentait bien là. Et même mieux depuis sa sortie avec lui. Il avait eu raison de l'emmener. Son ancienne sortie désastreuse était à présente remplacer par le souvenir d'une agréable journée entre amis. Car après tout, c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Des amis.

Cependant Blanche se sentait bizarre auprès de lui. Agréablement bizarre. Et a chaque fois. ressentait-elle d'autres sentiments que de l'amitié envers lui malgré leur dérapage ? et leur promesse ? et puis, Pitch était décider à tenir cette promesse. Et Blanche devait le faire aussi, même en ayant constaté que Pitch n'avait pas saisi l'occasion de changer d'avis à plusieurs reprises. Notamment quand elle était malade, le baiser le soir du réveillon, et autres moments.

Se résignant, elle perdit légèrement son sourire. Toutefois, en regardant la main de Pitch, elle avait envie de la tenir pour se balader avec lui comme un couple.

- Tu es bien calme. Constata-t-il

- Hum ? oh... je réfléchissais.

- À quoi ?

- Beaucoup de trucs. Je fais le tri dans ma tête. Justifia-t-elle

- Ah.

- Toi aussi t'est calme je te ferais dire ! Rétorqua-t-elle avec un léger rire

- Je savoure le calme de la nuit, ce n'est pas pareil.

- Ah. oui... le calme de la nuit. C'est vrai que c'est le moment de la journée que tu préfère. Le silence et le calme.

- Quand je suis seul. Mais quand j'ai une certaine compagnie, c'est différent.

- Suis-je l'exception du groupe ?

- On peut dire ça. t'est la seule que j'arrive à supporter.

- Alors pourquoi tu dis que tu savoures le calme si ma présence est tolérable à tes yeux ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Parce que je ne sais pas quel sujet entamé avec toi sans risquer de te faire de la peine. Répondit-il avec franchise

- Oh...

Elle aussi il y aurait des sujets qu'elle voudrait entamer avec lui, mais connaissant déjà le déroulement et les conclusions des sujets, elle abandonna.

- Blanche.

Sa voix sonnait inquiète. il c'était arrêter pour faire face à la jeune sorcière qui le regardait intriguée.

- Quoi ?

- Je me fais du souci pour toi. Je suis au courant de tout ce qui t'arrive, mais je n'ai pas envie d'entamer un sujet si tu n'en as pas envie.

- Hum hum...

- Et puis surtout... je ne veux pas voir ce sourire et cette joie disparaître à cause d'un sujet fâcheux.

- T'en fais pas . je gère. Mais tu veux savoir quoi ?

Bonne idée tiens, ça lui permettra de savoir peut-être où veux en venir Pitch.

- Où tu en es avec lui ?

- C'est fini. Voilà. Il l'a décidé et je dois faire avec malgré toutes mes tentatives pour arranger les choses. Mais ça va malgré ça, j'arrive à faire face pour Sélène.

- Je vois. Il est avec cette fille ?

- Je suppose. Et puis ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Il va surement trouver un nouveau bonheur qui lui correspondra.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? je le trouverais aussi, même si c'est déjà le cas grâce à toi et à cette sortie. Et d'ailleurs, merci de m'avoir forcé à sortir. Tu avais raison, j'en avais besoin.

- De rien. et tant mieux que... je... enfin t'a compris.

- Je sais.

Nouveau silence et ils reprirent la route. Blanche avait quelques questions qui lui brûler les lèvres, et elle s'en pincer les lèvres avec hésitation pour ne pas les poser.

- _Est-ce que ça a de l'importance pour toi de savoir où j'en suis avec Jack ? espère-tu pour nous deux ? et puis... est ce que tu le voudrais ? je voudrais tant le savoir...moi, avec tout ça, je ne sais même plus si je suis sur de ce que je ressens pour toi. Je veux être auprès de toi, tout le temps. Mais est-ce que je le veux par amitié ou parce que mon coeur bourgeonne d'amour a ton égard ? oh et pus ça m'énerve de me poser toutes ces questions ! à croire que je ne pense qu'à ça !_

Faisant de son mieux pour chasser ces interrogations gonflantes qui la faisait tourner en bourrique, elle lui posa une question plus subtil.

- Tu crois réellement en l'amour toi ?

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il de la question

- Je veux dire... l'amour, ça évoque quoi pour toi ? ça en vaut la peine à tes yeux ? non parce que moi... je ne sais plus quoi en penser...

- Hum... pour moi, il peut vraiment exister et en valoir la peine, mais je n'y crois plus trop. Ayant déjà perdu ma femme et ma fille a cause des cauchemars qui m'ont rendu tel que je suis, j'aurais peur de perdre à nouveau tout ce en quoi je tiens si je devais retomber amoureux.

- C'est pour ça que tu as refusé d'aller encore plus loin avec moi ? même qu'on a déjà franchi la limite ?

- Entre autres. Mais la raison première était ta relation par rapport à Frost.

- Ok. au fait, on est bientôt arrivé ?

- Presque. Ferme les yeux.

- Hein ?

- Fait pas la sourde. Ferme les yeux et fait moi confiance.

Elle haussa un sourcil curieux et amusé, et les ferma. Pitch lui pris alors la main et la guida à travers les bois. Elle se laissa guider avec confiance, savourant intérieurement l'étreinte des doigts de Pitch autour de sa main. c'était un geste tout simple pourtant, et ça la faisait sourire intérieurement.

Elle entendait des bruits calmes d'eau. Des chutes ? ou l'avait-il emmener.

- Stop. On est arrivé. Prête à ouvrir les yeux ?

- Oui.

- Alors va-y.

Elle s'exécuta et entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche face à ce qu'elle voyait.

Un petit coin de forêt nicher autour d'un grand point d'eau et d'une petite cascade discrète sur trois étages de pierre plate. La végétation encore à moitié présente semblait plus belle qu'ailleurs et s'étendait avec grâce vers le ciel, l'eau du lac et qui s'écouler le long des roches semblait la plus pure et le silence semblait le plus respectable. L'endroit semblait protéger, préserver du reste du monde tellement il sonnait enchanteur aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle eut un sourire avant de parler

- Les chutes DeSoto...

- Tu connais ?

- J'ai... j'ai toujours aimé les chutes d'eau comme celle la... je n'aurais jamais cru que je les verrais un jour !

- Tu vois ? je savais que ça te ferait plaisir.

- Mais comment tu le savais ? je veux dire... tu as eu une piste ?

- Non. une nuit, j'étais dans l'état de Géorgie. Je tenais compagnie à des campeurs qui sillonnaient la forêt, et je me délectais de la peur qu'ils ressentaient. C'est là que j'ai entendu le bruit des chutes et que par curiosité, je suis allé les voir. Et j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir vu... ce que tu traverses.

- Oh Pitch... tu... tu m'épates. Vraiment... merci de l'attention que tu me portes.

- De rien. ça me fait plaisir.

Elle lui adressa un immense sourire ravi, avant de s'approcher encore plus prêt du point d'eau. Pitch la suivi, soulagé du résultat. Elle observa longuement le décor, avant de lui exprimer son ressenti.

- J'aime les endroits comme ça. Je... je me verrais bien établir mon domaine ici, vu que je n'en ai pas encore un à moi... de plus, je resterais en contact avec la forêt, et je ne serais pas trop loin de mon village natal. Et je suis sur que cet endroit plairait beaucoup à Sélène...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherait de faire ça?

Elle se retourna vers lui, étonnée.

- Tu crois que je devrais m'installer ici ?

- Si tu as le coup de foudre pour cet endroit et que tu dis que tu veux vivre ici, alors fait le.

- Merci... murmura-t-elle

Il lui adressa encore un sourire, et elle reporta de nouveau son regard sur le point d'eau. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Celui où elle avait attiré dans le lac de Burgess quand sa fille l'avait attiré dans le monde parallèle. Mais elle se rappela aussi de ses propres paroles concernant l'eau. Elle ricana alors en secouant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

- Je me souviens d'une phrase que j'avais dite sur l'eau quand j'ai débarqué dans le monde parallèle.

- T'avais dit quoi ?

- Que j'enverrais prendre un bain celui qui m'emmènerait près d'un point d'eau. Mais j'avais surtout dit ça sous l'effet de la colère. Confia-t-elle

- Hum hum.

Avec un sourire malicieux et discret, elle usa de ses ondes de choc dans le dos de Pitch. Lui n'ayant pas vu et anticipé le geste de la sorcière, se retrouva expulsé vers le point d'eau à quelques mètres du rebord. Il en ressentit trempé, ses cheveux noirs lui retombant presque totalement devant les yeux. Il regardait Blanche avec incompréhension, alors qu'elle, elle éclatait de rire. Croisant le regard du croque mitaine, elle réussit à dire malgré ses rires

- Ah bah ça va, tu te dissous pas dans l'eau à cause de ton sable noir ! quelle fin horrible pour l'ex grand méchant des gardiens ! hi hi...

Pitch fronça le regard et sourira malicieusement à son tour. Pendant que Blanche se marrer de sa blague, il fit apparaître Onyx derrière le dos de cette dernière, et la créature la poussa à son tour dans l'eau. La gardienne atterrit presque au même point que Pitch et sorti de l'eau avec ses cheveux qui lui couvrait tout le visage. Toussotant, elle écartait ses cheveux de ses yeux pour voir Pitch qui se moquer à son tour.

Retrouvant son sourire, elle lui balança à la figure un jet d'eau avec sa magie. Pitch s'en protégea et envoya à son tour de l'eau d'un geste de la main à la jeune femme. Ce petit jeu, mêler à des éclats de rire et de gentilles menaces, dura un bon moment, chacun esquivant les attaques de l'autre.

À un moment, Blanche perdit l'équilibre et s'enfonça dans l'eau car ses pieds ne toucher plus le rebord du point d'eau. Elle avait trouvé la limite entre le rebord et là où le lac devenait plus profond. Pitch avait légèrement sursauté, prêt à aller la chercher. Mais elle refit surface et revient là où elle pouvait avoir pied. Elle se stoppa et ramena ses cheveux vers l'arrière de sa tête avec ses mains, tout en reprenant son souffle.

Ils ne jouaient plus. Ils se regardaient avec des sourires en reprenant leurs souffles mutuellement. Malgré la saison de l'hiver, Blanche n'avait pas froid dans l'eau. Elle était même de température fraîche mais agréable.

Lui et elle étaient à une petite distance de l'autre. Ils se fixaient encore, et à nouveau Blanche ressentait ce sentiment de bien-être. Elle aurait voulu s'avancer mais n'osa pas. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour esquiver ces pensées, esquissa un sourire timide et se retourna innocemment pour contempler à nouveau le décor.

_- Pourquoi je ressens tant pour lui ? pourquoi je le désire tant ?! et à chaque fois que je le regarde et que je suis à ses côtés ! c'est le croque mitaine bon sang... pour n'importe quelle femme, son apparence laisserait indifférent et glacerait d'effroi comparé à un simple humain ! mais... moi... ça m'est égal ! je m'en moque ! autre preuve que je l'aime vraiment ? ce que je ressens est sans doute plus fort que ce que le regard offre... tss... jamais j'aurais pensé aimé un tel être et penser tout ça quand j'étais mortelle !_

Mais Pitch, qui lui se douter de quelque chose, s'avança lentement vers elle, troublant à peine la surface de l'eau. Blanche le sentait s'approcher, et devint alors nerveuse. Ses lèvres étaient toujours pincées et elle réfléchissait à une excuse ou une esquive au cas où il lui poserait une question gênante.

Il se stoppa une fois arrivé prés d'elle et ne bougea plus, fixant la jeune femme de dos. Blanche voulait se retourner pour le regarder, mais n'osa pas avant un moment. Après tout, que risquait-elle ?

Rougissante, elle prit donc tout son courage et se retourna lentement vers lui, ne tremblant même pas de froid alors qu'elle était entièrement trempée. C'est plus de peur qu'elle tremblait. Peur de ressentir un amour inutile et non partagé envers cet homme qui la comprenait mieux que Jack. Peur d'être à nouveau malheureuse.

Mais elle ne ressentait à nouveau que de l'attirance en croisant son regard d'or qui semblait plus prononcer et perceptible dans la nuit. Elle le trouvait beau et attirant en cet instant. Calme, sérieux, pensif, avec ses mèches de cheveux trempés qui tombaient presque devant ses yeux. Ça lui changeait beaucoup de sa coiffure habituelle, et ça plaisait a la jeune femme.

_- Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas essayer d'être heureux? serait-ce une mauvaise chose ? à moins que tu ne ressens le même désir et les mêmes sentiments que moi ? _se demandait-elle en essayant de déchiffrer le sens de son regard

Pitch remonta sa main hors de l'eau et la porta au visage de la jeune femme. Il lui écarta une mèche et la plaça lentement derrière son oreille. Le coeur de Blanche battait vite. Il devait le sentir. Qu'importe. Mais au lieu de ramener sa main vers lui ou de parler, il effleura sa joue et la caressa tendrement, sans rien dire, et en la regardant toujours avec le même regard pensif et sérieux.

Elle aurait voulu coller davantage sa joue contre sa main, mais était-ce une bonne idée ? À bout de se torturer l'esprit avec ses questions et inquiétudes, Blanche baissa la tête, mais Pitch la lui releva, la fixa encore un petit instant, s'approcha lentement et encore plus d'elle, et l'embrassa avec douceur. Le coeur de la sorcière allait exploser mais elle s'en moqua, et lui rendit son baiser, mais elle se demandait encore si elle devait participer et le lui rendre comme elle le désirer tellement...

Si on enlève la crainte qu'elle ressentait, ce baiser ce passer dans un cadre romantique. Un lac dans un super décor, de l'intimité, un léger éclat lunaire qui se propager partiellement sur l'eau et sur le décor, ainsi que deux êtres qui ressentaient des choses très fortes l'un pour l'autre.

Mais était-ce un baiser d'amour ? bonne question. Du moins pour Blanche. Ce baiser était intense, brûlant et enivrant pour elle, même s'il avait été court. Une fois le lien rompu, elle n'avait pas bougé et replongea dans son regard, attendant une réponse.

Pitch la fixait également et sa main n'avait pas quitté sa joue. Le regard de Blanche exprimait tellement de choses qu'il ne savait pas ce qui dominait le plus. La peur ? l'incertitude ? l'espoir ? la tristesse ? et son coeur qui battait vite ? c'était dû à quoi ? à quel sentiment ? Il lui posa enfin une question face à ce qu'il ressentait.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu attendais de moi Blanche ?

- Tout dépend de ce que ce baiser représente pour toi. Et soit franc, s'il te plaît... Dit-elle avec espérance

- Ça peut représenter beaucoup, si toi tu me dis que c'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse. Et soit franche en retour.

- Oui. oui j'espérais ce geste... en effet... souffla-t-elle en hochant le visage

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... c'est ce que je veux. C'est ce que je voulais. Je veux être tout simplement avec toi, et... et...

Elle en avait baissé son regard, tout en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Et ?

Voyant qu'elle n'arriver pas à finir sa phrase, ses deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

- Dis le moi Blanche. dit-il avec une voix douce

- Et savoir... si nous deux, c'est possible. Avoua-t-elle enfin, les joue rouge

- C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?

Elle releva son regard, convaincu de ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

- Plus que tout. Je... je le comprends enfin...

- Enfin ? tu veux dire... que ça fait longtemps que tu ressens ça à mon égard ? comprit-il

- ... oui.

- Donc le baiser à Noël, ce n'était pas le lait de poule. Ni tous ces regards et ses sourires ?

- Oui... gagner. Et... et toi ? tu... tu le souhaites aussi ?

- Oui, je le souhaite aussi, mais...

- Mais... mais quoi ? craignait-elle

- Je veux être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux Blanche. au plus profond de toi. Pas un coup de tête que tu pourrais regretter. Je veux que tu soit sûr que tu veux que je sois celui qui te redonnera le sourire. Argumenta-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux

- Considère ceci comme ma réponse alors... murmura-t-elle

Elle s'approcha enfin à son tour, sans peur, et déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Pitch et mit tout en oeuvre pour lui faire comprendre que ça voulait dire « oui, c'est ce que je veux, plus que tout au monde »

- Ma réponse te convient-elle ?

- Je ne la conteste pas en tout cas. souriait-il

Le visage de Blanche s'illumina légèrement de par un sourire, et elle lui donna un autre baiser, mais furtif.

- Alors on... on essaye ?

- Tu viens de m'embrasser deux fois en même pas cinq minutes et sans que je te repousse ! ça prouve pas qu'on a déjà commencé ? répliqua-t-il avec amusement

- Si, d'une certaine manière, mais... je veux t'entendre me répondre... demanda-t-elle timidement

Il ria de façon silencieuse, amusé et sans moquerie.

- Oui on essaye.

- Alors conclut le dialogue. Embrasse-moi. Réclama-t-elle sensuellement

- J'en ai l'intention. Mais avant, il faut que tu sache que je peux te promettre de... hum ?

Blanche avait rapidement posé ses doigts sur la bouche du croque mitaine, l'obligeant à se taire.

- Non non non... chuuut...ne me promet rien, j't'en prie. Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient gâchées... même si je sais que tu ne me feras pas de tort. d'accord?

- D'accord. Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? demanda-t-il à travers les doigts de Blanche

- Je t'attends... murmura-t-elle

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa à nouveau. Et cette fois, les deux amoureux se rendirent le baiser avec amour, sans aucune crainte et se laissant aller à leurs émotions.


	15. L'annonce

**_Salut à tous ! :D alors les fêtes ? bien manger ? bien amusé ? bien gâter en cadeau ? :) j'espère pour vous ! ^^ _**

**_Et voilà donc le chapitre 15 ! déjà la moitié de la fic de poster ! :D rien de bien particulier dans ce chapitre, si ce n'est les conséquences de la découverte du domaine qui j'espère vous a plu :D , de la romance entre Pitch et Blanche, mais aussi un passage assez... révélateur avec la peste au miroir. Et au sujet de l'annonce. Quelle annonce sera faite ? à qui ? pour quoi ? :D que de questions ! mais seule la lecture vous apportera les réponses! ^^ _**

**_bonne lecture à tous, et profiter encore de ces temps de fêtes avec ceux que vous aimez! Bon weekend également et à lundi ! ^^ _**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 – L'annonce<p>

Le baiser était fini. Mais il avait duré longtemps. Ils avaient regagné la rive, main dans la main. ils étaient heureux, et ça se voyait.

- Alors ? tu vas venir vivre ici finalement .

- À cause de ce qui s'est passé, j'y tiens encore plus. Affirma-t-elle avec malice

- Hin. Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment?

- Bah il doit bien y avoir une grotte sous cette chute, non ?

- Une grotte ? faut voir.

- Viens ! suis-moi ! on va aller voir si y'en a une ! dit-elle avec un empressement joyeux

- C'est bon, je te suis. Céda-t-il d'un ton amusé

Ils se dirigèrent vers la roche, et la future locataire chercha sans relâche une entrée, même bien dissimulé. Pitch lui indiqua que si y avait une grotte, un appel d'air par le sommet devait probablement exister. Se téléportant en haut avec rapidité et amusement, elle en trouva finalement une. Pour preuve, un chêne avait élu domicile entre la surface terreuse et une partie de la roche, et elle put apercevoir par l'interstice une petite salle.

Avec malice, elle se téléporta à l'intérieur, Pitch sur ses talons. Tous deux regardait la petite cavité naturellement présente.

- Bon... c'est un peu petit, mais y a possibilité de l'agrandir un chouilla. Affirma-t-elle pensive en examinant chaque recoin.

- Hum hum. Approuva Pitch

- De plus, regarde ! les racines de l'arbre ont poussé jusqu'à l'intérieur ! et avec du feuillage en plus ! ça rendra la déco moins triste ! et puis regarde cette grosse branche ! je pourrais m'y installer dessus pour lire, et je pourrais même installer une sorte de balançoire ! hi hi ! et...

- À ce que je constate, c'est vraiment le coup de foudre. Riait-il face à l'amusement et l'enthousiasme de Blanche

- À qui la faute ? c'est toi qui m'as emmené là. Répondit-elle avec un sourire, tout en examinant l'arbre

- Juste au lac. Pas ici. Cette grotte, j'en connaissais pas l'existence. Rectifia-t-il

- Je sais. Ajouta-t-elle

- Donc tu vas vraiment t'installer dans ce trou avec la petite?

- Tout à fait ! je veux vraiment être ici, et on sera très bien. Bon, ça peut paraître rudimentaire, mais quand j'aurais tout fini et tout installer, ce sera différent ! et puis je pourrais vous le montrez à tous !

- En parlant d'eux, tu comptes l'annoncer à Nord tout de suite que tu quittes le pole ?

- Je pense que oui, mais je lui dirai pas ou ! ce sera la surprise ! je sais qu'il acceptera et jouera le jeu. Héhé !

- D'accord. Et pour nous ? tu comptes leur dire ?

- Euh... je sais pas... pas que j'ai honte ou pas envie, mais... disons que je voudrais garder ça... pour moi. Que ça reste entre nous deux. Ce sera marrant ! un amour caché !

- Tu veux leur faire des cachotteries ? s'étonna-t-il

- Et bah oui ! pourquoi pas tiens ! pourquoi toujours tout leur dire ! je n'ai pas de compte à rendre ! c'est ma vie ! la nôtre ! et puis ne rien dire... ça ajoute quelque chose de plus à une relation, non ? répondit-elle d'emblée

- Hum... pas faux.

- Mais toi, tu... voulais qu'ils le sache ?

- Pas vraiment non. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ne rien dire pour le moment, c'est mieux.

- Alors on fait comme ça ? souriait-elle

- Oui, petite cachottière. Fit-il en riant

- Hihi...

- Et moi au fait ? dois-je subir le même traitement qu'eux et voir ton domaine totalement fini ?

- C'est toi qui vois. Soit tu patientes, sois tu viens de temps en temps.

- Si je veux te voir, je pense que je vais devoir venir souvent ici. Fini ou pas. répondit-il en s'approchant plus de Blanche

- Très bien mon cher. Venez à votre convenance. Je saurais-vous accueillir.

- Et comment ? demanda-t-il en approchant davantage son visage

- Comme ceci... murmura-t-elle

Blanche se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, enroula ses bras autour du cou de Pitch, et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais au lieu d'une simple démonstration, le baiser s'approfondit, et dura encore, et encore. À bout de souffle, ils cassèrent le baiser, et se regardèrent avant de légèrement rire ensemble.

- En leur présence, faudra se retenir de s'embrasser... pouffa-t-elle

- Jouer les simples amis, ça va pas être simple... ajouta-t-il

- Mais ce sera drôle... et nécessaire pour être heureux tous les deux

- Tu crois qu'ils désapprouveraient ?

- Ben... je sais pas... je cherche pas à tout prix leur bénédiction. Mais vu que j'étais avec... et qu'on a eu Sélène. ça risque de les choquer je pense...

- Si tu le dis.

- Mais tu sais quoi ? je m'en moque de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ! je suis bien et heureuse auprès de toi, et je les laisserais pas gâcher tout ça ! déclara-t-elle avec assurance

- Audacieuse. Ça me plaît. Fit-il avec amusement

- Merci... et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- On va rentrer chacun chez soi. Je passerais demain matin au pole, comme d'habitude.

- Ok. moi je dirais à Nord la nouvelle demain matin aussi, et commencerais l'emménagement dans la journée !

- Très bien. À demain Blanche.

- À demain Pitch... et... merci pour cette belle soirée.

Il lui adressa un sourire, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et partit chez lui. Blanche fit de même, et se téléporta directement dans sa chambre. Même qu'elle était fatiguée et encore trempé, elle voulait passer voir sa petite princesse et informer Lunia de son retour.

Chose qu'elle put faire quand elle entra silencieusement dans la chambre d'enfant. Avec des chuchotements, elles se saluèrent, et Blanche vis Sélène parfaitement endormie.

- Mow... qu'elle est belle... ça était avec elle ?

- Oui. Un vrai petit ange. Rare d'en voir des tout calme a cet âge-là. Et vous ? ça était cette sortie ?

- Absolument. Il a bien fait de m'emmener. Je vais mieux et j'ai compris a quel point j'avais tort d'agir comme ça. demain, je reprendrais mes activités habituelles.

- C'est une bonne chose. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir sourire à nouveau.

- Merci Lunia. Vous pouvez prendre congé, je vais assurer la suite.

- Comme vous voulez. À demain Blanche.

- À demain. Encore merci et bonne nuit.

- De rien. À vous aussi.

Elle disparut silencieusement à son tour. Blanche regarda encore un petit instant le bébé endormi avec un sourire attendrie, et sortit à son tour. Avec le sourire, elle s'étira, et partie prendre une bonne douche chaude. Ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, et elle alla ensuite se coucher avec le sourire, tout en rêvant et repensant à sa soirée.

oO*Oo

Toujours de par son miroir, l'inconnue avait encore tout vu. Elle avait observé la soirée de Pitch et Blanche et avait vu son nouveau bonheur qui lui donner le sourire qui ne la quitter pas, même en tombant dans les bras de Morphée. Et ce bonheur la comblait également de joie.

- Parfait ! mais par la lune ! c'est parfait tout ça ! quelle adorable vision de bonheur ! son petit coeur qui saignait semble guérir et retrouver progressivement sa joie. Mooww... mais... ce n'est pas suffisant.

Elle se leva de son petit siège et quitta sa coiffeuse, et l'image de Blanche paisiblement endormie s'évapora du miroir. L'inconnue fit alors les cent pas avec grâce et lenteur dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre.

- Il faudrait... que pour le moment venue, sa joie et son bonheur est atteint... Hum... comment dire... un niveau au-dessus. Là ils s'aiment, ils se sont embrassé, et ils vont se voir assez souvent si j'ai bien compris. Leur amour et sentiment vont s'agrandir, s'approfondirent, mais il faudrait qu'ils se l'avouent mutuellement cet amour ! juste avec les deux simples petit mot magique ! « je t'aime... » oooooh... ce serait trop beau à voir comme moment ! il ne faudrait pas que je rate un moment pareil ! ce serait déjà pas mal comme prochaine étape pour nos deux tourtereaux !

Elle exprima un rire trop joyeux, presque semblable à celui d'une petite sourie. Mais n'étant pas seule dans la pièce, elle se tourna vers la personne présente, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Pas vrai... Jack ?

Jack était en effet présent dans la pièce, assis sur un fauteuil, calme, droit, immobile, son bâton à ses côtés, et semblait fixer un point fixe droit devant lui.

- En effet. Répondit-il sans émotion dans la voix.

- Et quand ce sera à nous de jouer le moment venue, on s'amusera comme des fous ! t'est pas d'accord ?

- Oh que oui. redit-il sur le même ton.

- Ooh... brave garçon. Je savais que tu serais d'accord avec moi. Hi hi... dit-elle en lui donnant une caresse sur la joue

Elle s'en retourna a ses occupations, alors que Jack fixait perpétuellement le décor. Mais la seule anomalie, hormis sa présence et sa réponse, c'est que ses yeux bleus si expressifs, n'expriment plus rien. Ils étaient vides, sans vie ! et un peu comme si...

oO*Oo

Quelle nuit ! j'avais trop bien dormi ! constatant qu'il était 9 heures environ, c'est avec sérénité et le coeur empli de joie que je me hâtais de me réveiller et de me lever pour ne pas perdre de temps pour mon programme ! habillage, coiffage des cheveux avec une tresse, j'allais ensuite voir ma petite puce pour voir si elle était éveillée. C'était le cas, car elle manifestait additivement son envie de me voir. Je la pris donc dans mes bras avec un sourire radieux, tout en lui parlant d'une voix gaga.

- Coucou ma poupée ! on a bien dormi ? et on veut maman dès le réveil ? eh ben je suis la maintenant ! rrh... concluais-je en chatouillant son nez avec le mien.

Elle avait cessé de pleurer dès le contact avec moi et me répondit d'un super rire cristallin. Je poursuivais encore un instant, et entrepris de lui faire sa toilette, l'habiller puis de lui donner son repas.

J'adorais m'occuper d'elle. Si je pouvais le faire 24 heures sur 24, je le ferais, mais je ne pouvais pas... Déjà a cause de mon travail, l'absence de son père, mais aussi mon projet d'emménagement s'ajouter à ça. Je me promettais de finir ça le plus vite possible. Comme ça, je serai en permanence avec une forêt non annexée par une sorcière apparemment, et je laisserais moins ma fille entre les mains des autres.

J'espérais quand même qu'elle puisse comprendre tout ça quand elle sera plus grande. Que je n'avais pas le choix...

1 heure plus tard, elle était prête. J'appelais Lunia, qui arriva dans les cinq minutes, le visage souriant et toujours serein. Particularité des êtres lunaires ? bonne question. Je lui demandais alors de prendre soin de Sélène à nouveau pour la journée. J'expliquais vite fait que j'allais entreprendre un travail qui risquait de me prendre beaucoup de temps, mais que je serais rentré avant minuit. Elle hocha la tête, et prit le relais. Ça me fendait le coeur de plus en plus de me séparer d'elle, mais je devais procéder comme ça encore quelque temps.

Je quittais donc la chambre après leur avoir dit au revoir, et après avoir bien rassuré Sélène que j'allais vite revenir, et sorti de la chambre, direction... je sais pas tiens. Faire le plein d'énergie avec un bon petit déjeuner, pour ensuite annoncer à Nord mon futur départ, et commencer l'emménagement. J'y allais donc le sourire aux lèvres, mais pas trop, pour éviter que ça fasse trop suspect. Bah oui, hier j'étais confiné dans la bibliothèque avec une tête de six pieds de longs apparemment, et là, je sors et je souris.

Dans la salle à manger, personne en vue. Haussant les épaules, je pris mon petit déjeuner avec un de ces appétits ! c'est le fait d'être amoureuse qui me rend comme ça ? bien sûr que oui, c'était évident !

Ce fut un régal. Je sortis ensuite de la pièce, recherchant du regard le maître des lieux. Admirant au passage le travail des yétis et des lutins, je souriais sans pour autant m'empêcher de fredonner la chanson de Nord. de toute façon, avec le brouhaha, on ne m'entendait pas.

Et c'est là que je le vis. Nord. occupé avec un calepin et causant avec deux yétis. Il avait l'air très sérieux et concentré. Le déranger serait peut-être pas une bonne chose, mais ça ne prendrait que cinq minutes.

- Euh... Nord ?

- Hum ? ah Blanche. Bien le bonjour. Me salua-t-il avec un sourire même qu'il était occupé

- À toi aussi Nord. euh... ça va ? demandais-je banalement

- Comme tu le vois, je travaille. Préparatifs en grand nombre pour le prochain Noël. Routine habituelle quoi.

- Je vois. Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps Nord, mais j'ai à te parler. C'est possible ? Dis-je avec le plus grand sérieux

- Ah. Attends.

Il fit face à ses deux yétis et leur demander de poursuivre, et signala qu'il allait revenir après. Les deux yétis s'exécutèrent et Nord me fit signe de la tête de le suivre. On alla s'asseoir sur une petite banquette prés d'une grande baie vitrée du pôle.

- Bien. Je t'écoute. vu ton regard, ça a l'air sérieux. Remarqua-t-il les bras croisés

- Euh... oui assez. Et ce n'est pas facile à dire mais... pff... bon. je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. Je déménage.

Wouh. J'ai lâchais ça bien vite dis donc. Nord fut un peu étonné, car je pouvais clairement voir ses deux yeux bleus si souvent cachés par ses épais sourcils noirs. Il ne dit rien dura un petit moment, puis m'adressa la parole.

- Ah ? et comment ça se fait ? demanda-t-il avec un très grand calme et curiosité

- Ben disons que grâce à Pitch, j'ai récemment découvert un endroit, et j'en suis tombé sous le charme. Moi qui n'avait pas de domaine à moi, je l'ai enfin trouvé ! je compte donc aménager le plus vite possible, pour me sentir enfin chez moi.

- Ah. Eh bien j'en suis très heureux Blanche, c'est une bonne chose, mais pourquoi tu dis « enfin chez toi ? » tu n'aimais plus vivre ici ?

- Oh si, si Nord ! je te remercierais jamais assez pour ton hospitalité mais... disons que... j'avais par moments un sentiment de squattage, et de par mes récentes histoires et mésaventures, j'en ai assez de perturber le pôle et que tout le monde accoure et voit ce en quoi j'ai honte ensuite... et j'ai enfin l'occasion de trouver ma place et mes repères dans ce nouveau monde. Tu comprends j'espère?

- Tout à faire mon enfant. Ne te fait pas de soucis. Je suis même content que tu m'en parle.

- Merci Nord. souriais-je

- Et dis-moi, c'est où que tu vas vivre ? loin d'ici ?

- Ah ça, je comptais faire la surprise dès que serait prêt ! affirmais-je avec un sourire plus grand

- Une surprise ? j'adore les surprises ! c'est un mot magique pour moi ça ! s'exclama-t-il tout joyeux

En effet, ces yeux pétillaient de joie à l'entente de ce mot. Incroyable... et ça avait de l'effet pour me faire garder mon sourire

- Je n'en doute pas. Donc... ça te dérange pas tout ça ?

- Pas du tout. c'est même très bien comme décision. Si tu as réussi à trouver l'endroit idéal pour ta nouvelle vie, eh bien fonce. Mais sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, que tu seras toujours l'une dès notre et que... bah ta présence va me manquer, je te le cache pas...

- Oh Nord... merci...

Je le serrais dans mes bras du mieux que je pouvais malgré sa carrure imposante. Je le sentais me rendre mon étreinte d'une simple caresse dans le dos.

- Et sinon. Comment toi tu vas Blanche ?

- Oh moi je vais bien. Même mieux qu'hier. Oui... mieux. Affirmais-je d'un hochement de tête.

- Ça se voit. Et je préfère ça !

- Je sais. Et moi aussi. Hin. Bon aller, je vais me mettre au boulot. Et pas dans mes livres si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais dehors. Précisais-je avec joie

- Parfait ! approuva-t-il

- Et... je voudrais te demander de me confectionner quelque chose de très utile pour mon travail.

- Aah ? qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ben... j'ai pensé à une sorte de boussole qui me permettrait de détecter les fortes ondes négatives un peu partout dans le monde, pour que je puisse aller les régler. pour le moment, j'arrive tout juste à sentir celle qui se trouve dans le secteur où je me trouve. Tu pourras faire ça pour moi ?

- Hum... une boussole... très intéressant comme objet. Hum... oui je pense pouvoir confectionner un tel objet. Tu l'auras dans... pour la semaine prochaine. Ça t'ira ?

- Totalement ! merci Nord !

Il esquissa un sourire ravi et je me levais à mon tour.

- Les autres peuvent-ils le savoir que tu partent ? demanda-t-il avec complicité

- Euh...

- Savoir quoi mon pote ?

Nord et moi tournions la tête en même temps pour voir que Bunny venait d'arriver. Il semblait surpris de me voir ailleurs qu'à la bibliothèque, et d'assez bonne humeur.

- Ça va Blanche ?

- Ben... oui. oui ça va, et toi ?

- Bah comme d'hab, mais...

- Mais quoi ? ça t'étonne de me voir ainsi ? sache que je vais bien Bunny. Du moins, je vais mieux, et je me suis ressaisi. Rassurer ? demandais-je avec un sourire et bonne humeur

- Ah bah je suis content pour toi. Et...de quoi on peut être mis au courant ?

- Blanche ? il peut le savoir ? demanda-t-il avec une voix toute excité

- Bah oui, mais...

- La petite déménage car elle a trouvé son domaine ! Mais elle veut rien dire, car c'est une surprise !

- ... je voudrais le dire moi-même. Terminais-je avec une moue un peu amusée a l'égard du père Noël

- Oops. Désolé. S'excusa-t-il

- T'est sérieuse ? tu as trouvé un domaine qui te correspond?

- Oui ! fis-je toute fière

- Ah bah ça... quand les autres seront au courant, ils seront tout aussi content que nous deux! Bien jouait gamine.

- Merci Bunny.

- De quoi on doit être content lapin ?

J'eus un sourire quand je reconnus Pitch s'adressait à Bunny. J'ai même dû me contrôler un max pour ne pas montrer a tous ma joie de le revoir, ni de courir vers lui pour l'embrasser. Mais mon coeur lui ne se gêna pas pour battre la chamade. Son regard se posa alors sur moi.

- Tiens ? ta finalement décider de quitter tes bouquins ?

- Wouah. Bravo. Belle déduction. Je me demande si tu le devinerais aussi facilement avec des lunettes noires sur les yeux. Me moquais-je

Il ricana comme à son habitude. Notre petit plan avait l'air de marcher ! j'en jubilais intérieurement

- Alors cette nouvelle dont on doit être content, c'est quoi ?

- Blanche à trouver son domaine. Annonça Bunny

- Ah ça ? je le sais déjà. Et c'est même grâce à moi qu'elle l'a enfin trouvée puisque je l'ai forcée à sortir d'ici.

- Ah ok.

- Mais je m'attendais à une autre bonne nouvelle.

- Comme quoi ? que Jack et elle se soit remis ensemble et qu'il n'y ai plus aucun malentendu pour eux et pour le bien de la petite ?

Je me mordais la langue pour ne pas répliquer face à la suggestion de Bunny

- Je sais pas. Mais je me demande si ce n'est pas ce que TOI tu souhaiterais plutôt qu'elle ! répliqua froidement Pitch

- Il forme un couple. Et par rapport à Sélène, ils doivent trouver un moyen de s'entendre et de tout arranger ! ça, ce serait une bonne nouvelle Pitch ! répliqua-t-il sur le même ton

Là, c'en était trop ! fallait que j'intervienne.

- STOP ! ÇA SUFFIT ! hurlais-je

Silence total. Je reprenais mon calme, les yeux fermés. Pour les rouvrir et afficher un visage neutre et détendu, avec un léger sourire en prime.

- Bunny. Je suis... touchée de l'attention que tu portes au bien-être de moi et de ma fille, mais sache que j'ai déjà pris les mesures nécessaires à ce que nous allions bien toutes les deux. Et par rapport à Jack, c'est régler aussi et c'est en voie... d'entente, on va dire. Mais à l'avenir, occupez-vous de vos affaires. Tous. Je peux gérer les miennes à ma manière comme une grande personne responsable. Et j'aimerais aussi que vous arrêtiez de chercher à retrouver Jack pour tout arranger. C'est notre problème et je pense que vous avez tous beaucoup mieux à faire avec vos devoirs de gardien. Ok ?

Nouveau silence. On m'avait laissé parler et tant mieux pour eux. Bunny baissa légèrement ses oreilles et ses yeux exprimés de la gène.

- Bien. Je vous remercie. Sur ce, messieurs, à plus tard.

Je fis deux pas en avant, et Bunny m'interpella, avec une mine désolé.

- Désolé Blanche. je...

- Ce n'est rien Bunny, ok ? t'en fais pas. affirmais-je avec un petit sourire en lui grattant le menton pour le taquiner

Sa nature première de lapin exprima rapidement un tic qui montrait qu'il aimait ça, mais il se reprit vite pour ne pas montrer cette faiblesse devant nous. Mais trop tard. Je souriais davantage, Pitch ricaner et Nord lever les yeux au ciel, amuser. Bunny grogna pour lui-même, et moi je pris la route pour mon futur domaine, adressant toutefois à Pitch un regard et un sourire discret qui se voulait complice et affectueux. Lui me le rendait aussi avant que je me téléporte aux chutes DeSoto.

Arrivée sur les lieux au bord du grand point d'eau, je retrouvais mon excitation d'hier soir. Même le lendemain, j'avais toujours la certitude et l'envie de venir m'installer ici. Et de plus l'annonce c'était bien passer. Ce qui me facilitait la tâche. Toutefois, un détail me vint à l'esprit.

Comment j'allais agrandir la petite caverne en un lieu habitable pour plusieurs personnes? Je n'avais pas étudié ça encore, les agrandissements et changement de terrain. Et zut. Me mettant alors à réfléchir, j'entendis du bruit. Plus précisément des voix. Et dont une que j'arrivais à reconnaître même de loin.

Me dirigeant vers elles, je fus étonné de voir que Sue marchait avec Abi dans la forêt. Un sac dans les mains, elles ramassaient des choses nécessaires à leur ouvrage magique apparemment. Contente de les voir, je les interpellais.

- SUE ! ABI !

Les deux sorcières stoppèrent leur marche et se tournèrent vers moi. un sourire apparut sur leur visage. Abi marcha calmement alors que Sue courut, folle de joie et me sauta au cou

- Blanche ! comme je suis contente de te revoir !

- J'ai remarqué ! mais tu m'étouffes un peu la... me plaignis-je malgré mon amusement

- Oops pardon. Au fait ? comment ça va depuis...

- Bah ça ce n'est pas trop arranger. Ou du moins une partie. Reste qu'à patienter et espérer, t'en fais pas. répondis-je sans vouloir en dire plus

- Ok. mais...

- Contente de te revoir Blanche. la coupa Abi avec un sourire.

- Moi aussi Abi ! qu'est ce que vous faites la toute les deux ? demandais-je ravie de les voir

- On fait le plein d'herbe pour les potions. Tu pourras le faire aussi avec nous si tu veux ? proposa Abi

- Oh, avec plaisir, mais pas maintenant. J'ai d'autres préoccupations en tête là. Souriais-je.

- Ah ? comme quoi ? et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici au lieu d'être à Burgess ? demanda avec intrigue Sue

- Justement. C'est la raison de mes préoccupations. Je vais emménager ici !

- T'est sérieuse ?! oh trop cool ça ! fit-elle

- Mais... j'ai un gros problème que je viens de réaliser.

- Lequel ? fit Abi

- Ben... venez voir. Ce sera mieux.

Je les conduisis alors jusque dans la petite caverne, et leur expliquai le problème de... place et de taille.

- Vous voyez ? ce n'est pas assez grand. Déjà a trois, je trouve qu'on est trop.

- Tu veux donc plus d'espace ? compris Abi

- Oui. mais aussi concevoir une entrée autre que ce trou, et... penser a... l'ameublement. Énumérais-je contrarié vers la fin

Contente de vivre ici. Certes. Mais j'ai oublié plein de détail ! Mais à quoi je pensais ?

- Oh t'en fait pas Blanche. On va t'aider si tu veux.

- C'est vrai ? ça... ça vous dérangerait pas ?

- Non pas du tout. assura la brune aux cheveux frisés

- Et puis ça nous fera un peu d'exercice et d'entrainement ! assis toi et regarde ! m'ordonna gaiement le bout d'entrain

- Mais je pense que ce serait bien aussi que je sache le faire ! non ?

- Ça demande un certain niveau de maîtrise pour ce genre de chose. Mais on pourra toujours te montrer et t'enseigner la technique. Ajouta Abi

- Ah. Bah ok... cédais-je

- Contentes-toi de nous dire stop pour la taille de la pièce ! rigolait de sue

J'esquissais un sourire, et les regardais faire. Pour elle, ça semblait être un jeu d'enfant ! rien qu'en plaçant leurs mains contre les parois rocheuses, ces dernières se rétractèrent encore et encore, et bientôt, la pièce obtenu la taille idéale pour y vivre ! ça leur avait pris quoi ? même pas cinq minutes !

- Aah ! et voila ! ça te plaît ? demanda Sue en se tapant les mains avec satisfaction

- Je... je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux... c'est génial ! je n'aurais même pas fini si j'avais fait ça seule !

- Avec le temps, tu pourras faire des choses compliquées comme ces trucs-là. Répondit Abi

- Merci.

- Bon. Et ton entrée, tu la veux où ?

- Euh... ben... j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit dissimulée dans les chutes. Donc par là. Montrais-je le mur sud du doigt

- Parfait ! aller au boulot ! s'exclama gaiement la plus petite

- Non Sue. Toi tu le fais. Ainsi que l'antre pour un feu. Moi je vais montrer à Blanche le sort de transformation qui pourra lui être bien utile

- Et pourquoi moi je pourrais pas le faire ?! protesta-t-elle

- Sue. Lâcha la plus âgé avec un regard perçant

- Mais euh... bon. Euh Blanche ? tu le veux comment ton tunnel d'entrée ?

- Bah grand, large et haut. Tout simple.

- Ça roule !

Sue se mit à faire le tunnel dans la paroi rocheuse alors qu'Abi avait pris son petit bol en bois, et en m'expliquant le principe de la transformation, elle posa ses doigts dessus, et le petit bol devint alors une cuillère en bois. Puis un pot. Une assiette. Puis de nouveau un bol. Fascinant !

Elle m'expliqua alors que pour que j'y arrive, je devais bien visualiser l'objet souhaité, le toucher, et réciter une simple formule. Mais qu'elle ne la prononcer plus, mais juste par la pensée. Elle écrivit la formule sur un bout de papier et me demanda d'essayer.

Je me concentrais donc pour refaire apparaître une cuillère en bois. Et au bout d'une dizaine d'essai, j'y suis finalement arrivé... même si elle semblait difforme ! Sur le ton de la plaisanterie, j'indiquais qu'on pouvait toujours touiller avec ! Abi partagea mon rire et me félicita. Elle m'encouragea à continuer de m'entraîner. Elle me conseilla également beaucoup de choses pour ma nouvelle demeurent.

D'abord de récolter différents morceau de bois de tailles différentes. plus épais et solide pour des gros meubles, et plus banal pour le reste. Mais aussi que la formule marchait pour différentes matières naturelles. Genre une petite peau de bête pouvait devenir une immense couverture. Elle ajouta que je devais récolter le plus possible d'élément naturel pour l'aménagement, pour une histoire d'apaisement et bien être spirituelle je crois. Que je me sentirais plus en osmose avec ce qui m'entoure ! voilà !

Et plein d'autres conseils me furent donner. Sue avait fini son tunnel et revenait vers nous avec un grand sourire. Mais elle m'informa que pour la dissimulation de l'entrée, c'était moi qui devais le faire. Évidemment. Elle fit aussi apparaître un trou dans le mur ouest pour pouvoir y faire un feu.

Mine de rien, ça devenait habitable au fur et mesure.

Les filles m'informèrent de leur départ, me signalant qu'elles me laissaient le plus amusant ! Abi fit d'un bout de tissu un sac bien solide et me le donna pour mes emplettes. Je les remerciais chaleureusement et les raccompagner à la sortie. Elles reprirent la route, et Sue reprit la parlote pour la pauvre Abi. Quant à moi, je partis donc dans les alentour de la forêt, déjà en reconnaissance du terrain, mais aussi en quête de matériaux à transformer.

La forêt autour des chutes était vraiment belle ! de beaux arbres, de beaux sentiers, des petites falaises rocheuses, des point d'eau, tout ! elle avait tout pour plaire ! un régal pour les yeux ! et qu'est-ce qu'on se sentait bien ici !

Et en chemin, je trouvais toute sorte de chose utile et facile à transporter ! prochaine étape, l'aménagement !


	16. A demain, mon amour

**_Salut à tous ! :D bon. C'est le dernier chapitre « gentil » :) à partir du prochain, et pour tous les chapitres suivants, les choses sérieuses commencent ! fini la rigolade ! :p en espérant que ça vous plaît toujours autant ! ;D bonne lecture ! ^w^_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Musique : Christina Aguillera - Show me how you burlesque<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blue : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! :D alors... une quatrième partie ? eh bien sache que oui. :) je me doute que « les 5 légendes » c'est peut-être un peu dépassé et que l'univers de « Dragons » semble dominer toute l'actualité, :) mais l'univers des gardiens me donne une foule d'idées et je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter là ;) donc oui, attends toi à lire une partie 4 ;) sur ce, bonne lecture à toi ! ^^<em>**

**_Eldeya : Diantre ! quel roman ! :D ravie qu'il t'ai plu ! ton enthousiasme me fait toujours esquire des sourires ! merci ! :D moi aussi j'adore la complicité particulière que j'ai créée entre ces deux personnages. Pour pas mal de sujets, ils m'inspirent tout simplement. Plus qu'avec Jack je pense. :) Donc soit pas étonné que ta requête PRINCIPALE soit exhaussée ! ^^ et tu as parfaitement le droit de vouloir, réclamer, défendre, approuver et encourager les idées et situations de l'un de tes couples favoris ! ;D et moi aussi j'ai adoré le coup du tonton Pitch et du Pitchounet ! XD encore merci et bonne lecture ! ^^_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16 - A demain, mon amour<p>

Rentrant dans ma nouvelle demeure avec ma cueillette, je disposais tout par terre, me mit à genoux, et réfléchissais à ce que je voulais en premier. Une table ? un lit ? un meuble ? un siège ? vive l'embarra du choix !

Mais après mur réflexion je pense que je devrais m'entraîner à faire des petits meubles avant de m'attaquer au plus gros ! je passais donc toute le reste de la matinée à transformer des bouts de bois en meubles. Résultat, j'avais une petite caverne qui prenait vie. Mais pour certaines choses, je demanderais à Nord si je pourrais embarquer quelques affaires. Déjà c'est sur, j'embarque tout ce qui est à Sélène ! moi je peux me contenter du stricte vitale, mais pour elle, je veux le maximum de confort.

Je me relevais donc pour sortir en quête d'un rafraîchissement et d'un bon repas. Mais que manger ? de quoi ai-je envie ? je trouverais bien en route.

Mais à peine me suis-je retourner que Pitch était là, les mains dans le dos, tout sourire. Sur l'effet de surprise, je laissais un petit cri s'échapper de mes lèvres, ce qui le fit rire.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Saisir plutôt. Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? demandais-je avec un sourire

- J'avais envie de te voir. C'est tout. souriait-il

- Oui j'en doute pas, mais tu aurais pu signaler ta présence enfin ! protestais-je amusé

- Désolé. Mais j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner.

- Ah oui ?

Il me tendit un petit bouquet de jolie fleur. Des zinnias. De toutes les couleurs en plus !

- Oh Pitch... elles sont superbes. merci... remerciais-je en respirant l'odeur enivrante

- Je les ai pas choisi pour rien. Elles signifient une chose bien particulière pour moi.

- Ah ? et je peux savoir ce qu'elles veulent dire ?

- Que je pense à toi.

- Oh... soufflais-je touchée

J'agrippais mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser, le bouquet encore dans les mains. On échangea un baiser tellement passionné qu'il me fit oublier ma faim dit donc ! on s'interrompit, à bout de souffle.

- Tu m'as manqué... murmurais-je contre lui

- Toi aussi. Même si on s'est vu au pôle y'a peu de temps.

- Je sais. Et ce n'est pas pareil. Et d'ailleurs, c'est moi où tu défendais ta place secrète dans mon coeur tout à l'heure?

- Humph. Plus ou moins. Ça m'a énervé le comportement de ce gobeur de carottes. Il n'arrive pas à voir et à comprendre que ce qui peut te rendre heureuse n'est pas toujours ce à quoi tout le monde s'attend.

- Je sais. Mais il s'inquiétait pour moi, c'est tout.

- Mouais. Mais je trouve ça gonflant. Et puis chapeau pour la façon dont tu lui as cloué le bec.

- Héhé. Oui moi aussi j'ai agi au moment où ça allait vite devenir insupportable.

- Tu pensais que j'allais faire une gaffe ?

- Non pas vraiment. Mais je n'avais pas envie de voir une bagarre qui aurait pu leur montrer que ce que Bunny disait te toucher.

- Je vois. Bien vu. Et au passage, je suis fier de toi. Ça fait plaisir de voir ce lapin bouche bée. Héhé.

- Merci.

- Sinon, tu faisais quoi là ?

- Ben je me suis initié à la transformation, et là j'allais partir pour manger un morceau. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Je mange pas vraiment mais pour une petite heure en ta compagnie, je t'accompagne volontiers.

Je souriais, et poser le bouquet de fleurs sur l'espèce de petit meuble que j'avais réussi à faire. Une fois dehors tous les deux, ont adopté un comportement amical. On marchait l'un a côté de l'autre sans se tenir la main. Juste comme deux amis.

Approchant du point d'eau, je vis des petits poissons comestibles. De la truite je crois. Avec mon sort de foudre, je lançais un éclair dans l'eau, et trois poissons remontèrent à la surface, inerte. Les récupérant, j'allais me les faire cuire et les savourer tellement j'avais faim ! la cuisson ne fut pas difficile. Piquer le poisson avec une branche, et le faire cuire au-dessus d'un petit feu.

On était tous les deux assis sur les rochers et pendant que je dévorais mon premier poisson, lui me raconter sa matinée et les frayeurs apportées. Mais je ne l'écoutais ensuite qu'a moitié car sur le moment, je ne me sentais pas bien. Tournant la tête je recrachais le poisson. Ce qui l'inquiéta.

- Ça va ?

- Bwoa... je crois... c'est le poisson, il a un gout bizarre. Me plaignis-je dégoûté

- Et bien prend en un autre.

- Euh... non merci. J'ai pu faim là. Pff... moi qui baver dessus, voila que je peux dire adieu à mon repas ! Grognais-je en me débarrassant des deux autres.

- Hin. Viens suis-moi. dit-il en se levant

Intrigué, je le suivis durant un court instant à travers la forêt. Et par je ne sais quel miracle, il trouva un pommier. De beaux fruits bien mûrs et visiblement délicieux qui n'attendaient plus qu'à être cueilli ! Pitch m'en pris une et me la donna.

- Tiens. En général, peu de gens ne supportent pas les pommes.

- Merci t'est gentil... souriais-je.

Je croquais dedans, et en effet, elle passait toute seule. Je laissais un soupir de bien être se faire entendre en mangeant le morceau de pomme. Délicieuse et sucrée. J'ai trouvé mon point de ravitaillement ! cool !

- Alors ? me demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre le tronc

- Ça fait du bien et ça calme l'estomac. Signalais-je ravie en m'appuyant de même contre l'arbre

- Ça va alors si elles sont bonnes.

- Mieux que bonne ! délicieuse ! Tu veux goûter un morceau? Proposais-je en tendant le fruit

Il m'adressa un sourire en coin, prit ma main et croqua a même le fruit. Je le regardais faire, comme fasciné. Je riais légèrement quand je vis qu'une fine trace de jus s'échapper de sa bouche et coula sur son menton. D'un geste tendre de la main, je la lui enlevais.

- Bah alors ? on mange comme un gros bébé ? me moquais-je

- C'était fait exprès. répliqua t-il sur le même ton

- Mouais c'est ça.

Je le regardais encore une fois dans les yeux.

- Alors ? l'imitais-je

- Tu'avais raison. Pas mal pour un fruit considérait comme celui du péché.

- Mouais pas faux. riais-je en poursuivant ma dégustation.

- Et tu compte faire quoi après ? retourner effrayer de pauvres âmes sensible ?

- Faut bien. Sinon je risque de...

- Nan tais-toi ! Demandais-je soudainement avec une voix paniquée.

Il me regarda tout étonné. J'enchaînais alors en donnant la raison de mon haussement de voix.

- Je... je veux pas t'entendre prononcer la fatalité si plus personne ne croit en toi ! c'est... c'est impensable pour moi, et trop dure à envisager...

- Blanche.

- Je le supporterais pas Pitch ! je veux pas te perdre ! continuais-je en m'agrippant à lui

Je me fichais qu'a ce moment, quelqu'un nous voyait.

- Hé ! tu me perdras pas. D'accord ?

- Promis ?

- Je croyais que je devais pas te faire de promesse ?

- Oh... c'est vrai...

- Et puis t'a pas à me le demander, puisque ça n'arrivera jamais. et puis il en faut plus que ça pour se débarrasser de moi !

- Merci...

- Aller faut que j'y retourne. Je te reverrais ce soir ? même si ce sera peu de temps.

- Oui d'accord. Je risque d'être ici encore un bon moment avant de rentre tard au pole.

- Très bien. Soit prudente.

- Toi aussi.

- Moi ? prudent ? pour ce que je fais comme travail ? ironisa-t-il

- Et alors ? j'ai bien le droit de te le dire aussi non ? je tiens beaucoup à toi, c'est pour ça que je te le dis.

- C'est vraiment la seule raison ?

- Peut-être pas. hin... allez vas-y.

Nos regards se croisèrent encore une fois, et après quelques secondes, il me questionna avec sérieux.

- Doit-on se cacher même à l'extérieur, ou est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser en dehors du pole?

- Je vois pas ce qui t'empêcherait de m'embrasser maintenant. Signalais-je avec un sourire

Il parut satisfait de ma réponse et m'embrassa, mais avec simplicité avant de s'en aller et de me laisser auprès du pommier. Je n'avais pas encore fini mon fruit, et j'entrepris de le finir, adossé contre l'arbre, l'esprit songeur. Mon festin fini, j'en chopais encore quelques-unes pour les mettre dans mon sac et les rapporter chez moi.

L'après-midi passa à une de ces vitesses folle ! et les progrès se virent bien également ! mes meubles avaient une bien meilleure forme et fiabilité. Les rangeant progressivement, je passais à la prochaine étape. Le lit. J'en voulais un normal avec de l'espace, mais pas aussi travailler que mon lit à baldaquin dans ma chambre chez Nord.

Mais de façon inattendue, je reçu encore de la visite. Et de la bonne visite ! les filles étaient revenu me voir ! et cette fois-ci, Mary et Lihna les avaient rejoint !

D'ailleurs, elles n'étaient pas venue les mains vides dis donc ! elles avaient apporté toute sorte d'objets, d'outils, d'ustensile pour mon nouveau chez moi ! si bien qu'une demi-heure après, l'emménagement était fini ! je n'avais plus rien à faire ! J'avais un coin chambré avec un lit assez douillet, un coin cuisine, un coin pour étudier et pratiquer, et un coin pour ma petite Sélène !

J'avais enfin mon chez moi ! je pourrais y vivre même des ce soir ! pour fêter ça, et pour les remercier, je l'ai invité à rester un instant. Lihna proposa alors de faire notre soirée entre sorcières ici et maintenant. Et vu l'heure, ce n'était pas un souci ! tout le monde fit emballer et la soirée fut géniale ! assise toutes les cinq en tailleur sur les tapis de peau, et tout en partageant un repas pique nique, nous échangions nos connaissances, expériences, savoirs, et tout ce qu'on pouvait m'apprendre sur les sorcières blanche, nos rôles, notre art, nos engagements et respects, tout.

Ce fut une superbe soirée ! j'avais appris beaucoup de choses et je comprenais mieux mon rôle de sorcière à présent. Tout était clair. Elles me firent chacune un dernier présent, en me prêtant chacune un de leurs ouvrages personnels sur la magie. Toutes leurs notes personnelles, potion, sortilèges, tout.

Ça me gênait un peu d'une part, car moi je n'avais rien à leur offrir en échange ! j'avais l'impression de revivre mon premier anniversaire au pole, et qu'on m'avait couverte de cadeau. Mais là, c'était différent. Enfin je pense.

Elles partirent par la nouvelle entrée, et j'étudiais ensuite une méthode pour la fermeture du tunnel. Et aussi que ça passe inaperçu aux yeux des mortels, mais aussi que ce ne soit pas évident à entrer pour ceux du domaine magique. Vu la présence d'un bébé, je devais réfléchir à un système unique d'ouverture qui ne s'activerait qu'en présence de ceux qui sont tolérés.

Trouvant une idée grâce à ce que j'avais étudié au pôle, je le mis en pratique, et grâce au pouvoir de mon collier, ça ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps. Suffirait juste que Fée, par exemple, s'approche de l'entrée, pose sa main sur une zone bien précise et la pierre la reconnaîtrez. La pierre s'écarterait et la gardienne aillée pourrait traverser le tunnel et venir me voir !

Par la suite je pensais installer au plafond, une sorte de lanterne naturelle qui éclairerait déjà la pièce, mais qui s'activerais de telle ou telle couleur selon qui viendrais ici. Rouge pour Nord, noir pour Pitch, violet pour Fée, etc. Mais je m'interroger encore sur un point. Dois-je inclure Jack la dans ? je sais pas trop. J'y réfléchirai plus tard.

Pour l'heure, je voulais être avec ma fille, mais ici tiens. Je rentrais donc au pole avec empressement, alla jusqu'à la chambre de ma fille, vit Lunia, et l'informa que je comptais partir pour la nuit avec la petite, qui ne dormait pas apparemment. Lunia n'avait pas réussi à la faire dormir, même qu'elle avait mangée et prête à aller dormir.

Ce n'était pas grave je m'en chargerais là-bas. Je pris donc dans des sacs tout ce qui était à elle, du moins en affaire personnel, change, nourriture. Lunia me demanda avec curiosité où j'allais pour prendre tant de chose, mais je lui répondis que c'était une surprise que tout le monde verrait demain. Un salut mutuel, et on partit chacune de son coté.

Je me téléportais à nouveau avec ma fille et mes bagages, mais j'avais bizarrement le tournis quand j'arrivais sur les lieux. Faut dire aussi, la fatigue, tout ce changement, j'avais juste les nerfs qui me lâchaient et Morphée qui me tirait vers ses bras

- Oula... je ne vais pas traîner pour aller dormir moi... murmurais-je

Passant ce commentaire, je posais mes affaires au sol, et fis découvrir avec joie ma nouvelle maison à ma chipie de fille qui dormait toujours pas. n'ayant qu'une pièce, la visite fut courte, mais j'avais pu noter la captivité de ma fille pour ce qu'elle voyait. Et j'en comprenais qu'elle était contente d'être là.

Ne traînant pas, je la couchais dans son nouveau petit lit conçu par mes amis. Il était vraiment parfait pour elle ! a la bonne taille, confortable, et bien solide. Comme on pouvait le faire balancer, je le bouger légèrement tout en fredonnant une chanson et souriant a ma petite puce. Et là, Séléne commençait à s'endormir, avec bien entendu la peluche de Jack auprès d'elle.

J'esquissais un sourire en constatant l'état du cadeau. Séléne l'a eu depuis peu, mais elle lui en a déjà fait baver ! mâchouiller, salie, abîmer et tout ce qu'un bébé peut faire à un doudou !

Une fois endormie, je m'éloignais du berceau. Je rangeais alors silencieusement les affaires de la petite et peu de temps, ce fut fini. Puis la lumière que j'avais installé au plafond s'illumina en noir, sans pour autant plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité. Tournant la tête vers l'ancienne entrée que j'avais camouflée pour être tranquille sans pour autant être privé d'air, je me téléportais à l'extérieur.

Cherchant mon visiteur du regard, je le trouvais rapidement et m'avançai vers lui, hyper joyeux. Mais lui était étonné.

- Encore là ? je croyais que tu serais rentré au pole ?

- Changement de programme, je vis ici avec Sélène. Mon emménagement est fini!

- Déjà ?

- Oui. mes amies sorcières sont venues m'aider et j'avais du mal à vouloir rentrer et rester au pole cette nuit. Je retournerais demain pour les prévenir et leur faire voir où on vit.

- Ah d'accord.

- Mais en attendant, je t'offre l'exclusivité de le voir en avance ! faudra juste jouer le jeu demain !

- Très bien. Je suppose que tu as changé l'entrée ?

- Oui ! suis-moi ! dis-je avec entrain

Il me suivit en contournant les nombreuses roches, et nous frayant un chemin parmi les chutes, je lui indiquais l'entrée et comment l'ouvrir. Suivant mes indications, il posa sa main sur la pierre. Au niveau de sa main, des arabesques noires se firent voir et la pierre s'écarta pour nous laisser entrer. Dans le tunnel éclairé par des bougies enchantées, l'entrée se referma. Nous continuons donc de suivre le chemin jusqu'à la pièce principal. Et si on voulait sortir, c'était pareil en sens inverse.

Pitch pu alors constater de l'avancement de mon installation.

- Ça n'a pas traîné à ce que je vois. Vous voilà bien installés alors.

- Oui, ma nouvelle vie commence.

- Le pole te manquera pas ?

- Ooh... si un peu quand même. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais jamais revenir ! sinon... ça te plaît le résultat ?

- Oui, mais ça doit plaire davantage à toi.

- Oh moi je suis conquise ! hi hi...

- Hin. Et le petit monstre est là alors ?

- Oui, elle c'est enfin endormie. Et moi je... crois que je ne vais pas tarder aussi... a aller me coucher. Pffou...

Parler en baillant ce n'était pas facile et pas gracieux devant celui qu'on fréquente.

- Bien. Je vais donc te laisser te reposer. On se reverra demain pour la visite officielle ?

- Tout à fait. souriais-je

- Bien. Dans ce cas, bonne nuit Blanche.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, même si je sais que tu dors pas la nuit.

Il ria silencieusement et m'embrassa d'un simple baiser, renchéri d'un plus pousser. Séparation. Regard. Silence. Nouveau baiser de ma part, plus intense cette fois-ci. Étreinte passionné avec mes bras autour de son cou et les siens autour de moi. Séparation, puis nouveau regard avec un sourire timide et une sensation d'échauffement aux joues.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

- Rien. c'est juste que... ça me laisse pas indifférente quand tu m'embrasses comme ça.

- Moi aussi. Je devrais monter plus de retenue, de contrôle, mais c'est vraiment difficile. Surtout que... la petite est là, et qu'en plus, je veux qu'on avance doucement.

- Je sais. Je comprends. Compris-je

- Bien. Bon. Je vais y aller. Bonne nuit. Ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue cette fois-ci.

- Bonne nuit. Fis-je de même

Je le regardais avec un sourire, les bras dans le dos, en attendant qu'il s'en aille. Il me fixa de la même manière, et se retourna pour s'en aller. Je me pinçais alors les lèvres en le regardant s'éloigner. J'aurais eu envie d'un autre baiser enflammé. C'est normal ça ? et quand Pitch se retourna une nouvelle fois, je n'avais plus mon sourire, mais toujours les lèvres pincées, un regard fuyant, timide, et encore ce feu aux joues.

Quand je voulus le confronter du regard à nouveau, je put à peine prendre le temps de réaliser que ces lèvres étaient de nouveau collées aux miennes, et qu'il me serrait fortement dans ses bras ! je lui rendais volontiers cet échange enflammé que je voulais à nouveau, mais on perdit l'équilibre et on tomba tous deux vers l'arrière. Par chance on avait atterri le long de mon lit ! il était solide ça je l'avouais ! surpris, on riait ensemble en silence.

Mais notre chute avait causé du bruit, et Sélène s'était mise à pleurer. Me mordant la lèvre, on se sépara tous les deux, et s'excusa. On se redit bonne nuit et à demain, puis il partit aussitôt, et moi j'allais faire rendormir ma fille. cinq minutes après, elle c'était rendormi, et moi, je m'étais affalé sur le lit, somnolente, et gênée. Je m'endormis alors sans m'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, la première matinée ici ne fut pas trop pénible. Elle était agréable avec un petit côté étrange. Séléne et moi furent vite prêtes pour retourner au pole et prévenir les autres. De plus, c'était la journée réunion, donc tout le monde serait là. Et je m'étais pas trompé. Arrivant avec Sélène et avec joie devant tout le monde, enfin sauf Jack qui n'était pas là, j'annonçais la bonne nouvelle. La surprise et la joie furent témoins de la nouvelle. Je proposais donc de les emmener en visite après la réunion.

Comme d'habitude, elle fut rapide, et j'emmenais directement tout le monde via un portail magique. J'avais prononcé alors « les chutes DeSoto » et tout le monde arriva à mon domaine. Émerveillement et grand sourire se firent voir. Avec Sélène dans mes bras, je leur indiquais la route pour trouver l'entrée. Je leur montrais le même processus que Pitch, qui jouer très bien son rôle au passage. Une fois dedans, nombreuse question sur les lieux, la découverte, l'aménagement me furent posés et je répondais en avançant.

Quand ils virent l'intérieur, ils firent pour la plupart des « oooh c'est chouette ! » « ça a l'air bien confortable ici ! » « pas mal la déco ». « jolie ! » j'étais rassuré en plus qu'il y est de la place pour tous. Ils restèrent tous un moment avant de repartir chez eux. Tous. Lunia me demanda si je comptais encore faire appel à elle pour la petite. J'avais assuré que oui, mais que je voulais essayer aussi de savoir gérer mon bébé et mon travail. Avec un sourire elle me confia que si j'avais besoin d'aide, je n'avais qu'à faire comme d'habitude.

Une fois seule à nouveau je prépare la petite pour la prendre avec moi afin que je puisse travailler. Je fis comme ces femmes de couleur, en l'attachant grâce à un drap devant moi. Et c'était bien pratique ! prévoyant dans mon dos un sac avec quelques affaires de dépannage, j'allais me mettre en route quand je vis que Pitch était revenu.

J'allais le questionner sur son non-départ, mais il m'embrassa bien devant la petite ! voyant mon regard et ma tête incomprise, il s'expliqua.

- Je voulais savoir si ça la gêner, elle, de nous voir ainsi ensemble.

- Oh. Euh...

Je regardais Sélène qui nous regardait normalement, sans pleurer, ni contester. Elle gazouillait et faisait des petites bulles.

- Je crois que ça la dérange pas.

- Tant mieux. Ça n'aurait pas été facile de te voler des baisers ! ajouta-t-il en laissant Sélène saisir sa main

- Gourmand ! t'en a donc pas assez ?

- Comment veux-tu ? au fait, je voudrais t'emmener avec moi dans le globe comme l'autre jour. Ça te dit ?

- Quoi aujourd'hui ? maintenant ? demandais-je avec un sourire

- Oui. et du moins tout a l'heure. Je veux passer du temps avec toi Blanche. Être éloigné de toi est... pénible. Je l'ai constaté hier après que je sois parti... a causé du petit monstre.

- Hihi... j'en doute pas. Et bien c'est d'accord. On fera ça tous les trois.

- Parfait. À tout à l'heure.

Il embrassa Sélène sur le front, ce qui la fit gazouiller de joie. Puis il conclut par moi, avec un baiser chaleureux. Avec le sourire on partit de mon domaine, chacun dans son coin.

Aujourd'hui, je parcouru l'ensemble de mon domaine, ma fille dans mes bras, à soigner les animaux blessés, venir en aide aux êtres magique et fantastique qui peuple et prenne soin de la forêt, faisant connaissance en même temps. Et en chemin, quand je croisais des humains en balade, j'approchais assez pour savoir s'il avait un problème, et que je pouvais faire quelque chose pour eux.

Tout allait alors très bien. C'était aussi l'occasion pour ma fille de me voir travailler et de lui faire découvrir son nouveau chez soi. Dans l'après-midi, je retrouvais Pitch pour une excursion semblable à celle de l'autre jour. On s'amuse bien à faire peur aux autres, à visiter les lieux. J'en profitais aussi pour mettre mes pouvoirs à l'oeuvre pour ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide.

On rentrait chez moi, et on s'occupait de Sélène. J'adorais les voir ensemble, lui à s'amuser avec confiance avec elle, et elle, à rire sans retenue. Puis vint l'heure de se quitter, toujours par un baiser, et avec la promesse de se voir le lendemain. Et pendant plusieurs jours on procéda de cette manière. Je travaillais, a l'extérieur, mais aussi à l'intérieur en peaufinant mes métamorphoses, mes sortilèges, etc., Pitch travaillait, on se voyait dès que c'était possible que ce soit en amoureux où a un, et le lendemain fut pareil. Avec Sélène d'ailleurs, ça se passait super bien, comme toujours.

Je ne passer pas non plus mon temps à être avec lui. J'allais aussi me balader en solo. Et un jour, j'étais aller voir mes deux anciennes amies Kary et Eva, là où elles se trouver pour leurs études. À New york. J'avais un besoin de les voir, même pour un court instant. Et trouver leurs traces ne fut pas trop difficiles. J'entrais alors sans risque dans la salle de réception qui semblait être en proie à une métamorphose considérable pour une grosse fête.

Je les vis donc toutes les deux, en plein chantier. Kary sortait et démêler toute sorte de câble d'un carton, et Eva était dans de la paperasse. Quelques collègues de leur âge travaillaient aussi, en accrochant d'immenses spots de lumière hi-tech. M'approchant des filles avec le sourire, et sans qu'elles me voient, pour les regarder travailler et les écouter un peu, je m'asseyais sur une grosse enceinte, les pieds balançant.

- Tu crois qu'on finira à temps ?

- Je pense bien. Vu comment ça avance vite.

- Dommage que Blanche soit pas avec nous.

Tiens ? on parle de moi ?

- Je sais...

- Elle aurait aimé préparer cette salle ! j'en suis sur !

- Oui... et elle aurait trouvé beaucoup d'idées, qu'on auraient combinées aux nôtres et la salle aurait été encore plus sublime.

- Ouais... dommage qu'elle ai pas continuer...

- Ce n'est pas sa faute si sa vie n'a pas été rose et tendre...

- N'empêche, je me demande bien ce qu'elle devient. On n'a plus de nouvelle, on ne sait même pas ou elle est !

J'étais navrée pour elles. Si je pouvais leur faire savoir ma vie, que j'allais bien, que j'étais beaucoup plus proche qu'elles ne le pensaient... mais la suite de la conversation m'étonna et aller être instructive.

- Et on ne sait pas si elle est seule ou avec quelqu'un !

- Oh je pense qu'elle doit être avec quelqu'un maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Hum... je sais pas. une intuition.

- Ah bon ? et ton intuition ne t'indiquerait pas son identité ?

- Ah bah ça non.

- Dommage. Je suis sur qu'elle doit être avec l'un des deux gars du bal...

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu sais, celui avec les cheveux noirs et l'autre avec les cheveux bruns !

- Ah oui je m'en rappelle. Drôle d'histoire que je n'ai jamais vraiment comprise jusqu'au bout. Et tu penses qu'elle est avec lequel ?

- Je sais pas. On n'a pas de preuves non plus que l'un des deux soit avec elle dans sa nouvelle vie.

Oh que si les filles. Les deux ont fait partie de ma vie, même si l'un d'entre eux a réussi à rester auprès de moi.

- Je suis sur qu'elle est avec... euh... attend c'est quoi son nom déjà. ah oui ! Matt !

- Celui qui l'a rendu furax dans la forêt ? t'est sérieuse ?

- Bah quoi ? ils allaient bien ensemble ! t'est pas d'accord ?

- Hum... si, mais... je trouvais que l'autre gars aussi était pas mal avec elle. Même si on y repensant, il faisait un peu gamin malgré qu'il était du même âge qu'elle.

- Il était assez mignon en plus. Mais Matt faisait plus mature. Et je pense qu'elle aurait plus de chances d'être heureuse avec ce genre de mec, que l'autre garçon.

- Oui pas faux. De toute façon, Blanche avait aussi un sacré caractère ! Il aurait pu se combiner facilement et par moments avec celui de ses deux prétendants.

Ainsi donc, elles pensaient que je serais plus heureuse avec quelqu'un comme Ma... euh... Pitch, plutôt que Jack ? même elles ? remarque, ça se produit en un sens.

- Dommage qu'elle nous en a pas parlé de tout ça, comme avant qu'elle ne perde ses parents. Elle était si différente, elle nous disait tout ! on l'a perdue d'une part.

- Oui c'est dommage... et elle me manque en plus.

- Tu crois qu'on la reverra un jour ?

- J'espère bien tiens !

Mais Kary, qui s'énerver à démêler ses câbles, péta un plomb bien auditif.

- Rhhaaaa ! j'y arrive pas ! ça m'énerve ! on les range pourtant comme il faut, et on les retrouve toujours emmêlés ! comment ça se fait ?!

Eva haussa des épaules. moi je descendais de l'enceinte, le sourire aux lèvres, et m'approchai de Kary. Je posais ma main sur son épaule pour lui apporter du calme et de la chance pour son démêlage. Elle se calma alors et réussi à les démêler avec simplicité. Elle fronça cependant le regard, ce qui intrigua Eva.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais pas, je... j'ai senti une drôle de sensation... au point d'avoir l'impression de... sentir la présence de Blanche prés de moi...

- C'est parce qu'on vient de parle d'elle c'est pour ça. souriait Eva.

- Oui... oui ta raison. Mais c'était bizarre quand même...

- Les filles ! on a fini, venez voir! s'exclama gentiment un des gars

- On arrive ! cria Eva

Elles posèrent leurs occupations, accourant ensuite vers les autres pour juger du travail. Moi, j'étais resté là, à les regarder avec le sourire, trouvant par ailleurs le résultat de la décoration très belle. Puis ils firent un essai musical et lumineux sur une chanson très rythmée de Christina Aguillera « Show me how you burlesque » le résultat final des lumières avec la chanson rendait très bien ! Au refrain, les filles dansèrent avec les garçons avec entrain et amusement. Moi, je les regardais avec un sourire amusé, me dandinant presque sur place, loin d'eux, chantant muettement quelque parole par-ci par-là. Il me fallait ensuite prendre congé, pour rendre visite à une autre personne à laquelle je tenais beaucoup. Jamie.

On n'avait pas oublié la dernière lumière, mais c'est juste qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé, il était difficile de faire un saut correct a Burgess. Mais quand je pus voir Jamie, nous étions content de pouvoir nous voir. Mais j'ai vite compris que ces derniers temps, il c'était poser plein de questions et il s'inquiétait de ne plus voir Jack, ni moi, ni des autres. De plus, il se doutait qu'entre Jack et moi, y avait un problème. La remarque qu'il m'avait faite était simple et direct

- T'est différente. Il se passe quelque chose de grave ?

Que répondre a cela ? Oui j'étais différente. heureuse à nouveau, mais pas grâce à lui. Et si je lui disais grâce à qui j'ai évité de sombrer dans une déprime, il serait étonné. Et sur ce coup-là, pour Jack, je ne pouvais pas lui dire toute la vérité. Je déguisais donc mes réponses en réponses positif, rassurante et pleine d'espoir. L'effet espéré fut atteint, enfin je pense car il retrouva vite son sourire et profitant de ma visite, on joua un petit peu de temps ensemble, car je devais repartir accomplir ma besogne quotidienne.

Par la suite, Pitch et moi on passait aussi voir les autres, principalement pour les réunions, et a joué les amis devant eux. On garde notre couple secret et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte malgré que je paraissais plus tellement triste. Et puis aussi, toujours pas de signe de Jack. Juste que Nord disait qu'il y avait bien de la neige par ci par la sur le globe et que ça changer pas.

Entre-temps, mes sentiments pour Pitch devenaient plus fort à chaque fois, si bien qu'un soir, précisément le soir de mon anniversaire, je m'étais sérieusement penché sur le sujet de « nous deux ». J'avais vraiment passé un beau moment aujourd'hui! J'avais vu ma famille, passer un moment agréable avec eux et la fête fatalement organisée fut fêter sans trop de chichi à ma grande demande. Pitch et moi on c'était vu après la visite au pole, passant le peu de temps possible en amoureux, en ballade, et tout aller bien. Et c'est quand je vis le sourire sincère et heureux a mon égard, que je me mis à réfléchir, faire le point, sur moi, lui, nous, et Jack.

Et comme je savais que je n'allais pas le voir à nouveau ce soir a cause de son travail, j'avais confié Sélène à Lunia, et elle l'avait emmené au pole. l'excuse fournie était que j'avais besoin d'être seule. Je marchais donc tout autour de mon domaine, profitant du calme et de la douce fraîcheur de la nuit. Mais j'avais un objet en main. un seul. La flûte d'ébène qu'il avait offert à Sélène. Allait savoir pourquoi. Je pense que je l'ai prise pour... je savais pas en fait.

Faisant une pause, je m'assis donc sur un rocher qui entourait le point d'eau. Je me remémorais cette nuit avec Pitch, ici même, où on c'était embrasser et qu'on avait commencé notre véridique histoire. Magnifique soirée...

Il était tard ce soir là. La lune brillait d'un faible croissant de lune et tout en observant ses reflets dans l'eau, je jouais avec la flûte d'ébène dans mes mains. Séléne étant en lieu sûr avec Lunia, je pouvais vaquer à mes occupations et réfléchir tranquillement à la situation. Je regardais encore la valse des lumières sur l'eau, totalement hypnotiser, tandis que mes doigts jouaient avec l'instrument.

J'eut alors l'envie d'aller dans l'eau. Me baigner, nager, plonger, me détendre et me laisser flotter à la surface. Depuis quand je n'avais pas fait ça ? et depuis quand je n'avais pas eu envie de faire ça malgré les récentes et nombreuses mésaventures aquatiques ? mais grâce à Pitch, j'avais retrouvé le plaisir d'être dans l'eau. Et puis pourquoi hésiter ? comme j'étais seule, aller hop ! à l'eau !

Je posais l'instrument sur le rocher, me mis debout dessus, et plongeai dans l'eau, habillé. Rien à faire. L'eau était fraîche, mais agréable. Comme l'autre fois... je reviens à la surface, prendre une bouffée d'air. Ça faisait du bien d'être dans l'eau sans le moindre signe de danger ! me demandant qu'elle était la profondeur totale du point d'eau, je pris une grande inspiration et plongeai pour nager, nager vers le fond.

Nageant tranquillement et avec moins de handicap qu'une mortelle, j'observais le décor autour de moi. rien de bien extraordinaire. Grâce à la clarté qu'offraient les rayons de lune, je pus voir des rochers, des plantes aquatiques, des poissons, et ressentir du calme et de la sérénité. C'était joli et apaisant.

Remontant à la surface, je repris mon souffle, puis me mis sur le dos, laissant flotter librement mon corps et mes cheveux, tout en regardant la lune, le ciel, les étoiles... c'était si loin, mais magnifique. Beau. Calme. Je restais je ne sais combien de temps ainsi, le temps pour cette soirée ne semblant pas être un problème. Même que c'était mon anniversaire.

Barbotant encore dans l'eau, je fredonnais alors la mélodie que Pitch m'avait plus ou moins apprise avec la flûte en bois d'ébène. Je me souvenais alors avoir posé l'objet en question sur la roche. Je sortis de l'eau, et viens me rasseoir sur le rocher. Et alors que l'eau ruisselait le long de mes cheveux, et que le fait d'être trempé ne me gêner pas, j'examinais le bout de bois joliment décoré, mes doigts parcourant les gravures, pensive, avec la mélodie en tête.


	17. Un coeur qui renaît

**_Salut à tous ! :D et voila. Le dernier chapitre de l'année ! et c'est un autre de mes chapitres favoris en plus ! pas fait exprès ! XD celui-là, je l'ai réécrit au moins 3 fois pour que je puisse en être pleinement satisfaite ! :D mais aussi pour que vous ne soyez pas déçu ! ;) et comme je l'ai dit, les choses sérieuses commencent ! :) je vous souhaite à tous un excellent réveillon et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! et je vous adresse un immense merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté durant cette année 2014 ! ^w^: et pour conclure, bonne lecture et à l'année prochaine ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blue : mais de rien, je t'en prie ! :) ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir répondre aux interrogations des lecteurs ! ^^ si tu as d'autres questions au sujet de la fic, n'hésite pas ! et merci a toi ! :) bon réveillon, bonne fête et bonne lecture ! bye ! :)<em>**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17 - Un coeur qui renaît<p>

Au fil des jours, j'avais presque réussi à rejouer pour ma fille la mélodie que m'avait montrée Pitch. J'avais donc facilement la mélodie en tête. Mais j'échouais vers une certaine note, faisant à chaque fois rire mon bébé. Avec un soupir, je finis par le porter à ma bouche, sans pour autant jouer tout de suite.

Puis je fermais mes yeux, totalement concentrer, et me mis à la rejouer. Je me rappelais des notes, elles étaient encrées dans ma mémoire. Je le revoyais jouer, et je recopier ces gestes comme il l'avait fait maintes et maintes fois.

La mélodie se fit entendre sans une fausse note. J'avais réussi à la reproduire, alors qu'auparavant, j'échouais ! et comme par hasard ce soir ! Je laissais un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres pour le coup. Je la rejouais donc une seconde fois, en y mettant tous mon coeur. Le foret entière et les chutes semblaient tellement silencieuse que j'avais l'impression qu'elles m'écoutaient.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la mélodie, où ma bouche envoyer de l'air pour faire résonner la dernière note, que je rouvris les yeux, pour voir que quelqu'un m'observer, adossé contre un arbre. Je le reconnus, mais il ne semblait pas me regarder avec sa sympathie habituelle. Non là, on dirait que quelque chose le chagrinait et je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux verts.

- Bonsoir Bunny. Souriais-je tout de même.

- B'soir. Et encore bonne anniversaire Blanche.

- Merci. Mais... Ça va pas ?

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait te le demander, Blanche.

- Moi ? mais je vais très bien ! Répondis-je sans comprendre le sens de sa phrase

- J'ai vu. Et même bien mieux qu'avant. Tu dérapais, tu pleurais sans cesse, tu esquivais les questions visiblement gênantes. Et pourtant, depuis un moment, tu as réussi à redevenir toi-même. À la place, tu joues, tu souris, tu ris, tu retrouves un équilibre, tu joues de la musique, et franchement je préfère voire ça.

- Ben alors ? pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Je sais grâce à qui que tu es redevenue comme avant.

Là je devinais de qui il parlait. Fronçant les sourcils, je me relevais du rocher, mettant l'instrument dans ma poche.

- Quoi ? tu m'espionnais ? demandais-je avec un certain calme malgré sa révélation

- Non. mais j'ai vu par moments des signes qui ne trompent pas.

- Et alors ? en quoi ça dérange ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit grâce à la bonne personne que tu sois de nouveau toi-même.

- Non mais... vous voulez plutôt que je passe ma vie à pleurer c'est ça? Si un proche me redonne le sourire, ne vous en plaignez pas ! contestais-je

- On ne dit pas le contraire, mais moi... je pense que ça devrait être grâce à Jack que tu redeviennes toi-même. Pas totalement grâce à Pitch.

J'inspirais fortement. Pitch avait raison ! Bunny était lourdement borné ! et aveugle sur certaines choses en plus! de tous, je me demande si ce n'est pas lui qui avait un plus gros problème avec Pitch !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Blanche, tu formes un couple avec Jack, et vous avez une fille ! c'est ta proximité permanente avec Pitch qui fait que Jack se soit fâché aussi. Et qui vous empêche de vous consacrer à vos vraies retrouvailles

- Tsaah ! un couple ? Bah t'est peut-être pas au courant, mais on n'est plus un couple désormais! il a mis fin à notre histoire! tout seul ! et je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire ! mais tu crois qu'il a l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça de mon état ? de ma souffrance ? des conséquences ? Pitch au moins se soucis de moi, de Sélène, de nous...

- Blanche... soupira Bunny

- Il m'a redonné de nombreuses fois la force de faire face à ce problème ! avec le sourire ! Et pour ma fille !

- Blanche, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu passes du temps avec lui, que tu te sentes mieux grâce à ses intentions, mais oublie pas que c'est Jack que tu aimes.

- Pardon ? tu peux répéter ta dernière phrase?

- Ben quoi ! tu... tu l'aimes encore non?

Je ne répondis pas à cette question. Trouvant mon mutisme un peu trop longtemps à son gout, il reprit la parole.

- Blanche ne me dis pas que... tu n'aimes plus du tout Jack ?

- Pourquoi ça choquerait ? tu crois qu'il m'aime encore après ce qu'il a osé faire ? et ce qu'il a osez-me dire ?! il m'a dit que c'était fini ! qu'il ne m'aime plus ! et il m'a conseiller de suivre le mouvement tiens!

- Blanche, il...

- Il quoi ?! j'ai l'impression de passer pour quelqu'un de pas raisonnable alors que je n'ai rien fait ! je ne fais rien de mal ! je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ni comment on en est arrivé là ! et j'ai toujours cette douleur au coeur que je n'arrive pas à chasser malgré mes efforts et mes tentatives de réconciliation ! et dès que je veux y faire face, je finis par pleurer et avoir mal !

- Blanche...

- Pitch arrive par sa seule présence à chasser cette douleur ! et ça me fait du bien ! je ne pleure même plus ! et puis tu sais quoi ? j'en ai marre d'être raisonnable ! si Jack ne se prive pas de faire ce qu'il a envie avec cette dinde argentée, moi je ne me priverais pas pour le faire avec Pitch !

Ma phrase sembla le surprendre assez fortement

- Je... vous... vous êtes ensemble ?!

- Non ! euh... du moins... oh bref ! peu importe ! m'énervais-je

- Blanche ! dis-moi pas que...

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec lui à la fin ?! ça te gênerais tant que ça de me voir avec lui ?! de le voir auprès de moi, me sourire, me prendre la main ?! m'embrasser même ?! et puis de quoi tu te mêles Bunny ?! on vous fait pas de critique à toi et à Fée ! hein ? un lapin géant avec une femme oiseau ! alors pourquoi une sorcière et le croque mitaine ça passerais pas ?!

- Quoi ? mais...

- Y'a pas de mais Bunny ! je comprends pas tes réactions, ni ton obsession et j'en ai plus que marre ! t'est pas mon chaperon mais mon ami ! et si tu l'es vraiment, tu accepterais que je sois à nouveau heureuse ! même si c'est avec le croque mitaine !

- Vous êtes vraiment ensemble alors ?!

- Oui. affirmais-je

- Donc vous vous êtes... oh bweu... embrasser ? demanda-t-il avec dégoût

- Rhooo... Oui ! et plein de fois ! et j'ai même dormi dans ces bras la nuit ou j'étais malade à crever au pôle! Et j'ai adoré et je ne regrette absolument pas ! Voilà, t'est content !? m'exclamais-je une nouvelle fois furieuse

Il ne me répondit pas. Il avait les poings serrés et les oreilles rabaissées. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'étais de nouveau en colère alors que je me sentais si bien grâce à la mélodie... et tout ça parce qu'on a parlé de Jack, et que j'ai constaté l'incompréhension de Bunny envers moi et Pitch. Bunny se mit alors à avancer vers moi.

- Excuse moi... dit-il quand il fut arrivé

- Tu vois dans quel état je me mets à cause de Jack ? a cause de ta cécité sur les vraies raisons de mon bonheur et qui me poussent à hurler pour que tu daignes comprendre? Et le soir de mon anniversaire en plus ! merci Bunny. Sanglotais-je

- Viens.

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses pattes. Me serrant contre sa fourrure, je le serrais de même, voulant faire cesser ce torrent de larmes qui devenait inutile et agaçant. Comme j'étais trempé, la chaleur de son pelage était agréable.

- Pardon. Je n'avais pas idée de l'ampleur que la situation pouvait avoir sur toi. Je sais pas pourquoi je refusais de voir ce qui semblait être évident. Peut-être parce que je tiens beaucoup a ma gamine adorée et que je voulais vraiment la voir heureuse ? mais j'étais loin de me douter que tu l'étais à nouveau depuis longtemps.

- Bunny... sanglotais-je

- Et désolé d'avoir remis Jack sur le tapis. Ce n'étais pas dans de mauvaises intentions.

- Je sais...

- Et comme toi, on ne comprend toujours rien à son attitude si soudaine...

- Y'a plus rien à comprendre Bunny... notre histoire est finie, et j'ai dû tourner la page si je voulais avancer...

- D'accord. J'ai bien compris je t'embêterais plus avec ça. Promis. Mais si tu as réussi à trouver du réconfort et à te sentir heureuse auprès de...de Pitch, alors je l'accepte...

- Merci…

- Même que je t'avoue que ça me fait... bizarre de t'imaginer avec lui... mais je peux l'accepter parce que je te revois sourire. Mais comprend moi aussi. Ça ne fait que très peu de temps qu'il est de notre côté, et... il faut que je m'y fasse...

- Je comprends...

- Je pense qu'une bonne cinquantaine d'années devrait suffire non ? plaisanta-t-il

- Hin hin... surement…

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre le dialogue.

- Dis-moi... tu l'aimes ? au même point que quand tu... aimais Jack ? me demanda-t-il sur un ton sérieux et hésitant

- Oui, je crois... Je sais que je ne cesse de vouloir sa présence... à tout moment... et je me sens tellement bien à ses côtés ! et donc... je pense que je l'aime...

- Je vois. Il le sait au moins ?

- Je n'osais pas lui dire... car j'en étais pas sure moi-même.

- Et là ? tu l'es ?

- Je crois... oui...

- Blanche ? insista-t-il

- Oui. oui je l'aime Bunny...

- Tu comptes lui dire ? je pense que c'est important qu'il le sache.

- Je sais... mais... j'ai peur que ça fasse trop tôt par rapport à...

- J'ai compris Blanche. Te fais pas de mal inutilement. Et sache que personne ne te jugera. Même moi. je te le promets. Moi je suis finalement content d'avoir retrouvé ma gamine quand elle sourit et se marre ! et d'avoir aussi compris et accepter la cause.

- Hin... merci Bunny.

Il marqua une pause, essuyant mes larmes du coin de sa patte. Son regard se leva un instant et revient sur moi.

- Bon, je pense que tu vas pouvoir mettre en oeuvre ton projet.

- Hein ? Lequel ? m'étonnais-je

- Celui où tu souhaites dire à Pitch tes sentiments.

- Oui mais je... il faut que je le trouve d'abord. Il est parti faire son travail, et...

- Pas la peine d'attendre et de le chercher. Il est là. Me dit-il avec un timbre de voix confiant

- Hein ?! mais... oh ! fis-je en croisant son regard puis en me tournant dans la direction.

Pitch était là, à l'opposé de nous, à coté d'un arbre et me regarder avec étonnement.

- Je... tu savais qu'il était là ?! fis-je choqué face à Bunny

- Oui. Depuis un moment. Se marra-t-il

- Mais je... Depuis quand ?! refis-je avec une voix aiguë et gênée

- Depuis que je t'ai demandé si tu l'aimais.

- Bunny ! je... bafouillais-je embarrasser.

- Allez fonce. Dis le lui. Me souriait-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Il se détacha de moi, et tout en me fixant de ses iris verts, il me fit un signe de la tête, m'encourageant à aller le voir. Je me retournais donc toute timide, et nerveuse. C'est alors que Pitch m'offrit son sourire chaleureux, celui que j'aimais tant et qui signifiait tant pour moi dès que je le voyais. J'entendis Bunny partir par l'un de ses terriers, nous laissant seuls.

Avec gène, je pris la parole.

- Tu... tu as tout entendu ?

- Oui. Bien que je mettais pas attendu à entendre ça en revenant ici.

- Oh... et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Tu... tu en penses quoi ? j'veux dire... est ce que... c'est pareil pour toi ?

- Blanche. À quoi et à qui crois-tu que je pense, quand je m'absente pour faire mon devoir à l'extérieur ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire

- Oh... Pitch... rougissais-je

- Mais juste une question. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? où personnellement ?

- Parce que j'étais sur de rien ! et même malgré nos instants, nos balades, je...

Je me tus, embarrasser. Je l'entendais alors marcher vers moi.

- Ah la la... ma Blanche… murmura-t-il en caressant ma joue

- Ta... ta Blanche? Répétais-je avec un sourire

- Oui. Celle qui m'a tant donné... et qui continue encore, en avouant avec audace au lapin de Pâques qu'elle m'aime.

- Euh... hihiii... Pitch... je...

- Hum ?

- Je... je... bafouillais-je à nouveau

- Je t'aime aussi Blanche.

Je relevais la tête, surprise par ses paroles qui venait d'être prononcer avec tant de sincérité, et d'amour. Après deux trois clignements de cils troublés de ma part, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes, et s'en emparèrent dans un tendre baiser. Le premier vrai baiser qu'on se donnait après avoir enfin avoué notre amour ! Et Bunny le savait maintenant ! Les autres tarderont pas a le savoir, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis-là...

Savourant la libération de ce poids dans mon coeur, je me laissais aller à ce baiser, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds et agrippant mes bras autour de son cou, comme s'il était une bouée qui me permettait de rester vivante. Et c'est ce qu'il réussissait à faire. Me garder en vie...

oO*Oo

Ce que les deux amoureux ignoraient, c'est que le gardien de l'espoir, qui était parti pour les laisser entre eux, c'était déplacer discrètement en haut des chutes. Il les avait encore une fois observé avec discrétion, appuyer contre le chêne de la tanière de la sorcière, les bras croisés, avec un sourire à demi satisfait et triste, et un regard inquiet et songeur.

- Jack... si tu voyais ce que je vois. Tu n'en reviendrais pas non plus. Pourquoi tu as fait en sorte que ça arrive?

Il ferma les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête, pour reporter son regard sur la gardienne de la paix et le roi des cauchemars.

- N'empêche, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous en êtes arriver la tous les deux... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu l'abandonnes, elle et ta fille, et qu'elle trouve réconfort dans ses bras ?

Il se mit à réfléchir encore quelques instants, jouant nerveusement avec une de ses griffes.

- Du jour au lendemain, tu la délaisses pour une fille que tu rencontres à peine. pourquoi ? qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que Blanche ? hum... pour moi c'est trop bizarre. À moins que ce soit... cette fille ? Et je ne te reconnaissais pas quand tu as attaqué Blanche... que tu lui bloques simplement son mouvement avec ta main, ça aurait été, mais pas avec ta propre magie ! et même encore maintenant de part tes paroles, ton attitude, je ne te reconnais pas.

Une idée lui vient en tête. Il décroisa alors ses bras, recula d'un pas, et fixa une dernière fois le couple qui s'embrasser toujours, avec un froncement de sourcil plus pousser et le regard décisif.

- Blanche. Je sais et je comprends parfaitement ce que tu m'as dit. Pas que je n'apprécie pas ton nouveau bonheur, mais si le comportement de Jack est anormalement louche, je préfère que tu le saches avant de prendre de plus grandes décisions. Ce que je m'apprête à faire, je le fais pour toi, même que j'ai promis.

Il disparut alors dans ses terriers, vers on ne sait où. Il semblait juste avoir une idée bien en tête.

oO*Oo

Je me sentais merveilleusement bien en cet instant. j'avais ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments. Tout était plus clair, et je pourrais enfin trouver un équilibre interne. Mais c'était grâce aussi aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées, ainsi qu'au témoignage d'amour qu'il me gratifiait.

Le baiser une fois rompu, je croisais son regard. Aussitôt je souriais maladroitement et je baissais la tête, aussi rougissante qu'une lycéenne qui embrasse un garçon pour la première fois. Pitch ricana discrètement.

- Allez viens, je t'emmène.

- Où ça ?

- À l'intérieur. Tu vas prendre froid sinon. Dit-il avec un sourire

- Ah.

Main dans la main, on rentra ensemble dans la grotte. J'avais le coeur qui battait trop la chamade et j'avais chaud! j'avais l'impression de ressentir ce que ressentent ces filles qui se font reconduire chez elle par leur copain pour la première fois !

Pitch me lâcha la main, et j'en profitais pour joindre mes mains ensemble, et m'écarter légèrement de lui, la plus naturellement possible, soudainement nerveuse de la situation. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? je tremblotais nerveusement en plus de cela !

- Blanche.

- Hum ?

- Détends-toi.

- Mais je suis détendue. mentais-je

Il soupira et réussit je ne sais comment à prendre ma main pour m'emmener vers le feu de bois. M'indiquant de m'asseoir sur les tapis, j'obéissais, muette, et me réchauffer. Il prit une couverture de mon lit et la mit sur mes épaules. Le remerciant d'un sourire et d'un petit merci qui sonnait timide, allait savoir pourquoi, je continuais de rester muette, tout en regardant la danse des flammes, alors qu'il s'essayait à mes côtés.

Silence de mort. Génial. Pourquoi j'arriverai rien dire ? à cause de la gène que Bunny m'avait fait subir ? quoi qu'il en soit, Pitch rompis rapidement le silence.

- Aurais-je droit à un silence de mort pour toute la soirée ? demanda-t-il sans s'énerver

- Hein ? euh... non ! c'est... c'est... pff... c'est juste que...

- Que quoi ?

- Que... j'aurais aimé que tu l'apprennes... différemment.

Je me mis à légèrement rire jaune, détournant mon regard, alors qu'il restait silencieux.

- Je n'ai jamais su m'y prendre pour ce genre de chose...

- Blanche.

- Et j'aurais surtout voulu réussir à te le dire moi-même, dans un autre cadre et sans que... qu'une tiers personne s'en mêle où me foute devant le fait accompli !

- Et comment tu l'aurais fait ?

Je me retournais vers lui, me rendant compte que j'avais parlé sans m'interrompre. Mais c'est aussi sa question qui m'avait fait réagir.

- Euh... ben je ne sais pas... je venais à peine de réaliser que... j'éprouvais ce sentiment. Et j'aurais voulu prendre le temps de réfléchir pour trouver la bonne manière pour te le dire... que ce soit parfait ! pas comme... tout a l'heure... brr...

Je venais de frissonner, et je resserrais la couverture sur moi. Pitch s'approcha alors et me pris contre lui, frottant mon bras à travers le tissu.

- Et pour toi c'est quoi un cadre parfait ?

- Humph... de l'intimité... et une déclaration prévue a l'avance et mûrement trouvée ! voila...

- Et là, ce n'est pas le cas ? Tu as déjà une partie. L'intimité. Pour le reste, pas besoin de réfléchir à de grands discours, tu sais.

- Tss... ça se voit que t'est pas à ma place... a ce niveau-là, tu t'en serais mieux sortie que moi !

- À vraiment ?

- Oui. j'en suis même persuadée. Et je sais ce que tu aurais fait et comment tu t'y serais pris !

- Oohoooo ! t'en est vraiment sûr ? et bien explique-moi. je suis curieux de savoir ce que j'aurais fait tiens.

- Eh bien... déjà tu... te serais approché suffisamment de moi pour qu'on puisse entendre le coeur de l'autre. Nos respirations se seraient mélangées... on se serait regardé, même fixer sans bouger durant un léger moment... et l'instant d'après tu m'aurais dit ces deux simples mots...

J'avais expliqué ça en me rapprochant légèrement plus de son visage, le coeur battant, les joues brûlantes. Je fixais intensément ses prunelles d'or, et lui me regardait avec la même intensité.

- Et après ? j'aurais fait quoi ? dit-il presque dans un murmure

- Soit tu aurais attendu que je te réponde, sois tu m'aurais embrassé avec douceur et passion.

- Et t'aurais fait quoi alors si je t'avais dit « je t'aime » ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant

- J'aurais certainement répondu « je t'aime aussi » fis-je de même

- Puis ? refit-il

Son visage était proche du mien là. Très proche. Inévitablement, j'avançais lentement mon visage vers le sien, comme un papillon qui serait attiré vers une flamme.

- Puis on se serait emb...

Pas le temps de finir. Nos lèvres venaient de se rencontrer encore une fois. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son amour et de ses lèvres à travers les miennes, alors que j'étais frigorifié et trempé. Dans le feu de l'action, j'approfondissais la prise de mes bras autour de son cou, et la couverture glissa de mes épaules, à défaut d'être maintenue. Je frissonnais encore une fois. par la suite on se parler en continuant de s'embrasser...

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui ... juste un... un frisson...

- Quelle idée aussi d'aller... te baigner par ce temps...

- Désolée... réchauffe-moi encore... s'il te plaît...

- Avec plaisir... mais le mieux se serait... que tu...

J'avais compris. Je devais me débarrasser de ces vêtements glacés avant d'attraper du mal. Mais vu le cadre, Ça reviendrait à me dévêtir devant lui. et comme on venait de ce dire « je t'aime » l'inévitablement se produirait. Encore. mais cette fois là, ce serait différent.

Je m'écartais légèrement de lui, puis j'enlevais le haut de ma tenue, pour ensuite le laisser à terre et reprendre possession de ces lèvres. Tout en continuant de m'embrasser, Pitch me serra dans ses bras et me fit allonger sur le dos, contre les tapis brûlant et doux. Ça faisait du bien...

Je l'attirais encore plus contre moi en enroulant mes bras autour de lui. puis, excitée comme pas possible, je nous fis téléporter sur le lit, moi me retrouvant encore en dessous de lui. je lui adressais un sourire amusé face à son air surpris, et il me le rendit aussitôt avant qu'on s'embrasse à nouveau. Entre deux baisers je put lui dire quelque chose. Une requête que je désirais plus que tout. Surtout ce soir...

- Reste avec moi...

- Hum ?

- Reste avec moi cette nuit... pour mon anniversaire, s'il te plaît.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser seule cette nuit... murmura-t-il

Je souriais à pleine dent tellement j'étais heureuse. On s'échanger alors à nouveau des baisers passionnés, des caresses, des étreintes, et ce qui devait arriver arriva, mais pas par accident, erreur ou pulsion. Mais par désir et amour...

oO*Oo

Évidemment, la fameuse déclaration d'amour entre la sorcière et le croque mitaine n'avait pas échappé à la mystérieuse inconnue. Elle c'était d'ailleurs arrêter de les regardaient après le premier baiser suivant la déclaration, car elle était plus que satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Inutile donc pour elle d'en voir davantage. Et jamais elle n'aurait pu paraître si heureuse !

- Ouiiii ! non mais je rêve ! c'était trop beau ! quel moment fort et intense... et cet amour si fort... cette façon dont ils se sont avoué... oh la la la... j'en ai le souffle coupé dis donc !

Elle eut un rire discret derrière sa main pâle, et se retourna légèrement de son siège, faisant gracieusement bouger ses longs cheveux. Son regard se posa sur son invité silencieux qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège, le regard vide.

- Ça te fait quoi Jack, de savoir que celle que tu aimes à donner son coeur à un autre ? à cause... de moi ? fit-elle avec une mine faussement désoler

- Ça me donne envie de...

- De quoi Jack ? dis-moi ce que tu as envie de faire... je t'écoute... susurra-t-elle une fois proche de lui

Deux secondes de blanc, puis avec une voix froide mais sans émotion dans le visage et le regard, il avoua à sa geôlière quelque chose d'affreux.

- Ça me donne envie... _de la tuer..._

- Parfait mon petit pion adoré... Murmura-t-elle avant de donner un baiser à Jack qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ni ne releva le terme employé par celle qui prenait possession de ses lèvres

oO*Oo

Le réveil fut agréable car je ne me sentais pas seule. Et je souriais naturellement. À ma demande de la veille, Pitch était resté avec moi et n'était pas parti. Son bras par-dessus ma taille, son corps collé contre mon dos, je sentais sa respiration chaude et régulière contre ma nuque.

Savourant ce moment, je pris la main de son bras qui m'entourait et la ramena tendrement vers mon visage pour l'embrasser. Frottant amoureusement et lentement ma joue dessus, je posais ma main sur son bras et la fis glisser tout le long en guise de caresse. Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa peau, agréablement fraîche, épousant chaque parcelle jusqu'à ses doigts.

Je m'interrompis quand je sentis un souffle plus chaud et plus pousser contre mon cou, suivis d'une étreinte également plus poussée par son bras. J'en souriais à m'en mordre la lèvre. Puis de nombreux baisers se posèrent dans le creux de mon cou, me faisant frissonnais à nouveau.

- Bonjour. Entendis-je

- Bonjour... répondis-je

Il relâcha sa prise pour que je puisse faire demi-tour, et lui donner un énième baiser.

- Bonne année Blanche.

- À toi aussi Pitch...

- Bien dormi ?

- Bien sur que oui, tu es resté avec moi... mais j'espère que pour ton travail...

- Ce n'est pas dramatique. Je ferais juste peur deux fois plus aux gosses pour rattraper mon retard et mon absence.

- Désolée...

- Ce n'est rien. ça en valait la peine.

On s'échangea encore un baiser, plus long, et plus intense, comme ceux de la veille. Une fois ces lèvres libres, Pitch ne put s'empêcher de me demander avec un sourire

- Tu es heureuse avec moi ?

- Oui Pitch. Dès que je suis près de toi, je me sens... différente. et extrêmement bien. Détendue. En confiance...

- C'est flatteur.

- C'est la vérité.

Je levais une main pour lui caressait sa joue.

- Et toi ? tu... tu es heureux prés de moi ?

- Jamais je ne l'ai autant été de toute ma vie en tant que légende.

- Ooww...

Je m'approchais en peu plus, de façon à être presque collé contre lui.

- J'aime ta présence, ton attention envers moi. Tu m'apportes du réconfort, autre que tes baisers et cette... cette nuit ensemble, me redonnent naturellement le sourire et l'envie de faire encore plus face à la vie. A rester forte pour ma fille, à retrouver un équilibre pour ne pas la délaisser à cause du chagrin, et je ne me force pas. C'est vraiment ce que je ressens pour toi, puisque je t'aime...

- Blanche...

- Je suis vraiment bien là...

J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou.

- Contre toi...

Je comblais le reste d'espace vide entre nous

- Pouvoir sentir ton odeur... ressentir ta chaleur... ton amour...

Je frottais lentement mon nez contre le sien, les yeux fermés, les siens également

- Blanche...

- Je n'ai qu'une envie quand je te vois... goûter à tes lèvres.

- Hum hum...

- Et pouvoir me sentait en sécurité... et aimer... dans tes bras...

- Blanche... je...

Nos lèvres se collèrent l'une contre l'autre avec fougue. Ma respiration s'accélérer, la sienne aussi, même pour des légendes. Je caressais son visage et ses cheveux de mes mains. Une de ses mains à lui glisser contre mes hanches, tandis que l'autre se baladait et caressait ma nuque.

- J'adore quand t'à les cheveux relever...

- C'est vrai ?

Il est vrai que comme j'ai une longue chevelure, pour ne pas être déranger durant... cette nuit, je l'ai avait attaché

- Oui... comme tu as une jolie nuque... c'est plus facile d'y accéder quand tu les relèves...

- Je ne savais pas... merci... remerciais-je dans un souffle de plaisir

- Mais tu es belle aussi avec cette... quand cette crinière sauvage encadre ton visage.

Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'au creux de mes épaules. Sa main caressait toujours mon cou, et j'en frissonnais... et je frissonnais encore plus quand je sentis le bout de sa langue longer lentement la hauteur de mon cou.

- Humm... ronronnais-je, les joues rouges, mes mains agrippant doucement ses cheveux et sa peau

- Tu aimes ?

- Oui... avouais-je rougissante

- Tu en veux plus ? me demanda-t-il dans un murmure séduisant à mon oreille

- Hein ? mais... Quoi maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Mais...

- Tu as peur ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire familier.

- Non je...ton offre est tentante. Mais pour ce soir... je serais plus en condition d'accepter.

- Je vois. Lunia ? devina-t-il

- Oui. Elle ne devrait pas tarder avec la petite. On se retrouvera ce soir ?

- D'accord. Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi...

On s'embrassa une dernière fois, puis après s'être revêtit, il repart à ses occupations. Quant à moi, après m'être également habillé, je m'asseyais à nouveau sur mon lit pour prendre son oreiller et y coller mon nez dessus. je fermais les yeux et souriais amoureusement en même temps que j'inspirais. L'oreiller était incroyablement imprégné de son odeur, ce qui allait me permettre de supporter son absence...


	18. Coup en traître

**_Salut à tous ! ET BONNE ANNÉE 2015! :D ravie de tous et toutes vous retrouver ! :D j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et que vous êtes prêt à en commencer une autre ! :D je vous souhaite plein de belles choses pour 2015 ! alors au niveau de ma fic, j'avais conclu l'année 2014 sur un de mes chapitres favoris et d'un contenu assez spécial, mais là, je commence fort la nouvelle année avec un autre chapitre qui risque fort de vous mettre dans cet état la o.O ou :O c'est au choix ! XD j'espère qu'il vous plaira beaucoup ! :D n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! hinhin ! encore une fois bonne année, merci encore de votre fidélité et bonne lecture ! ^w^_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 18 – Coup en traître<p>

Bunny avait foncé à la première heure au pole, pour trouver le plus vieux des gardiens. Celui-ci œuvrer déjà de bon matin dans son bureau, comme à son habitude. Bunny toqua et entra directement, avec un air sérieux et décisif, ce qui surprit assez le barbu.

- Bunny ? déjà là ? que...

- Pas le temps de discuter camarade. Y'a urgence.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il dans un froncement de sourcil inquiet

- Je pense savoir comment trouver Jack et avoir des réponses aux questions qu'on se pose. J'ai juste besoin d'une chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu m'as bien dit lors de ma dernière visite, que tu fabriquais un objet que Blanche t'a demandé pour son travail ?

- Euh... oui.

- Et que c'était pour qu'elle puisse détecter les ondes de conflits négatifs un peu partout dans le monde, c'est bien ça ?

- En quelque sorte, oui, mais...

- Bien. Il est prêt ?

- Oui, mais...

- Alors donne-le-moi.

- Tu comptes en faire quoi ?

- M'en servir pour trouver Jack. Il ne doit pas être lui-même et je suis sûr que cette fille y est pour quelque chose. Donc s'il dégage de grande onde négative, je devrais le trouver facilement avec ce bidule. Tu me suis ?

- Jusque-là, oui. mais tu sauras t'en servir ?

- Tu va bien me dire comment ça marche au moins ? vu qui y'a pas de temps a perdre, je n'ai pas envie de passer une heure à deviner le fonctionnement ! je risquerais de le fracasser contre un rocher !

- Je vais te l'expliquer Bunny, mais tu te souviens de ce que t'a demandé Blanche au sujet de Jack?

- Je le sais Nord. mais si y a quelque chose de pas normal la dessous, il faut qu'elle le sache !

- Bunny... tu lui as promis ! tu sais qu'elle va t'en vouloir si tu tiens pas paroles...

- Je sais ! j'ai dit ok, j'ai promis, mais ça m'est égal ! si elle sait la vérité, elle pourra mieux faire ses choix et gérer son avenir ! même si c'est déjà fait... marmonna-t-il sur la fin

- Ah la la... Tu es borner mon lapin. Approche que je t'explique comment marche la boussole. Soupira Nord en prenant le fameux objet en question

Bunny s'approcha, et Nord lui expliqua clairement comment ça fonctionner.

- Alors voilà. La flèche qui tourne indique les ondes négatives de différents conflits. Et selon les conflits que Blanche voudra régler, l'aiguille se tournera vers le nord et n'en bougera pas jusqu'à destination. Mais cette boussole fonctionne aussi comme une boussole ordinaire. T'as compris ?

- Ouais. Merci camarade. Remercia Bunny en prenant le petit objet pour le mettre autour de son cou grâce à la chaînette

Nord n'eu pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Bunny avait déjà filer dans ses terriers. Nord soupira à nouveau, retourna à son travail, tout en murmurant continuellement que cette histoire allait mal finir.

oO*Oo

Je m'étais légèrement rendormis, le coussin contre mon visage. Mais peu de temps. Je m'étais réveillé juste avant que Lunia n'arrive avec ma fille. Même qu'il devait être le début de matinée, j'avais encore le temps pour moi avant de la recevoir.

Le deuxième réveil était dur, même si j'avais bien dormi. J'avais les yeux qui brûlait légèrement, je me sentais barbouiller, et je ne voyais plus rien à cause de mes cheveux emmêler. En me redressant, j'avais eu de drôle de sensation. Des sensations que j'avais déjà connue, mais d'une autre... manière. Moins brutal, plus douce.

Passant outre ces détails, et préférant me préparer pour la journée, je me relevais pour aller m'asseoir à ma petite coiffeuse. Je pris ma brosse et démêlai progressivement mes cheveux avec un sourire et bonne humeur. En plein démêlage, je fus prise d'un léger sursaut et d'une image qui hantait mes pensées. J'avais eu une vision. Une faible vision. Mais malgré ce détail ce que j'avais vu et ressenti me fit fronçais le regard et reposais ma brosse sur le meuble

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? est ce que... non... ça ne peut pas être possible...

Je savais que mon pendentif me conférer la possibilité d'avoir des visions, des impressions et des confirmations de ce que je voulais savoir ou pas. Pour être sûr de cette image, je mis une main inconsciemment sur mon ventre, tandis que mon autre main agrippait mon collier.

Je fermais les yeux, inspira et expira profondément, et me mit à me concentrer sur moi. Mon corps. Ce que je ressentais. C'est là que je sentais comme un réconfort, une chaleur, une lumière, quelque chose qui faisait que je me sentais bien, mal, heureuse et pas seule.

De plus je vis dans une espèce de vision, mon propre reflet. J'étais comme métamorphoser, heureuse et souriante. A vu de nez, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais différente. à part une jolie coupe de cheveux aux épaules, et une prise de poids. Mais répartie sur une seule zone. Quand je vis mon reflet posait sa main sur son ventre, et relever la tête avec un sourire, faisait rebondir les ondulations légères de mes cheveux, c'est là que je compris et que je rouvris mes propres yeux.

Je compris que j'allais bientôt redonner la vie. N'y croyant pas sur le moment, je me mis à avoir des réponses en image de ma situation. Et fatalement, ma vision était juste. J'allais de nouveau être maman.

- Oh mon Dieu... je...

Avec un sourire, je caressais mon ventre, et me relevai quelques instants plus tard, pour finir de me préparer, accueillir les filles et partir avec un but bien précis.

L'annoncer au père.

oO*Oo

Bunny était réapparu dans la petite ville de Burgess, ville native de Jack. C'était pour lui le premier lieu ou cherchait, et aussi comme base de commencement pour sa mission solo. La petite boussole dorée autour du cou, il la prit dans ses pattes et se remémora les explications du vieux russe.

- Alors comment ça marche ce machin... il a dit... La flèche qui tourne indique les ondes négatives de différents conflits... Et selon les conflits qu'on souhaite régler... l'aiguille se tournera vers le nord et n'en bougera pas jusqu'à destination. Bon ok. alors voyons... woh woh ! s'exclama-t-il

La flèche tournait presque dans tous les sens, comme si elle était folle ! et voir l'aiguille s'agiter dans tous les sens énerver Bunny qui fronçait méchamment les sourcils avant de s'emporter contre l'objet en question.

- Mais je veux qu'une destination ! pas trente-six mille ! indique-moi juste où est ce fichu gamin ou ça va mal finir pour toi !

Hélas pour la boussole, et pour les nerfs du lapin géant, la flèche continuait de tourner à droite, à gauche, puis bas, gauche, droite, haut, droite, bas...

Bunny cessa alors de la regarder pour inspirer calmement.

- Je ne vais pas y arriver. Heureusement que j'ai pas besoin de ça pour planquer mes œufs de Pâques ! bon. On se calme. Nord a aussi dit que ça fonctionner comme une boussole ordinaire. Suffit que je pense à retrouver Jack de toutes mes forces, et elle me l'indiquera. Et j'espère, sinon, je la fracasse !

Il se concentra un moment, pensant sans cesse à Jack, et à son envie première. Le retrouver. Quand il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer l'objet d'or, par bonheur, la flèche indiquer une seule destination. Quand Bunny leva les yeux pour la reconnaître, il en fut surpris et fronça encore plus le regard.

- Le palais de Flocolleen...

Tapant immédiatement le sol de sa patte géante, il disparut aussitôt, en marmonnant « je le savais. »

oO*Oo

J'étais prête. Du moins, j'étais habillé pour commencer une nouvelle journée de travail, revoir ma fille, Lunia, et pour annoncer au futur père la nouvelle qui me faisait sourire en permanence, mais qui m'inquiéter aussi. Serait-il heureux ? même avec tout ce qui s'est passé ? nos nouvelles vies ? c'était un nouveau départ pour lui, pour moi, et l'occasion d'être heureux ensemble.

Il me fallait encore réfléchir à la manière dont j'allais lui dire. Ma première grossesse avait était annoncé d'une manière un peu brutale, et là, j'avais envie d'une annonce faite moi-même, en douceur. Pas de fatalité qui nous l'apprendrait à lui et à moi.

Tout en rangeant ma demeure, j'essayais de trouver la bonne méthode pour lui dire. Lunia arriva peu de temps après que je sois prête, avec ma petite puce dans son cosy. Quand Sélène me vit, elle gazouilla de joie et remua ses bras. Signe que je devais vite la prendre dans mes bras, et pour ça, pas la peine de me faire prier. Je la détachai et la pris, l'embrassa longuement sur son front et son visage, respira sa douce odeur et la cala contre moi.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma chérie... ça était Lunia ?

- Comme d'habitude. C'est toujours un plaisir de s'occuper d'elle. Et vous ? ça va ?

- On ne peut mieux. souriais-je

- Ça était votre soirée d'anniversaire ?

- Impeccable. Elle c'est très bien passer.

- Parfait alors. je vous laisse. Si vous avez besoin de moi...

- Je vous appellerais. Promis.

- D'accord. Elle a déjà mangé et prête pour la journée. Bonne journée à vous.

- Bonne journée aussi Lunia. Lui souriais-je

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je me posais une question. Devais-je lui dire ? non. Valait mieux d'abord le dire à lui en premier ce qui est normal. Je m'assis donc à nouveau sur ma couchette, mon bébé devant moi à bout de bras.

- Tu sais quoi ma chérie ? tu sais pourquoi maman est super contente et qu'elle n'arrête pas de sourire ? parce qu'elle va bientôt avoir un autre bébé ! et ouais ! et ouais ! tu auras bientôt une petite sœur, ou un petit frère... ça je ne sais pas encore... mais c'est cool non ? j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien tous les deux malgré vos inévitables différences. t'est contente ma chérie ?

Elle regardait autour d'elle, pinçant ses lèvres et bavant légèrement. Je riais face à sa bouille, et tout en lui essuyant le visage, je lui parlais encore un peu, puis je la préparais pour sortir.

- T'est encore qu'un bébé... tu peux pas encore tout saisir ce que je te dis ma puce... mais sache que même si j'ai un autre bébé, je t'aimerais toujours autant que maintenant. Mon coeur est assez grand pour aimer tout le monde. Tu ne seras pas délaissé, je te le promets.

Une fois propre, toute les deux chaudement vêtue, et elle attachait à moi, je pris mon sac, et partie en direction de mon foret, accomplir mon travail.

oO*Oo

Bunny c'était donc rendu au palais de la reine de l'hiver. Il s'y trouvait pas loin, mais la boussole indiquer a présent une autre direction que le palais lui-même. Une direction plus à droite. La flèche indiquait les montagnes enneigées qui border le palais.

Ne se décourageant pas à l'idée de faire de l'escalade, Bunny reprit sa route, et se fraya le meilleur chemin possible à travers les sentiers enneigés, les roches tranchante et dangereuse, tout en se fiant à ce qu'indiquer la boussole et restant discret.

Il trouva alors l'entrée d'une grotte, bien dissimulé derrière un mur de neige et de glace, et s'y engouffra silencieusement, guettant le moindre bruit ou dialogue. Et c'est ce qu'il entendu. Une conversation entamée par une voix féminine. Essayant de voir sans se faire repérer, Bunny tourna légèrement la tête et reconnu Daphnége, qui parlait à Jack. Au grand étonnement du lapin, Jack ne bougeait pas. Il était debout, bâton en main, alors que la damoiselle parlait ouvertement, avec joie, et sans se douter qu'elle était écoutée par un intrus.

- C'est le grand jour mon cher Jack ! oui ! celui où j'obtiendrais ce que j'ai tant souhaité ! me venger de ta précieuse sorcière ! et grâce à toi, rien n'aura été possible ! il suffit juste d'attendre qu'elle vienne, et là, ce sera à moi de jouer ! je prendrais ce que je désire tant, et toi... tu feras quoi mon ange des neiges ?

- Je la tuerais. Répondit-il froidement

La réponse et le ton de voix de Jack firent grimacer Bunny qui ne comprenais pas pourquoi il disait ça ! essayant de ne pas se laisser aller à sa colère, il écouta à nouveau en quête d'infos supplémentaires.

- Oui Jack. Tu la tueras. Mais pas de ton pleins grès puisque c'est moi qui te l'ordonne. Et oui mon coeur... tant que je t'ai sous ma dextre, tu feras ce que je te dis. Pratique les philtres de soumission non ? et par le biais de chaque baiser, j'ai pu faire perdurer ce contrôle sur toi.

Bunny serrait fortement les jointures de ses pattes.

- _C'est donc comme ça qu'il a changé ? par une sorte d'hypnose ? donc rien n'est de sa faute à lui ! je le savais que rien n'était naturel... il faut vite que je prévienne les autres. Sortons vite d'ici..._ grogna-t-il dans ses pensées

Il eut le temps de voir Daphnége embrasser à nouveau Jack puis de l'entendre dire ceci avant de partir discrètement.

- Mais rassures-toi Jack. Je ferais cessait le sort quand Blanche ne sera plus là. Comme ça, tu t'en voudras, tu serras rejeter par ceux de te famille, et tu voudras à tout prix la rejoindre, laissant une pauvre petite orpheline derrière toi.

Jack ne répondit pas puisqu'il était sous hypnose. Et il ne bougea guère d'un pouce. Daphné continuait alors d'oeuvrer à ses occupations dans son espèce de grande grotte de glace mi-sombre mi-lumineuse, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, alors que Bunny venait de disparaître. Cependant, elle tourna son regard vers là où était caché Bunny, et esquissa un autre sourire encore plus satisfait.

oO*Oo

Comme à chaque jour, je parcourais la forêt, m'assurant de la sécurité du lieu, venant en aide à tout et à qui je pouvais. Et tout en travaillant, je m'occupais de Sélène, et réfléchissais comme je pouvais à mon annonce. Finissant de m'occuper d'un nid d'oiseau sur les hautes branches d'un arbre, je redescendais un peu plus bas pour m'asseoir sur une grosse branche, le dos contre le tronc, et Sélène contre moi.

Tranquillement installer, je sortis un de ces biberons de lait chaud, et lui donna pour la réchauffer de ce temps frais mais doux d'hiver. Saisissant également le biberon, elle le buvait avec plaisir, alors que je souriais et réfléchissais. Encore. Mais mes pensées furent troublés quand j'entendais une voix australienne m'appeler sans relâche depuis la surface du sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ?

- Blanche ! Blanche ! t'est où ?

- Je suis la haut Bunny. indiquais-je clairement.

Il leva le regard, pour me voir assise sur une branche.

- Salut Bunny. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai à te parler. Tu peux descendre ?

- Je suis occupé là. Tu peux me le dire d'ici, je t'entends très bien.

- Non, c'est vraiment trop important pour que je te le dise de cette manière. Descends s'il te plaît.

- Rhaaa... ok. Deux minutes, le temps qu'elle finit sa boisson. Signalais-je agacée et intriguée

Ma fille finissait son biberon, et je lui fis faire un petit rot. Rangeant ses affaires dans mon sac de voyage, j'entrepris de descendre calmement de l'arbre, sous les yeux du lapin de Pâques qui ne me lâchait pas du regard.

- Bon. J'espère que ça vaut le coup, car j'ai encore des choses à faire. Signalais-je encore dans l'arbre avant d'atterrir en douceur sur le sol.

- Crois-moi, ça vaut le coup.

- Alors je t'écoute.

- C'est au sujet de Jack.

Mon regard se figea sur celui de Bunny, puis lentement, mon regard se fronça.

- Quoi Jack ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

- Je sais enfin la raison de tout ce qui s'est passé. Vos disputes, son changement, tes blessures, tout !

- Et comment tu sais ça ? je t'avais pas d'ailleurs demander de ne plus te mêler de tout ça Bunny ?

- Si, mais j'ai trouvé leur cachette. Et comme je l'avais pensé, rien n'est normal ! il est hypnotisé Blanche !

- N'importe quoi... soufflais-je en reportant mon regard sur ma fille.

- Je te le jure Blanche. c'est Daphné qui l'hypnose, pour réussir à t'atteindre et te faire du mal !

Cette révélation fut comme un électrochoc pour moi ! je ne comprenais plus rien !

- Quoi ?! Daph... me faire du... mais pourquoi ? je ne la connais même pas ! pourquoi elle...

- Je ne sais pas Blanche. mais Jack est sous son emprise et elle va gravement s'en servir contre toi ! ce n'est donc pas sa faute à lui et il faut qu'on aille le chercher pour le tirer de là !

- Bunny... je...

- Je vais aller chercher les autres. On va te ramener Jack. Tu pourras décider ensuite ce que tu veux, mais au moins il sera sauvé et toi, tu risquera rien. Reste donc chez toi avec la petite, en sécurité.

- Pourquoi tu m'en as parler si je dois rester en retrait alors ?

- Promis ?

- C'est à moi que tu demandes de tenir promesse ? la bonne blague !

- Blanche ! il s'agit de ta vie ! ce n'est pas le moment ! promet le !

- Ok ok... je vais rester ici.

Je lui saisissez alors le bras avant qu'il ne parte.

- Mais soyez prudent. Demandais-je

- Promis. Souriait-il

Il disparut devant les yeux par l'un de ses trous géants, me laissant en pleine réflexion et perplexité face à cette découverte.

- J'en reviens pas...

Mais du fait que je lui ai pris le bras pour volontairement voir et savoir où se trouve cette cachette, mon regard se fronça avec rage.

- Le palais de la reine... vite, rentrons.

Je me hâtais alors de rentrer chez moi, et d'appeler Lunia. Elle arriva aussitôt, intriguée et inquiète par le son de ma voix, mais aussi face à la tête que je devais tirer.

- Un souci ?

- Non. une... une affaire urgente a réglé, qui fait que je ne peux pas emmener la petite. Garde-la donc pour moi jusqu'à ce que je revienne. J'en aurais pas pour longtemps techniquement. Et veille bien sûr elle, et au moindre danger, emmène la en lieu sûr. D'accord ?

- Entendue. Répondit-elle légèrement surprise de ma requête.

Et au moment où j'allais partir, Sélène se mit à pleurer. Je m'approchais de mon bébé pour la rassurer.

- T'en fais pas mon ange. Je reviens vite. juste le temps de régler ce problème et on continuera la balade. Promis.

J'embrassais son front, malgré ses pleurs, et avec un dernier regard confiant a sa nourrice, je me téléportais au palais de glace de la reine Flocolleen. Me fiant à ce que j'avais vu par les souvenirs de Bunny, et restant tout de même aux aguets, je retrouvais le chemin menant la grotte. Foncer seule été évidemment pas une bonne idée, mais c'était mon affaire. Je la réglerais moi-même.

En y entrant, je vis Daphné, dos a l'entrée de la grotte, et regardant son reflet dans les parois de glace. En la voyant, ma rage refit vite surface.

- DAPHNÉ ! hurlais-je

Elle se retourna lentement, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tiens ! Blanche ? que me vaut ta visite loin de ton nid douillet ?

- Je suis là pour t'empêcher de poursuivre ton plan !

- Un plan ? quel plan ? demanda-t-elle avec une innocence agaçante

- Celui d'envoûter et d'hypnotiser Jack dans le but de t'en servir contre moi ! même que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux me nuire, on ne se connaît pas !

- Aaah je vois. C'est surtout qu'il t'appartient et que tu ne supportes pas de le voir prés d'une autre c'est ça ?

- D'une certaine manière moins exagérer, et encore moins sous hypnose. Relâche le ou je te le ferais payer encore plus qu'au pole !

- Vraiment ? j'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Tss.

Je fonçais alors vers elle, l'attaquant de mes plus puissants sortilèges. Elle les esquiva avec rapidité et riait ouvertement. Je trouvais ça bizarre. Son attitude était bien différent de celui qu'elle avait au pole!

- Eh bien ! quelle haine ! qu'est-ce que ce serait si Jack t'avait quitté de son pleins grès ?

- Ce serait encore pire pour toi !

Je voulus lui coller un bon pain dans la figure entre deux sorts élémentaires. Mon poing frappa sa figure, et lui fit tourner la tête d'un cran. Puis elle se mit à rire, mais d'une voix plus grave, plus âgée, plus... diabolique, mais aussi familier. Ce qui me plongea de nouveau dans la perplexité.

- Que... ? non...

Daphné tourna lentement son visage vers moi, avec un immense sourire satisfait. Mais à la place de ses deux yeux bleus de glace, elle avait les yeux noir et sombre. Comme...

- Non... soufflais-je

- Si. Fit-elle

- Imp...impossible !

- Bien sur que si ma petite Blanche. me revoilaaaa !

- Hé... Hécate ?! Co...

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que je me pris une attaque ténébreuse de plein fouet, comme à l'époque. Cela me fit reculer, à moitié au sol.

- Comment ?! comment t'a fait pour revenir ?! je me suis débarrassé de toi ! m'exclamais-je surprise et furieuse

- Par magie ! tu t'es débarrassé de mon corps, mais pour les sorcières, l'esprit demeure encore si on ne c'est pas débarrasser de lui. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé y'a un an. Me répondit-elle à travers le corps de Daphné

- Tss ! je ne referais pas la même erreur deux fois !

- Je sais. Mais tu risques de tuer cette pauvre fille en t'en prenant à moi ! souriait-elle

- Pourquoi tu fais ça !?

- Pour me venger de toi, en t'attaquant d'abord à ton coeur, via Jack. Et face à ma magie, il n'a pas tenu longtemps ! trop facile ! se moqua-t-elle

- Rhaa... mais comment ai-je pu ne rien voir ?! grognais-je en me relevant

- Tes sentiments humain dominent encore ton coeur. Et de ce fait, tu ne t'est pas assez fié à tes pouvoirs de sorcière. Et à cause de ça, et par le biais de Jack, j'ai pu t'atteindre et te faire du tord pour beaucoup de chose ! hinhin. ça m'a permis de te faire enrager, causer une bagarre, croire désespérément au retour de Jack, de te faire tomber malade, souffrir, regretter, pleurer et tout le reste ! et au final, je trouve ce genre de vengeance plus amusante qu'une attaque direct. Hinhin.

- Donc toute cette souffrance, tout ce que j'ai enduré, ça faisait partie de ton plan?!

- Correct ! et même quand Jack t'a embrassé au pôle, et que tu pensais involontairement à Pitch, ben c'était moaaaaaa ! sinon, tout aurait pu s'arranger entre vous deux ! hihihi... me narguait-t-elle

- Rhh... ouais, bah tu sais quoi ? rien que pour me débarrasser de toi, je saurais cette fois me fier à mes pouvoirs !

- Tu oublie Daphné ? me rappela-t-elle avec un sourire en coin

- Relâche-la, et je pourrais te massacrer sans retenue. Suggérais-je

- Huum... non. c'est plutôt moi qui vais m'amuser.

Elle fonça alors à son tour sur moi, et m'attaqua avec hargne et moquerie. J'esquivais et me défendais du mieux que je pouvais, tout en réfléchissant au problème suivant. Comment se débarrasser d'Hécate sans faire de mal à Daphné ?

Durant une manœuvre « attaque-défense » Hécate réussi à me saisir le poignet, puis à me regarder étonné et satisfaite.

- Eh ben ! je savais que t'avais pas perdu ton temps pour trouver de la consolation dans les bras d'un autre mais la...

- Tais-toi ! ordonnais-je avec rage

On continue à se battre frénétiquement, tandis qu'Hécate poursuivait ses moqueries et ses commentaires.

- Surtout que ce n'est pas dans n'importe quels bras ! mais ceux de Pitch ! hahaa ! de l'hiver aux ténèbres ! ça a dû te changer de Jack non ? et d'ailleurs, comment il va ? il est vraiment heureux de tes côtés? Il jubile d'avoir réussi à prendre la place de Jack ? toujours aussi beau manipulateur ?

- FERME LA ! m'exclamais-je

- Et surtout quand plus, vous vous êtes pas tenus à vous voir et vous embrasser ! et de ce fait, tu portes en toi la preuve de votre union !

En me parlant de ce genre de sujet, j'en étais captive, et je n'avais pas assez surveillé ma garde. Elle réussi donc a posé sa main sur l'emplacement de mon coeur pour me voler mes pouvoirs. L'impression fut horrible ! c'est comme si on enfoncer sur ma peau un fer chauffé à blanc et que toutes mes forces passer à travers cette brûlure ! je sentais par ailleurs mes forces diminuer progressivement. Et même que je souffrais, je réussissais à me libérer de son emprise en contre attaquant avec ma magie.

En guise de représailles, elle me refit valdinguer à quelques mètres d'elle, stoppant ainsi notre combat et son emprise sur moi. Essuyant le sang que je sentais couler de ma lèvre à cause de l'attaque, je reprenais mon souffle, ma main sur ma blessure qui avait la forme d'une légère brûlure qui se voyait assez bien quand même. Si elle avait pu continuer, déjà, je ne serais plus là, et la blessure aurait été plus forte et plus visible.

- Ooh ? ça fait mal ? me demanda-t-elle avec une fausse peine compatissante

- Tu rigoles ? ça pique même pas ! tentais-je d'ironiser malgré que ça faisait quand même mal

Je me relevais comme je pouvais, me montrant forte et pas atteinte par la douleur. Une fois debout, je me sentais comme faible et vaseuse, mais je ne lâcher pas pour autant cette sorcière du regard.

- T'est sur que ça va aller pour la suite ? tu te sens nauséeuse à cause de mon attaque et ce que tu viens de subir ? poursuivit-elle avec amusement

- Absolument pas !

- Hum... c'est peut-être le bébé qui te rend comme ça ?

- Faux ! et puis comment tu sais pour le bébé ?!

- Grâce à mes visions ma chère ! j'ai aussi ce pouvoir tu t'en souviens ? mais peut-être que ce que je viens de t'apprendre te choc car tu ne le savais pas ?

- Alors non, je n'ai pas oublié. Et ensuite, oui, je le savais. Je l'ai vu également. Alors c'est donc pas une fausse impression. Marmonnais-je vers la fin

- Surtout qu'en plus, il l'ignore que tu l'aies ! et que vous allez avoir une jolie petite fille aux yeux verts, à la peau claire et aux cheveux noirs.

Là, j'étais vraiment choqué et surprise de ce qu'elle me disait !

- Une... une fille ? encore ?! avec les...

- Oui. Et félicitation au passage. Mais hélas, elle ne verra jamais le jour car je compte me débarrasser de toi. Double perte pour lui. oh... suis-je bête ! s'il ne le sait pas, il croira que toi seule ai disparut... Mais je pourrais lui dire après qu'il est appris ta disparition ? qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? me demanda t-elle avec un sourire des plus agaçants

- Sale vieille sorcière ! pestais-je

- Dans un corps de jeune fille ! hihi ! riait-elle

Rhaaa ! qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve ! même en possédant quelqu'un, elle reste toujours aussi détestable ! comment j'allais m'en sortir ? je n'avais pas encore trouvé d'issue, et il fallait que je gagne du temps en attendant la venue des autres et que je récupère mes forces. Une idée de conversation me vient alors à l'esprit.

- Ouais. Dans un corps... j'aimerais avant tout bien savoir comment tu t'y ait prise pour coincer cette fille.

- Oh ça ? c'est tout bête. Mais je vais quand même prendre le soin et le temps de te le dire avant d'en finir avec toi.

- Tss, trop aimable.

- De rien. alors voilà. Mon esprit étant encore faiblement demeuré sur terre, j'ai erré jusqu'à ce que je trouve un être du monde magique, avec une faible résistance et volonté. Et je l'ai trouvée ! me glissant dans ses rêves, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle rêve pendant plusieurs nuits d'une personne effrayer, appelant sans relâche à l'aide. De son pleins grès, et par son bon coeur, elle avait suivi le chemin progressif qu'elle avait vu dans ses rêves. La clairière de la cérémonie de la lune rouge, tu te rappelles ?

- Comment oublier... grognais-je

- Et c'est là que je pus la posséder ! un jeu d'enfant !

- Mouais. Passionnant. C'est minable de se servir des autres à des fins personnelles ! surtout qu'elle n'y ait pour rien !

- Peu importe. Et puis j'avais besoin de pouvoir magique pour retrouver progressivement mes forces. Donc avec elle et Jack à ma porté, c'était déjà pas mal. Mais ensuite, ma cible tant recherchée aurait fait l'affaire pour la suite !

- Quoi ? me posséder ? devinais-je avec sarcasme

- Oui, l'idée me plaisait assez. Mais c'était surtout te rendre faible, vulnérable, abattue pour réussir à te prendre plus facilement ce que je souhaite : Ta puissance ! et qu'ainsi, j'obtienne vengeance !

- Manque de bol, il me plaît pas ton plan ! jamais tu n'arriveras à tes fins vieille bique!

Je reprenais l'assaut et elle de même. Le temps qu'elle cause, j'avais eu le temps de me souvenir d'une lecture sur les possessions magiques, et d'en trouver une solution. Blesser mortellement Daphné pour qu'Hécate ne puisse survivre dans son corps, et qu'elle s'échappe. Ensuite, je sauverais Daphné et lui ordonnerais de retourner chez elle, en sécurité.

Mais pour que ça marche, je devais encore enchaînais un sujet de distraction. Jack.

- Et Jack ? t'en a fait quoi ? il est où ?

- Je ne sais pas. ici ? ailleurs ? tout prêt ? pourquoi ? il te manque malgré ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ce n'était pas sa faute ! c'est toi qui le poussé à le faire !

- Mais tes émotions étaient bien là, et tu en a souffert ma chérie.

- Tss... c'est toi qui vas souffrir en retour !

J'avais réussi à la toucher mortellement au coeur avec un pieu de glace former dans ma main. Elle cria de douleur, la bouche grande ouverte, en posant ses mains sur la plaie, tout en me fixant.

- Non... pas possible... pas encore...

- J'ai gagné en pouvoirs, force et confiance Hécate. Tu n'avais pas récupéré suffisamment de puissance pour me faire face. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pu t'avoir.

Le corps de Daphné tomba au sol, du liquide rouge s'étalant sur son vêtement bleu foncé. Ses yeux perdirent leurs côtés sombres et le bleu revint à la place. Je vis par la même occasion la manifestation magique et demi-spectrale d'Hécate s'échapper de son corps et flotter dans les airs avec vivacité pour finalement disparaître plus loin.

M'occupant de ce spectre plus tard, je m'agenouillais vers la malheureuse pour la soigner avec mes sorts de soin. Je ne mis pas longtemps à la soigner malgré ce qu'Hécate m'avait fait, et heureusement ! Puis elle reprit conscience en me regardant avec une certaine peur.

- B-Blanche ?

- Tout va bien Daphné. Tu es sauvée. Elle te fera plus de mal.

- Je... je voulais pas... elle m'a forcée !

- Je sais. Mais à présent, rentre vite auprès de ta mère et reste y en sécurité. D'accord ? ordonnais-je avec un timbre de voix qui se voulait amical

- D'ac... d'accord... merci...

Je l'aidais à se relever, puis suivant mon ordre, elle partit vite chez elle. Je restais ainsi seule, légèrement fatigué et essoufflé de ce combat, de ces retrouvailles, et d'avoir usé d'une bonne quantité de magie pour la sauver. Mais grande satisfaction, une innocente était sauvée. À présent, que faire de ce spectre ? le suivre ? le laisser se manifester ?

Je me dirigeais donc un peu vers le mur de glace, apercevant mon reflet. Je m'y perdis quelques instants, examinant avec une grimace la brûlure assez petite mais visible, avant d'être interpellé par une autre voix féminine.

- Blanche !

C'était Fée. En me retournant, je put voir qu'il était tout arrivés. Tous. Pitch était aussi avec eux. En le voyant je ne ressentais plus la peur que j'avais face à ma découverte et je souriais naturellement. Tout le monde me regardait intrigué de ma présence et de mon état légèrement épuisé, mais ils me regarder aussi avec le sourire. Tous, sauf Bunny.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?! tu m'avais promis de ne pas venir ! râlait-il

Souriant en coin, je répliquais.

- Désolée. Fallait pas me mettre au courant Bunny !

- Mais je t'ai pas dit ou se trouver la cachette !

- Si, malgré toi. Quand je t'ai touché le bras. Héhé. Riais-je légèrement

- Je... rhaa... elle m'a eu... grogna-t-il

- Et puis vous arrivez trop tard. J'ai réussi à me débarrasser du vrai problème. C'était pas Daphné. C'était... eurg !

- BLANCHE ! entendis-je de la part de plusieurs personnes

J'avais mal. Très mal à l'abdomen. Baissant progressivement la tête, la bouche ouverte et muette a cause de la douleur, je put voir mon corps perforer d'un pic de glace assez conséquent. Vu son inclinaison, il venait d'être projeter d'en haut. Levant alors le regard alors que mes mains se regroupèrent prés de ma blessure, je vis que c'était Jack le responsable.

Les larmes aux yeux, je comprenais que le plan d'Hécate avait marché, et que la mise en garde de Bunny était vraie... mais aussi que j'allais mourir et perdre le bébé...

Les autres regardaient aussi en hauteur avec horreur, puis me regardaient à nouveau en réagissant enfin. Mais Jack, qui devait être encore possédé et sous le contrôle d'Hécate, avait créé une grande barrière de glace devant les gardiens, les empêchant de s'approcher de moi.

Descendant vers nous, et une fois les pieds au sol, il leur adressa un sourire mauvais, puis se tourna vers moi, et j'eu droit au même éclat sombre sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Puis ils retrouvèrent alors leur éclat bleuté habituel. Il se tient alors la tête dans le creux de sa main, grimaçant de douleur, puis me regarda alors avec des yeux horrifiés

- Non... souffla-t-il

Puis il perdit connaissance et s'effondra sur le sol, alors que mon corps bascula soudainement en arrière et je me sentais tomber dans le vide, comme dans un portail ténébreux...


	19. Tragédie

**_Salut à tous et bonne rentrée! :D aloooors ? qui s'attendait à ce que ce soit elle la méchante ? hein ? hé hé ! on ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai pas fait traînait l'intrigue à ce niveau-là ! et maintenant que vous savez l'identité de la vraie responsable, est-ce que vous arrivez à mieux comprendre tous les problèmes qu'il y a eu depuis le début de cette fic ? :D je l'ai déjà dit : je prévois tout ! rien n'est fait comme ça ! :p alors avant de vous laisser lire la suite de l'histoire, sachez que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents. :/ mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus long, promis. ;) néanmoins j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) hésitez pas à me le dire, d'accord ? :) bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MiniPrincess : Sérieux ?! :D ah bah ça ! si c'est pas une coïncidence ! XD je peux te jurer que je ne le savais pas ! XD en tout cas, contente de te répondre, de t'avoir fait rire et halluciné ( et moi aussi j'ai halluciné au passage ^^ ) bonne lecture et bonne rentrée ! à plus ! :D<em>**

**_Blue : Merci à toi ! Ça me rassure et ça me fait plaisir! :D aaah ? tu t'en doutais ? euh... depuis ce chapitre ou depuis quelques chapitres précédents ? :D (désolée je me permets de poser une petite question, hi hi ^^) alors que répondre à tes questions sans trop spoilé et gâché le mystère... euh... pour savoir si Blanche et le bébé vont survivre, la réponse est indiqué dans ce chapitre. Je préfère donc te laisser connaitre la réponse par toi-même. Ensuite, pour l'histoire de la reconquête, ben malgré la complexité du problème, tout ce qui s'est produit et tout ce qui l'entoure, je dirais peut-être. Il se peut qu'il y ait une chance. Est-ce que toi tu les aurait remis ensemble dans le cas actuel ? d'ailleurs, qui le ferait ? (encore une question ! dsl ! :p) et pour finir, au sujet de la réaction de ces messieurs, hin... je te répondrais que... oui, la réaction risque d'être forte intéressante à lire. Voilà voilà, j'espère que ces réponses te conviennent. :) encore merci, bonne lecture, bonne rentrée et au plaisir de te répondre à nouveau ! :)_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19 - Tragédie<p>

Blanche avait atterri avec force et brutalité sur le sol d'un endroit sombre, pluvieux, boueux et visiblement isolé. L'endroit parfait pour mourir sans chance de vous retrouver. Sauf que la jeune femme, à bout de forces, devait faire en sorte qu'on la retrouve.

Mais blesser comme elle l'était ça n'allait pas être simple. Trouvant le courage de s'ôter le pic de glace qui fonder à cause de la pluie, c'est avec la respiration saccadé et rauque, des spasmes de douleur, le gout amer de sang et de fer dans la bouche, les larmes aux yeux, un sentiment de peur et un immense cri de douleur, qu'elle se l'ôta du corps. Elle devait faire vite si elle voulait sauver sa vie et celle du bébé. Les mains tremblante et en sang, elle jeta le bloc de glace et approcha ses mains de son ventre et se soigna le plus vite possible, faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour tenir et lutter contre le froid, la peur et la douleur.

Mais à court de force, aussi bien magique que physique, elle ne put se soigner totalement, et tomba dans l'inconscience. La pluie s'abattait sur elle, la faisant encore plus barboter dans la flaque de boue ou elle se trouver déjà.

oO*Oo

Daphné avait réussi à regagner le palais sans croiser par malchance la route d'Hécate. Les gardiens quant à eux avaient réussi à passer par-dessus la barrière de glace. Ils y trouvèrent que Jack inconscient au sol, mais aucune trace de Blanche. Nord tenta de le réveiller, en ordonnant aux autres de rechercher Blanche et de l'amener au pole le plus vite.

Grâce à la petite boussole toujours en possession de Bunny, le lapin put trouver le lieu ou se trouver la malheureuse. Hélas, c'était loin, très loin de l'Alaska. Hécate l'avait envoyé dans les montagnes hostiles et désertes de la Transylvanie. Le temps qu'il s'y rende et qu'ils la trouvent il serait sans doute trop tard. Toute la troupe disparut soit par un terrier, soit dans l'ombre du décor. Nord réussi à réveiller le plus jeune de la bande, et ce dernier, encore dans les vapes, cligna des yeux en essayant de parler au chef du groupe.

- Nord... je...

- T'en fais pas Jack. Ça va aller.

- Blanche...

- Les autres sont partis la chercher, et on va vite la ramener.

- Je suis désolé... elle... je l'ai blessé...

- Ce n'était pas ta faute Jack. Tu ne contrôlais rien de tes actes. Tu peux te relever ?

- Je... oui, je crois...

Nord aida Jack à se remettre sur les pieds et lui donna son bâton pour prendre appuie. Jack avait visiblement mal à la tête.

- Bwaa... j'ai mal... j'ai l'impression que Migou m'a piétiné le crâne pour se venger...

- Ça va passer. Tu vas pouvoir voler jusqu'au pole ?

- Je pense, mais je veux vous aider à retrouver Blanche ! c'est de ma faute si...

- Jack, tu devrais rendre au pole. c'est mieux ainsi. on te rejoindra avec elle, je te le promets.

- Mais... je... d'accord. Et où est Sélène ?

- Avec Lunia, au pole et en sécurité. Elle est venue avec la petite en nous signalant que Blanche était partie de façon précipitée et bizarre. Va vite la retrouver. Elle sera heureuse de te revoir et elle a besoin de son père. Et dit bien à Lunia que c'est de ma part que tu viens, pour qu'elle ne se braque pas en te voyant t'approcher de la petite. Et dit aux yétis de préparer en urgence une chambre de convalescence et de sortir tout ce qu'il faut pour soigner grosse blessure.

- Ok Nord... à tout à l'heure...

Nord fit un signe de tête, et Jack fonça droit vers le pole. Quant à Nord, il avait dans un sac un stock suffisant de boule à Neige, et grâce à l'une d'elles, il put rejoindre les autres en Transylvanie.

oO*Oo

Arrivé sur place, le groupe chercher dans la direction indiquée par l'aiguille, ainsi que grâce à leur sens, ou se trouver Blanche. Étant nombreux, ils se séparèrent, mais avec l'obscurité de la nuit et la pluie qui tombait, ce n'était pas évident et pratique.

C'est peu de temps après leur arrivée que Nord arriva à son tour. Rejoignant les autres a grande enjambé, il participa aussi aux recherches. Ne trouvant rien, rageant et commençant à avoir peur pour la jeune femme, ce fut finalement Bunny qui la trouva. Il s'empressa de rapidement signaler aux autres sa trouvaille.

- JE L'AI TROUVER !

Puis il bondit de rocher en rocher pour réussir à l'atteindre.

- Blanche !

Malgré l'obscurité il pouvait constater qu'elle était vraiment mal en point, pale et inconsciente. Il la prit dans ses pattes et tenta de sentir un signe de vie. Par chance il put en déceler un, mais faible. Fallait agir vite, encore une fois. comme l'année dernière.

Les autres arrivèrent auprès d'eux, et leur visage se figea d'horreur. Pitch ne se retenait pas de montrer son angoisse et s'agenouilla également auprès d'elle. Et grâce aux boules à Neige, ils purent tous l'emmener et rentrer au pole, Nord portant bien entendu Blanche dans ses bras.

oO*Oo

Jack attendait dans la salle du globe, avec Lunia et Sélène. Il tenait sa fille dans ses bras, la câlinant et jouant le plus possible avec elle pour rattraper son retard, tout en exprimant ses regrets. Il avait bien entendu transmit à Migou et aux autres yétis les instructions du père Noël, et ses derniers c'étaient activés avec empressement. Maintenant, l'esprit de l'hiver attendait péniblement le retour des autres, avec si possible, une bonne nouvelle.

Et faut croire que quand on désire quelque chose, il se réalise. Le reste des légendes arriva directement dans la salle du globe via le portail magique, et Jack chercha du regard la mère de son enfant. Quand il la vit dans les bras de Nord, dans un état effroyable, la culpabilité, les remords, et l'inquiétude prirent le dessus.

- Blanche ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant, avec Sélène encore dans ces bras

- Jack, n'approche pas la petite. Conseilla Nord le regard froncé

- Ok...

- Restez ici, je vais l'emmener directement. Pas la peine d'être en attroupement. Ajouta Nord.

La troupe confirma ses paroles et Nord fonça à l'infirmerie, ou sur place, se trouvait déjà les yétis et tous le nécessaire pour essayer de sauver la jeune sorcière. Les yétis ne traînèrent pas et procédèrent immédiatement aux soins. Nord, avant de partir, eu juste le temps d'apercevoir la blessure qui lui fit tirer une grimace.

Il sortit, le visage triste et inquiet, et marcha lentement pour rejoindre les autres. Tout le monde était assis là où ils pouvaient, en attendant le retour de leur aîné. Quand Nord revint, Jack fut le premier à s'être levé et a demander des nouvelles, sans avoir Séléne dans les bras car il l'avait de nouveau confié à Lunia.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Ils s'occupent d'elle. Y'a plus qu'à attendre.

- Encore... soupira Jack en se mordant les lèvres.

- Je me doute que c'est pénible pour nous tous d'attendre, mais on ne peut rien faire d'autre.

Jack hocha la tête et parti s'asseoir aux côtés de Lunia et sa fille. Pitch était adossé contre un des piliers de bois, comme à son habitude. Son air était grave, il avait les bras croisés et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivée. Fée et Bunny étaient assis côte à côte sur une banquette aux côtés de Sab. Quenotte et trois de ses consœurs voletaient sagement aux côtés de leur mère, et restaient bien silencieuses. Quant à Nord, il se débarrassa de son gros manteau et s'assit sur un fauteuil, son visage dans une main, tel un vieillard éreinté de sa journée.

- J'espère qu'elle va s'en tirer... soupira Fée avec inquiétude

- Bien sur qu'elle va s'en sortir ! elle a connu pire et elle s'en est vite remise, souviens-toi. Répondit Bunny

- Sauf qu'elle c'était réveiller plusieurs jours lus tard. Y'a qu'à espérer que ça fasse pas la même chose, ou qu'elle... ne...

- Éviter de penser à ça, d'accord ? gronda sévèrement Pitch dans son coin, sans pour autant les regarder

- Pitch a raison. Rétorqua Nord en dévoilant à nouveau son visage après avoir poussé un soupir.

Il prit une inspiration, et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Jack qui fixait le sol.

- Jack. Fit-il

- Hum ? fit le concerner en le regardant avec tristesse

- Vu que tu n'es plus sous le contrôle de... enfin sous hypnose, tu te souviens de ce qui t'est arrivé et passé ?

- Du moins de certaines choses... Avoua-t-il le regard plus sévère en se pinçant encore les lèvres et évitant le regard des autres

- Alors tu pourrais nous fournir des explications et éclaircissements sur l'histoire ? Bunny nous en a donné un peu, et Blanche avait commencé avant de... enfin voila quoi.

- Oui Nord... je peux vous en donner sur ce que je sais, même si j'en suis pas fier.

- On t'écoute Jack. Encouragea gentiment Fée.

Il prit une inspiration, et commença à expliquer de façon compréhensive son ressenti. Tout le monde écouté avec attention, même si les expressions faciales du croquemitaine et du lapin de Pâques semblait sévère, malgré que Bunny regardait Jack, et que Pitch, non.

- Bon. Quand j'étais à ce bal, et que j'ai vu Daphné, tout allait bien. À mes yeux elle avait l'air d'une fille ordinaire, et je ne m'en suis pas méfié. Mais quand elle m'a embrassé le premier, j'ai commencé à sentir quelque chose d'étrange en moi... comme une obligation de faire ce que je ne voulais pas. et j'essayais de lutter, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais la voix de Daphné qui résonnait dans ma tête en me donnant l'ordre de dire telle phrase, et de lui rendre ce qu'elle m'avait donné...

- Et ben son philtre a bien fonctionné ! on a vraiment cru que ça venait de toi-même !

- Bunny... grommela Fée

Jack adressa un regard noir à la boule de peluche, et repris calmement ses explications.

- Par la suite, c'est à moitié flou dans ma tête... elle me parler de son plan, des prochaines visites auprès de vous, de Blanche, de Sélène, ce que je devais vous dire, comment réagir. c'est elle qui me disait de faire tout ça ! elle me contrôler ! j'en avais à peine conscience ! et faut croire que j'ai une volonté beaucoup trop faible car je n'ai pas été fichu de résister... ou d'essayer de vous prévenir... de la prévenir...

- Jack... soupira tristement Fée

- Si j'avais pu le faire, croyez-moi, je l'aurai fait ! et voilà le résultat ! par ma faute, Blanche est presque sur le point de...

- Jack ! dites pas ça devant Sélène ! intervient à temps Lunia le regard sévère

- Et ne le pense pas tout court Jack. Elle s'en remettra. Intervient à son tour le père Noël.

- Hin... ricana amèrement Jack

- Quoi ? qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Bunny avec sarcasme

- Elle s'en remettra... la bonne blague. Comment pourrait-elle se remettre de ce que je lui ai fait ? elle m'a vu l'attaquer ! endurer tout ce que j'ai fait !

- Mais ce n'était pas ta faute ! ni celle de Daphné ! commenta Fée

- Que... quoi ? de quoi vous parlez ? c'est la faute à qui alors ?! tenta-t-il de comprendre malgré ses yeux brillants

- Bah... Blanche s'apprêtait à nous le dire quand... elle...

- On sait donc pas qui c'est ?

- Non. faudrait attendre son réveil pour le savoir.

- Muh... ce que j'ai pu noter, c'est que Blanche avait l'air épuisé de son combat. La fille de Flocolleen ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'aptitude au combat.

- Tu crois que sa fille a été posséder aussi ?

- Faut croire. Et par quelqu'un de puissant je pense. Et d'après ce qu'a entendu Bunny, elle disait en vouloir à Blanche. cependant, Blanche et Daphné ne se connaissaient pas. donc qui pourrait en vouloir le plus à Blanche au point de vouloir en finir et l'éloigner de nous ?

Ils réfléchirent un instant en silence, avant que Pitch ne comprenne.

- Hécate.

- Bien vu mon ami. approuva Nord en hochant la tête

- Hécate ?! mais... Blanche la vaincue il y a un an ! au péril de sa propre vie ! s'emporta Bunny

- Je sais. Mais faut croire qu'elle a réussi à revenir. Et comment ? ça, mystère.

- Peut-être que Blanche le sait ?

- Faudra hélas attendre pour le savoir...

- Oui, hélas...

- Et Manny ? il ne sait rien lui ? demanda sévèrement Jack

- Jack ! s'indigna Fée face au ton de la question

- Quoi Jack ?! il s'est bien manifesté l'année dernière pour nous donner des explications et pour la sauver ! pourquoi il le fait pas à nouveau ?!

- Jack. Je lui ai demandé s'il savait quelque chose, je n'ai eu que des réponses négatives ou des silences sur l'histoire. Et pour Blanche, il ne pourra rien faire cette fois. son sort est entre nos mains, et sa volonté de s'en sortir. Et nous, nous devons attendre.

- Mais... Je...

- Patience mon garçon. Patience...

Le plus jeune soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, patientant nerveusement. Le groupe replongea alors dans un silence mortel, en attendant encore une fois le réveil de leur amie...

oO*Oo

À la salle des soins, les yétis faisaient de leur mieux pour sauver la jeune femme. La plaie était vilaine et avait touché les organes vitaux. Même que le pic de glace fut enlever sur place par Blanche, la plaie était restée ouverte. Et même qu'elle avait pu se soigner partiellement, la blessure rester grave, heureusement peu profonde, mais du diamètre d'une bouteille de déodorant.

Ils lui appliquèrent les crèmes de soin, désinfectèrent les plaies, veiller à ne pas lui faire mal, à ne pas la réveiller, mais aussi à ce qu'il ne la perde pas. les soins fini, les bandages furent appliqués, et une partie de la boue sécher fit retirer des cheveux et de la peau de Blanche. Pour finir, une tenue de convalescence lui fut mise.

À présent, il ne restait qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Et tous priaient pour que ça ne prenne pas des jours. Mais par chance, Blanche se réveilla plus tôt que prévu, mais seulement plusieurs heures après son arrivée. Seule dans sa chambre de soin, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Déjà pour éviter d'avoir mal à cause de la lumière du soleil, mais aussi pour reconnaître le lieu ou elle se trouver.

- Le pôle... je suis chez Nord... murmura-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

Se raclant d'abord la gorge, elle se redressa ensuite sur son lit, poussant sur ses bras, et grimaçant au passage. Elle soupira d'abord, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à droite, puis à gauche. Elle enfouit ensuite son visage dans le creux de ses mains, expira fortement, et ramena ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

En jetant un nouveau regard, elle ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre. Mais l'infirmerie.

- L'infirmerie. Encore une chambre et un lit de soin. J'ai pas eut ma dose de convalescence pour cette année ? se demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme

Elle s'étira un peu les bras, faisant craquer ses os par la même occasion.

- Mais bon, ça devait vraiment être nécessaire, vu que...

Elle se stoppa, son visage affligeant immédiatement de l'horreur. Elle venait de se souvenir de tout. Daphné, Hécate, le face a face, les explications, la brûlure sur le coeur, Jack, l'attaque à son ventre...

- Non...

Elle releva le bas de sa chemise et vit avec horreur qu'elle portait des bandages en grand nombre. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte avec horreur, les yeux horrifiés, et son coeur qui s'emballait de peur.

- Non pitié... faite que... murmura-t-elle d'angoisse

Elle porta la main à son ventre, ferma les yeux, et essaya de par ses pouvoirs de ressentir les mêmes impressions agréables quand elle a su la nouvelle. Mais ne voyant toujours rien, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux fermement clos, et elle serra les dents pour faire face à ce qu'elle comprenait.

Elle a perdu le bébé. Hécate le lui avait fait perdre.

- Non... non... non non... gémissait-elle dans un sanglot qui allait devenir incontrôlable

Elle ramenait ses mains à sa tête, tremblant, gémissant faiblement, puis fortement, jusqu'à se mettre à hurler sans relâche son chagrin et sa douleur.

Mais des cris que tout le pôle pouvait entendre.

oO*Oo

Dans la salle du globe, bien avant que la malheureuse se réveille, Sélène s'était mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Lunia n'avait pas réussi à la faire cesser de pleurer, et chacun des gardiens, bien après l'échec de Jack pour la calmer, se relaya. Ils prirent chacun la petite dans leurs bras, essayant chacun une technique. Tous sauf Pitch qui restait dans son coin. Mais rien n'a y faire. La petite pleurait toujours autant. Et pourtant, Sab aurait très bien pu user de son sable d'or, mais sur un nouveau né dans cet état, ce n'était pas recommander. Lunia la repris donc dans ses bras, et essaya une nouvelle fois. sans résultat.

- Qu'elle arrête de pleurer... je vous en supplie... implora Bunny en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Je fais de mon mieux... répondit Lunia avec peine

- Rhooo... PITCH ! s'emporta Bunny

Le concerné tourna la tête vers le lapin, un sourcil haussé face au comportement soudain du gardien de l'espoir. Et tout le monde fit pareil.

- Quoi ?

- Prends-la dans tes bras !

- Parce que tu crois que je vais réussir là où vous échouer ?

- Joue pas a ça maintenant Pitch ! on doit déjà patienter, alors si on peut le faire dans le silence, ce serait génial !

- Tss... Lunia. Fit-il en se dirigeant vers elle, le regard froncer.

Elle lui donna la petite, qui comme par miracle, cessa de pleurer 30 secondes plus tard. Les gardiens étaient soulagés mais perplexes.

- Comment tu fais ? demanda Nord épaté

- Je ne fais rien. je la porte, c'est tout. Et j'use pas de mes pouvoirs pour la calmer si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

- Tu as un don avec les enfants. Constata Fée avec un sourire en s'approchant pour mieux voir le résultat

- Ou juste avec celui-là. Souligna Bunny.

- Un coup de chance c'est ça ? souligna avec scepticisme le croque mitaine à l'intention de Bunny

- Bah excuse moi, mais vu ton boulot... euuuuuh... commença Bunny en essayant de se justifier sans essayer de mettre en colère son confrère

- Néanmoins, c'est épatant. Ajouta Nord avec un sourire impressionné

- Je vous remercie tous. Commenta Jack

Ses amis le regardaient. Et furent surpris de ne pas le voir fâché, mais triste, avec toujours son regard fixé au sol.

- Jack...

- Je vous remercie vraiment de me faire rappeler que je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec elle pour la calmer, mais que Pitch y arrive.

- Jack, on...

- Mais ça peut se comprendre. Il a été là pour Blanche et Sélène alors que sa mère croyait que je l'abandonnais. Et ce malgré que ce n'était pas volontaire de ma part. Ajouta-t-il sans lever la tête.

Puis il la releva, se leva de son siège, et adressa un regard neutre au croque mitaine, tout en s'avançant lentement. Pitch le regardait avec intrigue, alors que Sélène jouer avec sa tunique et baver presque dessus.

- Je ne doute pas que vous vous êtes rapproché et qu'il y a eu un lien entre vous deux durant tout ce temps. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire, je t'en remercie d'avoir pris soin d'elle a ma place. Ainsi que vous tous. Ajouta-t-il sans méchanceté, mais sincérité.

Nombreux furent ceux surpris de son discours. Pitch le premier.

- Et a ce que je vois, avec Sélène aussi il y a eu un lien. La preuve.

- Tu veux la reprendre ? demanda calmement Pitch

- Non. elle est sage, autant en profiter vu la situation actuelle. Refusa calmement Jack

- Comme tu veux.

- Mais sache une chose Pitch.

- Hum ?

- Maintenant que je ne suis plus sous la possible emprise d'Hécate, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour récupérer Blanche, et qu'elle me pardonne pour ce que j'ai fait. Même si je dois y passer l'éternité.

Jack avait annoncé son objectif a vous haute et devant tout le monde. Pitch ne répondit pas, mais fit comprendre par un lent hochement de tête qu'il avait saisi le message. Les autres, même s'ils se doutaient du statut de Pitch via Blanche, ne firent aucun commentaire. Sauf Bunny.

- Muhm humm... ça risque d'être dure, coco... commenta Bunny à voix basse avec une légère grimace.

- Qu'est-ce que t'entend par là ? que je n'arriverais pas malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde ? demanda Jack avec étonnement

- Non... ce n'est pas ça, mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Ben...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !

Un hurlement plaintif venait de se faire entendre dans le pole entier et tout le monde reconnu la voix.

- Blanche... murmura Jack

L'esprit de l'hiver empoigna avec rapidité son bâton, et s'envola vers les salles de soins sans attendre les autres, laissant une habituelle brise glacée derrière lui. Mais arrivé a la porte, il n'osa pas la franchir, se rappelant que c'était à cause de son attaque qu'elle avait finie dans cette pièce. Mais le bruit des plaintes de Blanche et du vacarme qu'il entendait à travers la porte l'avaient fait stopper.

Quand le reste de la troupe arriva, sauf Lunia et Sélène qui restaient en retrait dans la salle principale du pole, Nord prit l'initiative d'entrer le premier, et se stoppa. Les autres firent de même face au spectacle visuel et auditif.

La gardienne de la paix qui exprimait ouvertement sa souffrance via ses pleurs, et ses mains crispées sur ses cheveux. Et en plus de cela, une certaine partie de la décoration et mobilier de la pièce avait fini dans tous les recoins. En résumé, la chambre était saccagée.

- Blanche... murmura Jack

- Ma chérie... murmura Fée en s'approchant lentement vers le lit, puis vers Blanche.

Mais quand elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune sorcière, l'attitude de cette dernière changea radicalement!

- NON ! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! Hurla-t-elle en reculant de la gardienne ailée

- Blanche ! hé ! c'est nous ! fit Bunny en faisant un pas vers elle

- VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS ! LAISSEZ-MOI !

Bunny se stoppa. Dans sa voix, les gardiens reconnurent de la peur, de la méfiance, de la souffrance, mais aussi de l'hystérie. Autant de sentiments qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la provenance. Nord prit la parole pour tenter de la calmer

- Blanche. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu es en sécurité ici, et...

Mais en parlant, il avait également fait un pas vers le lit. Et Blanche hurla à nouveau.

- N'APPROCHEZ PAS!

- Blanche ! calme toi ! refit Fée avec une nouvelle tentative

- NOOOOON ! Hurla-t-elle

En hurlant, elle envoya une petite onde de choc sur la gardienne, qui s'envola et recula de peu, mais assez pour que tout le monde le voit. Ses petites fées avaient accouru vers leur mère, piaillant d'inquiétude, d'indignation, sauf Quenotte qui les regardait toutes deux avec inquiétude et incompréhension. Jack intervint alors à son tour

- BLANCHE !

Blanche posa alors son regard sur Jack, et personne ne saurait dire si c'était par crainte ou part rage qu'elle hurlait sur lui.

- NON ! T'APPROCHE PAS ! VA T'EN !

- Écoute-moi, je...

- VAS-T-EN !

Elle fit inconsciemment comme avec Fée, ce qui le fit plus reculer que la femme oiseau. Mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il s'avança à nouveau vers elle, alors que la malheureuse reprenait son souffle, le visage larmoyant et... terrifier.

- Blanche, écoute-moi je t'en supplie ! l'implora le jeune homme

Mais Blanche ne contre-attaqua pas . Elle fixait Jack avec crainte, et quand ce dernier osa faire un pas supplémentaire, elle se téléporta hors de la pièce, à la grande incompréhension des gardiens qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

- Elle nous fuit ?

- Je sais pas. et maintenant, où elle s'est caché, ça... mystère !

- On l'a déjà vu anéanti, mais alors là... c'était pire ! regardez la chambre !

- Elle avait peur. Signala Pitch

- Peur ?

- Oui. mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir de quoi exactement... ajouta Pitch d'un air songeur

- Elle réussi peut être à te la dissimulé ?

- Peut-être.

- Mais de quoi elle aurait peur ? qu'on l'attaque ?

- Mais on ne ferait jamais ça enfin !

- Moi non plus je ne l'aurais pas fait, mais on m'a obligé. Et je crois qu'elle en a gardé l'image.

- Elle n'a pas réagi dès qu'elle t'a vu Jack. Elle était dans cet état avant. Quelque chose d'autre a dû la mettre dans cet état. Mais quoi ? ça...

- Mystère aussi. On attendra qu'elle nous en parle.

- Et on fait quoi là ?

- Pff...ben je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. La chercher à tout prix pour la résonner semble pas être bonne idée. Mieux vaut attendre un peu. On poursuit donc notre travail auprès des enfants, et je m'occuperais de Blanche plus tard. Quant à Sélène, Lunia s'en occupera encore. Et Jack aussi, s'il le désire.

- Évidemment, je ne veux plus jamais l'abandonner, ni qu'elle ressente ça. J'y vais... annonça-t-il

Il partit donc de la salle, tête baissé, le visage anéanti, et la brise glacée semblait encore plus froide que d'habitude. Surtout pour Bunny qui frissonna davantage. Tous les autres repartirent de leur côté, triste et inquiet.

Pitch aussi, mais pour lui, son interrogation fut plus grande que les autres. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à capter la peur de celle qu'il aime ?


	20. Déprime et vérité

**_Salut à tous ! :D avis aux âmes sensible : prévoyez des mouchoirs ! on ne sait jamais, car ce chapitre est assez... complet. Ou alors prévoyez un gros maillet pour me taper dessus ! Mais si vous décidez de me taper, soyez bref et précis, car j'ai une tolérance zéro à la douleur ! XD pas logique de dire ça, vu comment j'ai bien fait souffrir mes perso au cours de ces 3 parties ! XD Bref, merci à tous et bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mysty : salut ! :) euh... possible, si j'ai assez d'inspiration et imagination pour créer d'autres OC et histoires, et sur un autre film, si j'ai des idées. :) Les cinq légendes risquerait de devenir lassant sinon. Mais on verra bien ! :) mais pour l'heure, il n'y a que les personnages des cinq légendes et mon OC principal qui me donne de l'inspiration pour écrire des fics. Et avec aussi les Big Four. :) grosse marade. J'ai adoré lire ça ! XD et pour être précise sans être chiante, :p c'est le diamètre d'une bouteille de déo. Pas la taille. :) Après tu vas me dire, j'aurais pu choisir un autre objet pour comparer la taille de la blessure. :) mais j'ai fait au plus simple on va dire ! ;) merci à toi, bonne année, bonne rentrée et bonne lecture ! :)<em>**

**_Eldeya : euh... parfois dans les fics, mettre trop de détail et d'info n'est pas toujours utile. Surtout sur des sujets plus poussés. :) et ok, Jack t'énerve toujours autant, malgré ces tentatives et son comportement. Et les situations qui sont en place t'énervent aussi. Mais que veux-tu ? :/ c'est le scénario ! :p et tu aimes de moins en moins Daphné ? C'est parfait ! c'est prévue pour ! :p d'ailleurs je pense que peu de gens ont dû aimer cette fille. :) ensuite, vu l'avancée de la fic, les explications à tout ce qui ne va pas viendra bientôt dans ta lecture. T'aura toutes tes réponses tkt. ;) ensuite, tes avis sont intéressants et compréhensifs, et tu as parfaitement le droit de jouer les psy ! :) et de donner tes avis négatif ou positif. Je demande pas mieux de la part de mes lecteurs. :) Mais je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre une phrase dans ta com. « cette réaction est la réaction typique d'un gamin... » euh... de qui tu parles à ce moment là? De Jack ou de la petite ? O.o et pour te répondre : non, j'hésite pas à être sadique. Surtout sur cette fic. :) Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ! XD et aussi par rapport aux chansons, euh, dans mes fics, je n'invente jamais les chansons. J'utilise des chansons connues en précisant bien d'où elles sont tirées. :) si je veux inventer/réadapté une chanson, c'est dans ma fic « everybody sing now ! » qu'elles se trouveront. Voilà. :) quel roman ma parole ! je te copie ! XD merci à toi, bonne année, bonne rentrée et bonne lecture ! :)_**

**_Blue : de rien ! ^^ et encore merci à toi pour tes avis, ainsi que d'avoir eu la gentillesse de répondre à mes interrogations. :) il est vrai que je me suis demandé si cette 2e grossesse était si prévisible dans les autres chapitres. :p oui ce qu'on lit dans cette fic est dur, en effet. :/ Je ne peux pas faire que du tout rose, tout beau, tout niais. Il faut des moments durs aussi. Un équilibre quoi. :) et je suis d'accord avec toi. Si y'a une chance qu'ils se remettent ensemble, la logique veut que ça prenne du temps. Les remettre ensemble tout de suite ne serait donc pas logique je pense. :) merci encore, et merci aussi pour ces échanges ! et bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 20 – Déprime et vérité<p>

Je voulais fuir. Le plus loin possible. Je voulais être seule avec ma peine, cette souffrance et cette évidence qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais où aller en pyjama de convalescence ? même que j'étais en pantalon, en chemise et pieds nus, n'aurais pas été bien loin, repérable et ridicule.

Je trouvais donc refuge dans la salle d'entrainement. Ils me chercheront partout, sauf la. Mais aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je me sentais faible et épuisé. Chose que je ne ressentais pas après chaque téléportation. Et puis j'avais froid. Cette pièce n'était pas très tempérée, et venir ici dans mon état semblait pas être une bonne idée.

M'asseyant malgré moi sur le sol en pierre, je calais mon dos contre le pilier de bois, et ramenais mes jambes vers moi. Puis je faisais que penser, constater, accepter, rager et pleurer.

Hécate avait réussi. Son plan avait bien fonctionné. Elle avait réussi à m'atteindre et à obtenir ce qu'elle désirait de moi. du moins une partie. Mais quand je regardais la brûlure encore légèrement visible malgré les soins, et en l'effleurant de mes doigts, je soupirais avec rage et tristesse.

J'avais promis de ne pas me rendre là-bas. Et en pensant à Sélène, je me rendais alors compte qu'elle aurait était orpheline. Surtout que je lui avais promis de vite revenir... et à Bunny de rester à l'abri avec elle. Mais je voulais sauver Jack...

Jack. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Je le savais, et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine peur et appréhension d'un nouveau contact. Pourtant je sais qu'il me fera plus de mal de la sorte. Ma réaction est légitime. Cependant, l'éclat de ses yeux... si plein de regret, de tristesse et d'incompréhension face à mes cris...

J'en fermais mes yeux, voulant chasser ces images de mon esprit.

Allais-je rester ici longtemps ? me trouvera-t-on ? et si c'est le cas, je fais quoi ? je m'enfuis encore ? j'explique mon comportement ? mes cris et mes pleurent ? ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? que je termine la phrase que je voulais dire avant de me faire... brr... j'eus des spasmes et des frissons en repensant à l'attaque...

Ben pour l'instant, je comptais rester ici, et réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire maintenant. Et surtout que faire vis-à-vis de jack et de Pitch. c'était le chaos total dans ma tête ! pour l'un, j'ai cru a tout ce qui m'arrivait sans me douter d'une manifestation ennemie, et pour l'autre, j'ai perdu son bébé ! notre bébé... mais comment faire ? dois-je lui en parler même que c'est dur ? je le devais. Il a le droit de savoir. Et comment réagira-t-il ? me traitera-t-il de fautive ? m'en voudra-t-il ? après tout, il aurait bien le droit, puisque moi-même je m'en veux... je m'en voulais à mort...

Le descriptif de cette enfant donné par Hécate me revient alors en mémoire, et j'essayais de visualiser son visage, son allure. Les cheveux noirs de Pitch, mes yeux verts, le teint clair... elle aurait été magnifique... et aussi attachante que Séléne. Elles se seraient adoré, j'en suis sur ! ou bien l'inverse...mais comment le savoir puisqu'elle n'existe plus !

En sanglots, j'enfouissais ma tête contre mes genoux, et entourait mes jambes de mes bras. Et je pleurais encore et encore.

Commençant à avoir froid, mais sans avoir envie de me lever et sortir d'ici, je m'apprêtais à faire apparaître une petite boule de feu qui m'aurait apporté de la chaleur et du réconfort. Mais mon regard se fronça quand je vis que je n'arrivais pas. J'arrivais tout juste à faire crépiter des micro-flammes !

Essayant alors avec tous mes autres sortilèges, le résultat fut le même. L'électricité, le soin, les ondes de choc, les téléportations, ça ne donnait rien ! que de faible résultat ! pour les ondes de choc, je faisais à peine bouger de quelques millimètres un petit bout de glace qui était au sol ! pour la téléportation, je n'arrivais plus à aller ailleurs ! même dans une autre pièce du pôle! juste à réapparaître au même endroit où j'étais assise! Quant à l'électricité, la glace et l'eau c'était pareil que le feu, et pour finir, le soin ne donnait rien sur ma brûlure qui rester en permanence sur ma peau !

Je compris alors autres deux choses. La première c'est qu'Hécate avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment réussi à me prendre une partie de mes pouvoirs. La deuxième, c'est que mon état de choc avait dû jouer un grave rôle sur ceux qui me restaient...

Tentant jusqu'à l'épuisement de les faire réapparaître, mêlant à sa plainte et larmes, je finissais par me laisser tomber de fatigue contre le pilier. Je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir. Juste laisser mes larmes couler en espérant qu'elles s'arrêtent d'elles-même. Et comme j'avais froid, le fait de pleurer n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je me blottissais alors contre le pilier et me recroquevillais sur moi-même.

oO*Oo

Nord œuvrait comme à son habitude dans son pôle. Donnant des ordres par ci, des réprimandes par là, supervisant tel projet et réfléchissant à d'autres. Néanmoins, Blanche occupait par moments ses pensées. S'empêchant d'aller la chercher pour la convaincre de se confier et qu'elle lui fasse confiance, il s'acharnait dans son travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il portait une caisse de vieux jouets qu'il allait examiner pour trouver de nouvelles idées pour les jouets du Noël prochain, une étrange impression l'envahi. Il s'arrêta de marcher, caisse en main, et fronça le regard, l'air songeur.

- C'est quoi ça... ce que je ressens ?

Son regard se dirigea vers les étages bien inférieurs de celui où il était. Quelque chose lui disait de descendre en bas. Tout de suite. Confiant sa caisse aux premiers yétis passant, il prit à son aise la route des sous-sols, le regard toujours froncé.

Les sentiments qu'il ressentait ne le conduisaient pas le long des étages, des escaliers, des pièces présentes. Portant les bras à ses hanches, il soupira.

- Mais où est-ce que je vais comme ça ? on ne va pas me dire que je dois aller... encore plus bas ?

Nord pensait à ce moment là que pour s'isoler, les sous-sols serait parfait et que personne ne penserait à chercher ici.

- Par la lune, pourvu que je ne me trompe pas. espéra-t-il

Reprenant la route, il arriva dans devant la porte de la salle d'entrainement, qu'il ouvrit et referma normalement. Balayant la salle de son regard bleu, il ne vit rien, et ne comprend pas la raison de ce qu'il avait ressenti.

- Y'a personne ici. Pourquoi je... oh.

Tendant l'oreille, le père Noël entendit de faible respiration mêler à des plaintes frissonnantes. Les suivants grâce à son ouïe, il trouva finalement la jeune sorcière assise sur le sol, recroquevillé, et grelottante.

- Blanche... soupira-t-il tristement.

Il s'approcha d'un peu plus prêt, et s'agenouilla. Il ne la toucherait pas et n'avancerait pas plus, tant qu'elle ne le regarderait pas.

- Blanche ? Blanche ? tu m'entends ? c'est moi Nord. l'appela-t-il avec calme et douceur

La concernée, qui avait les yeux secrètement fermés, les rouvrit et remonta lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Elle ne poussa aucun cri, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne montra aucune peur, ni larmes. Elle avait assez pleurer, et montrer à la place une tête complètement vidée d'émotion, si ce n'est des yeux et joues rougis.

Nord la regardait avec peine.

- Blanche... ça va mieux ?

Que répondre à ça ? « oui Nord, maintenant que j'ai bien pleuré à m'en brûler les globes oculaires, je vais mieux ! et en bonus je me sens comme vider de toute envie et émotions. Sinon le reste, ça pourrait aller mieux. »

Blanche ne répondit alors pas à la question, et se contenta de fixer le vieil homme dans les yeux. Nord soupira tristement en voyant l'état des yeux de la jeune femme. Il poursuivit calmement sa tentative de dialogue.

- Mon enfant, sache que personne ici ne te fera du mal. Plus personne, je te le promets. Et si y'en a un qui essaie, je le coupe en rondelle de bûche pour Noël ! tenta-t-il de plaisanter

Mais la gardienne pencha tristement la tête, détournant son regard, mais Nord continua de parler.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer la bas, mais tu as dû en souffrir vu ce qu'on a vu tout a l'heure. Et on attendra que tu ailles mieux pour nous en parler si tu le souhaites. Et je respecterais ton choix et ton silence. Mais en attendant, viens. Remonte auprès de nous tous. Ne reste pas toute seule.

Il se risqua à tendre sa main. mais Blanche recula légèrement, le regard craintif, et la voix muette. Puis croisant le regard confiant du père Noël, elle comprit qu'elle était ridicule et qu'elle ne risquerait rien avec lui. elle avança donc sa main et la posa dans celle de son aîné. Mais Nord fut troublé de la fraîcheur de sa main.

- Blanche ! ta main ! elle... elle est toute froide ! comment ça se fait ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres en guise de réponse.

- Bon. Le plus important, c'est de vite remonter pour te réchauffer. Tu peux nous téléporter en haut ?

Elle secoua alors sa tête de façon négative.

- Peux pas... souffla-t-elle

- Pardon ? je n'ai pas compris Blanche.

- Je... je ne peux pas me téléporter Nord... refit-elle

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne peux pas ?

- Je ne peux plus le faire... rectifia Blanche

Il voulait poser une autre question, mais en la voyant se pincer encore les lèvres et détourner son regard, il renonça, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

- Blanche. ça va aller. Hein ? On va commencer par te trouver des vêtements plus chauds. D'accord ?

Elle fit un oui de la tête.

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

Elle ne fit rien, puis refit un autre oui de la tête. Elle le laissa l'aider à se relever, puis sortirent tous deux de la salle. Un courant d'air les frôla, et Blanche frissonna en se massant les bras.

- Blanche, si tu me permets de te porter, je t'emmènerais plus vite en haut et au chaud.

- Ok... fit-elle faiblement.

Nord la prit dans ses bras, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour arriver à destination, Nord la conduisit à son ancienne chambre. Il la laissa ensuite seule pour qu'elle s'habille chaudement. Par chance pour elle, elle n'avait pas embarqué tous ses anciens habits. Elle farfouilla donc hâtivement les tiroirs et trouva un pull à col roulé, un jean et des bottes de la couleur qu'elle souhaitait. Noir.

Pourquoi noir? parce qu'elle était en deuil secret, et qu'elle n'avait pas la force et l'envie de porter de la couleur. Elle fut vite prête, et ressortit lentement de la chambre, pour rejoindre Nord qui l'attendaient dans le couloir.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa tenue, mais se permit un léger regard étonné.

- Tu n'as plus froid ?

Elle lui répondit non de la tête.

- Ok... euh... je te propose de venir te réchauffer un peu prêt de la cheminée.

Elle ne répondit encore une fois pas et le suivit jusqu'à la salle du globe, en silence. Comme lui avait dit Nord, elle alla s'asseoir en silence sur le canapé, et regarder la danse des flammes. Nord la regardait un instant, et réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait lui dire, tout en se passant la main sur sa longue barbe blanche.

- Blanche. fit-il

La jeune femme leva son regard, l'air neutre mais vide.

- Est-ce que tu veux me parler de ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle refit non de la tête.

- D'accord, mais ça m'aurait permis de comprendre le problème de tes pouvoirs.

Nouveau silence.

- Bon. Ben... nous verrons plus tard. Réchauffe-toi et reposes-toi encore un peu. Dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

À peine eut-il fait deux pas, que Blanche l'appela.

- Nord.

- Oui ?

- C'était Hécate.

Nord ne pas lâcher Blanche des yeux suite à cette révélation. Ainsi, donc, ils avaient vu justes.

- Hécate ? mais... comment elle... ? tu l'avais pourtant battue ? tenta-t-il de comprendre

- C'est ce que je croyais... Mais elle est revenue... Et j'ai pu sauver Daphné... et faire fuir l'esprit d'Hécate... Répondit-elle d'une voix sans émotion sans quitter des yeux la cheminée.

- C'est à cause d'Hécate que tu as un problème magique ? et que tu t'es mise dans cet état ?

Blanche ne répondit pas de suite.

- En quelque sorte... oui...

- Et où est-elle maintenant ?

- Je l'ignore... Mais faudra rester vigilant...

- Je vois. Bon. Vu que tes pouvoirs semblent t'abandonner, tu vas rester au pôle afin qu'on puisse veiller sur toi. Et sur Sélène aussi.

Nord attendit qu'elle réagisse au nom de sa fille, mais pas vraiment. Ni pour autant a la proposition du père Noël.

- Blanche ?

- Hum ? fit-elle comme absente

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Pour ?

- Rester ici avec la petite jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la faculté de tes pouvoirs.

Elle lui répondit alors d'un signe de tête. Puis elle s'installa dans le canapé et regroupa ses jambes contre elle. Elle avait le regard fixé sur les flammes, et n'exprimer physiquement plus rien de joyeux. Elle était presque sans vie. Nord n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un qu'il aimer ainsi. Il se creusa donc les méninges pour trouver un sujet qui la sorte de cet état

- Euh... une dernière chose Blanche.

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux voir Sélène pour te rassurer qu'elle va bien ?

- Hum ? Oh. Oui... oui je veux bien... répondit-elle sans réagir plus que ça.

Nord soupira tristement et fit donc venir la nourrice de l'enfant, sans pour autant voir la sorcière qui afficher discrètement une mine contrariée. Lunia arriva par apparition avec la petite dans ses bras, et Sélène se mit alors à gazouiller et à pousser des petits cris aigus à tout rompre dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur sa mère. Elle avait reconnu sa mère et elle voulait être dans ses bras.

Blanche c'étaient relever lentement du canapé dès qu'elle avait entendu la voix de sa fille. mais elle ne s'approcha pas, même qu'elle voyait Sélène agiter les bras dans sa direction. Blanche la regardait alors avec hésitation et peine intérieure.

Revoir son bébé lui avait fait repenser à celui qu'elle venait de perdre, et qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais dans ses bras.

Se pinçant les lèvres pour se retenir de pleurer, elle s'avança lentement vers elle, pour ensuite la prendre avec prudence dans ses bras alors que Sélène exprimait additivement sa joie d'être dans les bras de sa mère.

Mais un incident se produisit alors que Blanche regardait sa fille dans ses bras, sans montrer de grandes émotions.

Comme à cause de son état intérieur, elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses pouvoirs mais aussi sa résistance magique, elle avait froid.

Et la petite, qui sentait que Blanche avait les mains froides, usa de sa magie de flamme sur les mains de Blanche pour les réchauffer. Elle causa donc des brûlures sur la peau de la jeune femme qui exprima sa douleur par un cri et une grimace, en demandant vite à Lunia de la reprendre.

L'être lunaire la repris aussi vite, ce qui causa des pleures de la part de l'enfant et Blanche observa avec horreur les brûlures sur ses mains. Elles n'étaient pas trop graves mais ça inquiéta encore plus la sorcière et la fit de nouveau rager de l'intérieur.

Hécate lui avait fait perdre un bébé, mais elle avait aussi réussi à faire en sorte que Blanche soit en difficulté avec Sélène. Comment prendre soin de son bébé si elle ne peut même plus la prendre dans ses bras?

Se murant dans un nouveau silence et baissa la tête, Nord recommanda à Lunia de continuer à veiller sur la petite. Elle partit ensuite avec la petite en pleure, et Nord s'occupa des brûlures de Blanche avec sa crème miracle qui puait, et celle-ci ne prononça même plus un mot ou protestation sur l'odeur.

Elle resta donc ainsi pendant des heures, installer dans le canapé à regarder les flammes, restant prés d'elle pour supporter la température naturellement glaciale du domaine de Nord. les autres gardiens qui étaient revenu par moments pour prendre des nouvelles, furent mis au courant de l'état de Blanche. Et malgré leur inquiétude, c'est sur la demande de Nord qu'ils la laissèrent tranquille.

Jack et Lunia veillaient sur Sélène, et pareil que pour les autres gardiens, Nord avait demandée au jeune gardien de ne pas approcher Blanche et de la laisser seule.

Pitch eut droit aussi à cette demande non voulue. Et lui-même n'arrivait pas à savoir la raison de la peur de la jeune femme. Il continua donc d'oeuvrer pour les cauchemars et la peur des enfants, en attendant de pouvoir s'adresser à nouveau à Blanche.

Blanche mangeait peu, ou pas. Elle perdait l'éclat de son visage, et demeurait silencieuse, distante. Même avec les lutins, les yétis, Migou, Quenotte, tout le monde. De temps en temps, elle se levait du canapé pour marcher un peu dans les couloirs, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus aller à l'extérieur. Sans toutes ces capacités magiques, elle serait embêtée pour se défendre ou se déplacer. Et dans sa déprime, elle ne s'inquiétait plus de son domaine, de son travail, de plus rien... elle avait perdu le gout pour beaucoup de choses.

Durant ces balades, elle croisait les gardiens et les habitant du pole, mais a chaque fois, elle ne souriait pas, elle affichait de la tristesse, et détournait le regard pour finalement s'éloigner. Et tout le monde y avait droit. Même Pitch, qui ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il avait droit à cette distance.

Et tant qu'elle ne parlait pas, personne ne connaissait la vraie raison de sa tristesse et de son état. Et ça dura des jours et des jours, voir quelques semaines...

On avait re-confié Sélène à sa mère, mais elle restait dans son cosy, à gazouiller, à pousser des cris aiguë, à mâchouiller ses mains, ses poings, à mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche, à baver, à faire des bulles, à jouer avec ses jouets. Et Blanche la regardait. Tout le temps. Elle osait par moments approcher sa main pour toucher sa fille, mais la retirer aussi vite pour ne pas subir les tours de magie de sa fille. et c'est Lunia qui s'occupait d'accomplir les tâches physiques du genre « code marron » où toilette corporel, sous le regard sans émotions de Blanche.

Nord, qui était le seul à pouvoir approcher la jeune sorcière, vient un jour avec une caisse de peluche toutes neuves, une autre de boutons, et une boîte de couture. Blanche qui était intriguée de la voir avec ces deux caisses, le regarda sans rien dire en espérant une réponse. Il lui expliqua qu'il voudrait qu'elle l'aide pour la fabrique des poupées de Noël, vu que ça ne demandait pas de magie ou d'effort magique. Sa demande était simple. Elle devrait coudre les boutons sur les poupées pour faire les yeux et mettre trois boutons sur les robes.

Il précisa qu'elle pouvait décider elle-même des couleurs, et elle accepta quand même. Elle se mit alors au travail en enfilant du fils et des aiguilles, en prenant une poupée de chiffon et a cousant les petits boutons dessus.

Mais dans le lot, il y avait une poupée qui attira son attention. Elle avait une robe rouge comme toutes les autres, mais avec des cheveux noirs et la peau neutre d'un poupon. Elle farfouilla alors dans la boîte de bouton pour en trouver deux verts. Elle les trouva et les cousu sur le visage de la poupée. Elle lui mit ensuite trois boutons noirs sur la robe, et elle fut finie.

Mais au lieu de la ranger avec les autres, elle la regarda encore un instant avec tristesse. Elle ne voulait pas la donner, mais la garder pour elle comme représentation de sa fille perdue selon la description d'Hécate. Se disant qu'elle volait un jouet au père Noël et que ce n'était pas honnête de faire ça, elle se passa de cette remarque et planqua le jouet dans ses affaires à l'abri des regards, puis elle poursuivit son travail.

Retrouvant néanmoins une petite motivation pour bouger et ne plus rester assise, et aussi a la demande de Nord, elle l'aida comme elle pouvait pour diverses choses. Genre poursuivait la couture des jouets, tester les jouets comme la dernière fois, ranger les livres a la bibliothèque. Bon, elle le faisait dans le silence, mais au moins, elle était présente parmi le pole.

Et quand elle était seule, elle prenait sa poupée dans ses mains et l'observer avec tristesse. Mine de rien, et malgré la douleur dans son coeur, ça la consolait d'avoir ce jouet.

C'étant un jour isolé dans sa chambre pour regardait la fameuse peluche et pleurer de nouveau sans se faire remarquer, on toqua à sa porte. Mais Blanche ne répondit pas et s'empressa de cacher la poupée. La porte s'ouvrit quand même, et se fut Fée qui entra, seule, sans ses minis fées, mais elle était toute timide et gênée.

- Coucou Blanche... euh... excuse-moi je ne veux pas te déranger, et je sais que tu veux être seule, mais comme je t'ai entendu pleurer, je... je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien...

- Je vais bien.

- Ah. D'accord... bon bah a bientôt.

La fée des dents allait disparaître de l'encadrement de la porte, mais Blanche l'appela.

- Fée !

Et aussitôt, Fée réapparue.

- Oui ?

- Approche... mais ferme la porte. Demanda-t-elle gentiment

- D'accord.

Fée ferma la porte, et s'approcha calmement du lit et s'y posa au bord. Mais pas trop prêt de son amie. Blanche regardait Fée, les lèvres pincées

- Je... je voulais m'excuser... pour l'autre jour.

- Ce n'est rien Blanche. tu étais mal, et on a été trop brusque avec toi, c'est tout.

- Tu... tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ?

- Bien sur que non. Même si je t'avoue qu'on s'inquiète tous pour toi et qu'on aimerait savoir ce qui t'arrive.

- Je sais... mais...

- Tu veux m'en parler ? te confier ? je te promets de ne rien dire si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache. Assura-t-elle

- Je sais pas Fée...

- Blanche, j'insister pas. Mais oublie pas que je suis ton amie, et que je veux t'aider. Et une amie est censée être là pour écouter sans être obligé de... moucharder.

L'offre était sincère et tentante. Et elle savait que Fée tiendrait parole. Mais arriverait-elle à lui dire ce qui lui faisait si mal ?

- Tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne ? mais vraiment à personne ? que ce que je vais te dire restera entre toi et moi ?

- Je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher Blanche. je ne trahirais pas ta confiance, je te le promets. Et peu importe ce que tu me diras, je ne me moquerais pas et je ne te jugerais pas. ce n'est pas mon rôle de toute façon. Assura-t-elle de son habituel sourire bienveillant.

Blanche prit donc une inspiration et commença à raconter son secret, mais sans regarder Fée dans les yeux.

- Alors voilà... en allant... sauver Jack, j'ai était confronté à Daphné qui... était possédée par Hécate.

- Hécate ?

- Oui... durant notre affrontement, elle a réussi à s'emparer d'une partie de mes pouvoirs, ce qui m'a affaiblie par la suite. Mais j'ai pu me débarrasser d'elle, mais elle reste présente dans ce monde sous forme de... spectre.

- C'est donc a cause d'elle tout ça...

- Oui. Et l'attaque de Jack. Et je sais bien que ce n'était pas sa faute, il était encore possédé...

- Il s'en veut Blanche... il ne sait même pas comment il pourrait se faire pardonner...

- J'ai survécu Fée. Et je ne me serais pas terré dans cet isolement, cette peine et ce silence si son geste n'avait pas eu... autant de conséquence.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Là, c'était la partie la plus dure à avouer pour elle.

- Vous... vous devez vous douter de... du rapprochement entre moi et Pitch ?

- Que vous étiez ensemble ? Bunny a cafté, et de toute façon on s'en douter tous, vu comment tu étais de nouveau heureuse.

- Ah.

- Mais c'est quoi le souci ?

Blanche voulait le dire. Pour eux et le bébé. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embrumer, et quoique Fée s'inquiétait et insister gentiment pour que Blanche lui parle, elle prit dans ses mains sa poupée et la montra à la gardienne ailée.

Fée regarda la poupée tout intriguée en la prenant dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur

Blanche ne put répondre à nouveau. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'elle baissait sa tête et que ses mains nerveusement jointes se rapprocher de son ventre. Fée comprit alors et afficha a son tour un visage horrifié et peiné.

- Non... tu... tu était...

Blanche hocha positivement la tête, et éclata en sanglots avant de se jeter dans les bras de Fée, qui l'accueilli tendrement malgré la nouvelle.

- Fée... c'est Hécate qui me l'a fait perdre... pas Jack...

- Je sais... mais est-ce que Pitch le savait ?

- Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui dire...

- Blanche... souffla-t-elle tristement en caressant les cheveux de Blanche

- Elle m'a tout fait perdre ! le bébé, Jack, surement Pitch, mon assurance envers Sélène, mes pouvoirs, ma joie, tout... je n'ai plus rien... j'ai toute perdue...

- Non. nous on est là. Et Pitch ne t'en voudra pas.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? et qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? je sais même pas si je dois lui dire ! il a déjà perdu sa précédente famille, et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir lui en donner une nouvelle ! car oui, je l'aime ! et ça me fait mal d'avoir agi ainsi envers lui depuis des jours ! il ne mérite pas ça !

- Ma chérie...

- Et Jack... maintenant que j'ai su la vraie vérité, je me sens coupable ! il ne méritait pas ça non plus ! et maintenant qu'il est de retour, comment-lui dire que je suis, ou était, en couple avec son rival ? et que j'ai perdu le bébé a cause de sa magie de glace ? je ne sait pas comment il réagirait ! il m'en voudra, sera furieux, trahi, en peine, et il s'éloignera à nouveau de moi !

- Attends attend... comment ça « était avec Pitch » ? tu... tu ne l'aimes plus ?

- Oh que si je l'aime... mais vu mon attitude, il commence surement à s'éloigner de moi, et s'il apprend pour le bébé, il suivra le même mouvement que Jack...

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Je sais une chose. Je foire pour tout. je n'arrive pas à rendre heureux ceux que j'aime. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Pourtant, j'ai cru que je pourrais le faire, moi la petite mortelle qui vous a rejoint il y a si peu...

- Blanche, le mieux, c'est...

- Que je reprendre ma vie comme je peux, sans l'un ni l'autre pour une vie amoureuse. Juste des amis. Ou anciens proches...

- Blanche. il faut que tu lui dises ! dis à Pitch ce qui t'ait arrivé ! il comprendra et il a droit de savoir !

- Non Fée ! j'arriverais pas ! c'est trop dur ! et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre ! je ne veux plus faire souffrir ceux qui m'entourent ! alors s'il le sait pas, ça vaudra mieux !

- Mais s'il te perd toi, ça lui fera encore plus de mal ! il aurait été anéanti s'il t'avait perdu a cause d'Hécate !

- Je sais...

- Et Jack aussi.

- Justement. Vaut mieux que je mette fin à tout, que je m'éloigne d'eux, c'est mieux ainsi. Seulement, j'ai encore des pouvoirs, mais ma peine me les bloque. Du coup, j'arrive à plus rien... mais je vais me reprendre, les faire réapparaître et retourner dans mon domaine avec ma fille.

Fée soupira.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire ? ne rien dire et t'éloigner en te murant dans ce secret ?

- Oui.

- Blanche, je reste persuadé qu'il faut lui dire ! si j'étais toi, je lui...

- Non ! et tu n'es pas moi ! et tu m'as promis de ne rien dire !

- Mais...

- Fée ! tiens ta promesse, je t'en supplie... l'implora-t-elle en lui attrapant les mains

Fée n'était pas convaincue de l'idée de Blanche, mais en tant qu'amie, elle avait promis. C'est donc presque à contrecœur qu'elle céda.

- Très bien, je ne dirais rien à personne. promis.

- Merci...

- Mais juste pour le bébé et la poupée. Je peux quand même parler d'Hécate ?

- Oui, tu peux leur parler d'Hécate. Mais de rien d'autre de personnel.

- Entendu. Bon... je... vais te laisser, à moins que tu veille que je reste avec toi encore un peu ?

- Non non ça va... je vais aller à la salle d'entrainement pour tenter de canaliser mes émotions et retrouver mes pouvoirs.

- D'accord. Je vais retourner voir Nord. nous nous verrons plus tard ?

- Oui sans doute... merci Fée.

- Ça t'a fait du bien de te libérer de ce poids ?

- Oui assez... même si je sais que cette douleur partira jamais... bon aller j'y vais. Bye...

Blanche se leva du lit, prit sa poupée, son long gilet noir et s'apprêta à sortir. Mais ce ft Fée qui l'interpella.

- C'est pour ça que tu porte du noir ? parce que...

- Je suis en deuil.

Elle sortit, laissant la gardienne des souvenirs a son tour seule. Blanche parti alors dans les sous-sols du palais de Nord, et s'employa difficilement à faire revenir ses pouvoirs, malgré quelque faible réussite qui allait lui demander beaucoup de travail.

Fée voletait lentement vers la salle du globe, les bras entourés de ses mains, le regard perdu, triste. S'attendant à voir que Nord, elle vit que tout le monde était là. Son état inquiéta Bunny qui lui demanda aussitôt ce qui allait pas.

- Ça va Bunny, c'est juste que... j'ai pu parler à Blanche. Avoua-t-elle

Hop ! surprise générale et étonnement commun.

- Sérieux ? t'a réussi ? et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Que c'est bien Hécate qui a envoûté Jack et la fille de Flocolleen, et qu'elle avait réussi à prendre une partie des pouvoirs de Blanche.

- Oh je te jure celle-là, que si je la recroise, je vais la... commença Bunny

- Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas où elle est passé. Sous un effet de spectre, elle peut-être n'importe ou. Reprit-elle

- Mais pas très loin. Faut de la puissance pour se déplacer librement, même sous cette forme. Ajouta Nord après réflexion.

- Pas faux.

- Et... elle t'a rien dit d'autre ? demanda Jack avec espérance

Fée repensa alors à sa discussion avec Blanche, ses confidences au sujet de Jack et Pitch, mais aussi de sa promesse. Elle fit donc de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air de mentir.

- Non Jack. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

- Mais...

- Désolée. Fit-elle

- Mais elle va rester ainsi pendant combien de temps à cause de cette sorcière ?! s'emporta-t-il

- Jack a raison. Elle lui a pris ses pouvoirs, et elle a failli la tuer. Encore une fois. mais Blanche a encore survécu ! de quoi la motiver pour qu'on aille tous à sa recherche et qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute non ? argumenta Bunny

- Pas faux mon lapin. Mais il doit y avoir autre chose qu'on ignore. Mais quoi ?

Pas de réponse, ni de suggestion. Quand Nord adressa à Sab un regard, ce dernier hocha les bras, lui aussi étant sans réponse. Jack, Nord, Bunny et Sab partirent donc plus loin dans la salle, et à ce moment, Fée aurait aimé leur dire ce qu'elle savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait promis. Et il fallait qu'elle se retienne, de peur de tout révéler pour pouvoir chasser la tristesse des visages de ses amis.

Le problème qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte, c'est qu'elle avait eu « peur » de dire le secret de Blanche, et de trahir sa promesse. Et ça, Pitch qui était resté adossé à son pilier sans rejoindre les autres, le senti, lui qui pouvait sentir les frayeurs de chacun. C'est avec une sorte de perplexité contrôlée qu'il dévisageait Fée. Et quand Fée croisa son regard, elle comprit.

Rien que dans le regard de la gardienne, il comprit toute l'histoire. Et sans dire un mot, mais gardant un air grave et à demi-furieux, il s'éloigna à grands pas. Bunny le remarqua et l'interpella gentiment.

- Pitch ? tu vas où ?

- Ailleurs qu'ici. Railla-t-il directement d'un ton sec

Alors que Bunny allait demander aux autres s'ils avaient une explication supplémentaire sur l'attitude du croque mitaine, Fée comprit avec horreur son intention. Et après avoir menti à ses amis en disant qu'elle allait lui parler pour le calmer, et qu'ils aient donné leur accord, elle se hâta de le rattraper le plus naturellement possible.

- Pitch ! attend ! où tu vas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait contrôlée et calme une fois qu'elle l'eut rattrapé

- Ça ne te regarde pas. fiche-moi la paix

- Pitch, ne va la voir ! s'il te plaît ! paniqua-t-elle en comprenant

- Tu comptais garder ça pour toi encore longtemps, espèce de menteuse ailée?

- C'est elle qui m'a demandé de ne rien dire ! s'il te plaît Pitch !

- Je suis le premier concerné. J'ai le droit de savoir la vérité de sa propre bouche, et pas à travers tes craintes.

- Je ne voulais rien dire ! je lui ai promis ! si elle le sait, elle m'en voudra !

- Rassures-toi, je dirais que t'a pas su contrôler tes émotions, et que j'ai tout ressenti. Et qu'aucun son n'est sorti de ta bouche. Maintenant, laisse-moi !

- Non ! tu vas la blesser et lui faire peur ! et je veux pas ! insista-t-elle en lui attrapant fermement le poignet

- C'est à toi que je vais faire peur et mal si tu me lâches pas. Retourne voir les autres Fée. Prévient-il avec menace

- Non ! gronda-t-elle

Il soupira de lassitude, et l'envoya balader dans un de ces portails noir, sans qu'elle n'ait rien vu venir. Ce qui envoya Fée à l'extérieur du pole. À terre et dans la neige, elle se releva, épousseta délicatement ses jolies plumes, et soupira tristement sur ce qui allait arriver. Par la suite, elle rentra de nouveau dans le palais du père Noël, en espérant ne pas devoir fournir d'explications aux autres...

oO*Oo

Pitch arriva rapidement à la salle d'entrainement et y entra silencieusement sans frapper ni signaler sa présence. Quand il vit Blanche, son regard changea et il la fixait avec un regard légèrement froncé et neutre. Et quand elle le vit à son tour, elle ne put se téléporter, ni se sauver, car Pitch était entre elle et la porte. La peur consuma alors le coeur de la jeune fille cependant que Pitch avançait avec lenteur.

- Pitch... souffla-t-elle

- Je suis au courant Blanche.

Le coeur de Blanche rata un battement terroriser. Comment ça il était au courant ?! Il savait donc son secret ?! mais... et s'il savait, c'est que Fée n'avait pas tenu sa promesse...

- Fée... souffla-t-elle

- Rassures-toi, elle n'y est pour rien. Du moins pas totalement.

- Je... je comprends pas...

- J'ai ressenti sa crainte d'avouer par accident ce dont vous avez parlé toutes les deux dans ta chambre

- Je...

- Tu comptais me le dire quand Blanche? jamais ?

- Je ne sais pas si je le devais... je n'avais déjà pas pu te l'annoncer à temps, alors je voyais pas pourquoi je devais te mettre au courant de la perte d'un être dont tu ignorer l'existence !

- Tu t'es pas dit que c'était un mensonge d'Hécate pour te faire souffrir ?

- Non Pitch... elle avait raison... je l'avais senti peu de temps après que tu sois parti le lendemain de mon anniversaire. Dans une vision, je me suis vu... changer...

Pitch marqua une pause, abasourdi.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me le dire aussitôt ?

- Parce que je savais pas ta réaction ! et je voulais te faire une surprise ! te l'annoncer dès qu'on se serait revu le soir même ! j'avais réfléchi toute la journée à la manière dont j'allais te l'annoncer ! mais comme Bunny est venu me voir pour me dire que Jack était possédé et utiliser contre moi, je... j'ai voulu d'abord aller le sauver...

- Et tu ne t'es pas douté un seul instant que tu aurais pu perdre... le bébé ?

- Non ! Séléne a bien survécu, et je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte d'elle ! donc je me suis dit que si elle a eu de la chance, notre... fille l'aurait eu aussi !

Pitch soupira longuement et fortement, détournant son regard d'elle juste un instant.

- Et je...

- Blanche. Arrête.

Elle se tut, et il commença à s'avancer vers elle, toujours avec ce même regard froncé et neutre. Blanche paniqua alors, sans doute par peur, ne sachant pas sa réaction finale, et bafouilla phrase après phrase.

- Pitch je... je pensais vraiment pas que ça allait arriver ! ... mais j'aurais dû y penser, c'est vrai ! ...et tu as tout à fait le droit de m'en vouloir ! et si je pouvais revenir en arrière pour pouvoir te le dire, ne pas la perdre et ne rien gâcher, je le referais autant de fois pour éviter que tu ne m'en veuille à jamais ! ...

Pitch avançait toujours sans rien dire. Et le coeur de Blanche battait de plus en plus vite, et sa crainte augmenter également

- Pitch je t'en supplie, arrête de me regarder et d'avancer comme ça ! et plutôt que de rester silencieux, parle ! hurle ! cri ! pleure si tu veux, mais dis-moi ce que tu ressens ! exprime ta colère !

Une fois à porté de main, il ne la sermonna pas, ne lui fit pas de mal, mais l'enlaça fermement contre lui. Blanche, complètement perdue, avait les larmes aux yeux, le coeur qui allait exploser, et ses membres étaient tétanisés.

- P... Pitch ? pou... pourquoi tu ne me sermonne pas ?!

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Mais par ma faute, on a... non... J'AI fait perdre la vie à un être innocent !

- Je ne peux t'en vouloir d'avoir voulu agir pour sauver Jack. Et ce n'est pas toi la responsable. Mais Hécate.

- Pitch... je... je suis tellement désolée... pour tout... sanglota-t-elle dans ses bras

- Je sais. Cependant...

- Quoi ?

- Je peux remercier le destin pour ne pas t'avoir également perdue...

Émue, elle se blottit davantage contre lui, sanglotant a son aise, et lui, il la serrait davantage dans ses bras, caressant ses longs cheveux, tout en regardant le décor de la salle avec absence, mais une douleur sur le visage.

- J'aurais donc eu une fille ? encore ? demanda-t-il avec calme

- Oui... elle aurait été magnifique... les cheveux noirs, les yeux vert, la peau claire. et puis...

- Quoi ?

- Même si je n'avais pas encore trouvé la manière de te le dire, j'avais déjà trouvé un prénom pour une fille...

- Et c'était quoi ?

- Victoire. Comme ma mère... une petite Vicky Black, ça sonnait bien, non ?

- J'avoue... ça m'aurait beaucoup plu. Et elle m'aurait sans doute épaté. Tout comme toi...

- J'aurais tant aimer la connaitre... sanglota-t-elle à nouveau

- Je sais.

- Dis-moi...

- Oui ?

- Si rien ne c'était passer, si je ne l'avais pas perdue, tu... tu aurais été heureux d'apprendre que tu allais être papa ?

- Bien entendu Blanche, quelle question...

Se pinçant les lèvres, Blanche fini par éclater de nouveau en sanglots. Lui susurrant des « chut » très doux à l'oreille, Pitch la consola encore, la laissant aller à son chagrin, lui-même se permettant de laisser une larme douloureuse couler sur sa joue.

Mais ce qu'aucun des deux ne savais, c'est que Jack venait de tout entendre à travers la porte.


	21. Une nouvelle invitation

**_Salut à tous ! :D comme vous avez pu le constatez, j'ai montré un niveau de cruauté et de sadisme envers mes personnages depuis quelques chapitres. Mea culpa. 0:) Mais sachez que je ne m'arrêterais pas là ! oh que non ! vous avez pleuré ? vous avez été dégoûté ? choqué ? et ben vous le serez encore ! mais je ne dirais pas pourquoi ! oh que non ! et les surprises ne s'arrêteront pas non plus ! lesquels ? ça nous plus je ne le dirais pas ! héhé ! ;) Mais avant de vous laisser lire la suite, je vous demanderais une petite faveur. Héhé. Quand vous aurez lu le pourquoi de la « nouvelle invitation », j'aimerais avoir votre avis : c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise idée ? :) et si vous avez des suggestions, allez-y ! :D allez je vous fiche la paix ! XD bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MiniPrincess : j'en doute pas un instant ! XD en effet, ce jour-là, tu pourras t'en vanter ! ^^ et vu la fin de ce chapitre, je comprends tout à fait les réactions et tout langage utilisé est pardonné ! XD je crois que si je n'avais pas fait en sorte que Jack entende la conversation, ça n'aurait pas eu le même effet comme fin. Et déjà, ça m'aurait moins plu quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre. :) je me serais dit « zut ! il manque un truc, mais je ne sais pas quoi... ah si ! j'ai trouvé ! ooooh ça va pas plaire... » :p merci et bonne lecture ! :)<em>**

**_Mysty : mouais. :/ désolée pour eux malgré ma cruauté. :) oui j'admets que j'aurais pu choisir un autre objet, mais quand t'écris, tu prends comme exemple le premier objet qui te passe par la tête ;) et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris une bouteille de déo sérieux ! XD maintenant que j'y pense, je me marre moi-même ! XD si j'avais dit : "diamètre d'une clémentine" C'est mieux ou pire? :D et j'admets aussi que le déo dans tout ce bordel émotionnel, ça fait vraiment tache ! XD ah la la... misère. ^^ et bah au moins on a eu un rire partagé ! merci et bonne lecture ! :)_**

**_Blue : J'en suis ravie ! ^w^ j'en conclus que la réaction de Pitch t'a plu ? :) tant mieux, mais sa réaction ne s'arrêtera pas là. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas fini d'être scotchée. Et quant à la suite et la réaction de Jack, la voici et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ben, tu peux me taper avec le maillet 1000 tonnes. ;) merci et bonne lecture ! :) _**

**_Leonie : Oui, je voulais conclure ce chapitre par une phrase choquante. Et ça a bien marché ! :D alors j'avoue que... vu ce qui s'est passé, faut pas trop compter là-dessus. Mais tu as raison : garde espoir. :) on ne sait jamais si je décide de les remettre ensemble, et que j'ai fini d'être cruelle avec eux ! mais ça je peux pas le promettre ! XD et pour te répondre : oui, je me suis rendu que j'étais vraiment cruelle avec mes personnages ! XD je ne sais pas ce qui me prend de leur faire subir tout ça ! XD merci à toi, bonne année, bonne rentrée et bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Musique : <em>****_Skyrim - The Dragonborn Comes - Piano _****_(pour la scène au lac)_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 21 – Une nouvelle invitation<p>

Jack avait tout entendu. Mais son visage n'exprimait pas de la colère, ou de la rage, mais de la peine...

Il reparti discrètement en s'envolant vers les étages supérieurs, laissant une infime brise glacée derrière lui. Pitch et Blanche restèrent dans leur position actuelle encore quelques instants, quand ce dernier brisa le silence.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je sais pas... je... je sais plus...

- On va déjà remonter. Viens.

Il voulut lui prendre sa main comme il le faisait d'habitude. Mais à peine ses doigts avaient toucher ceux de Blanche, qu'elle refusa avec gène en détournant son regard. Pitch en était étonné.

- Blanche ?

- Désolée Pitch... mais... je ne peux pas remonter en haut en te tenant la main ainsi...

- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre.

La jeune sorcière resta silencieuse, cherchant une réponse dans le décor, alors que ses yeux ne cesser de déborder de larmes.

- Blanche ? que... ne me dit pas que...

- Je ne peux plus Pitch... je... je vous ai fait trop de peine et de mal à toi et à Jack... je n'ai pas réussi à vous rendre heureux comme je le souhaitais...

- Que dois-je comprendre ? que nous deux... c'est fini ?

- Ça vaut mieux... ça m'évitera de te faire encore souffrir alors que tu mérites pas ça...

- Blanche...

- Et puis, je n'ai plus le coeur à vouloir être amoureuse, ou de partager ma vie... les gens ont plus à perdre en me côtoyant. Désolée... Sincèrement...

Silence total de la part de Pitch. Abasourdi, cherchant ses mots, il finit par ne plus rien dire et retrouva son regard froid, blesser, et le son de sa voix était sèche et également froide.

- Je vois. Fait comme tu le sens.

- Pitch... ne crois pas que prendre cette décision me plaît, mais... peut être qu'avec un peu de temps, on pourra...

- Inutile de te justifier Blanche. si tu dis que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, alors on fera ainsi, puisque tu souhaites prendre seules toutes les décisions nous concernant. Le bébé, nous...

- Pitch... non...

- Comme j'ai perdu pas mal en peu de temps, je vais certainement avoir besoin de me retrouver seul aussi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ça au moins, je peux le décider. Ajouta-t-il froidement

- On...on ne va pas arrêter de se voir et de se parler quand même ? je veux dire... on reste amis ? demanda-t-elle avec crainte d'un refus

- Sans doute. À plus tard. Conclut-il sèchement

- Oh non... Pitch... souffla-t-elle horrifié

Mais il disparut dans l'ombre, la laissant ainsi seule. Horrifiée du résultat, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et sanglota encore un instant. Se disant pourtant que c'était ce qui y avait de mieux pour que plus personne ne souffre, elle tenta de reprendre son calme. Mais même s'il savait la vérité, et que son coeur était allégé d'un poids, elle devait faire face à un autre. Elle avait perdu Pitch. et qui sait si par la suite, tout redeviendra comme avant entre eux.

Séchant ses larmes, elle sortit de la salle et regagna les étages supérieurs. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle alla donc voir sa fille qui se trouver apparemment dans la salle du globe, vu les cris aigus et gazouillement qu'elle poussait.

Elle se stoppa alors dans sa marche, quand elle vit Jack auprès de Séléne, lui-même pencher au-dessus du berceau, un faible sourire sur les lèvres, mais avec de la tristesse dans le regard et sur son visage. Il tourna la tête vers Blanche des qu'il sentit sa présence, la regarda un instant sans lui sourire, puis reporta son regard vers sa fille.

Blanche avança alors vers lui, avec une certaine crainte liée à ses propres souvenirs, mais aussi par nervosité. Depuis l'incident, jamais ils se sont retrouvé tous les deux pour parler, briser la glace...

- Salut Jack... fit-elle enfin

Le concerné la regarda de nouveau et fit un pas dans sa direction.

- Salut Blanche.

Quand il vit qu'elle avait toujours son regard craintif, il la rassura en lançant son bâton sur le canapé qui était proche. Ce qui surprit la jeune femme.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. je ne l'ai pas dans mes mains, et sans lui, je suis comme... inutile.

- Jack... je... je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas mon cas.

- Blanche, tu...

- Non laisse-moi finir. J'ai été injuste, j'ai manqué de jugement, de lucidité et j'ai dérapé. Et au final, j'ai perdu tellement de choses qui comptaient à mes yeux que... que je me dégoûte moi-même !

- Blanche...

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Jack. Tu ne mérites pas ce que je t'ai fait... et je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas mais... je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour tout.

- Blanche.

- Malgré les choix que j'ai faits, je ne pourrais malheureusement plus t'apporter ce que tu attends de moi. Je ne te mérite pas Jack ! tu mérites mieux...

- Je ne vaux pas mieux Blanche. j'ai été trop faible, et du coup je n'ai pas su résister au sort d'envoûtement. Et résultat... tu as énormément souffert, tu as failli mourir... et je t'ai fait perdre son bébé.

Blanche ouvrit grand ses yeux, complètement choqué ! mais avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot, Jack poursuivit avec calme, et sans un timbre de colère dans sa voix ou ses expressions faciale.

- Oui. Je suis au courant pour toi, Pitch, votre fille, sa perte... tout.

- Mais... mais comment tu le sais ?! s'exclama-t-elle perplexe

- En voulant tenter une approche pour te parler et me faire pardonner, j'ai été te chercher. Et c'est là que je vous ai entendus discuter de ça tous les deux dans la salle d'entrainement.

- Oh non... je... écoute, je peux tout t'expliquer...

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir voulu trouver le bonheur ailleurs alors que tu croyais sincèrement que je te voulais du mal et que je t'abandonnais. J'ai même remercié Pitch d'avoir pris soin de toi et de t'avoir empêché de sombrer dans la tristesse. Mais c'est moi qui m'en veux.

Il s'avança vers elle, et Blanche ne le quittait pas du regard, trop choqué pour réagir.

- Je me suis dit que je pourrais tenter de te récupérer, de retrouver ce lien entre nous, même pour Sélène. Cependant, j'étais loin de me douter que je t'aie fait autant de mal. Et je pourrais essayer de me faire pardonner mais...

- Jack...

Il osa porta la main à sa joue, ce qui fit frissonner Blanche, elle qui n'avait plus senti son contact glacé sur sa peau. En lui adressant une caresse au visage, il conclut sa phrase.

- Mais l'éternité entière ne suffirait pas pour me faire pardonner de tout ce que je t'ai fait. Il vaut donc mieux que... je m'éloigne.

Blanche tilta deux secondes après. S'éloigner ? comme ça ? est ce que ça veut dire... partir ? comme Pitch ?!

- Co...comment ça t'éloignait ?

- Partir loin là où je ne pourrais pas te croiser et risquer de te faire du mal.

- Quoi ?!

- Je vais œuvrer à mon rôle d'esprit de l'hiver, loin de vous, certes, mais plus jamais tu ne souffriras. J'ai encore en tête l'image de cette attaque, de cette vision d'horreur, de souffrance et maintenant que tu es là, devant moi, j'ai peur de provoquer encore ce genre d'incident. Aussi bien pour toi que pour Sélène.

- Jack non...

- Mais sache que malgré tout ça, je ne t'en veux pas, et je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer.

- Arrête... fait pas ça...

- Je protégerais ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Vous deux.

- Jack !

- Au revoir Blanche.

Il retira sa main, s'éloigna, prit son bâton et s'envola, faisant frissonner Blanche à cause de sa brise glacé. Ne voulant pas qu'il s'en aille aussi, elle se mit à hurler son nom, voulant le retenir.

- JACK!

Puis elle se mit à courir vers la porte principale du pôle. Et bien entendu, ses cris attirèrent l'attention de Nord, et des autres qui se trouver encore ici. En pleure, criant encore sans relâche son nom, elle ouvrit péniblement la porte, avant de se mettre à courir dans la neige glaciale du pole nord.

Et vue l'épaisseur de la neige, elle perdit l'équilibre, et tomba à genoux dedans. Et étant affaiblie à cause de ses pertes de pouvoir, et ne portant pas de manteau, elle frissonna fortement. Mais ne voulant pas abandonner, elle tenta de se relever, continuant d'appeler Jack.

Bien entendu, les quatre autres légendes qui étaient là et qui l'avaient vu commettre cette folie d'aller dehors, l'avaient coursé et Bunny tenta alors de la ramener à l'intérieur

- Blanche ! reviens à l'intérieur !

- L...lâche-moi Bu... Bunny ! je... je dois le rattraper ! il... il faut... que... dit-elle en grelotant comme pas possible, tout en se débattant de son mieux

- Il est déjà trop loin ! Et tu vas prendre froid idiote ! rentre au chaud ! la gronda Bunny

Constatant l'entêtement de Blanche, il lui asséna "le coup du lapin " ce qui la fit perdre connaissance. il la prit donc dans ses bras et l'emmena vite auprès de la cheminée et du canapé. Ils la réveillèrent en douceur et tentèrent de savoir pourquoi elle avait pris le risque de sortir dehors.

Elle avoua finalement toute l'histoire, ce qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit sur elle, Pitch, le bébé, et que Jack avait tout appris. Et que pour ne plus causer de souffrance, de peine ou d'incident, il était parti, sans dire s'il allait revenir. Puis elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, et sanglota encore alors que les gardiens, sans jugement, tentèrent de comprendre et de la consoler.

- Jack reviendra Blanche. t'en fais pas, il revient toujours.

- Non... pas cette fois... et Pitch non plus reviendra pas...

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai tout arrêté aussi avec lui... je les ai fait fuir tous les deux... pourtant je... je croyais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire...

Elle releva soudainement sa tête, et exprima ouvertement sa crainte à sa famille

- Mais je commence à me demander si je ne suis pas possédé aussi par Hécate ! pourtant mon coeur et ma raison me disent de procéder ainsi ! mais... et si c'était encore un coup d'Hécate ?! me les mettre à dos et les éloigner pour pouvoir m'abréger émotionnellement ?!

Ne trouvant pas de réponse à lui donner face a cette théorie, elle reprit la parole le regard froncé.

- Il... il faut que je fasse comme eux, que je parte, que je sorte d'ici...

- Mais pour aller où ? et sans tes pouvoirs, si tu retombes sur du danger, ou sur Hécate, tu pourras rien faire !

- Je veux juste sortir prendre l'air et réfléchir loin de tout cet univers de magie. Nord, tu pourrais me donner deux boules à Neige ?

- Bien entendu Blanche.

- Quoi ? tu vas la laisser...

- Elle en a besoin et elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Même que je trouve que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je ne peux la garder enfermer ici indéfiniment, Bunny.

- Mais...

- Je vais te chercher ça Blanche. donne moi cinq minutes.

- Merci Nord.

Blanche partie de son coté mettre de quoi allait dehors et supporter le froid, et Nord parti chercher les fameuses boules à neige. le trio resta donc sur place aux côtés du berceau où se trouvait Sélène, qui malgré tout le brouhaha, dormait paisiblement. Ils la regardèrent dormir, et Sab lui apporta avec un sourire quelque jolis rêves.

Nord et Blanche revinrent donc cinq minutes plus tard. Elle prit ce que le gardien de m'émerveillement lui ramener, et mit la deuxième boule dans sa poche.

- Je reviendrais dans... bah je sais pas. Ne m'attendais pas.

- Ok, mais Sélène ? t'y a pensé ?

- Je m'occuperais d'elle à mon retour. Et je pourrais à nouveau, croyez-moi.

- Comme tu le sens... Conclut Bunny en laissant tomber la discussion.

La jeune femme partie donc du pole, et se retrouva dans la forêt bien familière de Burgess. Le seul endroit où elle voulait être pour marcher, réfléchir et changer d'atmosphère. Admirant le paysage calme et enneigé, elle ferma ses yeux et inspira le bon air frais, puis elle se mit en route, mais pas en direction de la ville. Mais plutôt de l'autre côté de la forêt.

Elle marcha, marcha, et marcha longuement à travers les sentiers enneigé de la forêt, réfléchissant a tout encore une fois, mais sans verser de larmes. elle essayait aussi de savoir si les décisions prises pour elle, Pitch et Jack étaient bien les siennes, ou une nouvelle manifestation d'Hécate. Et malgré toutes les réflexions faite, elle en conclut que ça venait bien d'elle-même. Et elle tenta de se convaincre que malgré les réactions de chacun, tout s'arrangera. Elle l'espérait du fond du coeur.

Au bout d'une heure de marche et à se prendre la tête pour tout, elle revient à son point de départ.

- Je fais quoi maintenant. Je rentre au pole? oui, mais... j'aimerais mieux rentrer dans mon domaine avec Sélène et reprendre le contrôle de ma vie. Mais si j'arrive pas à contrôler la puissance qu'il me reste, je ne pourrais jamais rentrer...

Après un soupir, elle sortit de sa poche la peluche censée représenter son défunt bébé, et l'observa. Avec le léger vent, les cheveux en laine bouger doucement, comme ceux de Blanche. elle se retint de pleurer à nouveau, puis la voix grave, elle parla à la poupée.

- Je sais ce que je dois faire pour avancer.

Gardant la poupée souriante en main, elle approcha du lac de Burgess, l'admira un instant en silence, s'approcha du rebord, et s'agenouilla dans la neige. Elle prit la poupée à deux mains, là contempla encore, et se mit à lui parler comme s'il s'agissait de son bébé.

- Ma petite Vicky... j'aurais tant aimer te connaitre... Bien sincèrement. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour ne pas avoir su te protéger et éviter que tu disparaisses... Ton père et moi, on t'aurait aimé de tout notre coeur... Et les gardiens aussi. Et ta grande sœur également. Je... je suis sure que vous auriez été très complice malgré vos différences, et que vous vous seriez adoré. J'ai pu avoir un aperçu de toi, et tu serais devenu une belle jeune fille qui m'aurait empli de fierté. Cependant...

Elle marqua une pause, laissant quelques larmes s'écouler lentement sur ces joues roses.

- Je ne peux pas continuer d'être dans cet état pour toute ma vie. Il y a ta grande sœur qui a besoin de moi... et si je veux pouvoir y arriver et reprendre le contrôle de ma vie, je dois savoir tourner la page. Chose très difficile pour moi vu tout ce qui m'ai arrivé... et qui m'arrivera encore...

Son regard larmoyant se posa sur la glace.

- Mais si je suis ici, avec toi dans mes mains, c'est justement pour m'aider à tourner cette page.

Elle approcha sa main de la surface du lac, et parvient à faire fondre avec un faible sort de flammes une certaine surface de glace, assez grande pour juste y faire passer la poupée.

- Considère mon geste comme... une sorte de funérailles, d'adieu. Et ici, au fond de ce lac, tu seras à jamais conservé et protégé. À jamais...

Elle porta la poupée à son visage et lui donna un baiser sur son front, ses yeux laissant encore des larmes s'écouler, et qui atterrirent sur les joues de la poupée de chiffon.

- Je t'ai porté peu de temps, mais je t'aimais déjà de tout mon coeur. Et je continuerais de t'aimer, sans jamais t'oublier, durant tout le reste de mon existence. Aussi longue sera-t-elle...

Elle la porta lentement jusqu'à l'eau, laissant ses mains entrer en contact avec l'eau glacée.

- Repose en paix mon ange...et pardonne-moi. Je t'aime... lui dit-elle douloureusement

Puis elle lâcha lentement la petite poupée, qui sombra avec le sourire dans les profondeurs du lac. Blanche la regarda disparaître progressivement, les larmes aux yeux, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir la voir. Elle pleura encore un instant, et sécha ses larmes. Mais elle se sentait mieux d'avoir fait ça. De s'être libéré.

Elle espérait ensuite pouvoir reboucher le trou avec sa magie de glace, et essaya. Et elle put le faire, mais pas avec une faible puissance magique. Mais avec sa magie normale. Ce qui l'étonna.

- Je... je peux maintenant ? c'est ce que je viens de faire qui me permet de retrouver mes facultés ? et... est ce que...

Elle prit de la neige à pleine main, et comme avant, le froid mordant ne lui fit pas mal. Mais juste un chouilla.

- C'est...c'est revenu... je suis... « guérie »... constata-t-elle avec une pointe de soulagement

Blanche savait aussi que c'est pas parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ses pouvoirs, qu'elles les avaient forcément tous, et qu'elle pouvait s'y fiait aveuglément. Préférant donc rentrer grâce à la boule à Neige plutôt que sa téléportation, elle se releva et épousseta ses vêtements.

Elle crut sentir une présence derrière elle. Chose qu'elle ne pouvait plus sentir depuis l'incident. Se retournant lentement, elle chercha du regard cette impression de présence mais ne vit personne. Elle hocha donc ses épaules, et activa la boule à Neige pour repartir au pole nord.

Mais Blanche n'avait pas rêvé. La présence qu'elle avait sentie était celle de Pitch, mais ce dernier c'était fait discret. Ayant senti la présence de Blanche dans les environs, et vu que son domaine se trouvait non loin du lac de Burgess, il c'était discrètement approché pour s'assurer qu'elle ne courait aucun danger. Il avait alors tout vu et tout entendu sur l'acte de Blanche pour leur défunt bébé. Ça l'avait touché et ému, fièrement. Une fois seul, il fronça le regard, contrarié.

_- Blanche... crois- moi, je serais venu te voir et te consoler. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire dans les vraies peurs que tu ressentais, et à cause d'elles, j'ai renoncé à cette initiative. Comme moi et Jack somme parti, tu as peur qu'aucun de nous ne revienne et que rien ne s'arrange. Et ça me donne vraiment l'impression que ton coeur est un champ de bataille... Il est partagé entre moi et lui, et je ne veux pas être de retour auprès de toi pour... de mauvaise raisons. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais je veux ressentir au fond de toi cette envie que je revienne, que moi seul revienne. Que j'occupe à moi seul ton coeur, sans que tes sentiments ou culpabilité pour Jack ne vienne interférer tes décisions. Et j'ai l'impression que tes peurs peuvent durer longtemps. Du moins tant qu'il est parti. _

Puis il reparti chez lui, le coeur lourd.

_- Tu vas me manquer mon amour..._

oO*Oo

Blanche fut vite de retour. Les gardiens et Lunia étaient resté auprès de la petite, qui était réveillée. Ils furent visiblement soulagés de voir Blanche revenir aussi vite, et en... « bonne état ».

- Vous voyez ? je suis revenue ! dit-elle avec le sourire

- Ça a l'air de t'avoir fait du bien cette sortie ? constata Nord

- Assez oui. Et comme bonne nouvelle supplémentaire, regardez !

Elle fit apparaître une belle boule de feu dans des mains, et joua avec en remuant ses doigts, le sourire aux lèvres

- Tes pouvoirs sont revenus ? Souria Fée

- Oui !

- Mais comment t'a fait ? demanda-t-elle

- En me libérant d'un poids qui m'aidera à mieux tourner la page sans pour autant oublier ma peine.

- Je vois. Comprit-elle avec un sourire

- Et a ce que je vois, ma chérie est réveillée ? demandais-je avec un sourire

Tous sourirent de la voir réagir ainsi. Elle enleva son manteau et s'approcha de Sélène qui était dans les bras de Bunny. Elle mâchouillait ses mains, tout en gazouillant dans les aiguës.

- Bah alors ? on fait des cris de souris dans les bras du gros lapinou ?

- Comment ça « gros » ? demanda Bunny

Séléne gazouilla encore en souriant a sa mère. Blanche lui rendit son sourire et tendit ses bras vers sa fille.

- Tu veux venir dans les bras à maman ?

Elle agita frénétiquement ses bras, visiblement heureuse de la demande de Blanche. Bunny la lui donna, et la jeune femme fut ravie de tenir sa fille dans ses bras.

- Mow oui ma puce... je t'ai manqué. mais sache que toi aussi. Je te demande pardon. Et plus jamais maman ne te laissera de coté. Je resterais toujours auprès de toi... promis.

Elle embrassa son front, alors que la petite poussait le cou de Blanche, lui faisant basculer sa tête vers l'arrière, à l'aide de ses deux petites mimines. Et elles en riaient toutes les deux. Les gardiens furent plus que soulagés de les voir ainsi.

- Tu veux rentrer à la maison avec maman ?

- Tu veux déjà rentrer chez toi ? s'étonna Nord

- Bah oui pourquoi ? s'étonna calmement Blanche en berçant sa fille dans ses bras

- Disons que je pense que ce serait une bonne chose que tu restes au pole jusqu'au printemps.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu viens de retrouver tes pouvoirs. mais ce serait plus sage de rester ici en sécurité, le temps que tu t'assures qu'ils sont bien tous là, et que tu les maîtrises comme avant.

- Nord, je...

- Imagine que tu retournes aux chutes, et que tu reperdes le contrôle en croyant qu'ils soient revenu. Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? intervint Bunny

- Euh...

- C'est pour ça que je te fais cette offre Blanche. Je pense que d'ici Mars, tu auras la confirmation pour le retour de tes facultés magiques. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Eh bien...

Elle adressa un regard à Fée, Quenotte, Sab, Lunia qui lui sourirent en guise de réponse. Blanche laissa un sourire s'afficher naturellement sur le sien avant de donner sa réponse.

- Oui, c'est d'accord. Souriait-elle

- Parfait ! je pense que tu sais où est ta chambre ?

- Oui mais mes affaires ? elles sont toutes aux chutes !

- J'enverrais Migou et Phil pour t'aider à ramener le plus gros. Avec boule a Neige, ça devrait être vite réglé.

- Ok. bon ben puisque le sujet est clos, je vais à présent m'amuser avec Sélène, car j'ai beaucoup de temps à rattraper avec elle. Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Je vais t'apporter de jouets ! s'exclama Nord tout joyeux.

- Oui, et moi je vais retourner voir mes cocos l'esprit tranquille puisque tout est réglé. À plus gamine !

- A plus lapinou !

Il partit par ses terriers, et Fée, Sab et Lunia suivirent le mouvement. Blanche passa donc toute l'après-midi à jouer avec sa fille et à reprendre soin d'elle, sans crainte de la magie de l'enfant.

Suivant les recommandations de Nord, et après avoir transféré à nouveau quelques affaires à elle et à son enfant grâce aux yétis, Blanche resta pendant presque 1 mois chez Nord jusqu'à l'approche du printemps. Et par l'occasion, elle avait progressivement cessé de mettre des vêtements noirs, pour retrouver ses tenues habituelles.

Jack n'était pas revenu, et personne n'avait de nouvelle. Ni vu, ni entendu nulle ne part. Et Blanche s'inquiétait quand même malgré tout, se demandant sans cesse ou il pouvait être, et quand il rentrerait. Quant à Pitch, il n'avait pas refait d'apparition au pole, car même de loin, il sentait et savait que Blanche ne ressentait pas ce qu'il désirait qu'elle ressente. Il n'était donc pas revenu depuis 1 mois.

Ce qui contraria en plus la jeune sorcière, sans lui faire perdre totalement espoir. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix... que d'attendre péniblement.

Quant à ses pouvoirs, ben du fait qu'elle s'inquiétait et culpabilisé pour Jack et pour Pitch, ils ne c'étaient pas plus manifester que ça au cours de ce mois. Ils étaient redevenus à un état trop faible, et la joie qu'elle avait eue au lac semblé bien loin. Mais elle n'avait pas de problème pour supporter la magie de sa fille, la température du pole, la neige, le feu et la douleur. Donc si elle voulait se défendre, il valait mieux ne pas compter là-dessus.

Le printemps était dans cinq jours. Ce qui laissait sous-entendre qu'un bal allait être donné, comme l'avait dit Nord en décembre. Et bien entendu, les invitations firent envoyer à toute la communauté magique trois jours avant la date.

Mais se souvenant du précédent bal et des mauvais souvenirs qui allait avec, Blanche n'ouvrit pas la sienne. Elle l'ignora complètement, avant de la jeter dans la cheminée vue l'insistance de Bunny à vouloir qu'elle l'ouvre.

- Mais tu pourrais au moins la lire !

- Je n'ai pas envie ! t'est sourd ou quoi ?

- Blanche, ce n'est pas parce que celui de l'hiver a tourné à la catastrophe que ça va être comme ça pour tous les autres !

- M'en fou. Je veux pas y aller, point... final !

Bunny abandonna, alors que Blanche retourna s'occuper de sa fille. le lendemain, Nord avait reçu une nouvelle invitation pour Blanche de la part de Sylvédre. Plutôt que de la lui donner, sachant ce que le bout de papier allait devenir, il l'ouvrit et lisait le contenu. Convoquant Bunny, Sab et Fée pour leur faire part du contenu de la missive, qui était très différente de la leur, ils en furent impressionner.

À table pour le dîner, ils attendirent la fin pour lui en parler. Le dîner se passa donc à merveille, et la jeune sorcière s'amusait beaucoup à donner le repas à la petite.

- Blanche ?

- Quoi Nord?

- Il faut qu'on te parle.

- Tous les quatre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est au sujet de la lettre de Sylvédre pour le bal.

- Ah. Je m'en doutais. Vous êtes borné ma parole ! j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas y aller !

- On sait pourquoi Blanche, mais tu devrais lire ce que Sylvédre t'écrit et te demande.

- Hein ? « Me demande » ?

- Oui. il demande, ou plutôt espère ta présence. et il faut que tu sache pourquoi. Je vais te lire la lettre qu'il m'a renvoyé vu que tu n'avais pas donné de réponse.

Nord prit donc la lettre et la lu à voix haute, sous les yeux au ciel et les soupirs blasé mais auditif de Blanche

_- « Mademoiselle Blanche. Cette année, nous organisons au palais sylvestre des Highlands, le bal du printemps. Ayant eu vent de vos exploits négociateur de paix envers Pitch Black, et de cette harmonie entre le monde des légendes et des ténèbres que vous avez réussi à mettre en place, je souhaiterais votre présence à tous les deux en tant qu'inviter d'honneur. J'aurais le plaisir de vous présenter officiellement à la communauté magique, et nous pourrions officialiser ce traité de paix mis en accord avec l'homme de la lune ! une réponse positive de votre part ne saurait me rendre plus joyeux que l'organisation du bal lui-même! Je vous prie de me faire savoir votre réponse dans les plus brefs délais. En espérant vous voir tous les deux le soir du 21 mars, je vous adresse mes plus respectueuses salutations !_

_Sylvédre, Roi et responsable du printemps. »_

Bien qu'elle ait dit qu'elle s'en fichait, Blanche avait attentivement écouté le contenu de la lettre, sans pour autant avoir abandonné ses expressions faciales agacées et sévères.

- Alors ? demanda Bunny

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu vas-y aller ?

- Non.

- Mais enfin... mais pourquoi ? tu es conviée en tant qu'invitée d'honneur !

- Oui, et alors ? fit-elle avec indifférence

- Et alors ?! mais... ce n'est pas rien ça bon sang !

- Et comme le dit Sylvédre, ce serait l'occasion pour vous deux de voir cette paix devenir officiel ! fit Nord à son tour

- Ton travail serait récompensé et reconnue par tous Blanche ! ce serait fantastique ! ajouta Fée

- C'EST BON ?! VOUS AVEZ FINI ?! s'emporta Blanche piqué à vif

Ils se turent face au haussement de voix de Blanche. elle poursuivit avec mécontentement

- Je me fiche des raisons qui sont mentionnées, ni des fleurs que cet homme me balance ! j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas y aller, donc je n'irais pas ! inutile d'insister !

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Fée avec étonnement

- Pourquoi ? euh... laisse-moi réfléchir. En presque 1 an, deux fois je suis allé à un bal. Et deux fois, ça a mal tourné! le premier, on a voulu me piéger, et le second, bah ce n'est pas mieux quand on voit les conséquences !

- Tu as peur que ça recommence, ce qui est normal, mais tout se passera bien cette fois. fit Nord

- Ah oui ? qui peut me l'assurer ? hein ? Qui ?

- Eh bien... bafouilla-t-il

- Tu vois ? personne, ni même toi peut me l'assurer ! à quoi ça sert que j'y aille alors ?

- Parce que tu es la gardienne de la paix en plus d'être une sorcière ! tu as établi une paix que Manny à accepter d'accorder ! tu ne peux donc pas refuser cette invitation et cet honneur! Me répondit Nord avec conviction

- Oooh je vois. C'est parce qu'il m'a donné le titre de gardienne de la paix que forcément je dois obéir aux ordres ?!

- Non mais...

- Et est-ce qu'il ou quelqu'un d'autre prend en compte ce que je ressens ?!

Elle c'était levé de sa chaise, prenant en plus sa fille dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal malgré sa colère.

- J'ai encore mon mot à dire sur mes choix ! si je veux pas y aller, personne ne m'y obligera !

- Et si Pitch veut y aller ?

- Pitch ? mais il n'a pas donné de signe de vie depuis presque un mois ! pourquoi il réapparaîtrait pour aller à cette soirée hein ? vous savez très bien comme moi, que les soirées mondaines, ce n'est pas son truc. Il préfère le calme, la solitude et rester à l'écart. Et ben pour une fois, je suivrais son exemple ! je resterais donc ici avec ma fille. Vous gênez pas pour nous.

- Blanche... soupira Fée

- Bonne soirée. Viens ma chérie...

Elle partit donc vers sa chambre, déposa sa fille sur son lit, et s'allongea sur son lit à ses côtés. Elle la regardait gigoter sur le lit et ramper vers elle, comme si elle voulait l'escalader. Esquissant des sourires amuser face à la bouille joyeuse de la petite, elle se confia à elle, espaçant ces phrases

- Non mais sérieusement... ils sont lourd quand même ! pourquoi insister ? il en vaut même par la peine ce bal... Bon d'accord, j'admets qu'il est important... Super-important même. Et que ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour moi et Pitch de... d'officialiser aux yeux de toutes cette paix, cette entente, de faire taire les mauvaises langues, prouver le contraire de ce que tout le monde a toujours cru et que... enfin... qu'il a enfin une chance d'être accepté de tous !

Elle eut un petit rire jaune en pensant à un certain détail.

- Et comme Manny tolère cette paix, et qu'il nous à donner son accord, ET, que c'est notre supérieure à tous, ils ne pourront rien dire ! rien contredire ! Tss ! qui contredira l'homme de la lune ? tu sais quoi ma chérie ? j'aimerais y aller à ce bal, juste pour voir la tête de tous ces gens quand Pitch leur sera présenté comme allié ! les têtes de six pieds de long ! hinhin...

Continuant d'admirer les prouesses d'escaladeuse de sa fille, elle repensait au contenu de l'invitation, de l'entrain de Sylvédre...

- Il doit vraiment être sympa cet homme. Il doit être bien d'accord avec Manny sur notre alliance. Et est-ce que Pitch l'a eue son invitation ? je pense que oui. mais est-ce qu'il viendra ? ou du moins est ce qu'il en a envie ? personne ne le sait. Pas même moi... si je le savais, ça me motiverait sans doute ! mais la...pff... t'en pense quoi petit monstre ?

Tout ce qu'elle obtenu comme réponse fut un gazouillement, et un « pff » bien sonore mêler à de grosse bulles de bave. Blanche rigola avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ça ne m'aide pas comme réponse mademoiselle! riait-elle en la soulevant dans les airs

Séléne riait aux éclats. Blanche faisait voler Sélène, puis la faisait revenir vers elle pour lui donner un bisou. Et elle recommençait, toujours avec le sourire, et la petite rigolait de plus en plus à chaque fois. Après quatre fois, elle la serra dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime ma chérie... je suis contente de pouvoir jouer avec toi et de t'entendre rire aux éclats comme ça...

Elle refit face à sa fille. qui la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Sélène... dans le monde parallèle, tu m'aurais donné des conseils et une opinion sincère pour ce bal. Je m'attends pas à ce que tu me répondes, mais... je sais pas. un sourire qui me dirait « vas y maman » une grimace pour « oh non n'y va pas » enfin bref... n'importe quoi...

Séléne regarda sa mère attentivement, puis elle pointa son doigt vers Blanche. Blanche suivit alors la direction indiquée, et vit que sa fille montrer son coeur. Blanche comprit qu'elle devait suivre ce que son coeur lui disait. Elle soupira et adressa un sourire en coin à Sélène.

- Merci pour l'aide ma puce.

Elle l'embrassa sur son front et lui souria.

- C'est d'accord. On va y aller.


	22. Le bal du printemps

**_Salut à tous ! :D bon. Vu le titre de ce chapitre et le sujet énoncé au chapitre précédent, voila ENCORE un bal. Pour ceux qui en on marre de voir des bals dans mes fics, vous pouvez me blâmer, je vous en voudrais pas. ;) mais sachez que ce bal-ci risque d'être fort intéressant sur de nombreux points ! mais je dirais pas sur quoi ! mouhaha ! XD alors je vais vous spoilé sur un sujet que vous lirez plus loin, il y a des discours dans ce chapitre. Mais je vous avoue un truc : je suis nulle pour les faire. :/ je les ai donc écrits avec mon coeur et du mieux possible pour pas les rendre trop exagéré. :) Je vous demanderais donc d'être tolérant, :3 et s'ils vous ont plu, vous pouvez me le dire, ça me rassurerait beaucoup ! ^w^ bon, sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blue : merci beaucoup ! ^^ la scène du lac étant un des mes passages favoris de ce chapitre, je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plus ! ^^ l'a tu lus avec la musique indiquée ? :D alors bien vu ! la réaction de Pitch au pôle est en quelque sorte inspirée de la scène de Dragons 2. :) dans ce film, cette scène m'a tellement émue (et je la kiff trop !) que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la reprendre pour ma fic. :D Et puis Valka me fait trop de la peine, et j'imagine parfaitement ce qu'elle a pu ressentir comme craintes et soulagements envers Stoik. :') donc, en gros... les réactions de ces messieurs te paraissent normales et vont permettre à Blanche de faire le point ? pas faux. :) et l'idée du bal pour toi, ça sent le soufre. Ah ça je confirme! :p alors est ce qu'elle va se pointer ? je ne le dirais pas, mais ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'on en a pas fini avec elle! Donc tu verras. :) euh...obliger ouais, mais c'est parce qu'il y a des arguments plutôt convaincant ! sinon, ils ne seraient pas allé. Du moins Blanche. : et pour te répondre, non, mon quatuor n'a absolument rien à voir avec elle ! :) merci pour tes avis et bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Musique : Remember To Smile – Patrick Doyle (Pour le passage où Blanche et Pitch sont seuls chez Sylvédre)<em>**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 22 – Le bal du printemps<p>

Blanche avait donc fait part de sa décision pour le bal. Elle ne fut pas plus étonnée de les voir se réjouir de ce changement de décision. Ils la rassurèrent donc qu'ils ne la laisseraient ni elle ni sa fille seule, et qu'ils ne laisseront personne leur faire du mal.

Pour ce qui est de Pitch, Bunny c'était charger de le chercher pour savoir quoi. Il rentra cependant bredouille. Et ils restèrent tous sans nouvelles jusqu'au fameux jour. Blanche n'était alors plus tellement convaincue d'y aller, surtout si Pitch n'y allait pas . elle aurait tellement aimé savoir qu'il venait ! surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un mois...

Elle était donc assise sur son lit, son menton dans la paume de sa main, à fixer le vide. Séléne dormait, donc elle n'avait rien à faire. C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

- Hum ? oui ? fit-elle

La porte s'ouvrit et Fée ainsi que Lunia entrèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors Blanche ? tu es prête ?

- Le bal n'est pas avant deux heures Fée

- Et alors ? tu ne te prépare pas ?

- Si. Ma robe noire de Noël est sortie, et me préparer me demandera pas plus de 30 minutes. Répondit-elle

- Ta robe noire ? pour une fête du printemps ? tu n'es pas sérieuse ? s'étonna la gardienne

- Si. Je n'ai que ça à me mettre. Et puis c'est quoi le plus important ? ma tenue ou ma présence ?

- Ta présence, mais la tenue est tout aussi importante puisque la soirée est à thème ! lui répondit Lunia

- À thème ? répéta Blanche avec un sourcil levé

- Oui ! Thème floral ! dans nos invitations, il est précisé que chaque invitée de la gent féminine doit porter une fleur. Peu importe si c'est végétal, ou sur du tissu. Ajouta Lunia

- Eeeeet donc ?

- Et donc... on t'a apporté une robe adéquate, qui fera honneur à la fête, et à ton titre d'invité d'honneur !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez mijoté toutes les deux ? demanda Blanche, les mains sur les hanches, l'air méfiant

Un rire aigu partagé et de grand sourire excitée mirent Blanche sur la piste. Elles avaient fait une folie, ou elles préparaient quelque chose. Lunia ressortie de la pièce et rentra à nouveau avec le sourire, une grande boîte plate dans les mains.

Devant l'air intrigué de la jeune femme, elle la déposa sur le lit, et l'ouvrit. Elle en sort sortir un magnifique yukata rose, avec de ravissantes fleurs de cerisier brodées dessus et une belle ceinture de soie rouge. Blanche écarquillait les yeux.

- Voilà ta tenue ! ce sera mieux que du noir ou du marron non ? souriait Fée

- Mais je... je ne vais pas porter du rose ! lâcha-t-elle avec une demi-grimace

- Bah pourquoi ? s'étonna Lunia

- Mais... Mais parce que ça me rend ridicule ! et... j'ai l'impression d'être boudiné dans cette couleur !

- Oooh Blanche, aller. On va t'arranger pour que tu ne ressentes pas ce sentiment. Assura Fée d'un clin d'oeil

- Comment ça « on va t'arranger » ?

- On va t'aider à te préparer ! ça va être amusant ! fit Lunia

- Et tu te dois d'être présentable ce soir. Tu dois faire honneur et faire des envieuses. Hihi !

Blanche les regarda alternativement de façon très calme. Jetant un regard à la tenue, elle soupira longuement et s'adressa aux filles.

- Pff. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

- Non ! firent-elles en coeur.

- Et bien allons-y. Mais je m'habille seule s'il vous plaît !

- D'accord ! mais on s'occupera de ta coiffure et du reste!

- Super... soupira encore Blanche.

Elle prit la robe et alla la mettre par-dessus un débardeur noir et un demi-legging de la même couleur, puis les ballerines assorties à la tenue. Elle enfila la robe et se présenta devant les filles, qui lui remirent bien en place ce qui n'allait pas avec sa tenue. Blanche ne souriait pas et restait pensive. Ce que les filles remarquèrent.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Lunia

- Pourquoi y aller alors qu'il ne viendra pas... c'est stupide.

- Qui sait ? il sera peut-être là quand même ? même que Bunny l'a pas trouvé, faut pas perdre espoir. Répondit Fée en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Blanche

- Hum... l'espoir... si vous le dites.

Elles continuèrent de préparer Blanche pour la soirée, et elles s'en donnait à coeur joie ! elles lui réajustèrent la tenue, coiffèrent soigneusement ses cheveux en un bon chignon relevé, réajustèrent aussi son pendentif et la maquillèrent juste ce qu'il faut pour cacher les traits de fatigue et d'inquiétude.

Elle se remémora alors ses propres préparatifs avec sa fille, Jamie et Sophie pour le bal des ténèbres dans l'autre monde. Comme quoi, peu importe où on se trouve, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

À moins d'une demi-heure du départ, elle était fin prête.

- Et voilà !

- Tu es magnifique ! s'extasia Fée

Blanche se regarda un instant dans le miroir.

- J'ai l'air...

- Quoi ? jolie ? tu l'admets enfin ? souriait la fée des dents

- Ridicule... absolument ridicule dans cette couleur. De plus j'ai l'impression de porter un peignoir... grommela-t-elle

- Blanche, tu...

- Les filles... Laissez-moi seule un instant... je viendrais vous rejoindre dans... 15 minutes. S'il vous plait...

Elle laissa un air de tristesse apparaître sur son visage. Signe qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'être seule. Lunia et Fée se regardèrent avec désolation.

- Bien. Je vais emmener Sélène pour la préparer et te laisser un peu de temps seul Blanche.

- Je vais t'accompagner Lunia. Dit Fée avec une voix légèrement triste.

Lunia prit donc la petite qui était réveillé, et sorti de la chambre, Fée volant auprès d'elles. Elles refermèrent la porte et Blanche put se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de tout enlever, de changer d'avis, de rester ici. Elle soupira fortement

- Et encore une fois, j'ai pas envie d'aller à un bal... je suis maudite avec ça ou quoi ? de plus, s'il n'est pas là, ça en vaut vraiment par la peine je trouve...

Voulant se calme avant tout, elle se mit alors à siffler la fameuse mélodie que Pitch lui avait apprise avec la flûte en ébène. À la fin, elle soupira tristement et ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer.

- Je veux pas y aller sans lui ! je veux qu'il soit là ! plus... plus que si Jack venait... je... je veux le voir... je voudrais qu'on y aille ensemble comme si... comme si... rien n'avait changé. gémissait-elle comme une imploration.

La porte s'ouvrit calmement et se referma identiquement. La locataire de la chambre fit claquer sa langue, sans pour autant voir dans le miroir qui venait d'entrer.

- Rhooo les filles, j'ai demandé à être seule au moins 15 minutes ! c'est trop demander ?! railla-t-elle en essuyant une larme discrète.

Mais une voix douce et calme se fit alors entendre

- Si tu t'énerves, tu vas être assortie à ta robe.

Elle n'en cru pas ses oreilles ! tellement qu'elle n'osa plus bouger ! mais dans le miroir, elle vit finalement Pitch, qui était bien ici, dans sa chambre.

- Pitch... souffla-t-elle

- Bonsoir Blanche. souriait-il. Au fait, joli sifflement, même si je préfère t'entendre jouer la mélodie avec...

Elle souriait immédiatement et se retourna pour vite aller enlacer Pitch dans ses bras et le serrer fortement contre elle.

- ... la flûte que je t'ai offerte. Termina-t-il avec un léger rire

- Moi aussi ! dit-elle avec joie malgré sa voix coupée par un sanglot

Pitch l'enlaça de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Blanche, sans trop la décoiffer. Le visage de cette dernière s'illumina davantage. Et le coeur plein d'espoir, elle s'écarta de lui, et plongea son regard dans le sien en lui souriant.

- Pitch.

- Hum ?

- Accompagne-moi au bal. Tous les deux. Ensemble et sans se cacher! Dit-elle en enlaçant la main de Pitch dans la sienne

- Blanche. Tu a pourtant dit que...

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Et je le regrette. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça et te le demander. J'ai même cru pendant un moment qu'Hécate m'avait possédé aussi et que c'était elle qui me faisait dire tout ça ! que ce n'était pas mes choix...

- Mais ça venait bien de toi. Conclut-il

- Oui, en effet. Mais j'ai besoin de toi... pardonne-moi s'il te plaît. l'implora-t-elle en resserrant ses mains sur les siennes

- Je te pardonne Blanche... mais sans me le demander, j'avais l'intention d'y aller. Tu n'as donc pas remarqué ma tenue ? se moqua-t-il

- Hein ? que... ooh !

Tellement qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne portait pas sa tenue habituelle, mais une belle et discrète tenue qui pourrait rappeler sa tenue en tant que général, mais en version plus sombre. Ou pour Blanche, elle se rapproche de celle qu'il portait dans le monde parallèle. Elle l'observa un instant avant de relever les yeux vers lui, gênée

- Désolée, mais j'étais tellement contente de te voir...

- Je vois ça. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

- Oh je... je la trouve... enfin... elle te... tu est...

- J'espère que la fin sera flatteuse ?

- Méconnaissable. Et...

- Et quoi ?

- Séduisant... rougissait-elle malgré tout

- Merci. Toi aussi tu es... méconnaissable. Voir même ravissante.

- Merci... rougissait-elle encore

Il leva sa main pour lui caressait la joue, et elle s'en délecter d'un sourire sincère en calant davantage sa joue contre la main de Pitch.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi...

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Alors ? nous y allons ? ils nous attendent et la boule de poils va se mettre en colère si on est en retard.

- Ils savent que t'est là ? s'étonna t-elle

- Oui. et c'était même prévue depuis que ton lapinou ma coursé dans tout le globe, et qu'il a fini par me trouver.

- Ils m'ont donc menti.

- C'était pour faire une surprise. réussi non ?

- Oui mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Je...

Elle voulut lui demander s'ils y allaient en tant qu'amis, simples invités d'honneur, ou... ensemble. Mais par peur de le faire fuir, ou rager, elle se tut et masqua sa question par un sourire.

- Non rien. Allons-y. Souriait-elle

Ils sortirent donc tous les deux de la chambre, et rejoignirent les autres qui étaient déjà prêt. Sifflements et compliments furent de la partie pour chacun d'eux. Mais aussi léger reproches pour les cachotteries. Et des remerciements s'ajoutèrent. Lunia assura à Blanche qu'elle veillerait sur Sélène pour toute la soirée, et l'heure de partir vint alors cependant que Nord agitait sa boule à Neige tout en prononçant le lieu du bal. Les Highlands d'Écosse.

Le trajet fut habituel. Et les plaintes de Bunny aussi. Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Blanche fut frappée de la beauté du décor et de l'immensité de la demeure du responsable officiel du printemps. Dans sa tête, elle se disait que ça lui rappeler presque « Fondcombe » dans « le seigneur des anneaux » mais en plus exagérer au niveau des arbres et des jardins !

- Magnifique... souffla-t-elle

Ils suivirent donc l'allée qui menait à la porte principale, admirant au passage le somptueux décor printanier, les arbres en fleur, les statues en arbuste, les fontaines, etc. Le bâtiment semblait quant à lui bâti dans plusieurs arbres millénaires, avec de grands bâtiments, de grandes portes, de grande fenêtre faites avec les grosses branchent et les grosses racines, comme si elles avaient toujours poussé ainsi.

En chemin, ils virent déjà pas mal de monde, et les femmes portaient au moins une fleur sur elles. Tous étaient ravis et souriants. Chaque invité qui franchissait la porte était accueilli par un homme de grande taille, mince mais pas chétif, avec de longs cheveux châtains, une discrète couronne en ramure et herbes sauvage, des yeux marron, la peau légèrement tannée qui allait parfaitement avec son physique, ses traits de visage et sa tenue, à savoir une tenue de cérémonie vert foncé, vert clair et marron.

Ne lâchant pas son sourire il indiquer à ses invités la route à suivre. Et quand son regard se posa sur le groupe des légendes, sa joie en fut totale !

- Aaah ! mes amis ! enfin vous voilà ! les accueillit-il à bras ouverts

- On ne serait pas arrivé en retard Sylvédre. Riait Nord.

- _C'est donc lui Sylvédre ? charmant. _s'étonna Blanche avec un sourire

Ils se donnèrent une accolade et Sylvédre continua d'accueillir et de saluer le reste des gardiens, mais aussi les nouveaux arrivants. Quand son regard noisette se posa sur Blanche et sur Pitch, son sourire s'étira encore plus.

- Aah ! et voila mes deux invités d'honneur ! Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté, même si j'aurais aimé obtenir une réponse écrite pour dire de mieux préparer votre arrivée... mais qu'importe ! l'essentiel, c'est que vous soyez là ! d'ailleurs, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me suivre, je vais vous indiquer l'endroit où vous devraient attendre le temps que tout le monde soit là.

- Attendre ? mais pourquoi ?

- Des invités d'honneur s'accueillent avec honneur ma chère. Je refuse que vous soyez déjà au milieu de la foule quand j'annoncerais vos présences ! assura-t-il d'un sourire joyeux

- Euh... entendu. Céda-t-elle

Le roi emmena donc Blanche et Pitch à part, alors que Blanche envoyait un regard assez inquiet à ses amis. Mais ces derniers l'assurèrent d'un sourire, puis suivirent les autres convives vers la salle principale.

Sylvédre avaient conduit le duo dans un couloir, où se trouvaient des bancs ainsi qu'une grande porte en chêne massive et joliment décoré et taillé. Leur précisant de passer cette porte quand elle s'ouvrira, et les rassurant que l'attente ne serait pas longue, il les laissa seuls, et sortit rejoindre les autres.

oO*Oo

On devait attendre, et on n'avait pas le choix. J'étais donc dans le couloir avec Pitch, assise sur un des bancs, lui adosser contre le mur, à attendre que les portes s'ouvrent afin de pouvoir faire cette entrée en scène. Ce n'était pas moi qui le voulais. C'était Sylvédre. Ainsi donc, il voulait qu'une entrée en scène digne de ce nom pour une telle occasion soit faite.

Bonne blague. Tout ce qu'ils verront, c'est une gardienne et une sorcière morte de trouille ! tant de pression... j'en était malade. J'arrivais pas à me détendre malgré que j'entendais le silence faire place au brouhaha collectif. Signe que le moment fatal allait approcher. Je pus ainsi entendre la voix enjouée de Sylvédre, parler avec assurance et distinctement.

- _Mes chers confrères et consœurs du monde magique! amis de longues dates et d'aujourd'hui ! aujourd'hui, nous fêtons le jour du printemps, ainsi que le renouveau de cette nouvelle année !_

Plusieurs personnes se mirent à applaudir avec entrain puis les bruits cessèrent.

- _Mais nous ne fêtons pas seulement cet événement ! cette année, nous célébrons une chose totalement incroyable et qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a connue ! et ne s'attendait pas à voir un jour !_

Pffoua... vive les fleurs... je me sentais mal, et j'en tremblais...

- Blanche ? ça va ? me demanda calmement Pitch

- Non pas vraiment...

- Tu as le trac ? redemanda-t-il en s'agenouillant pour être à ma hauteur

- Oui c'est affreux... ils vont tous nous regarder... rien que d'entendre parler de nous me met la boule au ventre... lui dit je en le regardant dans les yeux

- _Nous célébrons une paix qui a était établie par la volonté d'une seule personne, contre les principes et le rejet du reste de notre monde !_

- Je suis là. Me rassura-t-il en prenant mes deux mains

- Je sais... mais...

- Tu sais que j'ai tout autant le trac que toi ?

- Toi ? alors que t'affiche un perpétuel visage confiant ? m'étonnais-je avec un sourire en coin

- C'est un masque. Depuis des lustres, je l'affiche pour ne pas perdre la face devant les autres.

- Même avec moi ? souriais-je soupçonneuse

- Oui parfois. Souriait-il

Je me mis à rire silencieusement. Quel phénomène celui la...

- _Cette paix est l'initiative d'une jeune sorcière blanche, qui n'est autre que la descendante de notre chère et regrettée Aradia. Elle s'est battu pour instaurer une paix et une collaboration avec le plus ancien de nos ennemis. Vous savez de qui je parle. De Pitch Black, le croque mitaine._

On entendait certaines acclamations surprise, mais pas vraiment rageuse ou mécontente. Sylvédre repris son discours.

- _Et cette paix et collaboration ont été acceptées par l'homme de la lune ! cette jeune sorcière à réussi, et depuis un an, cette paix a fait ses preuves et semble bien prometteuse mes amis ! je vous l'assure ! et pour couronner cette soirée, les deux responsables de cette union ont accepté d'être nos invités d'honneur ! ils sont ici, dans ce palais. Et vous pourrez ainsi les voir et constatez cette oeuvre de vos propres yeux !_

Eh bien ! quand il faisait un discours, il ne plaisante pas avec ces paroles pour faire monter l'intrigue!

- Oh non...ça va être l'heure... oh la la... paniquais-je

- Écoute, si tu ne te sens pas bien, ou prête, on annule, on explique et on s'en va. c'est comme tu le sens.

- Quoi ?! mais... on ne peut pas ! c'est beaucoup trop important cette soirée pour toi! c'est une occasion unique !

- Je sais. Mais ce que je veux surtout, c'est que tu ne sois pas mal à l'aise a cause d'un tel événement.

- Pitch, pour toi, je surmonterais cette angoisse. Tant que tu seras là, j'irais bien. Et puis, c'est peut-être la seule fois où nous aurons cette chance !

- Merci Blanche.

- Et puis je ne me suis pas battu pour renoncer maintenant ! souriais-je

- Hin... Alors ? on y va ? me demanda-t-il en se relevant et en me tendant la main

Je lui souriais, reprenant confiance en moi. je me relevais de ce fichu banc, mais au lieu de lui prendre sa main, j'agrippais son bras avec le mien.

- _Mes chers amis ! j'ai le plaisir et l'honneur de vous présenter officiellement au sein de notre communauté magique, la gardienne de la paix et le maître des cauchemars... mademoiselle Blanche et Pitch Black !_

C'est alors, qu'avec un sourire joyeux, je lui répondis

- Oui. On y va. ensemble !

Les portes s'ouvrirent, nous deux nous tenant devant, moins stresser que tout a l'heure, et nous vit la foule au grand complet, le regard tourné vers la porte, puis sur nous. Nous avancions donc lentement, mais avec assurance, vers Sylvédre, qui se trouvait droit devant nous sur l'estrade verdoyante.

Au fur et à mesure qu'on s'avançait, j'entendais mon coeur battre la chamade à tout rompre, impressionner et intimider. Mais aussi, la foule s'écartait pour nous laisser un chemin jusqu'au maître de cérémonies. Dans la foule, je pouvais entendre plusieurs commentaires en tous genres. Et je suis sûr que Pitch aussi.

- C'est elle la gardienne de la paix ? Elle a l'air si jeune!

- C'est donc lui Pitch Black ? je l'imaginais différemment...

- C'est incroyable qu'elle ait réussi cet exploit ! elle doit tenir d'Aradia pour atteindre ses objectifs!

- Bizarrement, il fait moins peur que ce qu'on a raconté !

- Comme elle est jolie ! regardez-la...

- Ça fait drôle de voir un être de l'ombre ici !

- Elle ressemble bien à Aradia ! c'est inouï ! j'ai l'impression de la revoir en chair et en os !

- Aradia serait fière de cette petite !

- Je les trouve attachants par vous ?

- L'ombre et la lumière réunis... inimaginable !

- Et pourtant... la preuve est bien là devant nous !

Je souriais naturellement, mais aussi intérieurement de voir que notre combat n'avait pas l'air d'offenser les gens, mais plutôt de les impressionner. Entendre tout ce qu'ils venaient de dire me soulager à un point, et ça devais être la même chose pour lui. Je souriais et saluer la foule avec toute la bonne éducation que j'ai eue. Et on me rendit mes gestes avec autant de gentillesse et de joie.

Enfin, nous arrivions jusqu'à Sylvédre, qui nous invita à le rejoindre sur l'estrade. Montant par le petit escalier, suivis de Pitch, je put voir l'étendue de la foule. La vache ! qu'est-ce qui y avait comme monde ! je pouvais même voir Nord, Bunny, Fée, Sab, Lunia et ma fille, dans un coin regroupé, et me faire des signes et de grands sourires.

Sylvédre serra la main de Pitch, et me fit un baisemain, ce qui me fit rougir.

- Je suis heureux et honoré de pouvoir enfin vous présentez à tous de façon officielle ! mes amis ! que cette soirée soit témoin du souvenir de cette paix pour lequel cette jeune personne s'est battue de tout son coeur ! applaudissez-la !

M'attendant à ce qu'il dise quelque chose pour Pitch, je n'eus pas le temps de relever poliment que la foule entière se mit à applaudir avec des sourires radieux et émus! Incroyable... j'en avais le souffle coupé !

- Tu vois ? tout son passe bien. Me souffla Pitch à l'oreille

- Mais il n'a rien dit pour toi...

- C'est ta soirée. Ta récompense. Je me moque qu'il n'ait rien dit sur moi. Assura-t-il avec un sourire

- Je...

Mais il ne dit rien et se mit à applaudir avec les autres. Je me sentais aussi rouge que les fleurs de mon yukata, et j'en avais porté mes mains à ma bouche, émue.

- Un discours ! fit une voix

Oh non, jsuis dans la merde... qui a osé prononcé cette phrase ? comme si j'allais me sentir capable de parler devant tous ce monde !

- Un discours ! un discours ! fit en coeur le public

Sylvédre me regarda avec le sourire, mais me fit tout de même une mine navrée, tout en s'écartant du pupitre. Je m'avancer vers ce dernier d'un pas confiant. Un discours. Un discours ! qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire ? je n'ai rien prévu ! et ce n'était déjà pas prévue à la base ! ah les surprises... pas toujours du bon effet ! même de loin, ma famille semblait navrée. Sauf deux qui se marrer discrètement

Me disant que quelques mots suffiraient pour que je puisse avoir la paix et boire un verre d'eau, j'inspirais discrètement et pris enfin la parole

- Eeeeuh...

La classe ! Ça fait très mature de s'adresser aux autres avec un « eeeeuh... » tu parles d'une gardienne ! fallait que je me reprenne pour éviter de passer pour une gamine.

- Bonsoir à tous.

Il me regardait tous avec un air absolument attentif ! tous ces regards sur moi, c'est impressionnant...

- Peu d'entre vous le savent, mais je ne fait partie de votre monde que depuis très peu de temps suite à un incroyable concours de circonstances, m'apprenant de ce fait que je n'était pas qu'une simple humaine ordinaire, mais bien une sorcière. Et je...

Je m'arrêtais de parler un instant. Fermant les yeux. je repensais aux événements récents de l'année dernière. Les rouvrant, je repris mon discours improvisé.

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ça que je veux vous parler. Et je suppose que ce n'est pas ça que vous voulez entendre. Je suis sure que la moitié d'entre vous, voire plus, doit certainement se demander ce qu'une petite écervelée comme moi à bien pu penser, croire et imaginer pour que le maître des cauchemars, l'ennemi juré des légendes et de l'homme de la lune, change de camp et accepte qu'une paix et collaboration entre lui et les gardiens puisse être possible ?

J'avais marqué une pause, regardant la foule qui affichait encore plus d'attention à mes paroles, et qui échangeait quelques mots entre eux. Même les gardiens me regardaient avec attention, et le sourire.

- Certains pourraient se dire que c'est de l'inconscience, voire de la folie. D'autres diront que c'est une cause perdu. Ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Et bien sachez qu'au début de ma nouvelle vie, je le pensais aussi !

Je pouvais voir que Pitch affichait une tête étonner, mais je n'allais pas en rester là.

- Je le pensais jusqu'à ce que j'arrive... tout naturellement... à comprendre cet homme, que je découvre sa personnalité, son caractère, mais aussi sa souffrance, sa solitude ressentis depuis des années. Car moi aussi, j'ai ressenti la plupart de ces émotions durant mon ancienne vie...

Je refis une pause, inspirant pour me redonner du courage.

- J'ai perdu mes parents à un âge difficile, et je me suis retrouvé toute seule, sans avoir rien put faire pour empêcher qu'ils s'en aillent. Je ne saurais même pas vous dire si je leur ais assez dit que je les aimais... et durant cette période de solitude, je me suis mise à ruminer, à me fermer aux autres pour ne pas souffrir et pour ne pas souffrir de les perdre eux aussi. Cependant, il m'ait arrivé de croire et d'espérer que je puisse rencontrer une personne qui saurait me comprendre d'un simple regard, et que je puisse rouvrir mon coeur aux autres. Et c'est ce qui m'ait arrivé avec les gardiens de l'enfance, Pitch Black, et ... Jack Frost.

J'avais les doigts qui s'agrippaient au pupitre, et les larmes aux yeux à cause du fait de penser à Jack.

- En les côtoyant j'ai appris à les connaitre, et mon coeur à réussi à s'ouvrir de nouveau aux autres et à accorder la confiance. J'ai compris qu'ils comptaient tous autant pour moi. Puis plus tard, quand mon destin me fit rencontrer la route de Pitch, et que j'ai appris à vraiment le connaitre et à découvrir sa véritable peine, j'ai appris à l'aimer comme les gardiens. Et je me suis juré de faire tout ce que je pourrais pour le sauver de sa souffrance.

La plupart des gens avaient le regard ému, surpris, attentif, et j'en passe.

- Pitch Black n'est pas différent de nous ! il a des émotions et un coeur. Si comme moi, vous arrivez à vous ôter cette image et ce statut de croque mitaine, je suis sure que vous arriveriez à voir et à découvrir l'homme qu'il est réellement. Je ne vous demande pas d'y arriver dès les premières cinq minutes, mais avec du temps et de la confiance, je suis sure que oui. Croyez- moi, c'est un homme charmant, et un ami sincère et précieux. Souriais-je

Je me retournais pour le regarder avec un sourire confiant. Même s'il restait droit et calme comme à son habitude, là, il semblait vraiment ému, et plus expressif que d'ordinaire. Lui souriant davantage, il me le rendit aussi.

- Je sais que je suis l'auteure de cette paix, que j'en ai eu l'idée, que je n'ai pas cessé d'y croire, que je me suis battu pour y arriver et que les honneurs me sont attribués, mais... cette entente entre nos deux mondes ne c'est pas faite sans que l'ombre soit d'accord ! vous m'avez applaudi, mais je souhaiterais que vous applaudissiez également cet homme pour le courage dont il a fait preuve en acceptant une idée pareil, mais aussi pour avoir eu le courage de s'ouvrir à son tour aux autres, d'accorder à nouveau sa confiance et de recommencer à croire en l'avenir. S'il vous plaît, applaudissez-le... terminais-je émue de mes propres paroles

Je le fixais à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux. J'entendis une personne dans le public qui se mit à applaudir, le regard tout aussi ému, puis une autre, puis deux, cinq, dix, puis Sylvédre, les gardiens, les autres esprits des saisons, puis la foule au complet. Et pas seulement des applaudissements, mais aussi des acclamations bien auditives accompagnés de grand sourire !

Laissant mes larmes coulait avec bonheur sur mes joues brûlantes, je tendis la main vers Pitch afin qu'il me rejoigne. Ému, mais avec fierté, il s'avança vers moi, prit ma main et se posta à mes côtés, le regard sur la foule.

Sylvédre nous rejoignit et reprit la parole, alors que les acclamations s'estompèrent.

- Quel discours mémorable ma chère ! j'en ai eu des frissons ! ne vous en fait pas, vous serez bientôt libéré de cette gène par totalement voulue. Assura-t-il d'un discret clin d'oeil

J'en souriais amusée, alors qu'il se tournait vers la foule.

- Voilà une soirée qui commence avec de fortes émotions mes amis ! gardant en tête cette joie dont nous venons de faire preuve et amusons-nous dès maintenant ! que le bal commence !

oO*Oo

Nouvelles acclamation et applaudissement. Progressivement, la foule se dispatché en plusieurs groupes pour discuter, rire, se divertir des spectacles organisés, se rafraîchir ou profiter du buffet incroyable.

Blanche et Pitch descendirent de l'estrade et se hâtèrent de vite rejoindre les gardiens. La gardienne supplia pour avoir un verre d'eau, pour ensuite s'assurer du bien être de sa fille, alors qu'elle recevait les félicitations des légendes. Pitch en eut droit aussi, alors qu'il s'adossait à un pilier, comme à son habitude. Il n'en bouger pas, et regardait avec un léger sourire la salle somptueuse et la foule.

Certaines personnes vinrent s'adresser à lui avec politesse sourire et courtoisie, et tentèrent de lui faire la conversation. Il se prêta au jeu sans soucis, et ce fut de même pour Blanche qui préférer ne pas trop se mêler à la foule, mais rester auprès de sa fille et des gardiens.

Elle adressait parfois quelques regards à Pitch, et souriait sincèrement du résultat positif de cette soirée. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à garder ses sourires très longtemps, son coeur étant toujours aux aguets d'une catastrophe.


	23. La demande

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors, nouveau chapitre, mais qui est assez court cette fois. :/ comme la fin approche, et que j'avais plusieurs sujets à traiter, je les ai donc séparés dans des chapitres bien spécifiques. Donc les chapitres suivants seront tous plus courts. Mais ils en vaudront le coup ! ;) néanmoins j'espère que le contenu de celui-ci vous plaira ! :D et j'espère avec joie avoir votre avis sur le sujet ! ;) merci à tous et bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 23 - La demande<p>

En cet instant, je traînais avec Pitch. Mais pas trop loin de nos amis et de ma fille. M'attendant à tout, je préférais rester prés d'elle et d'avoir un œil en plus sur elle, malgré les bons soins et la présence indiscutable de Lunia.

- Tu t'amuses ? me demanda Pitch

- Pour le moment ça va. c'est une jolie fête, avec beaucoup de belles choses à voir, des gens à connaitre, tu es la... non vraiment ça va. et toi ?

- Bien entendu. Tant que tu es là. Mais fait moi une faveur.

- Hum ? laquelle ?

- Sourit. N'oublie pas que je préfère te voir sourire et amuser plutôt que...

- Dépressive ? inquiète ?

- J'allais dire malheureuse. Mais si ces deux qualificatifs te conviennent. Sourit-il

- Humph... d'accord. J'essaierais d'accéder au mieux à ta faveur.

- Bien.

Je lui souris légèrement, tandis que je vis Sylvédre, l'esprit du Printemps et chef des quatre se diriger vers nous, le visage joyeux.

- Aaaah ! les voilà !

- Pitch ? fis-je en lui indiquant Sylvédre du regard

- Hum ? ah.

- Mlle Blanche ! Mr Pitch Black ! comment vous porter vous ? est ce que cette réception vous plaît ?

- Assez, oui. Fit Pitch avec courtoisie

- Euh... très bien, je vous remercie. Et cette réception est très réussie. Une vraie merveille.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi ma chère ! Je me radote peut-être, mais je peux vous assurer que je suis très heureux de voir que vous ayez accepté de venir ! cette soirée n'aurait pas été la même sans nos deux invités d'honneur ! et ce, malgré ce qui s'est passé en décembre. Fit-il enjoué puis navré

- Oh... c'est sur. fis-je mal a l'aise

- Je ne tiens pas à vous mettre dans l'embarras mademoiselle. Ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que cette soirée était organisée pour célébrer comme un... renouveau. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui je vois. Cette soirée... c'est comme dans un jardin. Pour que ça fleurisse et apporte du meilleur à nouveau, on s'occupe de ce qui a été détruit. Souriais-je

Je vis du coin de l'oeil Pitch sourire face à ma métaphore. Sylvédre me regardait avec un sourire impressionnée et soulagée.

- Pas mal. Jolie métaphore ! Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons oublier ce que ce jardin a subi comme souffrance. Mais nous sommes nombreux à vouloir qu'il refleurisse et apporte sa beauté et ses bienfaits au monde.

- J'en suis consciente et je vous remercie beaucoup Sylvédre. Et appelez-moi Blanche, je vous prie.

- De rien Blanche. D'ailleurs, pardonnez-nous de ne pas avoir organisé cette soirée plus tôt suite à vos exploits d'il y a un an, mais nous avions voulu attendre que ce jour arrive pour officialiser la chose.

Son regard se tourna vers Pitch.

- Ne croyez pas que nous doutions de votre engagement auprès de l'homme de la lune, et que nous pensions que vous retourneriez rapidement du coté du mal, Pitch. Je ne voudrais pas déclenchez un affront et mettre en péril la relation que nous venions d'établir avec vous.

- Soyez sans crainte, je sais que vous voulez bien faire.

- Merci mon cher. Lui souriait-il sincèrement.

Chaque fois que je vois quelqu'un lui sourire, aussitôt mon coeur s'enflamme de joie. Pour parfaire ce sentiment, des notes d'instruments à vent jouer par des elfes des bois retentirent à nos oreilles dans une jolie musique, ou plusieurs convives se mirent déjà à danser au centre de la pièce.

- Quelle agréable mélodie ! fit Sylvédre aux anges

- En effet. Souriais-je en les regardant jouer

- Pitch ? puis je empruntais votre cavalière ? demanda-t-il avec politesse

- Je vous en prie. Souriait-il en retour

- Merci. Blanche ? m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? me demanda-t-il la main tendue avec une courbette

- Euh... j'en suis très flattée, mais... je suis une bien piètre danseuse. Je ne ferais que vous ridiculiser. Refusais-je avec un sourire polie.

Sylvédre sembla pour le moins déçu, et baissa sa main. Mais je m'attendais pas à ce que Pitch insiste !

- Ne l'écoutez pas. Je vous garantis que c'est une excellente danseuse. Lui dit-il

- Pitch ! je... soufflais-je

- Soyez sans crainte, je vous guiderai. Reproposa-t-il amusée de ma réaction apparemment

- Non sincèrement, je...

- Blanche. Je ne pense pas que ce soit correct de refuser une danse avec le maître de cérémonie. Me chuchota-t-il amusé

- Je... c'est vrai. Pardonnez mon impolitesse. Je ne voulais pas vous froisser.

- Tout va bien ma chère. alors ? nous y allons ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant

- Je vous suis. Souriais-je en retour à sa joie.

Je lui pris son bras et il m'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner pour foudroyer du regard mon incorrigible croque mitaine. Celui-ci me fixait avec amusement, et malgré moi je lui répondait de la même manière.

Sylvédre m'emmena dans une danse des plus gracieuses, accompagné de quelques pas rythmés. L'enthousiasme de cet homme si humble malgré son statut important me fascinait assez. Son sourire ne quittait jamais son visage.

- Vous voyez que vous savez danser ma chère. Pitch ne démentez pas là-dessus !

- N'avez vous pas compris que j'esquivais l'invitation par timidité ? toutes les femmes le font. Souriais-je

- Oh ? vous intimiderais-je ?

- Assez oui. vous êtes le grand responsable de la saison, le supérieure des quatre, comment ne pas l'être ?

- Hin...

- Quoi ?

- Quand je vous entends parler Blanche, je croirais entendre Aradia. Vous parlez comme elle, en plus de lui ressembler... de par son caractère je suppose, mais aussi de par sa beauté.

- Merci pour les compliments Sylvédre, mais ne vous fiait pas aux apparences. Je ne suis pas comme elle. Même très loin !

- Je comprends Blanche. Mais si je ne m'abuse, je n'ai pas dit que vous étiez sa copie conforme ! hum ? souriait-il

- Non mais...

- Vous êtes unique. Vous êtes vous-même et faites honneur à vos principes. Pas mal de gens en sont impressionnés, y compris moi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. et Aradia le serait aussi.

- Merci beaucoup Sylvédre...

On poursuivit ainsi notre danse dans le silence, laissant notre ouïe profiter de la musique. Entre-temps j'apercevais Pitch qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de son pilier, mais c'est son regard qui m'interpellait. Il semblait regarder avec intriguer dans une direction. Et pire, je croyais avoir perçu de la tourmente dans son regard. Malgré les pas de danses et la présence des autres danseurs, je tentais de voir ce qu'il fixait. Mais sans grand résultat. La danse finie, on se saluer et féliciter les autres danseurs, ainsi que l'orchestre.

M'excusant auprès de Sylvédre, je me dirigeais auprès de Pitch, mais je fut interpeller par des visages bien connus ! Sue, Mary, Lihna et Abi ! enfin surtout celle de Sue

- Blanche ! firent-elles avec enthousiasme

- Aah ! vous êtes toute là ! m'exclamais-je heureuse et surprise

- Évidemment ! on n'avait aucune réunion importante ce soir ! fit Lihna

- Génial ! je suis très contente de toutes vous revoir, mais veuillez m'excusez, je dois aller voir quelqu'un. À plus tard et amusez-vous bien !

- Oui, toi aussi ! fit Abi

Je les quittais et en cours de route, je rencontrais différentes personnalités du monde magique. Par exemple, trois triplettes blondes aux yeux verts qui portaient la même robe violette, des fleurs dans les cheveux mais avec trois coiffures différentes. Cheveu long tressait jusqu'aux chevilles, cheveux longs jusqu'au milieu du dos, et cheveux courts aux épaules. Très souriante et jolie toutes les trois. Surement des sorcières aussi. Ou des esprits.

Entre-temps, l'estrade avait accueilli une jeune cantatrice des bois, et elle c'était mise à chanter un bel air d'opéra forestier. Magnifique. Je voyais aussi différents sorciers, sorcière, légende de l'enfance, du monde magique, créature magique, etc. qui me saluait au passage. Je n'avais jamais autant salué de gens je crois ! Je voyais même un jeune garçon, assez sauvage vu sa tenue de vagabondage marron et vert, mais beau garçon avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux vert émeraude. Il était accompagné d'une belle panthère sauvage aux yeux vert semblable à ceux de son maître, à qui il laissait les jeunes enfants s'approcher pour qu'il le caresse, et apprendre à avoir confiance. Je pense que ça devait être une sorte de... dompteur. Ou dresseur.

Continuant tant bien que mal ma route vers Pitch, j'arrivais presque à destination. Mais lui semblait pas m'avoir remarqué. Je le fixais de loin, le regard stagnant entre lui et la direction de son regard. Je me mis à sourire malicieusement... et ravie. Quand je le vis regarder ailleurs, et que l'objet de son attention fut partie, j'avançais vers lui, le regard malicieux et un sourire amusé.

- Salut.

- Salut. Fit-il encore dans ses pensées sans me regarder

- Tu t'amuses ? demandais-je comme lui un peu plus tôt

- Légèrement.

- Vraiment ?

- Pourquoi ? fit-il

- Je demande c'est tout. souriais-je

Je recherchais du regard ce qui me faisait sourire, les bras croisés. Quand je l'eus trouvé, je me mis à sourire un peu plus, mais d'une façon qui étonna Pitch.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Hum... pour rien.

- Aller. Dis-moi ce qui a pour que tu souris comme ça. Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils avec une pointe d'agacement.

Amusée, j'indiquais du regard ce qui me faisait avoir cette tête. Une belle jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire lisse lui arrivant au bas du dos, la robe noire, la peau claire et des yeux violets foncée. Il regarda à son tour, cette dernière regarda alors dans notre direction et j'aurais juré qu'elle venait de sourire tendrement à Pitch. Il détourna alors son regard, gêné et encore contrarié. Je me mis à glousser discrètement en voyant sa tête.

- Quoi encore?

- Elle te plaît.

- Faux.

- Aaah ! quand tu me réponds qu'avec un seul mot, c'est que j'ai raison !

- Je...

- Arrête Pitch, je te connais mieux que tous les invités de cette salle réunit !

- Pff... ridicule.

- Donc... elle te plaît alors ? demandais-je d'une voix taquineuse

Il ne me répondit pas . il ferma juste ses yeux et soupira longuement. Il ouvrit ses yeux et me fixa avec une sorte de mécontentement.

- C'est parfois agaçant la manière dont tu veux savoir les choses, Blanche.

- Je... bafouillais-je surprise sur le coup

Et il s'éloigna en direction de l'extérieur, vers les jardins

- Mais je... attends-moi ! l'appelais-je

Je reçus quelques regards surpris des invités, mais je m'en moquait. Je courais après lui jusqu'aux jardins. le cherchant dans l'obscurité malgré la lumière des lanternes boisées, je le trouvais adosser contre un mur, les bras croisés, la tête légèrement baissée et le regard fermé. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça. ça voulait dire qu'un point sensible était touché. J'approchais donc de lui, hésitante, navrée

- Pitch... je... je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise... c'est juste que...

- Ce n'est rien. Soupira-t-il

- Allez. Reviens à l'intérieur. Je t'embêterai plus avec elle, ni avec ce sujet... d'accord ? lui dis-je en le prenant doucement le bras

- Blanche.

- Oui ? fis-je d'une petite voix

- Je... laisse tomber.

- Quoi ? dis-moi !

- Je ne veux pas retourner à l'intérieur.

- Mais pourquoi ? a cause de moi ?

- Non. d'elle.

- Mais elle t'a fait quoi ? tu ne lui as même pas parlé !

- Je sais. Mais... dans son regard, j'ai reconnu la même lueur et la même façon de me regarder que mon ancienne épouse. Et puis quand elle m'a sourit, la... je sais pas... j'ai fui son regard. Trop de souvenir d'un coup.

- Pitch, écoute-moi.

Il tourna son regard vers le mien, l'air attentif, sérieux et effondrer.

- Elle t'a regardé, alors va lui parler ! qu'est-ce qui t'en empêcherez ?

Il se mura dans un mutisme dont je déchiffrais le sens.

- C'est par rapport à nous deux c'est ça?

- Peut-être.

- Ah.

Je fus moi-même gênée.

- Et... où est-ce qu'on en est Pitch ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire.

- Hein ?

- Que veux-tu au plus profond de ton coeur ? maintenant ? et ne me ment pas, je le saurais.

- Tu... t'analyserais mes peurs pour savoir si je te mens pas ? mais pourquoi ? m'indignais-je

- Moi je ne désire qu'une chose. Retrouver celle que j'aime. Mais je veux qu'elle le désire tout autant que le reste.

- Mais c'est le cas enfin !

- Et Frost ? tu ne souhaites pas son retour et le retrouver à tes côtés ? pour ne plus te sentir coupable ?

- Non mais attend... Jack et toi ce n'est pas pareil ! c'est le père de ma fille ! et rien de tout ça serait arriver si j'avais eu plus de jugeote que de colère dans le crâne et le coeur ! il est donc normal que d'un côté je veuille me faire pardonner, même si mes sentiments pour lui sont différents ! toi, je t'aime ! et c'est avec toi que je veux être maintenant! alors il est ou le problème ?

Pas de réponse. Juste un froncement de sourcil et un détournement de regard. Je compris alors pourquoi.

- En fait... tu veux que je ne me soucie plus du tout de Jack, et que toutes mes pensées soient pour toi en fait ?

- Exact. Et je sais que c'est égoïste de demander ça.

- En effet ! ça me montre que tu n'as pas confiance en moi pour choisir, alors que mon choix est fait ! non franchement Pitch, pourquoi tu agis et penses comme ça ?

- Peut-être à cause de ce qui s'est passé et ce que tu m'as dit le jour où je suis parti. Je veux pas que ton coeur soit partagé en deux et que ta culpabilité te fasse renoncer à ce qu'on a partagé. Et même au lac, tu as ressenti ça.

- Au lac ? tu... t'était là ?! m'étonnais-je méchamment

- Oui. Comme je vis pas loin du lac, j'avais senti ta présence. J'étais donc venu m'assurer que c'était bien toi, et que tu allais bien.

- Et tu étais là depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis que tu t'étais approcher du lac. Je t'ai vu faire et j'ai tout entendu. C' était très beau ce que tu as fait pour elle.

Blanche afficha alors une moue peinée, en détournant à son tour son regard.

- Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. C'est même la seule chose de bien que j'ai faite depuis... depuis... ben je sais même plus de quand date ma dernière bonne action tiens... constata-t-elle

- Hum. En tout cas... merci pour elle.

- Mais quand j'y pense... j'avais donc bien senti une présence dans la forêt ! pourquoi t'est pas venu après que j'avais fini ?

- À cause de ce que tu ressentais encore, et même maintenant pour moi et Jack.

- Pour ça ? mais...

- Oui c'est égoïste et monstrueux ! je t'aime, j'ai failli te perdre ! je ne voulais pas me retrouver encore seul, loin de celle qui me fait sentir vivant ! et je serais venu si tout ton coeur m'était accordé Blanche. mais ce n'était pas le cas...

- Je vois. Hécate m'aurait vraiment tout fait perdre. Et elle t'a fait avoir un côté possessif et excessif. Fini la confiance alors.

- Blanche.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. J'ai fait trop de mal à toi et à Jack. Je ne pourrais donc pas reprendre ma vie avec aucun de vous deux. Et je vais m'y tenir tiens ! comme ça, on sera tous les trois malheureux, empli de regret, et on s'évitera pour l'éternité pour éviter de se faire du mal à nouveau ! Affirmais-je vexée et sévère.

- Blanche...

- Tss... merci Pitch. salut...

Je m'éloignais vers les jardins, alors qu'il m'avait retenu par le bras.

- Blanche, attend...

- Laisse-moi Pitch ! retourne t'amuser et voir cette femme pour tenter ta chance. Elle te rendra certainement plus heureux que moi sans avoir un passé chargé qui handicap apparemment une relation amoureuse.

- Aucune autre ne pourra me rendre heureux comme toi.

- Vraiment ? bah fallait réfléchir à ce détail avant de me dire tout ça.

Je dégageais mon bras de sa main, et marchai un moment parmi les beaux jardins apaisant et enivrant du palais de Sylvédre. Ce n'était pas prudent d'être seule sans mes pouvoirs, mais j'en avais besoin. M'appuyant donc contre un pilier décoratif, je prit mon visage dans mes mains, soupirant tristement de ce qui venait de se passer.

En résumé bien clair : je me suis disputé avec lui, sans espoir de renouer notre histoire. Je l'avais perdu. Comme Jack. J'avais donc bien raison. Je ne pourrais pas les rendre heureux. Et la décision que j'avais suggérée le jour où Pitch a appris la vérité s'avérait être fatal, mais réaliste.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, je le regardais à demi triste, et je restais silencieuse.

- C'est mieux ainsi. Je n'ai pas à le regretter...

Une piaillement stridente et continue me vient aux oreilles, chassant mes tristes pensées. Quenotte m'avait trouvée, piailler et voler vers moi tout affolée et contente. Ce qui m'intrigua assez.

- Quenotte ? que... hé !

Voilà qu'elle me tirait par le col de mon yukata. Comme si elle voulait me montrer quelque chose pour que je la suive.

- Quenotte ! qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? où tu...

Mais elle ne me répondit pas . elle piaillait « suis-moi ! suis-moi ! vite ! vite ! » en pointant une direction de sa minuscule main, et tirant ma robe sans relâche. Je la suivis donc, le regard froncé inquisiteur et étonné.

Elle m'emmena alors vers les jardins éloignés du palais, tout en restant muette et mystérieuse face à mes questions. Ce qui n'empêcha pas mes yeux de se poser sur le magnifique décor floral et végétatif.

Quenotte, s'il te plaît, dis-moi où tu m'emmènes ? je doute fort que ce soit pour une visite guidée !

Pas de réponse, mais la balade fut enfin finie. Elle m'avait emmené dans une petite cour discrète, où se trouver un magnifique cerisier japonais qui commencer à éclore. Il était planté au beau milieu d'un point d'eau aux bordures de pierres gravées. Ce qui offrait au décor une beauté spéciale.

- Whoa... c'est magnifique...

Je m'approchais naturellement du point d'eau avec un léger sourire, mais mon regard s'attarda sur une chose. Au pied de l'arbre, se trouver une fleur. Une fleur cueillie. Un lys.

- Hein ? un lys ? mais... Quenotte, qui a... demandais-je en me tournant vers elle

Mais pas de réponses à nouveau, car Quenotte n'était plus là. Et je ne savais pas depuis quand elle était partie. Trouvant tout cela de plus en plus curieux, je reportais mon regard et mon attention sur la fleur. Voulant la prendre, je pris la peine d'entrer dans le point d'eau et de marcher jusqu'à l'arbre, l'eau m'arrivant un peu au-dessus des chevilles. Je la pris et revins vers le rebord.

C'était bien un lys blanc. Ma fleur préféré. Aussi belle que celle que Jack m'avait offerte le soir où il m'a déclaré son amour.

Souvenir nostalgique qui me fit avoir un léger sourire, mais qui emplissait mon coeur d'incompréhension.

- Comment t'a attirée ici toi ? qui t'a déposé ? lui demandais-je

Et ce fut comme une révélation. J'avais compris. Le responsable ? Jack. J'en étais perplexe

- Jack ? répondis-je à ma propre question

- Bonne réponse.

Je me raidis au son de sa voix. Elle était douce et calme. Est-ce que je rêvais ? est ce que c'était une blague ? un piège à nouveau ? et si c'était le cas, j'étais isolée, et sans défense. Avec une certaine crainte, et le coeur battant nerveusement, je me retournais avec lenteur vers la provenance de la voix.

Il était bien là. C'était bien lui, inchangé depuis la dernière fois. J'en aurais presque lâché ma fleur tellement je n'y croyais pas. Il se tenait à quelque mètres de moi et de l'arbre, un sourire sur les lèvres, et un regard qui éprouver de la joie et de la tristesse.

- Jack... murmurais-je

- Bonsoir Blanche.

- Tu... tu es la...

- Oui, je suis là. Je suis bien content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi je te le cache pas mais... pourquoi tu...

- Pourquoi je suis là ? pourquoi je t'ai fait venir jusqu'ici ?

L'insistance de Quenotte aurait dû être clair pour moi ! pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas douté ?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir. Surtout après cette absence...

- Tout simplement parce que la femme que j'aime me manque. Que la mère de ma fille me manque. Que je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, à m'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé et pour ce que j'ai fait.

- Jack. Un piège nous a était tendu à tous. Une nouvelle fois. c'est moi qui regrette de ne pas avoir discerné la vérité et les raisons. Mes sentiments et mon comportement encore humain m'ont aveuglé...

- Blanche...

- J'ai tout gâché, perdu...j'ai déçu des gens, fait souffrir, inquiéter, j'ai menti, j'ai trahi... tout est de ma faute Jack.

- Blanche...

- De plus, au final, j'ai brisé le couple que je formais avec toi, et a cause de mon attitude, ce que je vivais avec Pitch a subi le même traitement. Avec en prime... terminais-je difficilement

- Blanche. Écoute-moi.

Il était à présent à 30 cm de moi, et m'avait pris mes mains dans les siennes.

- Nous commettons tous des erreurs. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Mais...

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Me souriait-il avec confiance

Étrangement, cette scène me semblait familière. Bizarre.

Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je t'aime. Peut-être même encore plus qu'avant. Et tellement que je t'aime, je ne t'en veux pas. Je te pardonne pour tout. Mon isolement m'a fait comprendre à quel point je ne veux plus être séparé de toi aussi longtemps. Et comme je l'ai dit à Pitch lors de mon retour parmi vous, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour reconquérir ton coeur, et que tu me pardonnes. Et que j'étais prêt à passer l'éternité pour y arriver.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

- Peut-être que toi, tu ne me pardonneras pas aussi facilement quoique tu dises que ce n'est pas ma faute, mais... pour te prouver mon amour et mon plus sincère regret, je m'apprête à faire la chose la plus incroyable de ma vie entière...

Oh la la... j'aimais pas ça tout d'un coup ! ça veut dire quoi tout ce speech ?!

- Blanche... s'abaissa-t-il sans me lâcher des yeux et gardant une de mes mains dans les siennes

- _Oh la vache_ ! pensais-je

Voilà qu'il s'agenouillait au sol maintenant !

Jack sorti de sa poche centrale, une magnifique bague d'argent en forme de flocon de neige, avec un délicat saphir bleu clair en son centre.

- _Oh mon Dieu..._ pensais-je encore plus choquer

J'en portais ma main à ma bouche, tandis que ma seconde main était toujours en contact avec la sienne. Les larmes me montaient inévitablement aux yeux. Jack ne cessait de me fixer avec un sourire sincère, alors que ses yeux bleus transpirer d'espoir.

- Jack... murmurais-je la voix coupée

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?


	24. Le grand retour

**_Salut à tous ! :D et voila enfin la réponse que vous attendez toutes et tous au sujet de cette fameuse demande. Si la réponse et ce qui suit ne plaît pas, je sens déjà les nombreux coups de maillet virtuel que je vais me prendre sur la tête ! XD mais j'espère que le reste vous plaira! :D bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blue : merci ! ^^ et ravie que le retour de Jack te plaise ! ^^ donc... un refus ? eh bien tu auras la réponse plus bas, et je tiens à te dire que ton raisonnement est parfaitement logique. :) Mais tu verras au final ce que j'ai concocté. Héhé. :p et pour te répondre : non. ce n'est pas Emily Jane, autrement dit la fille de Pitch alias Mère Nature. :) d'après les sources que j'ai sur elle, même si elles sont peu nombreuses, : l'apparence de la jeune femme au bal ne correspond pas avec celui de Mère nature. :) de plus, si dans ma fic, c'était bien elle, j'aurais repris la même apparence que je lui ai donnée dans mon OS « bon anniversaire, Pitch ! » :) voila voila! :) merci à toi et bonne lecture ! :)_**

**_Lonie : eh ben ça en fait des suppositions ! :D je t'avoue même que certaines sont exactes. :) je pourrais aussi te dire lesquels mais... non. ça gâcherais le mystère ! :) peste que je suis ! XD en tout cas merci à toi et bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 24 - Le grand retour<p>

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre... trop vite, trop fort, trop bruyamment. Ça me rendait presque malade !

Je n'avais pas rêvé ? Jack me demandait de... de l'épouser ?! Les larmes que je contenais s'échappèrent de mes yeux sans que je puisse les en empêcher.

Que répondre a une telle demande ? une demande parfaite. Toutes les femmes diraient oui sans hésiter. Mais moi ? que devais-je faire ? dire ? mon parcours n'avait rien de banal face à celui des autres. Devais-je faire comme toute femme sur terre ? sourire, pleurer de joie et répondre un « oui » prononcé avec une voix de souris et étouffer par mes larmes de joie?

De plus, Jack me le demandait malgré tout ce qui était arrivé... il m'aimait au point de vouloir encore de moi et d'avoir envie que je devienne sa femme ? de quoi laisser perplexe...

Cependant, mon coeur ne m'accorder pas cette joie.

- Non... murmurais-je

Jack me regarda avec un léger étonnement.

- Pardon ? fit-il très calme

- Je... je ne peux pas Jack...

Je retirais délicatement ma main de la sienne, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désolée... m'excusais-je en faisant un pas en arrière.

Il resta là, son genou toujours posé à terre. Progressivement son sourire et son éclat diminué, cependant que son regard zieuter de droite à gauche, l'air perdu, sur ce qui l'entourait, espérant y trouver une explication. Son mutisme et son état restèrent ainsi durant un moment, et ça m'angoisser.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il enfin

Sa voix semblait implorer tristement une raison. Pas de colère, ni de rancœur. Juste de l'incompréhension, ce qui était normal.

- Je ne peux pas Jack. Je ne pourrais pas accepter.

- Par rapport à Pitch ?

- Non même pas... et sache que si lui me l'avait demandé, je... j'aurais également refusé.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il avec incompréhension

- Mon coeur ne croit plus a l'amour, et il refuse que je vous fasse souffrir...

- Parce que tu crois que je souffre pas de... cette réponse ? répondit-il avec calme

- Si... mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que peu importe avec qui je serais, je ne pourrais pas le rendre heureux. Je n'y arriverai plus...

- Blanche. tu...

- J'ai refusé ta demande Jack. Mais peut-être qu'un jour... mon coeur s'ouvrira à nouveau et je dirais oui, mais... pour l'instant, je ne veux plus vivre d'histoire d'amour Jack. Ni avec toi, ni avec lui, ni avec personne.

- Non...

- Je ne suis pas faite pour vous deux et je ne mérite pas l'amour que vous me témoigner. Je sais que vous pouvez trouver mieux que moi, et c'est ce que je vous souhaite. Vous ne me pardonnerez peut-être jamais pour ça, mais... avec le temps, vous comprendrez que j'avais raison, et que c'est ce qui y'avait de mieux à faire.

Je fis un pas en avant, prête à quitter la cour pour échapper à Jack et à notre chagrin collectif.

- Je suis navrée. Sincèrement...

Et je m'enfuyais en courant, les larmes aux yeux, laissant Jack seul.

oO*Oo

Pitch de son coté avait fait aussi son « petit tour » dans les jardins, mais à l'opposer de Blanche. Se promenant parmi les sentiers comme s'il était dans les couloirs de son domaine, il réfléchissait. Et son visage laissait transparaître la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Et ce n'était pas plus mal d'être loin du palais et de la foule.

Il s'arrêta devant une statue d'un couple qui se regardait avec amour, figé en pleine danse, et se trouvant au centre d'un magnifique parterre de fleurs sublime. Il fixait leur visage de marbre et constata que même pour des statues, les sentiments se voyaient et se ressentaient aussi bien entre eux que pour ceux qui les regardaient. De plus, il semblait encore plus captivé par la beauté et les traits de visage parfait de la danseuse.

- Elle est magnifique n'est ce pas ?

Pitch tourna sa tête et vit que la femme qu'il avait regardée dans la salle de réception, et qui l'avait regardé et sourit en retour. Elle lui adressait à nouveau un léger sourire, qu'il ne rendit pas . il se contentait juste de froncer légèrement le regard et de dévier son regard.

- En effet. répondit-il

- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? demanda-t-elle gentiment

- Pardon ?

- On dirait que quelque chose vous tourmente.

- Humph. Ça se voit tant que ça ? demanda-t-il d'un léger rire jaune

- Oui. ça se lit dans votre regard. Il est différent de celui que vous aviez à votre arrivée ici.

- Ah ? vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec indifférence, mais avec un intérêt à peine perceptible

- Oui. d'une certaine joie, vous êtes passer à de la tristesse. C'est à cause d'elle n'est ce pas ?

Pitch se tourna à nouveau vers elle, l'air mécontent.

- Suis-je le sujet de toutes vos préoccupations ce soir ?

- Sans le vouloir. Avoua-t-elle avec un léger sourire

- Et pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour moi ?

- Je l'ignore. Vous m'intriguez.

- Moi ? je vous intrigue ?

- Oui mais... j'ai l'impression que vous semblait... m'éviter. Du regard du moins. Ai-je tord ?

Pitch se tut. Cette femme venait de comprendre, et avait vu juste.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi vous me regardiez ainsi, et que dès que je levais le regard sur vous, vos yeux se posaient ailleurs ?

Nouveau silence. Que dire face à ça ?

- Parce que vous me rappeler une personne que j'ai connue il y a bien longtemps. Et que pendant un court instant, j'ai cru la revoir.

- Qui donc?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Oh, désolée... je ne voulais pas paraître impolie ou indiscrète.

- Et vous ? pourquoi je vous intrigue tant que ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. peut-être parce que vous êtes le croque mitaine et que c'est la première fois que je vous vois... ou peut être votre histoire et votre passé mentionnée par votre amie dans son discours... ou bien... c'est ce que vous avez accompli tous les deux. Je ne sais pas voyez-vous...

- Peut-être, mais n'y aurait-il pas autre chose ?

- Hum ? comme quoi ?

- Une raison que vous ne voudrais pas révéler tout de suite ?

- Non, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait d'autres.

Pitch ricana légèrement.

- Ma chère, sachez que je suis le croque mitaine. Je ressens la peur et les craintes de chacun. Et je ressens chez vous une crainte à mon égard.

- Laquelle ? celle que vous me fassiez du mal a cause de mes questions ? suggéra t-elle

- Non. une autre. Plus gênante. Qui vous intrigue.

Il s'approcha d'elle, alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir, ou ignorer la dernière phrase de Pitch qui continuer de sourire.

- Non. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Je peux vous le dire, puisque vous semblez vouloir ignorer le sujet.

- Eh bien puisque vous êtes perspicaces, aller y ! Dis-le. Le défia-t-elle sans peur

Il afficha un léger rictus que son interlocutrice perçue.

- Vous vous demander si mon coeur est pris car je vous plais.

- Et alors ? est ce que votre coeur bat pour quelqu'un?

- Oui.

- Oh... pour elle ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes ensemble alors ? ce qui expliquerez votre attitude...

- Non.

- Oooh... Vous ressentez donc un amour impossible ? demanda-t-elle intrigué et étonner de la réponse

Pitch soupira, lui tourna lentement le dos, et continua d'admirer la statue, le regard douloureux. La femme comprit que le sujet était un point sensible, et s'en voulut.

- Excusez-moi Pitch... je ne voulais pas vous...

- Je vous plais ?

- Quoi ?

- Répondez-moi franchement. Est-ce que je vous plais ?

- Vous êtes séduisant si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Il lui refit face, avec calme et intrigue.

- Je vous expose une situation. Répondez-y encore avec sincérité.

- Je vous écoute.

- Bien. Contre toute attente, feriez-vous votre vie avec un être comme moi ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir durant une éternité.

- Oui. je pense que ce serait possible.

- Merci. Fit-il avec contrariété

- Vous doutez de ma réponse ?

- Non, mais...

- Je peux vous donner une preuve que ce que j'ai dis est sincère.

- Quelle preuve ?

La femme inspira, et s'avança vers Pitch qui la fixer sans bouger, son air interrogateur ne voulant pas le lâcher. Une fois proche de lui, il eut comme un geste de recul, mais celle-ci le rassura avec un sourire

- N'ayez pas peur... ne bougez pas... murmura-t-elle

Elle déposa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un léger baiser sincère.

Pitch n'en revenait pas. une autre femme venait de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, avait affirmé que faire sa vie avec lui ne lui poserait pas de problème, et pour couronner le tout, elle lui donne un baiser comme preuve !

Même qu'elle accentuait son baiser, il ne le rendit qu'a moitié. Pourtant, il n'était plus avec Blanche, puisque cette dernière avait clairement mis fin à leur histoire. C'était donc l'occasion pour lui d'aller de l'avant, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Même en essayant d'accentuer de lui-même cet échange.

Non. Il ne ressentait rien. rien de nouveau, d'attractif. Rien. ce baiser, comparé aux nombreux baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Blanche, même les plus simples, n'arrivait pas à leurs chevilles. Seul résultat, il ne pensait qu'à elle, a sa douleur de l'avoir perdue, a ses regrets.

Il comprit alors qu'elle lui manquer trop, que personne ne pourrait prendre sa place, et qu'il ne demandait qu'à la retrouver pour tout arranger, et de lui ôter le poids de la décision impossible entre lui et Jack.

Mettant fin à ce baiser, Pitch s'excusa aussitôt.

- Pardon je... je ne peux pas.

- Ah. Je vois...

Petit silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

- Vous l'aimez malgré que ce soit impossible?

- C'était possible. Mais j'ai été idiot et je l'ai perdue.

- Et qu'aimeriez-vous faire ?

- La chercher et tout faire pour la reconquérir, et ne pas la perdre à nouveau.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

- Ne trouvez-vous pas ça étrange vu ce qui vient de se passer ? s'étonna-t-il

- J'ai tenté ma chance. Et c'est un échec. Mais c'est excusable, vous l'aimez encore. Vous n'êtes finalement pas le monstre de terreur que nous connaissons tous. Blanche a raison. Vous êtes... différent. Vous valez la peine que l'on s'intéresse à vous. Et c'était mon cas.

- Merci à vous, inconnue qui m'accorde ces lèvres sans c'être présenter. Riait-il légèrement

- Hihi... excusez-moi. Mon nom est Sharon. Riait-elle à son tour

- Merci Sharon. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, il faut que j'y aille.

- De rien. souriait-elle

Pitch lui adressa un sourire avant de reprendre la route du palais. Sharon resta la un instant, légèrement déçue, avant de repartir aussi vers le palais, mais par un autre chemin.

oO*Oo

_- Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi..._ ne cessais-je de me dire en pensant à Jack

Je courais et je courais vers le palais, essayant de calmer mes larmes et mon coeur. J'avais brisé à nouveau le coeur de Jack, et certainement la possibilité d'offrir à notre fille une famille unie. Par égoïsme. Quand je dis que je gâche tout !

_- Pardonne-moi aussi Sélène... _

Je fis une pause, a court de souffle. Ma téléportation me manquait trop et pas que ça d'ailleurs. Je réussi par je ne sais quel miracle j'arrivais à cesser de pleurer. Espérant que ça ne se voyait pas trop, j'entrais à nouveau dans le palais dès que je fus proche, un faux sourire sur les lèvres.

Me rapprochant des gardiens, de Lunia et de ma fille, ces derniers furent étonnés de me voir avec les yeux et les joues rouges.

- Blanche ? ça va ?

- Oui oui.

- T'as pleuré ?

- Oui un peu mais ça va là.

- Mais pourquoi tu...

- Fée, s'il te plaît. Je... vais... bien. Concluais-je un chouilla énervé

- Euh... mademoiselle Blanche ?

- Hum ? oh !

Quand je me retournais de ma famille, je vis Daphné, qui me regarder toute intimider et gêner.

-_ Oh non, pas elle_... pensais-je

Bien que je savais que rien n'était de sa faute et qu'elle n'était pas méchante, je ne voulais pas la voir. Pas ici. Pas a un bal. ma crainte de ne pas vouloir aller à ce bal venait de revenir. Je me pinçait les lèvres en fuyant son regard, et voulant la fuir elle. La revoir me rappeler sa présence auprès de Jack, et en pensant à Jack, je repensais à ce qui venait de se passer dans les jardins.

- Blanche, s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi ! m'implora-t-elle

Je venais de m'arrêter. Pourquoi ? mais pourquoi ?!

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Moi si. Et même si vous en fichez, écoutez simplement ce que j'ai à dire. S'il vous plaît...

J'inspirais bruyamment. Mes proches devaient surement d'en mordre les lèvres et appréhendaient la discussion. Surtout qu'une fois, ça avait fini en bagarre au pôle nord !

- Je tenais d'abord à vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie dans la montagne... je peux vous jurer que je ne contrôlais rien de ce que je faisais ! j'étais totalement... posséder par... cet esprit !

J'écoutais encore, le regard froncé, sans la regarder, et dans le silence.

- Et par rapport à ça, je voulais m'excuser aussi pour tout ce que j'ai pu vous causer comme soucis. Même que je n'y suis pour rien, je voulais vous le dire. Alors...

Silence. Mais ce qu'elle fit m'étonna

- Pardonnez-moi... demanda-t-elle en s'inclinant, ses cheveux d'argent tombant en cascade devant sa tête.

J'allais lui dire de se relever. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. elle s'en voulait alors que rien n'était de sa faute. Elle voulait se faire pardonner des monstruosités qu'Hécate a commises a travers elle. Elle me faisait face, affrontant ma colère.

Je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Ce serait injuste.

Les yeux brûlants, les lèvres pincées, et le regard posé sur le décor, j'essayais de trouver la force et le courage de lui pardonner.

- Daphné... relève toi...

Elle se releva et me regarda de ses grands yeux bleus, ces derniers reflétant l'espérance d'un pardon.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en vouloir. Et... je te pardonne... disais-je le coeur lourd

Un sourire s'étira sur ces lèvres et elle s'apprêtait à me serrer dans ces bras. J'eut un geste défensif en reculant, mais elle c'était stoppé d'elle-même.

- Désolé, je... c'est juste que je suis tellement soulagée... s'excusa-t-elle

D'un sourire en coin, je posais ma main sur son épaule, pour la rassurer. Elle me souriait en retour jusqu'à ce que...

- Grawww...

C'était le rugissement de la bête qui accompagné le jeune homme a l'allure sauvage. Daphné et moi le regardions intrigué alors qu'il s'approchait de nous a pas lent. Daphné eut peur, et je me mis devant elle, instinctivement. La bête se mit à grogner et à montrer des dents. Une certaine frayeur se mit à grandir en moi, même que les gardiens se trouvaient pas loin. Le jeune homme se tenait prés de sa bête, l'air confiant et souriant

- Ne craignez rien. il ne vous fera aucun mal.

- Vraiment ? ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donne avec ses dents pointues ! protestais-je

- Il teste votre bravoure c'est tout.

- Tester ?

- Oui. alors montrez-lui que vous n'avez pas peur. Me défia-t-il avec un sourire

Je me détendis et regardai cette panthère qui me regardait sans relâche, les pattes arquées, son regard vert féroce et intense, et les dents bien sorties.

- Blanche, fait gaffe ! s'exclama Bunny comme une mise en garde

- Ça ira Bunny, ça ira. Daphné, recule légèrement.

- D'accord... fit-elle d'une petite voix

Je remarquais aussi que plusieurs personnes alentour observées ce qui ce passer. Génial. Un spectacle. J'inspirais alors profondément, et plongeai intensément mon regard dans celui de cette bête, tout en m'avançant à pas de loup. Et elle pareil. J'inclinais la tête à droite, elle le faisait aussi. Pareil à gauche. Comme une synchronisation. Puis je me mis à m'agenouiller au sol, pour marcher comme un homme-singe, vu que mon yukata me donnant cette possibilité.

Je testais l'approche via cette manière et la bête se détendit presque, me fixant curieusement. J'avançais encore, mais la main tendue vers son museau.

Des murmures commençaient à s'élever dans la foule.

J'approchais encore et encore, sans faillir, ma main toujours tendue vers elle. J'attendais que cette bête approche enfin son museau du bout de mes doigts, et montrer que j'avais réussi. La panthère le fit enfin, et cessa de grogner, de montrer ses dents, pour fermer ses yeux et coller sa tête contre ma main.

Un sourire naquit sur mon visage, et quelques acclamations et applaudissement se firent entendre. Puis la bête fondit sur moi, et commença à frotter sa tête sur mon visage, ronronnant comme un chat ! un gros chat alors !

Son action me fit perdre l'équilibre, et je tombais à genoux par terre, riant des câlins et de l'affection de la bête. Avide de caresse, elle tournait presque autour de moi et je lui en offrez autant que je pouvais.

- Il vous apprécie on dirait ! constata son dresseur

- Je vois ça ! riais-je

J'adressais un regard aux gardiens, qui me souriait amusée et qui repartait à leurs occupations, ainsi que pas mal de monde autour de nous, mais avec le sourire également. Le dresseur s'approcha de moi et de sa bête, et s'agenouilla, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'avais jamais approché ce genre d'animal d'aussi prêt auparavant ! c'est impressionnant ! en fait... c'est comme un gros chat !

- On peut dire ça, en effet. Riait-il en donnant une caresse à son tour

- En tout cas, il est très gentil, câlineux... et magnifique.

La bête s'arrêta de bouger pour me regarder encore une fois de son incroyable regard.

- Bah oui tu es magnifique ! une brave bête adorable... j'ai raison ? lui demandais-je

Il ronronna, en hochant presque la tête pour affirmer ce que je disais de lui

- Ouais ? ouais ? l'imitais-je en lui parlant avec une certaine gagacité proche de celle que j'avais pour parler à ma fille.

L'image de cette bête noire d'ordinaire pas si domptable pour les humains, me rappeler l'image de Pitch. Une image froide, distante et terrifiante, alors que si on prenait la peine de le connaitre, il pouvait être aussi gentil que cette panthère. Suffisait juste d'une chance.

Lui adressant encore une caresse, je reportais mon regard sur son dresseur.

- Merci.

- De rien, mais... pourquoi merci ?

- Humph. Pas besoin de raison valable. Accepter le tout simplement. Souriais-je

Il me rendit alors mon sourire. Levant les yeux, je vis justement Pitch qui me regardait de loin, un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais ne s'approchant pas. Je lui rendis à moitié son sourire et en me relevant, j'appelais Daphné pour qu'elle vienne à son tour la caressait. Elle approcha avec crainte, malgré mes encouragements. Puis vainquant sa frayeur, elle arriva enfin à toucher la bête, qui ronronna autant qu'avec moi. ce qui me fit sourire.

Le jeune homme s'en alla ensuite vers la foule, me laissant avec Daphné, de léger sourire sur nos visages. À son égard, je me remémorais ce que j'avais ressenti pour cette bête et comme souvenirs pour Pitch. Une chance. Suffisait juste d'accorder une chance. J'étais prête à l'accorder à cette fille.

- Écoute. Je...

Je sentais un vent bien glacial se propager autour de nous, faisant éteindre les lumières de la salle d'un coup, et nous plongeant presque tous dans le noir. le silence s'installa presque. Les musiques se stoppèrent, ainsi que les rires et les discussions. Seuls des murmures inquiets et interrogatifs s'élevaient dans la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ça fait partie de la soirée ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle alors !

- Il y a un souci ?

- Pourquoi les lumières ne se rallume-t-elle pas ?

- Vous voulez de la lumière ? on va arranger ça !

Je pouvais voir de loin une sorcière allumer une boule de feu dans sa main. beaucoup l'imitèrent. Donc de par la lumière de la lune a travers les vitres, mais aussi des boules de feu que nombreux être magique avait fait apparaître, la salle retrouva un peu de sa clarté. j'essayais aussi de le faire, mais juste des flammèches se firent voir au creux de mes mains. J'en rageait. Et puis j'eut comme un mauvais pressentiment. Jetant un regard inquiet à Daphné, je lui conseillais de vite trouver sa mère et de rester auprès d'elle.

Elle le fit aussitôt. Moi, je cherchais dans cette demi-pénombre ma famille, afin de rester près de mon bébé. Une fois proche d'eux, j'étais comme rassurer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandais-je

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ça fait pas partie de la fête. Me répondit Nord.

- En tout cas, ça sent pas bon... commenta Bunny aux aguets

Soupirant d'inquiétude, je me tournais vers Lunia.

- Lunia ? tout va bien ?

- Oui. La petite aussi Blanche, ne vous en fait pas, je veuille sur elle.

- Merci Lunia. Je... aah !

Mon léger hoquet de surprise alerta mes proches. J'eut comme une sensation de glace dans le coeur et le corps, presque une sueur froide. Comme si j'avais peur. J'en avais posé ma main prêt de mon coeur.

- Blanche ! ça va ? s'inquiéta Fée

- Non... elle... elle... bafouillais-je

Un rire bien spécifique venait de se faire entendre dans la salle. Un rire lointain, mauvais, fou, et féminin. Quelques torches se rallumèrent alors par magie. Puis...

- Regardez la haut ! s'exclama un homme dans la foule.

Levant tous notre regard vers ledit plafond, on put voir que de la glace se former en grande masse, comme des gros blocs de glace en pic pointus. Les interrogations de la foule reprirent de plus belle, alors que plusieurs gros blocs s'effondrèrent bien droit sur le sol de la salle. Avec le peu de clarté, elle ne semblait pas pure cette glace. Presque noire.

D'ailleurs, au centre des gravats au sol, une lueur bleue se mit a scintillé. Et sa lumière envahit la glace entière, puis la salle. La glace se mit alors à fondre, où à se former en un être physique. Cela prit du temps, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette forme.

Ce n'est qu'une minute plus tard que la véritable forme se matérialisa sous la forme d'un esprit de glace sombre. Une femme d'allure froide, vêtu de glace sur l'ensemble du corps, de longs cheveux raide noire glacée, sa robe noire se mêlant presque à la glace, l'air mauvais et victorieux.

- Impossible... entendis-je de la part de Bunny

Et si. C'était bien ce qu'il avait vu et compris. Et pas mal de monde aussi. Une ancienne ennemie était bien revenue. Et j'en étais soudainement effrayé.

- Hécate... murmurais-je


	25. Pour la liberté des mondes

**_Salut à tous ! :D dernier gros chapitre de cette fic ! profitez-en ! :D ceux qui avaient deviné qu'Hécate serait là à ce bal, bravo à vous même si le résultat était prévisible ! ;D Son retour ayant été annoncé au chapitre précédent, ce chapitre-ci risque de beaucoup vous plaire ! en bien comme en mal. :/ dernier chapitre et épilogue mercredi! :D merci à vous d'être toujours là ! ^^ bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blue : alors ça je te l'affirme, Blanche aime toujours Jack. :) Mais disons que si on veut qu'ils se remettent ensemble, ce ne sera pas immédiat vu ce qu'elle ressent actuellement. : et puis des efforts, oui et non, mais aussi de la patience s'il l'aime vraiment. :/ pour la réponse négative, j'évite le coup de maillet alors ? XD je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je lui ai fait dire « non » :) déjà je trouve que ça aurait fait trop beau et trop parfait vu le déroulement entier de l'histoire. Et puis j'arrive pas à imaginer un mariage pour ces deux-là. :) et puis la sadique que je suis devenue voulait encore un événement négatif dans son histoire ! :p histoire justement d'ajouter un petit truc en plus à la suite du programme. :) autre raison aussi, mais ça c'est plus à cause d'un délire personnel ! XD la voici : quand j'ai vu la reine des neiges et la demande en mariage d'Hans envers Anna, elle a dit oui. Lol ! Toutes les princesses Disney disent oui ! XD je me suis alors demandé ce que ça donnerait si pour une fois, une princesse Disney disait « non » et ce que donnerait la tête du prince face au refus ! XD donc j'ai repris mon délire pour Jack et Blanche. Voilà. :) Satisfaite de la réponse ? j'évite toujours le coup de maillet ? XD ensuite, ta théorie est intéressante, et la mention/possibilité du sacrifice me plaît beaucoup. :) Peut-être que justement, dans ce chapitre et les suivants... il y a des pertes. :/ « Quoi ?! des pertes ?! Mais... qui va mourir?! » me demandera tu ? mystère que je n'ai pas l'intention de dévoiler davantage ! là je crois que je mérite un coup de maillet sur la tête ! XD merci à toi et bonne lecture ! ^^_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 25 - Pour la liberté des mondes<p>

Les commentaires en tous genres reprirent à nouveau dans la salle, tandis que la nouvelle invitée regardait l'ensemble de la salle avec un large sourire. Elle prit alors la parole, de son éternelle voix calme et détestable.

- Où se trouve le maître de cérémonie ?

- Ici, Hécate. Lui répondit Sylvédre.

Sa voix n'était pas comme je l'avais entendu depuis notre rencontre. Elle était calme, assurer, mais froide. Preuve qu'il ne portait pas Hécate dans son coeur. Qui le ferait ? ses adeptes ? ok. mais ici, il n'y en avait pas . il marcha donc jusqu'à se trouver face à elle, mais à une certaine distance. La vieille chouette lui adressa un sourire plus large, sans bouger d'un pouce

- Charmante fête Sylvédre! Très réussi. Juste... quel dommage que je ne fus pas invitée.

- Tu n'as pas ta place ici Hécate. Personne n'aurait pensé à te convier à cette soirée.

- Oooh, mais quelle idiote ! c'est vrai ce que tu dis, puisque tout le monde se croyait débarrasser de moi.

Elle ricana. J'aimais pas ça. Je commençais à la connaitre.

- Mais je suis bel et bien de retour. Prête à me venger de ceux qui m'on fait subir tout ça, et rendu ainsi sous forme à demie spectrale de glace. Et il me semble... qu'ils sont ici.

- De qui parles-tu? Demanda-t-il sans faillir à son calme.

- Allons Sylvédre... Tu le sais très bien. Dit-elle calmement. Comme vous tous d'ailleurs! ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus sonore.

Elle avait fait tourner son regard sur l'ensemble de la salle, se délectant de leurs expressions, des murmures et de la situation.

- Je parle des gardiens de l'enfance, du croque mitaine, et... qui manque-t-il a l'appel ? hum... ah oui ! la descendante d'Aradia. Quelqu'un sait où ils sont ?

- Tu leur veux quoi au juste?

- Mais c'est simple voyons! c'est d'ailleurs la raison première de ma venue ici. Les trouver, les anéantir, et ensuite...m'en prendre à vous tous et à ce monde que j'ai fini par haïr de plus en plus. Annonça-t-elle avec fureur vers la fin de sa phrase

- Tss. Alors déjà, trois petites choses ma chère.

- Oui ?

- D'un, ils ne se rendront jamais et on te les livrera pas. De deux, tu ne les vaincras pas aussi facilement ainsi que nous tous réunis, parce que de trois, tu es seule contre... euh... oh je n'ai pas compté mes invités ! bref, nous sommes mille contre un ! annonça-t-il avec un sourire que je jugeais insolent et provocateur.

- À vraiment ? je suis seule ? mais c'est ce que tu crois ! c'est ce que vous croyez tous ! et dans moins d'une minute, je changerais la donne... hin hin... informa-t-elle avec mystère

Elle avait la fâcheuse manie de parler par énigmes. Avec une vitesse incroyable, elle avait dirigé sa main vers le dessus de sa tête, fit apparaître une grosse boule de glace noire bien voyante. Et en tendant subitement tous les membres de sa main, la boule de glace explosa en plusieurs morceaux. J'entendis plusieurs personnes criaient et se plaindre de douleurs. Dont Fée qui se trouvait prés de moi.

- FÉE ! m'exclamais-je

La pauvre avait l'éclat de glace planté dans le plumage de son bras, et on put tous voir que l'éclat fondait et se propager dans la zone atteinte. Ce qui l'inquiéta et elle essaya de s'en débarrasser, la panique la submergeant. Bunny tenta de l'aider aussi mais sans résultat.

Deux secondes après l'attaque, et avec une autre de ses attaques contenu dans ses mains, Hécate fit trembler le sol tout entier, ainsi que les murs, pour réussir à séparer la salle en deux ! les invités hurlèrent sur le coup. Résultat, une immense fissure profonde nous séparer du reste de la foule. Ce qui veut dire... que j'étais séparé de Pitch.

Hécate regardait le résultat avec satisfaction, alors que Sylvédre regardait tout autour de lui, avec fureur et interrogation.

- Bien. Voyons si je suis toujours « seule » maintenant.

Elle claqua des doigts, et nombreuse protestation, plaintes, cris se firent entendre de toute part. De la part de Fée également. Elle se tenait le bras en grimaçant, les yeux fermés. Que pouvons-nous faire ?! et deux secondes plus tard, elle cessa de se plaindre et releva la tête pour ouvrir les yeux et nous regarder. Mais ses yeux améthyste si beaux étaient entièrement noirs ! même plus une trace de blanc!

- FEE ! Fée ! réponds-moi ! ça va ? s'inquiéta Bunny en lui attrapant les épaules

Mais sans réagir émotionnellement et facialement, elle le prit à son tour par les épaules, le fit voler et tournoyer avec elle, pour finalement le faire valdinguer plus loin dans le décor dans un cri. Horrifié, je constatais que tous ceux qui étaient toucher par la glace noire se retourner contre leurs proches au hasard !

C'était l'horreur absolue ! comme cette vieille bique posséder un tel pouvoir ? elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé avant ! elle a dû le prendre de force à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas possible !

Fée posa alors son regard sur moi et s'avança pour m'attaquer. Mais Sab l'attaqua et la retint de ses lianes d'or, la faisant propulser au loin. Bunny était revenu parmi nous, choqué, mais rageur.

- Bunny ça va ?! demandais-je

- Oui. ça ira mieux quand elle sera dépossédée, et que cette sorcière soit mise hors d'état de nuire.

Se passant une patte sur son museau légèrement taché de rouge, le regard sévère, il poursuivit.

- Sab et moi on se charge d'elle. Nord, reste ici et veille sur Blanche. Lunia, veille sur Sélène et emmène la le plus loin possible du danger.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Pourquoi ? questionna Nord

- Je ne peux pas me téléporter ! on dirait que... qu'une force puissante m'empêche d'aller ailleurs qu'ici ! dit-elle

- Et merde... grommela Bunny

- Et Pitch ? il est où ? demanda à nouveau Nord

- De l'autre côté. Répondis-je

- Je veillerais sur vous les filles. Bunny, Sab, allez-y. Et soyez prudent !

- Compte sur nous camarade. Bonne chance !

Bunny parti au pas de course, et Sab usa de son nuage pour se déplacer avec vitesse. Lunia resta donc dans son coin et veilla sur ma fille qui était éveillée, et regardait autour d'elle sans ressentir de la peur. Lunia l'avait dans ses bras et resté aux aguets, n'étant pas vraiment un être de combat. Je restais également prés d'elle, même si je ne pouvais rien faire sans ma magie !

Nord nous protégeait en se battant contre les assaillants trop proches avec l'aide de ses deux sabres et de ses talents de combattant. Il hurlait pour se donner du courage et effrayer ses adversaires. En levant les yeux, je voyais Hécate qui flottait au plafond, nous observant tous avec dominance et satisfaction.

- Bien. Et si je rajoute des adversaires, ça vous ennuis ?

De ses mains jaillirent encore de la glace sombre, et elle fit apparaître une armée d'esprit de glace semblable à des bêtes féroces, prêt à nous combattre ! Les invités se battirent et se défendirent de leur mieux contre les leurs et les nouveaux ennemis. Je voyais de la magie partout ! même venant des responsables des saisons, et surtout de Sylvédre qui protégeait ses amis à l'aide de sa puissante magie végétale.

Voulant me battre pour me défendre et protéger les miens, je faisais de mon mieux pour que ma magie reparaisse correctement. Je rageais comme pas possible. Perdant encore une fois espoir et m'apprêtant à craquer nerveusement, je fus attrapé par les épaules, par Pitch. Sa soudaine apparition et initiative me firent sursauter et pousser un cri de surprise.

- Tout va bien, c'est moi !

- Je sais ! t'a rien ? demandais-je en panique mais soulagé

- Oui je vais bien. Blanche, il faut que tu te défendes !

- Mais comment ?! j'arrive pas ! j'ai toujours mon blocage malgré toute la volonté du monde de le faire disparaître !

- Il reste une solution.

- Laquelle ?

- Que je te passe les miens !

- Quoi ?! mais je... ATTENTION !

Un loup de glace aller se jetait sur nous. Pitch se prépara à nous défendre, tout en me protégeant dans ses bras. Mais Nord fut plus rapide et brisa la créature en deux de son sabre !

- HAHAAA ! trop facile ! fit-il tout victorieux

Puis il reparti à l'assaut d'autres monstres ou ennemi. Pitch resserra son emprise sur mes épaules, me forçant à le regarder. Je put voire tout le sérieux du monde dans ses pupilles.

- Si tu veux te battre, accepte ! tu connais les ténèbres ! tu seras juste comme moi jusqu'à ce que je les reprenne !

- Mais comment veux-tu me le donner ?! il faut...

- J'ai étudié le problème au cas ou. Et je ne pourrais pas me battre si je te sais sans défense ! Alors décides-toi ! Le temps presse !

- Mais toi ?! tu feras comment sans tes pouvoirs?!

- Je te passerais qu'une partie ! je m'en sortirais Blanche, mais décides-toi !

- D'accord ! m'exclamais-je sous l'effet de l'urgence

- Bien. Le transfert risque d'être un peu pénible, mais reste calme face a mon idée.

J'hochais la tête, puis il prit mon visage dans ses mains, approcha son visage et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Instant assez doux et légérement déconcertant sur l'instant, mais qui devint un peu pénible car je me sentait étouffer, de par ma bouche et mon nez. En ouvrant les yeux, des particules noirs passèrent de lui et me traversait. Il se sépara de moi alors que je me tenais le coeur, gémissant a cause des particules. Et en regardant ma peau, je la vis devenir grise. Mes yeux aussi me brûler. Ils avait dû changer de couleur. Vert plus foncé, ou ambré comme lui. Puis je ne sentais plus aucune douleur. Mais je me sentais forte.

- Ça à marcher ? demandais-je en reprennant mon souffle

- Oui... ça... ça a marché. Me répondit-il légèrement essouffler aussi.

Bizarrement, il me semblait plus pâle.

- Pitch ! ça va ? m'inquiétais-je

- Oui oui. c'est le transfert... protège les tiens maintenant et sois prudente. Me recommanda-t-il

- Toi aussi.

Il reparti aussitôt vers la foule à l'aide de ses cauchemars. Alors que je restais sur place pour veiller sur Lunia et Sélène, Nord me vit de loin et semblait plus qu'étonné de me voir ainsi. J'hochais la tête avec un regard pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais toujours moi. il me répondit d'un signe de tête et reprit ses assauts.

Les pouvoirs de Pitch. je les avais. Il me les avait donné pour que je puisse me défendre. Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire déjà avec ses pouvoirs ? se glissait dans l'ombre, créer des cauchemars, des vagues agressives de sable noir et des armes. Ok. un ennemi et on verra si j'y arrive aussi.

Et sa tombe bien ! une énorme et monstrueuse araignée de glace s'approcher de moi et me menaçait de ses mandibules et de ses pattes. Quelle horreur ! Me jurant que ça allait être sa fête, je lui balançais avec facilité et fureur, une vague de sable. Elle l'esquiva de peu, mais je continuais de l'attaquer. Je finis enfin par l'avoir ! me battre m'avait fait perdre la pince qui tenait mes cheveux, et je put les voir tous détachés le long de mes épaules. ils étaient bien noirs. je soupirais un instant, me rappelant des souvenirs du passé.

Mais m'attarder sur ce détail fut une grossière erreur ! Je me pris une vague de glace immense qui me fit percuter le mur derrière moi, et m'emprisonna à moitié dedans ! ne pouvant pas bouger mes bras pour me défendre, je rageais et vis qu'une gargouille volante m'avait attaqué et foncé sur moi pour reprendre son attaque.

Essayant de bouger, de me débattre, de sortir de cette prison de glace, de créer de quoi me libéré ou me défendre, je serrais les dents dans l'espoir de réussir. Mais un sabre percuta la créature en plein vol et elle s'écrasa au sol pour se casser en plusieurs morceaux. Nord récupéra son sabre et se hâta de venir vers moi pour briser la glace avec ses armes.

Mes mains furent libres, mais pas mes cheveux. Et en même temps, des assaillants et monstres s'avancèrent derrière Nord, alors que d'autres menaçait Lunia ! ils ne pourraient pas tous les avoirs. Ne réfléchissant pas, j'hurlais à Nord ceci

- NORD ! TRANCHE LA GLACE ! VITE !

- Mais... tes cheveux ?!

- JE M'EN FOUS ! VAS-Y !

Avec une grimace il trancha la glace avec mes cheveux encore coincés dedans, me libérant totalement et je partis défendre ma famille, et Nord s'occupa de ses adversaires. Les créatures ne firent pas le poids face à nos attaques. Reprenant mon souffle, et me sentant affreusement légère au niveau capillaire, je portais ma main à mes cheveux. D'après ce que je sentais, il y avait des mèche mi-longue, mi-courte. Je devais avoir un sacré dégradé au-dessus des épaules ! j'essayais cependant de ne pas trop m'en soucier.

- BLANCHE ! fit soudainement la voix de Jack à mes côtés

- JACK! t'est là !

- Oui, mais... tes cheveux ?!

- Mes cheveux ce n'est pas important !

- Et ta peau ?!

- Rhoo... n'ayant plus de pouvoir, Pitch ma passer une partie des siens pour que je défende notre fille. Mais je vais bien ! La question c'est où tu étais ?

- Je ne pouvais pas entrer ! les accès étaient bloqués de l'extérieur alors j'ai dû me débrouiller pour réussir à entrer et me voilà. Qui est le responsable ?

- Hécate. La haut.

- Ah. Grommela-t-il en la voyant en hauteur. J'ai manqué quoi d'autre?

- Elle a ensorcelé une partie des invités contre nous, et créé des monstres de glace. On se bat tous contre deux types d'ennemi et ce n'est pas glorieux.

- Mais je suis la maintenant. Je vais régler son compte à cette bique !

- Non Jack ! Défends Sélène et Lunia ! C'est à moi de l'affronter ! et j'ai une idée.

- Entendu. Sois prudente.

- Toi aussi.

Même réponse que pour Pitch. cool. Je partis aussitôt de l'autre côté de la salle, franchissant tant bien que mal le cratère qui sépare la salle en deux. Et grâce au don de Pitch rien de plus facile. Pourquoi j'étais allé de l'autre côté ? parce que mes amies sorcière étaient là-bas. Pas toutes hélas. Juste Sue et Lihna manquer à l'appel

- Les filles ! criais-je à Abi et Mary

Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux blessé, essoufflé, rageuse, mais intrigué.

- Blanche ! que... whoa ! mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?! fit Mary avec des yeux ronds

- Pas le temps ! je vais bien ! j'ai besoin de votre aide ! où sont Sue et Lihna ?

- On ne sait pas ! on les a cherché sans les trouver ! Mais pourquoi tu as besoin de notre aide ? s'étonna Abi

- Mettre un terme à cette bataille et à l'existence d'Hécate !

- Mais comment ? questionna Abi à nouveau

- Bien. Je vais être brève. Les sorcières perdent leurs pouvoirs soit à cause d'une attaque transfère au coeur ? commençais-je

- Ouii... fit Mary les yeux plissés pour dire de comprendre

- Mais aussi à cause d'un puissant choc électrique ?

- Euh... oui aussi mais où tu veux en venir... refit Mary

J'adressais un sourire en coin assez mauvais et Abi venait de comprendre avec un grand sourire.

- Tu veux l'électrocuter !

- Oui ! mais comme c'est un esprit qui a dû s'accaparer les puissances magiques de plusieurs être magique, dont Daphnége, Jack et moi, ainsi que d'autres que je connais pas, il sera plus difficile pour moi de le faire seule, surtout que je n'ai pas totalement mes pouvoirs de sorcière. Ils sont en suspens.

- C'est Pitch Black qui t'a passé les siens ?

- Oui. mais... attention ! derrière !

Pas moyen de discuter sans se faire attaquer. On extermina les monstres et se débarrassa des assaillants à nous trois. Reprenant nos souffles, je tentais de poursuivre mon explication.

- Est-ce que vous... vous pouvez faire apparaître... de la foudre ?

- Oh ça oui ! affirma Mary, en plus de la confirmation d'Abi

- Parfait ! je vais attirer son attention, et l'amener au sol. et vous... vous n'aurez qu'à l'attaquer à tour de rôle avec cette magie ! mais mettez-y le paquet !

- Ok ! simple comme plan.

- On verra ce que ça donne. Mais ça risque d'être corsé. Soyez prudente. Et si vous trouvez les filles, prévenez les !

- Entendu, mais sois prudente aussi.

J'hochais la tête et chacune de nous se prépara pour le plan. Levant les yeux vers celle qui ne m'avait pas encore trouver ni remarquer. Depuis un bon moment, nombreuse personnes avaient tenté de se battre avec elle, de la blesser, mais elle fut trop rapide et trop forte pour eux. Les tentatives étaient donc veine, et finissaient en échec sous ses éclats de rire. Je voulais crier pour l'appeler et faire cesser ses ricanements. Mais avec le brouhaha, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Utiliser la magie de Pitch ? oui, mais j'aurais aimé la mienne. Serrant les poings avec rage en la regardant se réjouir de son chaos, je sentais des picotements dans mes mains. Les regardant, je vis que de la foudre se manifester. Serait-ce ma rage qui fait ça ? ou est-ce que mes pouvoirs se manifestent d'eux-mêmes totalement au hasard ?!

- Aller... fonctionner ! je veux lui casser la figure une bonne fois pour toutes ! grommelais-je en regardant mes mains

Mais je n'eus que des éclairs moyens. Pas aussi puissant qu'avant. Visant bien la sorcière, j'envoyais alors un éclair la frapper en plein dans le dos. Elle sursauta légèrement, et posa son regard vers moi.

- Maintenant que j'ai ton attention. Murmurais-je

- Aaah... voila ma petite sorcière adorée. Comment va-tu Blanche ?

- T'a dis quoi ? de là où tu es je t'entends mal vieille bique ! et puisque c'est moi que tu veux, descend pour voir ! la défiais-je

- Tu veux que je vienne ? d'accord. Souriait-elle

Elle descendit avec grâce et vitesse au sol, continuant de me sourire à travers son demi trait de statue de glace. Même la voir ainsi de prêt n'était pas rassurant. Quoique intriguant. Comment survivait-elle ainsi ? que ressentait-elle ? avait-elle froid ? respirait-elle ? mais attendez... pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions moi ?! passons plutôt au plan.

- Je suis surprise de te savoir toujours debout. En vie. Tu est du genre tenace toi. Souriait-elle

- Idem. Tu as bonne mine dis donc. Me moquais-je d'un sourire.

- Hin. Toi pas tellement. T'en a marre ? tu vois gris ? hihi... Quant à tes cheveux, ton coiffeur t'a raté de beaucoup. Je ne te demanderais pas son adresse !

- Oui mais pour moi, tout peut s'arranger. Tandis que toi, je crains qu'il n'y ait pas de remède pour ce que tu as. Ah si. En finir pour que tu ne souffre plus. Ça te dit ? je peux m'en charger si tu veux ?

- Et avec quels pouvoirs ? ceux de Pitch ? tss ! ce serait inutile. Si encore tu avais les tiens ! mais dis-moi... ça fait quoi de ne plus avoir de force pour protéger ceux qu'on aime ?

- C'est chiant.

- Je me demande vraiment comment tu tiens encore debout ! tu as tout perdue ! tes pouvoirs, les deux hommes de ta vie, ton bébé... tu as fait un cérémonial finalement ou pas ?

- Le prochain que je ferais ce sera pour toi ! l'attaquais-je à nouveau avec ma foudre

Mes faible éclairs la touchèrent en plein abdomen. Elle sursauta un peu, mais se mit à rire avec moquerie, alors que je grimaçais pas rassuré. Tout cela par pur comédie bien entendu.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? désolée mais ça m'a à peine chatouillé ! essaye autre chose ! hinhin ! du feu peut être ? ou essaye les pouvoirs de ton croque mitaine adoré ? d'ailleurs, vu ce que tu lui as fait, ça m'étonne qu'il te les a... AAAH !

J'avais entendu comme un éclair plus puissant. Elle avait mal et se pencher vers l'avant, la main au coeur. Signe qu'elle avait bien était touché. Levant le regard par-dessus sa tête, je voyais Mary qui avait attaqué et que me faisait signe ! j'hochais la tête pour féliciter sa réussite !

- C'est... c'était quoi ça ?! s'exclama Hécate

- La foudre. Petite leçon Hécate. Il se passe quoi quand la foudre touche un humain ? demandais-je moqueuse

Je vis encore au loin Mary qui allait attaquer, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres, ainsi qu'Abi. Je partageais leurs sourires.

- Pas grand-chose. Il fait « aie » et au pire des cas, il meurt. Et les sorciéres n'échappent pas au principe. Répondis-je pour elle.

Les deux sorts de foudre la touchèrent encore une fois, la faisant hurler comme une folle. Tentant le tout pour le tout, et vu l'idée sadique qu'il me venait à l'esprit, j'essayais de l'enfermer dans mon bouclier. Et je ne sais comment, j'y arrivais !

Ordonnant d'un regard un nouvel assaut, et créant une ouverture pour ses assaillantes, les sorts de foudre se dirigèrent vers Hécate et la touchèrent à nouveau. Je fermais de mon mieux l'ouverture, laissant la sorcière se faire électrocuter par la magie en continu. Et le plus marrant c'est que leurs sorts ricochet parfois contre les parois.

Curieusement, je me sentais de plus en plus forte au fur et mesure qu'elle souffrait. Preuve que je récupérais mes pouvoirs en l'affaiblissant ? peut-être, mais logique !

Hécate se tortiller sans relâche, hurlant de sa voix à demi spectral, et à moitié hystérique. Elle n'avait pas le temps de tenter une riposte vue les attaques. Avec un regard commun, je fis alors disparaître le bouclier, et les filles l'assaillirent avec leur magie en mode continue. Ainsi que moi avec ce que j'avais comme pouvoirs qui voulaient bien se manifester !

Et ma théorie fut exacte ! mes éclairs redoubler de taille et de puissance au fur et à mesure qu'elle souffrait !

À trois contre elle, c'était quelque chose ! mais encore plus quand je vis d'autres sorciers et sorcière se joindre à nous avec leurs attaques de foudre au fur et à mesure ! On fut je ne sais combien à l'attaquer, mais ça faisait presque comme une ronde autour d'elle ! et avec toute l'électricité dans l'air, la plupart de nos cheveux voletaient dans les airs !

Sa fin était proche. Elle disparaissait progressivement, sans pour autant se matérialiser en esprit volant comme la fois où je l'ai fait partir du corps de Daphné

- C'est fini Hécate ! plus jamais tu ne feras de mal à qui que ce soit, et plus jamais tu ne reviendras dans nos mondes pour te venger ! ton corps a déjà était vaincue, et maintenant c'est ton esprit qui s'apprête à nous quitter ! déclarais-je victorieuse alors que les attaque ne cessait d'être lancé

- Peut-être ! mais avec moi... j'em... j'emmènerais la vie de certaines personnes qui te sont chers ! Déclara-t-elle avec sadisme

- DISPARAIT ! Hurlais-je a plein poumons folle de rage

Ma magie étant deux fois plus puissante encore que tout a l'heure, je lui lancer une salve fatale. Mais elle, dans un dernier élan de force et de présence, leva la main et fit claquer ses doigts, puis disparut, à jamais.

Plus jamais elle ne reviendra. Juste dans nos mémoires... en tant que souvenirs.

Et avec son départ, mes pouvoirs venaient de m'être entièrement rendu. Je me sentais comme avant, forte, confiante et soulagée.

Mais l'inquiétude me rongeant de l'intérieur, je me demandais ce qu'elle avait encore provoqué comme malheur avant de nous quitter. Et j'eut la réponse que je redoutais. Un grand cri de terreur venait de se faire entendre dans tout le champ de bataille. Et je savais de qui ça venait !

Horrifié je traversais le grand cratère en me téléportant, et vis avec horreur ce que j'avais redouté.

- NOOON ! hurlais-je de toutes mes forces, bien qu'étant affaiblie

Une grande vague de glace noire venait d'être lancée par les derniers monstres d'Hécate encore présente, avant d'être éliminé à leur tour. Mais l'attaque fut lancée à l'endroit où Lunia et Sélène se trouvaient ! je ne les voyais pas à travers, la glace étant bien trop épaisse. Et tous ceux autour regardaient avec désolation sans bouger pour autant

- NON ! NON NON NON ! hurlais-je encore en courant vers la glace

Pas mon bébé ! pas encore ! elle ne pouvait pas me l'avoir enlevée aussi ! je n'y survivrais pas cette fois... et Lunia ! faites qu'elles n'ont rien et qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! et Jack ?! où est-ce qu'il était ?! il devait la protéger !

Je cognais dessus de toutes mes forces, les dents serraient, les larmes aux yeux, m'éraflant la peau contre les parois. Mais c'était comme frappé dans le vide. Alors que faire ?! faire fondre la glace ? pas recommander ! alors la briser avec une arme ? laquelle ? pas celle en sable noir, ça n'aurait aucun effet. Et mes ondes de choc non plus.

Me tournant en pleurs vers Nord, je courus vers lui pour lui prendre son arme, et retourner fracasser la glace avec.

- NORD ! VIENS M'AIDEZ ! le suppliais-je

Il me rejoignit et nous réussissons à créer une fissure dans la glace, tout s'effondra progressivement, et je pouvais voir qu'en fait, la glace avait formé un dôme. Dôme provoqué par Sélène ! elle était vivante dans les bras de Lunia qui était recroquevillé à moitié au sol

- SÉLÉNE ! m'exclamais-je plus que soulagé

Ignorant les débris au sol, je m'abaissais pour voir ma fille. Elle m'adressa un sourire et un gazouillement heureux.

- Ma puce... je suis fière de toi !

Encore un gazouillement auquel je souriais. Mon attention se porta ensuite sur Lunia.

- Lunia ? réveilles-toi, vos êtes toutes les deux sauvées !

Pas de réponse. Je craignais le pire me rappelant la dernière phrase d'Hécate. Je pris Sélène et la confiai vite à Nord. Écartant ensuite les cheveux blonds du visage de Lunia, je vis qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, qu'elle ne bougeait plus, et qu'un pic de glace était planté au niveau de son coeur.

- Oh non... LUNIA !

Grâce à ma magie de nouveau acquise, je me hâtais de vite la soigner. Mais rien à faire... elle ne se réveilla pas, et n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Je compris qu'elle nous avait quitter. La serrant dans mes bras, j'éclatais en sanglots et exprimer douloureusement mes plaintes, tout en m'appuyant contre elle. Je fut ensuite interpeller par Nord.

- Blanche. Viens.

Adressant une derniére caresse veine à celle qui avait veillé et pris soin de ma fille tant de fois, je me relevais pour le rejoindre, essuyant mes larmes au passage. Autour de moi, plusieurs personnes se relevaient du sol, soignaient leur blessure, pleuraient devant des corps inertes. Y'avais eut des dégâts. Beaucoup de dégâts. Charmante soirée en effet...

- Je suis désolé pour Lunia. Me dit-il avec peine

- Pas autant que moi... Hécate... elle s'en est prit à Lunia en premier pour que Sélène soit seule et sans protection sous cette glace.

- Mais Hécate n'avait pas prévu que ta fille sache user de son bouclier. Ni qu'elle possède ce pouvoir.

- Oui. une chance... confirmais-je en caressant la touffe de cheveux de ma fille, qui restait calme malgré tout et qui jouait avec la barbe de son « grand-père »

Lunia n'était plus parmi nous. Du coup, un mot d'Hécate me trottait en plus dans la tête. « Certaines personnes qui te sont chers ». Ce qui voudrait dire que Lunia et Sélène n'étaient pas les seules visées ? Qui d'autre était cher à mes yeux ? à part ma famille... j'angoissais à nouveau.

- Nord... où sont les autres ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne les ai pas revu, mais je commence à m'en inquiétait aussi.

- Reste avec la petite. Je vais les chercher et les soigner s'ils sont blessés.

- Entendu.

Faisant tout pour rester le plus calme possible, je parcourais la salle dévastée par zone, passant dans la foule, évitant de percuter les corps restant, tout en cherchant ceux qui m'était « cher ». et je ne mis pas longtemps à en trouver quelques un. Bunny était adossé contre le mur, conscient et l'épaule en sang, Fée à ses côtés légèrement blesser et en pleure et Sab qui n'avait rien.

- BUNNY! m'exclamais-je

Le trio leva son regard vers moi, et comme les autres, ils exprimèrent une drôle de tête en voyant mon apparence. Cela dit, j'aimerais bien me voir dans un miroir pour constater de la gravité de la chose, vu leur tête ! je m'agenouillais alors à ses côtés, inquiète.

- Bunny... ça va ?

- Une légère blessure... mais ça ira. Assura-t-il malgré une grimace de douleur

- C'est de ma faute... sangloté Fée

- Mais non Fée... ce n'est pas ta faute... t'étais possédé et t'avais pas le choix d'obéir.

- Blanche... tu peux faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir et les yeux en larmes

- C'est pour ça que je suis là. Et toi Fée ? tu te sens comment ? demandais-je tout en soignant Bunny

- Un léger mal de tête, j'ai mal à la mâchoire, et un peu partout. Mais rien de bien grave comparé à Bunny.

- Et toi Sab ?

- « Je vais bien » assura-t-il d'un sourire et d'un pouce levé.

- Parfait. Voilà Bunny, j'ai fini.

- Merci gamine. Tu peux nous expliquer pour ton apparence ?

- Pas le temps, je dois encore trouver Jack et Pitch. Vous les avez vus ? leur demandais-je en scrutant les alentours avec inquiétude

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Jack, il était en proie à un combat aérien assez balèze venant de l'adversaire. Où il a atterri, ça, je ne sais pas. me répondit Bunny.

- Merci. Allez rejoindre Nord et Sélène. Vaut mieux qu'on se regroupe même s'il n'y a plus de danger.

- D'accord. Fit Fée

Je les laissais là, cherchant les deux derniers membres du groupe. Deux minutes plus tard, je trouvais Jack à l'autre bout de la salle, clopinant contre son bâton de bois, une méchante blessure à la tête, et l'air pas très au point.

- JACK ! m'exclamais-je en courant vers lui

- Blanche... souffla-t-il

- Tu va bien ? m'assurais-je en posant mes mains sur ses bras

- Aie... oui je crois que ça va... à part que j'ai légèrement mal à la tête. Et partout aussi...

- Attends, je vais te soigner.

J'approchais ma main de sa tête, et fis disparaître rapidement sa blessure.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas su rester auprès de Sélène. Une bestiole violente et posséder m'avait pris en assaut aérien et... s'expliqua-t-il

- Je sais Jack. Bunny me l'a dit. Et je ne t'en veux pas.

- Mais Sélène n'a rien rassure-moi ?

- Elle non.

- Ouf...

- Mais Lunia...

- Quoi Lunia ? s'inquiéta-t-il

- Elle n'a pas survécu a l'attaque final d'Hécate. Annonçais-je la voie grave et furieuse

- Oh non... Lunia...

- Mouais... voila Jack. Pour ta tête, c'est régler. Pour le reste, faudra une potion, des sorts de soin, ou du repos.

- Ok. et les autres ils sont où ?

- Auprès de Nord, là où se trouvaient Sélène et Lunia. Ils vont tous bien, quoique blesser et épuiser. Rejoint les et veille sur Sélène. Je dois encore trouver Pitch.

- Ah... Tu... tu n'es pas au courant alors ? dit-il d'une voix navrée

- Au courant de quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il a ? tu sais où il est ? questionnais-je intrigué

- Ben...il est là-bas, mais...

- Mais quoi Jack ? malgré ce qui s'est passé dans les jardins, dis-le-moi je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Le suppliais-je avec crainte

Il me regarda avec un regard qui semblait triste et navré. Mes craintes s'agrandirent alors encore plus.

- Non... ne me dis pas que... devinais-je avec horreur

- Je suis désolé Blanche.

- Non... soufflais-je

Je partis donc en courant vers la direction que Jack m'avait indiquée, le laissant en plan. Mon coeur battait affreusement vite et j'avais mal. J'angoissais, je pleurais, je regardais partout par terre, n'espérant pas voir ce que je redoutais.


	26. La fin du chaos

**_Salut à tous ! :D Nous y voilà ! THIS IS THE END! :D c'est partie pour le dernier chapitre ! vous êtes prêt ? non ?! bah trop tard c'est poster ! XD après la lecture de ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ^^ je vous donne rendez-vous à la page suivante pour connaitre la suite de leurs aventures ! :D bonne lecture et merci ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miniprincess : SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! XD eh ben ! vu ta review, beaucoup de choses ont dû te mettre dans cet état ! :D mais quoi ? bonne question ! Lol ! ^^ merci à toi et bonne lecture ! :D<em>**

**_Blue : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ ta review me rassure parce que... je vais être honnête, dans le chapitre précédent, je suis pas entièrement satisfaite de la fin d'Hécate. :/ non. Je l'ai réécrite plusieurs fois, mais ça coincé encore et toujours et j'arrivais pas à rendre tout ça... mieux. :/ Donc la version publié est celle que je préférais au final. :) au sujet de Blanche, Anna et Hans, ça fait plaisir de lire des avis similaire ! ^w^ apparemment, toi et de nombreux lecteurs voudrais que Blanche et Jack se remettent ensemble. Ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre. :) Alors est ce que ça figurera dans la suite ? hum. Bah vous verrez bien, mais vu ce qui c'est passer... :/ mais je ne vous retirerez pas vos espoirs de reconquête. Promis :p et pour finir : OUF ! j'ai éviter les coups de maillet ! XD plus que ? à esquiver ! XDD encore merci et bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Musique : Stoick's ship – John Powell<em>**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 26 – La fin du chaos<p>

Mais hélas, si.

Je le vis par terre, allongé sur son dos, le visage serein malgré de nombreuses blessures au corps, dont certaines fatales, ainsi que les yeux fermés. La femme qu'il avait vue et regarder à plusieurs reprises était agenouillée prés de lui, triste.

- Pitch... soufflais-je horrifié

Elle leva son regard vers moi, alors que je m'agenouillais auprès de lui, comme elle, mais à son opposé.

- Non... non pas ça... PITCH ! réveilles-toi s'il te plaît... l'implorais-je alors que je le soulevais de mon mieux pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Mes mains tentaient ensuite de discerner un signe de vie. J'arrivais d'ailleurs même pas à en détecter un tellement je paniquais !

- Je suis désolée... fit-elle

Sa voix sonnait comme une condoléance.

- Ne dite pas ça ! je vais le sauver ! m'exclamais-je en larmes sans la regarder

J'utilisais mon sort de soin sur ces blessures qui cicatrisait lentement, mais sans pour autant le voir me regarder de ces yeux d'or.

- Pitch, réveilles-toi, s'il te plaît... me fait pas ça...

Rien. Si seulement il avait eu tous ses pouvoirs, il n'aurait pas succombé à ce qu'il avait subi. Comment a t-il fini dans cet état ?!

- Il... il faudrait que je lui rende ses pouvoirs... mais je sais pas comment m'y prendre...

- Comment il vous les a passé ? me demanda-t-elle

- Je... je ne sais pas trop...

À travers un baiser oui. Mais c'était pour que ça passe sans doute plus facilement. Mais faire passer sa force de lui à moi, je n'en avais aucune idée ! dans un espoir, je plaçais alors ma main sur sa joue, et m'approcher pour lui donner à mon tour un baiser. Et intérieurement, je souhaitais très fort que ses pouvoirs lui revienne, que le transfert marche.

Mon souhait se produisit, et ses pouvoirs me quittèrent pour retrouver leur propriétaire d'origine. Comme preuve, ma peau redevenait normale, et les quelques mèches de cheveux que je pouvais encore voir étaient redevenues brun. Mais pour lui, il ne retrouva pas son apparence habituelle. Sa peau était toujours plus clair.

J'attendis encore, et encore, les larmes aux yeux, que le changement opère et qu'il se réveille enfin. Mais rien. Aucun signe. La femme se leva, présenta ses excuses encore une fois et me laissa seule avec lui. Désespérée, et levant les yeux, je voyais pas mal de monde me regardait avec tristesse. Sylvédre, Mary, Abi. Même mes proches étaient là. Tous ces regards navrés...

J'enrageais, je respirais vite, je pleurais le plus possible en silence, et mes doigts s'agrippaient violemment à sa tenue. Dans un excès de rage, j'abattais mon poing serrer sur sa tenue, au niveau de sa poitrine. Puis un autre coup, et encore un autre, accompagné de mes lamentations, et de mes larmes.

- Non... non... non... pitié, non... gémissais-je alors que je continuais de le frapper

- Blanche... arrêtez. Ça ne sert à rien. fit la voix de Sylvédre

- Non... il ne peut pas me faire ça... pas lui...

- Blanche...

- Il va se réveiller... murmurais-je presque comme une folle en cessant de le frapper

- Vous vous faites du mal. Encore plus qu'a lui. Venez ma chère... dit-il

- NON ! IL SE RÉVEILLERA ! IL REVIENDRA A LUI ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?! m'exclamais-je en fixant Sylvédre avec fureur

Il soupira tristement, jugeant inutile d'insister. Mon regard et mon attention se reportèrent à nouveau sur Pitch.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de partir... de me laisser, je t'en prie... revient... revient...

J'appuyais ma tête sur la sienne, et sanglotais de tout mon coeur, je voulais plus contenir mes larmes. Je voulais qu'elles m'aide à accepter cette réalité qui me faisait le plus mal. Je l'avais lui aussi perdu, mais de plusieurs manières.

Il me sembla entendre des murmures dans la foule, mais je m'en fichais. Le spectacle navrant les choquer ? les attristés ? mon entêtement pour un disparut les agacer ?

- Bon sang Blanche, arrête de pleurer... tu sais que je déteste ça... entendis-je

Un mirage sonore ? une imitation de mauvais gout de la part d'un farceur dans la salle ? pourtant, c'était bien la voix de Pitch que je venais d'entendre. Me relevant pour le regarder, je fus surprise ! il avait ses yeux ouverts, son teint était redevenu comme avant et ne me semblait plus pale !

- Pitch...

- Et tu n'as pas honte d'avoir frappé un infirme ? me demanda-t-il avec son habituel sarcasme amusé

Un sourire et une agréable sensation de bien être s'emparèrent de moi ! Sans retenue, je lui sauter au cou, le serrant contre moi avec soulagement, et larmes de joie.

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! compris ? demandais-je

- Pour éviter d'avoir à nouveau des claques, pour sur, je te le promets ! Plaisanta-t-il

Je riais, ainsi que d'autres personne. Je l'aidais ensuite à se relever alors que nos proches se rapprochèrent.

- Tu comptais t'en aller comme ça ? demanda Bunny avec une tape dans l'épaule

- Et perdre à jamais mon loisir de te lancer des piques ? même pas en rêve lapin ! ricanait-il

- Hin. Bon retour.

- Tu nous as fait peur en tout cas. signala Fée

- Vraiment ? j'effraie même ainsi ? hum... Intéressant. Souriait-il

Nouveaux éclats de rire. Ainsi que de simple dialogue entre eux, que j'écoutais avec le sourire. On était tous bien là. Tous réunis dans la joie. Le mal était parti, mais ça n'empêcher pas que certains problème demeure toujours aussi compliqué. Pitch me tenait encore la main et inconsciemment, je ne l'avais pas fait retirer tout de suite. Mais c'est en me rappelant nos conversations et décisions, que je perdis ma petite joie de bien être et que je retirais naturellement ma main. De plus, les regards neutre mais triste de Jack n'arrangeaient rien. Pitch remarqua l'absence de ma main dans la sienne, et me regarda à nouveau.

- Blanche.

- Hum ? fis-je tristement

Instant de silence. Qu'allait-il me demander devant tout le monde ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé à tes cheveux ? me demanda-t-il au final

- Oh... une séance chez le coiffeur improvisé. Expliquais-je tristement en passant banalement ma main dans ce qui me restait de chevelure. A leurs contact, je fus soudainement peiné.

- Je suis navrée pour tes cheveux... ils étaient si beaux. S'excusa Fée en s'approchant de moi

- Ce n'est rien. ils vont repousser. Mais... C'est... c'est juste que... je ne les ai plus jamais coupé depuis... que mes parents... expliquais-je avec difficulté

Je soupirais de tristesse. J'avais oublié ce détail concernant mes cheveux. C'est alors que les triplettes s'approchèrent de moi, avec un sourire.

- Ça peut s'arranger. Fit l'une d'elles

- Pardon ?

- Si tu veux, on peut te rendre ta chevelure. Fit une autre avec un sourire encore plus joyeux

- Vraiment ? mais comment ? m'étonnais-je

- Oui ! rien de plus simple avec notre magie d'esprit de la vie !

- De plus comme tes cheveux étaient super beau, ce serait dommage...

- Et les cheveux longs, ça te va mieux !

- Euh... bafouillais-je

- A moins que tu veux les garder court ? on peut juste te les rendre plus jolies. Souriait la troisième

- C'est comme tu veux ! fit la première

Les voir toutes les trois de prêt, autour de moi, et trop proche de moi était un peu perturbant. Mais l'offre était tentante.

- Eh bien... je... si vous dites que vous pouvez me les rendre comme avant... je suis d'accord.

J'avais dit la phrase magique. Leurs sourires s'intensifièrent à toutes les trois d'un coup et mutuellement !

- Parfait ! installes-toi !

- Ça fera une démonstration en public !

- T'en fais pas, tu ne sentiras rien !

Je n'avais même pas le temps de répondre qu'elles me poussèrent sur un siège qu'elles avaient fait apparaître, et s'installèrent tout autour de moi. En plus, j'étais mal à l'aise sous le regard de tous ces gens... je n'avais toujours pas l'habitude !

- Bien !

- Ça va commencer !

- Allons-y !

Elles m'encerclèrent et posèrent chacune leur main droite au-dessus de ma tête, puis firent glisser leurs doigts le long de mes cheveux jusqu'à la pointe. Elles avaient les yeux fermés et le visage bien concentré, pour ensuite les ouvrir, enlevaient leurs mains et s'écartaient avec le sourire.

Je sentais et voyais mes cheveux pousser à la vitesse de la croissance d'une plante en accéléré ! quand je sentis à nouveau ma masse capillaire dans mon dos et sur mes épaules, je portais mes mains à ma tête et à mes cheveux pour les toucher à taton. Je souriais progressivement au fur et à mesure que mes mains attestaient la promesse des triplettes.

Je voyais aussi les gens autour de moi sourirent.

- Et voilà !

- C'est fini !

- Du bon boulot !

Je fis alors glisser mes doigts tout le long d'une mèche. Je ne pu m'empêcher de faire un léger tour sur moi même pour les voir voler dans l'air et retomber sur mes épaules. Plus que ravie, j'adressais un sourire ravi à ces demoiselles.

- Oh merci... merci beaucoup !

- Tout le plaisir est pour nous ! firent les trois en coeur

Elles repartirent ensuite dans la foule afin de venir en aide à d'autres personnes. Je continuais de sourire à tous ceux qui me regarder, mais je remarquer qu'Abi et Mary souriaient de façon plus triste. M'approchant d'elles, je leur demandais ce qui n'allait pas.

- C'est Sue et Lihna. Elles... nous ont quittés.

- Oh non... pas elles aussi...

- Malheureusement si... me répondit Abi avec tristesse

- Vous... vous savez ce qui leur est arriver ?

- Sue était possédée et éliminer par accident. Et... Lihna a été mordu sauvagement au cou par un tigre de glace noire.

J'avais la gorge serrer... du sourire à la joie, je repassais à la tristesse et aux larmes. et le pire, c'est que je me sentais coupable.

- Je suis vraiment désolée...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Blanche. c'est Hécate la responsable.

- Oui mais... si je n'avais pas survécu tant de fois aux sorts fatals que j'ai subis depuis presque un an, rien ne serait arrivé.

- Mais il aurait pu se produire des choses encore plus graves Blanche. fit remarquer Sylvédre en se joignant à la conversation.

- Sylvédre...

- Au prix du sacrifice et de nombreuses pertes, nous avons réussi à chasser le mal. Et grâce encore une fois à votre initiative. Nous vous avons suivi, et nous avons tous triomphé d'elle.

- Mais je...

- Ne vous blâmez pas ma chère. Appréciez votre victoire et la liberté que vous avez à nouveau offerte à notre monde.

Je soupirais, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mon regard se porta ensuite sur le décor de son magnifique domaine.

- Votre palais... il est dans un état... remarquais-je avec désolation

- Oooh ça ? ça va repousser et se reconstruire en un rien de temps ! quelques réparations et on en parle plus. et puis ça me permettra d'apporter un peu de renouveau à ce palais présent depuis des siècles ! argumenta-t-il avec bonne humeur

- Hin... si vous le dites. Mais... pour tous ces gens à terre... que va-t-on faire d'eux ?

- Un cérémonial digne de ce nom. Dit-il d'un ton plus grave

- C'est-à-dire ?

- L'incinération. Afin que leur corps et leurs esprits soient à jamais libres et plus jamais tourmentés. Chaque être magique peut contribuer aux funérailles grâce à sa propre magie. Vous également si vous en avez envie. Conclut-il

- Hum hum. Merci. Compris-je avec tristesse

Toutes les pertes de ces batailles furent emmener dans la grande cour de pierre qui se trouver à l'entrée des jardins. Les pertes furent nombreuses. Pire que ce que je pensais...

oO*Oo

Dignement disposé sur un très large bûcher plat, le cérémonial commença avec un discours émouvant prononcé par Sylvédre. Tout le long, mes larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de mes joues. Toute la foule étaient disposés en cercle autour du bûcher. J'étais aux côtés des miens, silencieuse, le regard larmoyant et fixé sur le bûcher, mais surtout sur les corps de Lunia, Sue et Lihna. Et parmi les nombreuses victimes, j'avais reconnu le jeune dresseur et sa belle panthère, mais aussi Daphnége. Et face à nous, je voyais sa mère qui sanglotait douloureusement, les reines Irisiel et Ocrélia l'épaulant et la soutenant avec tristesse.

Mary et Abi étaient quant à elles un peu plus loin à ma droite, le regard tout aussi peiné. Quand Sylvédre eut fini son discours, il fit apparaître un sort de feu et l'envoya dignement au centre du tas de bois, faisant ainsi brûler la matière disposée sous les victimes.

Progressivement, nombreux êtres magiques dotés du pouvoir de flammes firent apparaître ce sort dans le creux de leurs mains, éclairant encore plus la cour. Je fis de même sous le regard navré et triste de mes proches. Et à l'unisson, nous lancions nos boules de feu sur le bûcher. Puis après, silence mortuaire. Nous regardions tous le brasier s'étendre et s'élever vers le ciel étoilé.

Si le feu s'élever, mes larmes ne cessaient de couler...

Je me rendais compte que j'avais de la chance. Personne d'autre à qui je tenais énormément ne se trouver parmi les autres corps enflammés. Je remerciais le destin, mais je le maudissais. Je m'en voudrais toujours pour ce qui a était fait à tous ces gens par ma faute. Les poings serrés, je n'avais qu'une envie en cet instant.

_- Si je le pouvais, j'arrêterais tout. J'abandonnerais mes pouvoirs et ce monde pour redevenir ce que j'étais bien avant..._ pensais-je sérieusement

oO*Oo

Mais Pitch avait senti cette idée, car elle était mêlée à de la peur. Il tourna discrètement le visage vers elle, mais ne dit rien, respectant le silence commun, et voulant connaitre l'aboutissement de cette pensée.

oO*Oo

_- Mais comme Sélène est là, et qu'elle aussi a des pouvoirs, je ne peux pas la retirer de ce monde. Ni l'enlever à son père. Et l'abandonner est inenvisageable. je resterais donc parmi les gardiens, mais d'une certaine manière, seule. Plus aucun d'entre eux ne souffrira pas ma faute. J'en fais la promesse... _

oO*Oo

Pitch fut alors soulagé de la décision finale. Il préférait ça plutôt que de la perdre à jamais. Si elle était retourné à l'état de simple mortel, plus jamais il n'aurait pu être en contact avec elle, et il n'aurait jamais pu le supporter.

oO*Oo

Cette soirée qui à la base devait se passer dans la joie et l'allégresse, fut conclue par ce cérémonial. Nombreuses personnes partirent et rentrèrent chez elle sous les aux revoir du responsable du printemps. J'hésitais à aller adresser mes condoléances à la mère de Daphné. Mais quand j'eus enfin le courage, elle était déjà reparti chez elle.

Mary et Abi vinrent de me dire au revoir, sous la promesse que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Une étreinte a chacune, et elles partirent avec un sourire plus expressives.

Avec un soupir, je m'adressais aux gardiens.

- Bien. Je vais rentrer aussi.

- Nous t'accompagnions. Dit Nord

- Non Nord. je veux dire... je rentre chez moi, aux chutes. Et j'emmène Sélène. Puisque Lunia n'est plus là, je m'occuperais dignement d'elle.

- Bien. Me répondit-il

Fée me tendit ma fille endormie, que je pris affectueusement dans mes bras.

- Je vous dis à bientôt dans ce cas.

- On te reverra souvent j'espère.

- Muh... moins qu'avant. Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, ou envie de me voir, vous savez ou me trouvez. Affirmais-je d'un léger sourire.

- Entendu.

- Bien. J'y vais...

- Blanche ! attend. Fit Jack

- Quoi ? fis-je avec calme

- Suis-moi s'il te plaît. Juste un instant.

Je le suivis donc à l'écart du groupe.

- Blanche. Tu as répondu « non » à ma demande. C'est ton choix, tu as tes raisons, et je peux les comprendre, même que j'en suis attristé...

- Jack... je...

- Mais sache que je n'abandonnerais jamais pour autant. Tu auras toujours la place la plus importante dans mon coeur, avec notre fille. J'attendrais avec patience le jour où ton coeur m'accordera son amour à nouveau, et l'espoir que tu me dises « oui ».

Je ne répondis pas vocalement, car la réponse que j'allais donner à aller sans aucun doute être encore négative. Mais j'hochais la tête d'un air entendu.

- Pour ce soir, rentrez bien toutes les deux. Et demain, si tu es d'accord, je viendrais chez toi pour voir Sélène et passez du temps avec elle. Je tiens à me rattraper auprès d'elle Blanche.

- Je ne te refuserai jamais ça, Jack. Merci pour elle. Et... à bientôt... Souriais-je

- À bientôt. Me souriait-il en retour.

Un dernier regard et sourire aux autres, qu'ils me rendirent, même Pitch, puis je me téléportais chez moi, aux chutes DeSoto. Quel drôle d'effet de me retrouver ici. Comme si je n'étais pas venue depuis des années.

Je m'installais donc sur mon lit, épuiser, en couchant ma petite puce juste à côté de moi. Je la regardais dormir, dans le silence. Je savourais l'idée de pouvoir la regarder dormir paisiblement. Je n'aurais jamais supporté l'idée qu'elle me soit retirée à jamais...

Puis la lumière installée au plafond s'éclaira en noir. c'était à prévoir. Je me relevais du lit avec délicatesse, me préparant au face à face. Il arriva donc du couloir d'entrée, le regard et l'allure calme.

- Ça va ?

- Fatigué. Je ne vais pas tarder à aller rejoindre Sélène.

- Je comprends. Je ne serais pas long. Je voulais juste te remercier à part de m'avoir sauvé.

- De rien voyons ! tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça ? demandais-je avec un léger sourire

- Non. Et je savais qu'il n'y avait que toi qui pouvais me ramener.

- Évidemment. Et puis... j'avais tes pouvoirs, et... il fallait bien que je te les rende. Expliquais-je

- C'est vrai. Mais je m'attendais à...hésita-t-il à dire

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle devant son silence

Se souvenant de la pensée de Blanche quand elle fixait les flammes, il se résigna à dire ce qu'il avait réellement espéré de sa part.

- Non, rien Blanche.

- Pitch ?

- Je suis juste venue te remerciais, et j'ai pu le faire. À présent, je vais te laisser te reposer. Nous nous verrons plus tard, d'accord ? me dit-il avec un sourire

- D'accord. Souriais-je

- Bien. À bientôt Blanche. bonne nuit.

- À toi aussi...

Puis il reparti dans le couloir et disparut dans l'ombre. Morphée commençant à me tirer sévèrement dans ses bras, je retournais me coucher, toujours habillé de mon yukata, aux côtés de ma fille, mais avec un sourire triste sur les lèvres, et une larme qui s'écouler le long de ma joue...


	27. Epilogue – Sept ans plus tard

**_:) Sérieusement. Vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que j'allais faire ça à Pitch quand même ? :D désolée, mais j'ai encore besoin de lui pour la suite de l'histoire ! ^^ et pareil pour chacun des gardiens ! j'ai encore besoin d'eux ! et ben ouais ! :p j'ai déjà fait mourir pas mal de monde, notamment quelque uns de mes OCS, donc voilà. Il y a un « juste milieu tragique » :/ j'espère que vous aurez remarqué mon incrustation des Big Four dans cette histoire ! :D non ? mais si ! Mary c'est Mérida, le dresseur et sa panthère c'est Harold et Krokmou (que j'ai osé faire mourir, oui je sais, et je mérite le combo maillet !) et les triplettes qui rendent à Blanche sa chevelure d'avant c'est Raiponce ! :D voilà. C'était la petite anecdote du jour. ^w^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout de même beaucoup plu et que l'épilogue vous plaira tout autant ! :D bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

><p>Épilogue – Sept ans plus tard<p>

Sept ans se sont écoulés. La paix était maintenue, et toute menace concernant Hécate avait disparu en même temps qu'elle. Les chagrins des disparus du bal du printemps c'était tranquillement estompé et chacun avait repris paisiblement le cours de son existence.

C'était le cas de Blanche.

Au cours de ses sept dernières années, elle n'avait pas cessé de progresser dans son apprentissage en tant que sorcière. Elle en était devenue un exemple de force, de gentillesse, de bravoure et de générosité parmi sa propre communauté, la hissant, selon certaines personnes, à la hauteur de son ancêtre. Mais malgré la fanfaronnerie, elle restait humble et discrète. Elle œuvrait pour les autres, et ne cessait de vouloir aider chaque personne qui croisait sa route.

Elle vivait toujours aux chutes DeSoto, avec sa fille Sélène, qui avait bien grandi. Ses cheveux châtains avaient bien poussé et lui arriver au bas du dos. Ils étaient comme ceux de sa mère. Devenue une belle petite fille, elle demeurait comme Blanche l'avait prédit, espiègle, joueuse, mais aussi attentionné, et douée avec sa magie. Comme sa mère, elle aimait venir en aide à ceux qu'elle voyait.

Vêtue d'une belle petite robe bleu foncé, de bas blanc et de petite chaussures noir, elle était absolument adorable. Et encore plus quand elle courait après des lapins dans la forêt, riant de tout son coeur et faisant voler ses cheveux derrière elle.

Jack passait tous les jours du temps avec elle et Blanche. Même si entre ses parents, rien n'avait changé, et que la flamme d'amour n'avait pas était rallumé dans le coeur de Blanche, la gardienne s'en était tenue à ses choix, et n'était pas prête de changer d'avis.

Et si pour Jack, c'était un échec, Pitch lui, n'avait plus rien tenté envers elle. Il avait attendu avec un certain espoir que ce soit elle qui face un pas vers lui, même s'il se doutait que ça n'arriverait jamais. À la place, il avait pu la garder auprès de lui comme amie, et ça lui convenait, malgré son propre étonnement face à ce choix.

Mais devant leur fille, Jack et Blanche se montrer proches et complices, en espérant qu'elle comprenne la situation sans leurs en vouloir.

Cette histoire se termine donc sur un monde en paix. Mais aujourd'hui, Blanche et Sélène se préparer pour passer quelques jours au pole, car demain était une date importante. Séléne allait fêter ses huit ans ! Et comme à tous les anniversaires, on fait la fête en famille et on offre les cadeaux que la personne à souhaiter.

Eh bien pour cette année, ça allait être pareil, sauf que la fillette avait une envie de cadeau bien précise pour son huitième anniversaire. Et ça risque d'en surprendre plus d'un...

**Remerciements de l'auteur**

Vous pensiez que cette histoire était finie ? « ben... oui ? » me répondrez-vous. Eh bien... non. ^w^ la présence d'un épilogue signifie belle et bien une suite, et j'espère qu'elle vous intrigue déjà beaucoup ! :D et pour info, vous n'aurez pas à attendre très longtemps ! :D dès vendredi, le chapitre 1 de la partie 4 sera poster ! :D Mais ce sera une TRÈS très courte partie cette fois. Et... probablement la dernière. :) Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même! :D

La partie 3 était ma dernière « grosse fic » sur les cinq légendes. :) quand je dis "grosse fic", je veux dire : genre plus de 20 chapitres, une intrigue très rechercher, création de méchant/méchante, d'OCs en pagaille, etc. ;)

Avant de vous laisser, je tiens à tous vous remercier encore une fois pour votre présence et pour vos soutiens ! :D un grand merci aussi à Eldeya, Cœur Grenadine, Sennar le magicien, Loupanda84, Blue, MiniPrincess, Leonie, Mysty et Lonie ^w^ merci à tous pour vos favs, vos follows, vos reviews... bref : UN GROS MERCI POUR TOUT ! merciiiiii ! ^w^

Aller ! à vendredi tout le monde ! bye ! :D

Little Sayuri


End file.
